The Akatsuki Treasure Returns
by spotlulu28
Summary: This is the 4th story about Snow and Kakuzu. Will she able to break her curse mark or will it take control over her? What lies next in Snow's life: a journey, recovery, family, or loss? Who knows what's next in their story. I do not own the Naruto's series. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.
1. Internal Turmoil

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 1: Internal Turmoil **

**I hope you guy enjoy the first chapter in the new story. If have any questions or suggestion I would love to hear them. Please leave a review. Thank you for reading. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, Leader, Hantia **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

None of us knew what to do. I hate this feeling of unknowing. It's something I rarely feel.

"Pathetic, one threat to your precious little Snow and you don't know what to do", said Hantia.

She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck.

"Mmm, it feels so good to finally be free of those stupid seals", said Hantia.

"Seals? Snow only has one seal", I said.

"Master put an internal seal in Snow, which kept me suppressed. Even when I was sealed away I still had some influences over her", said Hantia.

Hantia stared at the door.

"You don't know how to open it do you. Without sharing a mind with Snow you don't know any of her jutsu", I said.

She glared at me. The glare she gave me was the same one Snow gives when I prove her wrong. Snow must have some influence over Hantia.

"I'll beat it out of her", said Hantia.

A diamond dome formed around her. I gently touched the dome. Come on Snow I know you're in there.

* * *

**Hantia's Perspective **

I closed my eyes and I was taken to the dungeon. I opened the cell door and stepped into something warm and wet. The sweet smell of blood filled the air. I reached the cell. Snow looked pathetic.

"I'm not going to give you that information", said Snow.

I had to admit that she had fight. We shared that.

"I'm surprised you're even awake", I said.

Her eyes were heavy with sleep. It won't take much convincing to make her sleep.

"I have to stay awake. As long as I stay wake you don't have full access to my power", said Snow.

Stubborn not a surprise. I must get my stubbornness from her not Master.

"Give into sleep. It will feel so good", I said.

"No!" she growled.

"All you have to do is shut your eyes and all this pain will be over", I said.

She started laughing.

"I've been in pain most of my life. I can take this", said Snow.

She's right pain isn't the right way to approach. Maybe a gentler approach would work. I transformed into Kakuzu when she wasn't looking.

"Kuzu?"

"Sleep my treasure", I said.

"Are sure it's safe?" asked Snow.

"Yes, sleep", I said.

"Sleep is good", said Snow.

"It's alright to sleep just close your eyes", I said.

My jutsu wore off. Her eyes shut. Hopefully she will remain asleep. The information she kept away from me flooded into my mind. I opened my eyes and I was back in the real world. Snow's family glared at me. The most intense gaze came from Kakuzu. That challenging look in his eyes strengthen my urge to kill him. Sadly it would take too much time. I have a deadline and Master doesn't like being kept waiting. The door to the hideout slid open, once I did the hand signs.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

"Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Itachi go after her. The rest of will stay here in case Orochimaru tries to make a move against us here", I said.

As soon as the words left my mouth they were gone. It's unlikely he will attack here, but I have to be cautious.

"The rest of you search the surrounding areas for Orochimaru's men", I said.

All of them left except for Sasori.

"You know there's little chance of Orochimaru's conspirators will be near. He wouldn't risk allowing one of his men being tortured and used against him", said Sasori.

"I know that", I said.

"Than why waste time?" asked Sasori.

"Leave", I said.

After that he left. Please Snow we've become too use to your presence. We won't be able to function properly if we know your in danger. This dependency on her has become a problem. Once she's healed she won't be a much of a weakness to the group.

* * *

**Hantia's Perspective **

It feels so good to be free! I sensed four different chakras coming in in my direction. This could be troublesome. I don't want to push this body too far. But the ideas of a bloody fight made my mouth water. Master won't like it if her body is badly damaged. I shook my head. I can't disobey Master. Fighting them will be really fun though. I won't have many chances for fun once I return to Master.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" asked muscular man.

He must not have seen my marks. This is no innocent man sadly, but spilling his blood should be just as fun.

"Waiting for someone like you to come a long", I said.

"Than I'm a very lucky man", he said.

"Luck can change quickly", I said.

"I'll take you to meet some of my friends in the bar", said the man.

"I would love to meet them", I said.

I let the man wrap his arm around my shoulder. Both Snow and I cringed at the unwanted touch. It's harder to push down the emotions I share with her. I kept my head down so he wouldn't see my marks.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I sensed her charka and so did the others. Hantia's chakra is different from Snow's. Hantia's chakra is darker. I could all almost feel her chakra's bloodthirsty urge.

"She isn't far", said Konan.

"I don't see why I have to fucking be here", said Hidan.

"You might be annoying as all fuck, but that annoying quality of yours brings out Snow. Or she'll rip you to shreds, which wouldn't be a bad thing either", I said.

He rolled his eyes. Loud screams pierced the night.

"Sounds like someone is having fun", said Hidan.

We sped up. She's probably already sensed us approaching. The smell blood saturated the air and made us stop. We followed the scent of blood. It was a massacre. Blood drenched the ground. I haven't seen this much carnage, since Hidan and I found the island lab.

"I wish I could have seen this", Hidan as he nudged one of the bodies with his scythe.

"There goes the closest bar. At least we know she didn't kill anyone innocent", said Konan.

"Hello", said a young woman.

She couldn't be any older than Snow. The woman held a baby close to her chest. Why didn't Hantia kill her? I looked at Konan she would be the best one to talk to the girl.

"You must be the ones looking for her", said the woman.

She walked over to me.

"Sir, she wanted me to give this to you", said the woman.

She put Snow's locket in my hand.

"She knew it would be safe with you", said the woman.

I held the locket tightly in my hand.

"What happened here?" asked Konan.

"A girl with ember tattoos and eyes came in. As soon as she entered she killed the closest person to her. She didn't kill them quickly. I never want to see so much blood again. I thought she was going to kill me, but when got close her personality seemed spilt. It was like two different voices were arguing with each other", said the woman.

"What did the voices sound like?" I asked.

"The first one sounded evil and cold blooded. The other voice was sweet and kind. That voice told me to take the money a get the hell out of here. The dark voice told me that she would be waiting for you guys at the park", said the woman.

"Empty their pockets and get out of here", I said.

The girl nodded her head.

"Why didn't she kill you?" asked Itachi.

"The kind voice said something about me being innocent. And that she would never let the dark voice take an innocent life", said the woman.

"We're screwed", said Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan! Snow must be fighting back", I said.

"She going to have no fucking problem killing us than. I might finally be free of you, Kakuzu", said Hidan.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I said.

"We don't have time for this", said Konan.

No one ever went to that park. Hantia was sitting on a swing. Her arms and hands were covered in blood.

"It's about time you got here", said Hantia.

"Snow, I know you're in there somewhere", I said.

Please Snow sign that your still in there.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I heard Kakuzu's voice. My eyes slowly opened. Everything went blurry and the smell of blood made feel sick.

"Kakuzu?"

There was no answer. The only thing I heard were the echoes of my voice. I'm all alone.

"I can't see you. Please help me. I don't think I'll be able to win this battle without you", I said.

There was no answer. Hantia already has full access to my mind and I couldn't cut it off. I saw the bloodshed that she caused. I managed to stop her from killing an innocent woman and her baby.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

A blank expression appeared Hantia. The blank expression changed to one of anger.

"Will you shut up you stupid bitch!" yelled Hantia.

I glared at her.

"I wasn't talking to you. I have many other things I want to call you, but bitch isn't one of them", Hantia

She burst into laughter.

"Getting angry with your Snow?" asked Hantia.

"You're not my Snow. You are the demon who stole her body", I said.

"Oh thanks for the compliment. I'm saving you for last", said Hantia.

A diamond dome formed around Konan, Hidan, and I. Itachi was up against her on his own. He can handle himself. He's not the one I'm worried about.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

I'd rather avoid fighting with her. She stared at me with those ember eyes. I activated my sharingon. Her irises turned to diamond. I waited for her too make the first move. If she's truly Snow's opposite she will make the first move. I'm not sure, which fighting style she will follow. A smile appeared on her face. She has something up her sleeve.

Our surroundings changed. Hantia disappeared from my view. When the surroundings settled I was standing a few feet away from the edge of a cliff. It was eerily quiet. The sky was stained with black clouds blocking almost all rays of sunlight. I have to get out of this quickly.

"Genjutsu you're really are Snow's opposite", I said.

Fighting Hantia will be nothing like fighting Snow. She's a completely different opponent.

"Itachi help", said voice I hadn't heard in years.

It was Sasuke's voice. His little hands were hanging onto the edge of the cliff. I ran to help him. He looked so young. He was so young when I left him.

"Grab my hand", I said.

"Itachi help", said Snow.

Where did she come from? There was a look of pure fear in her eyes that I've never seen before. I don't want to see it ever again.

"You have to chose one us Itachi", said Sasuke.

"No, I can help both you", I said.

I grabbed Sasuke's wrist as soon as I did that Snow started slipping. I grabbed her with my other hand before she could fall. I couldn't lift both of them up.

"Let go of me", said Snow.

"No, I can't do that", I said.

I lost my grip on both of them and they fell. My surroundings returned to the battlefield. Hantia was laughing her ass off.

"You should have seen your face. It looked like you were about to cry", said Hantia

"Why didn't you kill me while I was in your genjutsu?" I asked.

"What would be the fun in that? If I did it would end your pain far too early", said Hantia.

Hantia charged right at me. To my surprise she used taijutsu. I thought she was going to be a long distance fighter. Her taijutsu was less precise than Snow's. Snow's physical attacks were efficient and well controlled. Hantia's attacks where reckless, but just as powerful as Snow's. It was easy for me to predict her movements. I kept on dodging her attacks, which agitated her.

"Why won't you fight back?" asked Hantia.

"I thought you were Snow's opposite why are you using close range attacks like taijutsu?" I asked.

"I like getting up close and personal with my opponents. Where's the fun in killing you from a far?" asked Hantia.

For some reason her eyes weren't diamond. I grabbed her hand with mine and with the other I put behind her neck and forced her to look into my eyes.

"Why aren't my eyes changing?" asked Hantia.

"Did you really think Snow would let you win so easily?" I asked.

"That bitch is going to pay", said Hantia.

I tightened my grip on her arm until I heard a breaking sound. She flinched in pain. Snow pretty much never reacts to pain. I can use her low tolerance for it as an advantage.

"I never wanted use my sharingon on you Snow", I said.

As I looked into Hantia's eyes I was transported to a new surrounding. The first thing that got to me was the pungent smell of blood. There was compete darkness around, but I could see well enough. I was in a stone tunnel. As I walked down hall I heard a splashing as I stepped. The ground tremor. I placed my hand on the wall to keep my balance. The vibration must have been caused by Hantia trying to fight back against my sharingon.

"GET OUT!" growled an angry Hantia.

I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep her under control. I felt my chakra draining away. Something warm and wet trickled onto my hand. I looked at my hand it was coated in blood. Blood started dripping from the ceiling. Where is it coming from? There seemed to be an endless amount of it. There was a cell at the end of the hall. I ran toward it. When I reached it, I saw Snow laying on her side. The collar and shackles around her neck, wrists, and ankles were making her bleed. Is all this blood from her? I ripped the cell door of its hinges. Her midnight blue eyes opened.

"Itachi?"

I kneeled down beside her so she could see me better. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Tell me this is some kind of genjutsu? I hate seeing you like this", I said.

"Sadly, it isn't a genjutsu. To answer your other question the blood is mine. Hantia is bleeding me of my life force. As my blood and life force soaks through the stones it feeds Hantia", said Snow.

"I need to get you out of here", I said

"You can't. I can only leave if she allows me", said Snow.

"It's sounds like you're giving up", I said.

She didn't look me in the eyes.

"I guess it does. It's hard to keep hopeful in a place like this. And I'm so tired", said Snow.

"Why did you bring me here if you're just going to give up?" I asked.

"To give you a message", said Snow.

"Hurry I'm not sure how much longer I can stay here", I said.

"If you hurt her you won't directly hurt me", said Snow.

"You have control here Snow this is your body. Put up a fight and prove it", I said.

The ground started rumbling again.

"Bye Itachi", said Snow.

I closed my eyes and was brought back into reality. I felt Hantia's claws digging into my shoulder.

"Idiot, you broke the door!" yelled Hantia.

"There's no reason to yell", I said.

I felt her claws growing longer and sharper.

"You feel that? That's the feeling of my claws scratching against your collar bone. And only a few centimeters down is a particularly juicy vein that if it were to be cut you would bleed out in minutes", said Hantia.

Hantia was pulled off of me and thrown into a playground.

"You should be fine for battle. She didn't cut the vein", said Kakuzu.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"I saw an opening and took it", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard the clanking of mental pipes as Hantia got up from ruins of the playground.

"You bitch you took away my diamond skin", said Hantia.

I knew the insult wasn't directed at me.

"It wasn't yours to begin with", I said.

That earned me a unattractive death glare from Hantia.

"We don't have to go easy on her. It won't hurt Snow", said Itachi.

"Liar", growled Hantia.

"I don't believe you", I said.

I grabbed her by the throat. She placed her hands on my hand, but didn't make any attempt of prying of my hand. I couldn't look her in the eyes it would be too painful. I could only stare at her small hands prying at mine. She fainted. The diamond domes around the others vanished. I carefully set her on the ground. I reached out my hand to caress her face.

"Don't move her", said Itachi.

I glared at him. He has no right to stop me from comforting my wife, especially when she's suffering like this.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because there's an internal battle between the two of them. Moving her might affect the out come. She might be able to hear you that could help", said Itachi.

"What should I say?" I asked.

"She sounded like she was about to give up. Tell her something that will make her feel happy and safe", said Itachi.

"That's not what she needs. She needs someone to kick her ass and tell her to snap out of it", I said.

Itachi starred at me blankly.

"You're really going to tell her that?" asked Itachi.

"In different phrasing", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I heard footsteps walking in my direction. Hantia appeared in front of me. I glared at her.

"That's quite a glare to bad its wasted on me", said Hantia.

"Why don't you give up? You know you're in no condition to fight", said Hantia.

I looked down out the ground and tears of sapphires fell from eyes.

"You're right", I said.

"Don't such a fucking cry baby", said Hantia.

Hantia sat down against one of the walls.

"As our body wakes up I will be back in control", said Hantia.

Maybe I should give up.

"You should", said Hantia.

I closed my eyes. I felt hand going though my hair. I know it's not Hantia, but I don't sense any other chakras.

"Don't you dare give up, Snow. Quitting isn't in your nature. The woman who stole my hearts would be fighting tooth and nail. If you're giving up don't even bother coming back", said Kakuzu.

His words hurt like hell at first, but than I realized he's right. I haven't given up because the fight was hard, since I was a slave. I slowly got to my feet. I ripped the chains off the walls freeing my arms and legs. I tackled Hantia.

"What the fuck!" yelled Hantia.

"I'm not giving up", I said.

"Once we wake up I will have the advantage", said Hantia.

She was right about that. That doesn't mean I'm going to let her win.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Don't you think that was a little harsh", said Itachi.

"No, I gave her what she needed", I said.

She might try to kick my ass once she recovers though. Snow's breathing became labored.

"I'm not giving up", said Snow.

"That's my Snow", I said.

It was her voice not Hantia's. The curse mark vanished from half of her body. One of her eyes opened and it was midnight blue. When the other opened it was the color of burning embers.

"None of you can help me this is my fight", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Itachi, Kakuzu and the others didn't leave. I don't want them to see me like this. I felt Hantia trying to take over my body.

"Give me control or else", growled Hantia.

"Or what", I said.

She gave no answer.

"Don't threaten me unless you're going to follow through", I said.

"I warned you", said Hantia.

I pounced on Hidan. I was straddling his lap. Uhh, this is awkward position.

"Stop making me blush", said Handia.

"Sorry Hidan", I said.

"Mmm, I haven't even cut into him yet and he smells like blood", said Hantia before she licked her lips.

The mention of blood made my stomach turn.

"I don't know why you find Kakuzu so attractive. This one is so much better", said Hantia before she started tracing Hidan's muscles with her hands.

"Will you stop that!" I growled.

I could sense Kakuzu's anger building.

"Imagine the fun we could have in this position", said Hantia.

I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or Hidan.

"I think I'm going to throw up", I said.

"Come on Snowy you've been craving sex just as much as me. Why not try it with a different person?" asked Hantia.

"Are you trying to make me sick?" I asked.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Little Bitch?" asked Hidan.

"I hate that name", growled Hantia and I in unison.

"I wonder which one will bigger. Sadly my guess is he's smaller than your mate, but could be just as fun", said Hantia.

"What the fuck Little Bitch? I'm going to make you pay for that", said Hidan.

He switched our positions, so he was on top of me. I easily switched our positions.

"I'm always on top Hidan", said Hantia.

With the hand she controlled she cut Hidan's neck. The smell of Hidan's blood brought out more of Hantia's power. I couldn't say that blood wasn't having an affect on me. I need to pass out. Then we will both have equal power.

"Hidan please attack me with your scythe", I said.

"Do you want Kakuzu to fucking rip me to shreds?" asked Hidan.

"I won't let him just do it. This is a once in a life time chance", I said.

"Do you really think this will work?" asked Hantia.

I'm going to have to bring out Hidan's blood lust. That should be easy enough even more.

"Don't you want my blood on your scythe? I know you like the taste of it. So pure and sweet don't you want to try it again?" I asked.

"Is Hantia speaking or Snow?" asked Hidan.

Hidan looked genuinely confused. He really didn't even know if I was speaking or Hantia.

"You fucking bitch you made me lose thought with all this blood talk. You want to make me pass out!" growled Hantia.

"Yes, I want to make us pass out", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I will not attack Hidan, I will not attack Hidan yet. Snow jumped off of Hidan. At least I think Snow was one who did that motion.

"Please all of you close your eyes", said Snow.

Snow pulled Hidan's retractable spear out of her pocket.

"Little Bitch you stole my fucking spear!" yelled Hidan.

"You'll get it back soon enough Hidan", said Snow.

"Snow what are you planning?" I asked.

I didn't like the look in her eyes.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I saw the worry in Kakuzu's eyes. That worry brought pain to my heart. I'm so sorry Kakuzu. I have to make sure this will a vital wound. I ran my hand down my side one, two, three, four. The gap between the fourth and fifth rib is the quickest way. I know Kakuzu wouldn't close his eyes. I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. No, husband should see what I'm about to do.

"I'm sorry you have to see this", I said.

I jabbed Hidan's spear in between my forth and fifth rib. I struggled to breath as the spear went through my lungs. Hantia put the hand that she controlled around the spear and started pulling it out. I managed to get the tip of the spear into my heart. Just a little bit further. I felt the tip of the spear against my heart. I pushed the tip all the way through my heart. I instantly collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Kakuzu Perspective **

What I just saw was a living nightmare. I ran over to her. Her body laid limp on the ground. There were a few sapphire tears laying near her face. Snow's eyes were glassy and lifeless. The whole group appeared. They all came closer to see the gruesome sight. Konan was barely holding back her tears.

"Is she dead?" asked Tobi.

"I don't know", I said.

I tried finding a pulse, but couldn't. There wasn't breath filling and leaving her lungs. Panic filled my hearts. She's immortal this shouldn't be happening.


	2. Lifeless

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 2: Lifeless **

**I would to hear about what you think about this story. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Perspective: Snow, Kakuzu, Konan, Leader **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I closed her unblinking eyes. The lifeless look in them made everything feel worse. It isn't right seeing them like that they were always so full of life. I already felt her skin cooling. There was an ache in my hearts that made me wish for death. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to take her back. Then we can try to figure things out", said Leader.

I nodded my head. That massacre that Hantia made is bound to bring attention. We don't want to be discovered.

"Is Snowy going to be okay!" yelled Tobi.

Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was crying. I carefully picked Snow up. We started running back to the hideout. I kept on waiting to feel her cuddle closely to my chest, but her body only lay limp in my arms. The whole group walked into the infirmary. I placed her carefully on a bed. I pulled the blankets over her. There were too many people in this room for my liking.

"Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi stay the rest of you leave", said Leader.

"But I want to be with Snowy", said Tobi.

I glared at him. How mad will Snow be if I kill Tobi?

"I know what you're thinking don't", said Itachi.

"Tobi it will best for your health if you leave", said Konan as she tried to push him out the door.

"You will tell me when she wakes up right?" asked Tobi.

"Yes, Tobi I promise I will. Now leave", said Konan as she finally pushed him out of the room.

The rest of the group slowly left.

"Hidan stay", I said.

Konan and Pain looked at me in a strange way.

"Why the fuck do I have to stay?" asked Hidan.

"Because you're the only other person I know that's immortal and you might have some insight", I said.

I never thought a day would come where I asked Hidan for advice. I'm disparate. I glanced back at Snow and lost my ability to speak. She laid lifeless on the bed. I sat down on a chair beside her bed.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

Kakuzu looked completely out of it, which is understandable in situation. I have never seen him like this before.

"How long did it take you to come back the first time?" I asked.

"Two days. I had a wound like hers", said Hidan.

The straightforward answer from him came as a surprise. And he didn't call Snow Little Bitch. He really does care for the girl. I never thought a day would come where Hidan cared for a person other than himself or Jashin. He would never admit that he cared though.

"You can leave Hidan", I said.

"Not until I get my spear back", said Hidan.

"GET OUT!" yelled Kakuzu.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I?" screamed Hidan.

Anger tensed in Kakuzu's body as he prepared to attack. This not the time or the place for this. Before Hidan and Kakuzu could start I threw Hidan out of the infirmary.

"Kakuzu you need to calm down. This won't do Snow any good", I said.

He ignored me.

"KAKUZU!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" he growled.

"Look at her she needs you", I said.

His breathing became calmer, but he didn't face Snow. Konan approached him.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

Even though reading emotions isn't my strong point, I know Kakuzu is using his anger to hide his pain. I carefully approached him. I caught a glimpse of his eyes the rage had faded now there was only pain. I touched his shoulder he tensed.

"The fight is over, but she still needs our help now", I said.

That didn't get him. Fine I'm going to have to be more forceful with him, which is a dangerous thing to do with someone like Kakuzu. I grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around and face Snow.

"You see that girl on the bed that's your wife and she need your help, so get over what you're feeling and help her", I growled.

He approached the bed.

"She will come back, but she needs our help. Sitting here will do nothing for you or her. She's immortal Kakuzu. Snow wouldn't have put all through that horrible sight if she didn't think she would be coming back", I said.

"We need to get the spear out. It will be easier for her to heal if it's out. If it stays in any longer it might cause an infection", said Kakuzu.

He couldn't force himself to pull it out of her. I carefully pulled out spear. Blood dripped down the spear and onto my hand. It surprised me when the wound didn't bleed. Kakuzu's threads quickly sewed shut the wound.

"Why isn't she bleeding?" I asked.

"Hantia bleed her dry", said Itachi.

Kakuzu and I channeled our charka into her lungs, but they didn't heal.

"Why isn't she healing?" I asked.

"Dead cells can't be healed", said Kakuzu.

I'm not giving up on her. She's one of my best friends. She will come back I know it. I pulled a chair close to her bed.

"Is my assistance needed here?" asked Sasori.

"You can leave Sasori", said Nagato.

None of us slept through the night. The whole night Snow didn't show any sign of life. I can't just stand here doing nothing. I have to do something to help her. She's going to need blood once she wakes up.

"Kakuzu, do you know what blood type she is?" I asked.

"Type B",

I left the room and came back with Zetsu and Tobi. I took them to the x-ray room, so Kakuzu and Snow would have more privacy.

"You said we could help Snowy", said Tobi.

"You yes I'm not sure about Zetsu. Are you human enough to give Snow your blood?" I asked.

"I might not be as human as you, but I'm still capable of giving a comrade blood", said Zetsu.

The two sides weren't arguing over a topic that's rare. Zetsu sat down on the table and stuck out his arm. I took three pints of blood from Zetsu.

"You should stay off your feet for a few hours. But I know you're not going to listen to me. Go find some chewy person to eat. That should get your blood sugar back up", I said.

"Good idea", said White Zetsu.

"Sadly Snow destroy one of my favorite hunting grounds", said Black Zetsu.

"Take this chance to find a new one", I said.

"Good idea", repeated White Zetsu.

"Are you ready Tobi?" I asked.

"Yes"

I took the blood from Tobi. I stored it in the fridge.

"Kakuzu I need you to do me a favor", I said.

He got up from his chair. I sat on the bed. Kakuzu easily slid the needle into my vein. I tried getting out of bed but he stopped me. He put the blood in fridge and than sat back in his chair next to Snow.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

I gently touched her face. It was ice cold. Even if Snow were dead she wouldn't be this cold. Something is going on in her body.

Night came slowly. Nagato and Konan got up.

"Konan, can you get her some clean clothes?" I asked.

"Sure", said Konan.

They both left. I got a bowl of warm water and a wash clothe. It didn't take long for the water to turn pink. I dried her off. By the time I finished drying her Konan returned with clothes.

"This will be most comfortable for her to wear", said Konan as she handed me an oversized flannel shirt.

I quickly dressed her. Konan left. I got into bed with her. I know she can't feel, but I want her to be warm. I took Snow's locket out of my pocket and put it on her. I took her hand in mine and slid her ring onto her finger.

"Please Snow I need you to come back", I said.

Even if I killed myself to be with her we would go to two very different places. I only have this life I'm going to spend with her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It's so dark. I couldn't see anything. It felt like I was floating in a sea of darkness. There was something around my neck. It was my locket. My fingers gently ran along the engraving on the back of it. I wasn't wearing it before, but I'm glad I'm wearing it now. Something softly ringed against my locket. It was my wedding ring. I wasn't wearing this before either. Why I am I so cold? It feels like ice water is running through my veins. I couldn't feel Hantia presence. I'm alone in here. There was warmth close to me. It must be Kakuzu. His scent filled my nose. He must be so worried.

"Please Snow I need you to come back"

The desperation in his voice was clear. I know you need me and I need you. I have to return to him. I felt a painful stinging in my fingertips. I haven't felt anything like this before. I saw a light blue light. It wasn't light it was chakra.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard quiet murmur coming from Snow's chest. I put my head to Snow's chest. There it was a barely noticeable heartbeat. I got out of bed.

"Konan, Nagato come in", I said.

The three of us stood besides her bed.

A light blue glow started slowly traveling through the veins in Snow's fingertips.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

I looked into Snow's chakra network. The network looked dead except for the parts of it in her fingers on her left hand. The spread of drastically sped up when it reached her wedding ring. I wonder why her chakra network restarted there of all places. I thought it would start at her heart or in her brain. Another area of network lit up. It was in the same area where Kakuzu had sewn Snow's wound shut.

"Kakuzu move her locket closer to her heart", I said.

He didn't question me and did as told. As soon as the locket touched her heart a giant surge of chakra started coursing though her body. The chakra wrapped around her heart restarted it. It healed the hole in her heart. Then it wrapped around her lungs and brought breath into them. I've never seen anything like this before. I don't think I'll see anything like it again.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Something one of a kind", said Pain.

Tears of diamond fell from her eyes.

"That rapid flow of chakra going through, so quickly must have been painful", said Pain.

The glowing died down. I heard weak breath leaving her body. It took us a few seconds to get over our shock that she is alive. Snow was barely breathing on her own.

"She needs a breathing tube. I can put one in", said Konan.

Konan put the tube down her throat and hooked her up to a ventilator. The monitor showed Snow's heartbeat was faint, but at least it's still there.

"She needs blood", I said.

"I've already gotten that take care. Everyone of us who could give blood did remember", said Konan.

I put the needle in her arm.

"You should heal her heart", said Konan.

I carefully channeled my chakra into her heart. As soon as my chakra reached her heart she started convulsing. Her curse mark started spreading. I moved my hands away from her heart. I opened one of her eyes and shined a light into it. Her pupil dilated. Both the ember and midnight blue eyes reacted to the light. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you do to make her convulse like?" asked Konan.

"I didn't do anything. That was caused Hantia fighting off my chakra", I said.

"How is her heart?" asked Konan.

"The muscles are healed, but are very weak", I said.

"We should let the others visit her", said Konan.

I glared at her.

"Deidara can't visit the others can", I said.

The others streamed in, but didn't stay for long. None of them liked seeing her this way. Zetsu brought sunflowers.

"There her favorite", said White Zetsu.

"No calla lilies are", said Black Zetsu as he put another vase on the table.

"I'll ask her once she wakes up and prove I'm right", said White Zetsu.

Konan returned to the room and started braiding Snow's hair.

"You know she hates having her hair like that", I said.

"It's cute how much you know about her", said Konan.

"I'm not cute", I said.

"You know you blocking Deidara from seeing her will make him do something stupid", said Konan.

"Fine he can see her", I said.

Konan lead Deidara into the room.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

Snow looked miserable. The monitor showed that her heart was barely beating. There was tube down her throat. There were IVs and blood bags hanging from rods. Half of her body was still covered by the curse mark.

"Why is she like this? I thought she was immortal", I said.

"We know little of her abilities when it come to her immortality and how it works", said Leader.

I walked to bed. Kakuzu glared at me, but didn't make any attempts to stop me. I gently touched her hand. I flinched when I saw her wedding ring. Kakuzu's smirked when he saw me flinch. She shouldn't be this weak. Her body should be stronger both Kakuzu and Konan are healers.

"She looks so weak. I know you two can do more for her why aren't you?" I asked.

* * *

**Konan's Perspectives **

How could Deidara think we're not doing everything we can to help Snow. Kakuzu's clenched the armrests of his chair. His knuckles turned white. Whatever happens to Deidara is his own fault. Even I'm annoyed with him.

"How dare you say I'm not doing everything I can to help her!" growled Kakuzu as he got up.

He threw his chair at Deidara.

"If you two are going to fight don't do it in here!" I yelled.

Deidara got out of the room as quickly as possible. Kakuzu was about to chase after him, but then he looked back at Snow. He returned to her side. That loyalty he has to her is undying. He needs some way to help him release all that aggression and sadness he's feeling. It can't be good for him to bottle his emotions like that.

"Go head I will watch Snow", I said.

He nodded his head and then left. I guess that might be his version of thank you. I'm started to get a better hang of reading him. Maybe once recovers she, Snow can tell me how to read the others so well. Sasori walked into the room.

"I thought you would visit sooner", I said.

"I saw no point in doing so. I knew she was going to pull through", said Sasori.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"To see if my assistance is needed and it looks like it isn't", said Sasori.

"Wait, can you watch her for a bit?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I saw Nagato watching Kakuzu and Deidara's fight from the second floor. He looked like he was about to stop the fight. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't stop them just yet", I said.

"Why should I let them continue?" asked Nagato.

"He needs this", I said.

Nagato didn't look convinced.

"You and him are more similar than you think", I said.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Don't give me that look. If you were him and I was Snow you would be bottling up your emotions too. And you would want to kill Deidara too if he said to you want he said to Kakuzu. So let him have this", I said.

"I will only allow this to go on for a few more minutes. I don't want to find Sasori a new partner", said Nagato.

"I will heal him once Kakuzu is finished", I said.

After about five minutes Nagato forced Deidara and Kakuzu to end their fight. Kakuzu returned to Snow and I went to Deidara. He isn't in bad shape considering he had just lived through a fight with Kakuzu. A few of his ribs and his nose were broken. He was covered in cuts.

"You're lucky he went easy on you", I said.

"Yeah, I'm real lucky. The woman I love is married and her husband is an ass", said Deidara.

"Don't go running your mouth it might just get you killed", I said.

I channeled my chakra into his wounds.

"Snow would have fallen in love with him even if you rescued her", I said.

"How do you know?" asked Deidara.

"It would be too painful for her to be with you", I said.

"Why?" asked Deidara.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell", I said.

"I need to know please tell me. I won't tell her that you told me", said Deidara.

"You must be really desperate if you're saying please", I said.

I think Snow will understand if I tell him. The only reason she hasn't told him is its too painful for her to talk about.

"You remind her too much of her first love Takumi", I said.

"I knew that already", said Deidara.

"You look like him, act like, you're even a sculptor just like him. He was a painter too. Seeing you every day is reminder of her lost love. Do you have any idea how painful that is?" I asked.

"It can't be anymore painful than me seeing her with him every day", said Deidara.

I slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" asked Deidara as he rubbed his cheek.

"Don't be so selfish", I said.

"I'm not being selfish. I found my muse and I want her to myself", said Deidara.

"If you truly love let her go. Let her be happy. Eiji loves Snow just as much as you, but he let her go because he loves her", I said.

I left out the part of Snow making a deal with Eiji. That deal being if Kakuzu were to die she would marry Eiji willingly. I don't even think Kakuzu even knows about that deal.

"How do you know that?" asked Deidara.

"Snow and I are the only girls of course we talk to each other. We talk about everything", I said.

Snow and I tell each other things we don't even tell our lovers. I returned to the infirmary. Kakuzu was sitting loyally by her side. He looked better than before.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Health hasn't changed much since her body restarted", said Kakuzu.

I knew that would be the answer.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I'll get you something to eat", I said.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kakuzu.

"What?" I asked.

"Being kind to me. We weren't friends before Snow came a long we barely even talked to each other unless we had to", said Kakuzu.

"You answered your own question. Before Snow came here we had no reason to talk to each other. We have a mutual bond of carrying about Snow. Snow and I made a promise that we'd take care each, which means I have to take care of you", I said.

I left the room and came back with a bowl of rice.

"So if you were in Snow's position she would be taking care of Pain", said Kakuzu.

"You know she would", I said.

"She would and knowing her she would make me help too", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Konan and Nagato must be as tired as I am.

"You should go", I said.

"Why she's my friend?" asked Konan.

"And she's my wife. You should be with your husband. He probably misses your presence more than Snow would", I said.

Her face turned pink.

"You're not use to it are you", I said.

"No one has ever called him that, but me. It makes it feel real", said Konan.

Konan left the room.

"Finally some privacy", I said.

The only sound that she made came from the machine helping her breath. It isn't right seeing her like this. I fiddled with the ring on my finger. I wiped Deidara's blood off of it. I gently kissed her on the forehead. I moved her shirt to look at her curse mark. It wasn't the color of embers anymore. That has to be a good sign at least I hope it is. I held her hand in mine.

"Come back to me soon my treasure", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I blinked my eyes a few times. The sunlight stung my eyes. I wasn't in the dudgeon anymore but I wasn't in the real world either. I was in the training field where I trained with Kakuzu and the others. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining. The smell of sunflowers filled the air. I was laying down in soft grass. I sat up and saw Hantia laying next to me.

"Where the fuck are we?" asked Hintia.

"In my domain is my best guess", I said.

"I have to give you this its nicer here. I only wish there was a little more gore", said Hintia.

"Of course you do", I said.

Both of us were tired beyond words and could barely move. For some reason breathing was easier. I wonder why? We just stayed laying down. We will fight it's just not now. Neither of us could take battle now.

"Can we please call a truce just for now?" I asked.

"Sure", said Hantia.

Hantia was smiling.

"This sunshine feels good", said Hantia.

"You haven't felt much of it before have you", I said.

She nodded her head in agreement. Something tells I have more influence on her than she knows. Some of my personality must have rubbed off on her. I just need to drawl out whatever good she has in her. I know it's there.


	3. Battle for Inner Peace

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 3: Battle For Inner Peace **

**I'm really super sorry I haven't been publishing with good timing. I got lost in the holiday spirit. I hope all my readers and reviewers had a wonderful holiday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again super sorry for how long this took. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I sat up from the soft grassy ground. How long have Hantia and I been lying down? I have more than enough strength to get up. I flexed my muscles and stretched. I wonder how much time has gone by in the real world. Hopefully it hasn't been too long. I don't want Kakuzu and the others to worry about me, but they probably already are.

I looked over at Hantia and saw she was fast asleep. Sleep would feel so good. I heard the babbling sound of a stream in the background. When I reached it, I saw my reflection. The color returned to my face and my mark receded back to its normal state. I feel healthy for the first time in a long time. I splashed some water on face to wake myself up. I dug my toes into the soft sandy shore of the stream. I looked up at the cloudless blue sky. It seems so peaceful here.

"Don't worry Kakuzu I will back as soon as I can", I said.

I have no idea whether Kakuzu could hear me, but I felt like I had to say it. I hope he can. He's probably worried sick about me. Knowing him he's probably bottling up his emotions right now. I forced myself to stop thinking about Kakuzu. I have to take care of my own problems right now then I can worry about Kakuzu's condition. I walked over to where Hantia was asleep.

The grass wrapped tightly around her limbs. I wonder how strong those grass restraints are. I kneeled down beside her. She looked weaker. The color in her face vanished. I gently moved up her shirt and saw her ribs. I couldn't help feeling bad about her condition. I wasn't extremely skinny anymore, which is a nice change. Why I am becoming stronger than her? Her ember colored eyes slowly opened.

"Why did you wake me up?" asked Hantia.

"I want to get this over with as quickly as possible", I said.

The grass restraints around her limbs released. She got up to her feet. Hantia is in no condition to fight. She knows that, but she's too stubborn to admit it. Her condition won't stop her from putting up a fight.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked.

"Of course I do", said Hantia.

"You're in no condition to fight maybe we can a peaceful conclusion", I said.

"What's the fun in peace?" asked Hantia.

She slowly stood up. I cringed at the idea of fighting such a weak opponent. I didn't like the idea of taking advantage of her weakened state. It would make for a much more interesting and fun battle for the both of us if we were both at full strength.

"It will save us both a lot of pain", I said.

I'm so sick and tired of pain.

"We can both handle pain", said Hantia.

"I can handle it better than you", I said.

She made the first move. I easily dodged her attack.

"You're not at full strength. It will be easier to surrender. I won't hold it against you", I said.

"I don't need your pity!" Hantia.

"I'm not pitying you. I'm being kind", I said.

"Bullshit!" growled Hantia as she charged at me again.

I easily dodged her attack again. I don't want to fight in a battle where one person has a clear advantage. I want an opponent who could challenge me. I kept on dodging her attacks with ease.

"Stop being such a coward!" yelled Hantia.

"I'm not coward. I'm trying to avoid a bloody battle that will only end in pain", I said.

"I don't want reasonable. I want a bloody tooth and nail fight", said Hantia.

"But I don't", I said.

"You never do you fucking coward!" yelled Hantia.

"I'm not a coward for wanting to avoid a bloody battle. I was trying to big the bigger person", I said.

"Well too bad", said Hantia.

She charged at me again. This time I didn't dodge her. I grabbed her arm and threw her with all my strength. She went flying. The ground cracked when she made impact with it. I groaned in pain. I must have pulled or torn muscle in my shoulder. I'm not as strong as I thought. I might have enough strength to beat her.

The ground started rumbling. I jumped up before Hantia rocketed out of the earth. She grabbed my ankle tightly. I groaned as I felt the force of her grip shatter my ankle. I landed on my butt. When she landed a few feet away from I saw her trying to avoid putting weight on her right leg. She wasn't putting up a full fight. Why is she holding back?

"Why are you holding back?" I asked.

She gave me no answer but she just glared at me. I know that glare. It's the exact same glare I give Kakuzu sometimes.

"I'm rubbing off on you", I said.

"No you're not", said Hantia.

"That's why you're not putting up a fight. Admit it", I said.

"Yes, sadly you are Little Bitch. All these to revolting new feelings are making me weak", said Hantia.

"Having feelings like love and compassion isn't a bad thing", I said.

"Yes, it is. It makes you weak", said Hantia.

"No, it makes you stronger. It makes you fight like all hell to protect those people you show compassion to", I said.

"Fuck you and fuck your compassion!" yelled Hantia.

I stomped my foot against the ground and diamond blades nearly sliced off her arm.

"You're an idiot if you don't understand the benefits of having compassion", I said.

"I guess I'm idiot then", said Hantia.

"I guess you are", I said.

I can't help feeling bad for her. She has never the happiness and joy compassion can bring.

"Why are you weak?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm weak?" asked Hantia before she punched a giant crater in the ground.

She still has a good amount of strength. This could be more interesting battle than I thought.

"Than why are your ribs showing?" I asked.

She gave me a glare that I'd only seen in one other person. That was the same glare Orochimaru gave me when he got pissed off at me.

"Since I'm becoming more and more like you I'm melding into you and our life forces are becoming one in the same", said Hantia.

The way she said that made it sound like the worst thing in the world.

"Is that really so bad?" I asked.

"Yes, Master will be angry with me", said Hantia.

"If you are anything like me you wouldn't call that ass hole Orochimaru master", I said.

"He expects me to come back as a cold blood monster to come back. Not some little prissy bitch", said Hantia.

"I'm a prissy bitch!" I growled.

I bit my thumb and slammed it against the ground.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

Nothing happened. There wasn't even a puff of smoke. Before I had a chance to make a move a giant water ball hit me at full force. That hurt. She's my opposite her strengths are in water and lighting nature moves this could be very painful. Hantia has more of an advantage than I thought. I would be a fool to underestimate the advantage she has.

"Not so high and mighty now", said Hantia.

I glared at her. She took a deep breath. When she breathed out a giant jagged bolt of lighting shot out of her mouth and in my direction. I took a deep breath and breathed out flames. The kick back from the attacks sent us both flying in opposite directions. My diamond skin protected me from the impact, but it didn't protect Hantia. Good, I have control over my kekkie genkia unlike her.

That attack was Kakuzu's false darkness attack. How did she learn that? Kakuzu never taught me that? I waited for her to get up. I didn't want to take the risk of approaching her. She can easily blind-side me with an attack. We both are close range fighters as far as I know. I have to watch out for that genjutsu. Her genjutsu got a reaction out of Itachi. I don't even want to know what affect it would have on me.

She slowly got up from the ground. Hantia was cover in dirt an ash. I took a quick glance at my hands and saw was covered in dirt too. She charged at me. Her skin was glowing with an electric yellow coating. If she touches me while she's like this I will be knocked out. I can't pass out. If I do she will have full control over my body again. I can't let that happen.

Will my diamond skin hold about against her electric skin? There's only one way to find out. We locked in a battle of taijutsu. My diamond skin protected me from most of the shocks of her attack. My fist my full impact with her sternum. I know I broke it. She struggled to the breath and stumbled backwards. Her skin returned to its normal shade.

The sky darkened with ink black clouds. Why is it getting dark? I should have control here. It shouldn't be getting dark. It became so dark soon I couldn't see at all. A blinding light overwhelmed the sudden darkness. I closed my eyes to shut out the light. The light was so bright I saw it through my eyelids. Everything went dark.

"What did you to me?" I asked.

"I blinded you", said Hantia.

I got to my feet. I'm completely out of it. One of my most important senses was taken away, which left me at a major disadvantage. This is a new feeling for me. I groaned as I felt a fist make impact with my stomach. The sound of her laughing ringed in my ear. Her blinding me like this will keep me safe from her genjutsu. I heard the sound of thunder in growling coming in my direction.

That sound can't mean anything good. I tried to dodge, but still got hit directly by the attack. Me being soaking wet when attack hit made it even worse. I collapsed. The smell of burnt grass filled my nose. My body twitched uncontrollably from the electricity coursing through my body. I hate lighting based moves. They sting like hell. I can't move.

I heard her footsteps approaching me. I reached out for her ankle. I pulled Hantia onto the ground. I straddled her lap and diamond chains wrapped tightly around her limbs. The diamond chains raddled and clanked as Hantia tried to break out of them. My diamond chains started absorbing her chakra. A new strength flood into my body as the chains absorbed her chakra. I waited for her to give up her fight. She would be forced to give up eventually.

"Let me go you cowardice bitch!" growled Hantia.

"No", I said.

She spat in my face and started struggling again. I wiped the spit off my face. It about ten minutes for her to calm down. I kept my seat on her lap. I know she doesn't have enough chakra to do that electric skin again.

"Are you going to be more reasonable?" I asked.

"What do you want you stupid bitch?" asked Hantia.

"Why are you putting up such a fight?" I asked.

"Because taking over your body is the closest thing I will ever have to freedom", said Hantia.

Freedom, I know the craving that well. I need my freedom to be with the man I love again. I'm not going to let Hantia stop me.

"We both have a common want", I said.

"We both can't have it at the same time though", said Hantia.

The want and sadness was very present in her voice. I'm surprised she's not trying harder to hide it from me.

"If you want freedom so badly why do follow Orochimaru's orders so willingly", I asked.

"I have to he's my father", said Hantia.

"What?!" I yelled.

I heard her laughing.

"Stop laughing", I said.

"You'd be laughing too if you could see the expression on your face", said Hantia.

"I can't dumbass. You blinded me remember", I growled.

"Looks like some of my sass has rubbed off on you", said Hantia.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face", I said.

"How do you know I'm smirking blindy?" asked Hantia.

"Because I know. Let's get back on topic. What do you mean Orochimaru is your father? My father is Jun so doesn't that mean he's your father too? " I asked.

"I wish. Orochimaru is created me so that means he's my dad", said Hantia.

"You don't have to follow his orders. Do you know what will happen to you follow them", I said.

"I will get maybe five years of freedom. That sounds pretty good too me", said Hantia.

"What are you Hantia?" I asked.

"Pretty much the embodiment of the curse mark. I'm locked away unless called upon. I'm a mix of your DNA and his. I'm pretty much yours and his child", said Hantia.

I suppressed my urge to gag. Thought of Orochimaru and sharing a common DNA in some Frankenstein child makes me feel sick. I wanted my first child to be with Kakuzu not with Orochimaru. Hantia has lived in me for nine months give or take. A child is the making of DNA from two different people so technically yes she's my daughter. The weirdest conception on earth though.

"I thought you wanted to be a mommy, but the look on your face says so much different", said Hantia.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

She started laughing.

"Great, you have your father's sadistic laugh", I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment", said Hantia.

"Of course you will", I said.

I tried calming down some. Blindness right now is the least of my worries.

"If you left me would the curse mark leave me?" I asked.

"Why the fuck would I tell you?" asked Hantia.

"I'm your mother and you will listen to me", I said.

"Why would you fucking think that?" asked Hantia.

"Because you are fifty percent me, so that means some fiber of your being wants to tell me ", I said.

"Never", growled Hantia.

"Great, you have my stubbornness", I said.

I know she's peeved with me; she didn't have any strength to fight back.

"You know I learned many things from being a slave. I've learned every form of torture out there. I will use it against you without a second thought", I said.

"I highly doubt you wouldn't have a second thought about causing a person pain. Especially if that person is your daughter. No matter who my father is", said Hantia.

"You really like using that card", I said.

"It works doesn't it", said Hantia.

She's right I would feel something about hurting her. And that daughter card she's playing is really having an affect on me. I would be lying to myself if I didn't.

"Stop giving me that look!" yelled Hantia.

I don't know how I could be giving her a look, because the whole blind thing stopped that.

"What look can I possibly be giving you?" I asked.

"That look of disapproval and pity. I hate it", said Hantia.

I think I continued the look. She started struggling against her restraints again. I don't know why my so-called look was having such an affect on her. I know how bad the look of disapproval and pity can make a person feel. I've gotten the look I'm giving her way to many times in my lifetime.

"The curse mark would only weaken if I left your body", said Hantia.

"How weak?" I asked.

"Weak enough for you to break it, but I'm not leaving you any time soon", said Hantia.

"I told you that you wanted to tell me and I was right. You didn't even put up that much of a fight", I said.

She let out an annoyed sigh.

"What will happen to you if Orochimaru takes me as his host?" I asked.

"I would be destroyed and your soul would be sealed within him, so he would be pure heart and be able to have full access to your strength", said Hantia.

"Hantia, why would you let a man like him control you. You have my strong will and craving for freedom. Why would you want to follow him?" I asked.

"You let a man control you", said Hantia.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You do whatever Kakuzu asks without a second thought", said Hantia.

"I do ask not because have to, but because I want. If I really don't want to do something he tells me I don't. He does as I ask of him too. Now let's get back on topic", I said.

"No!" yelled Hantia.

"What do you lose by telling me", I said.

She seemed to be thinking it over.

"Where else would I go? The afterlife holds nothing good for me", said Hantia.

"You think you're going to hell", I said.

"Of course I am. I want to avoid hell as long as possible. Even if that's only for five years at the longest", said Hantia.

"I forgive you for what you did to me", I said.

"Why?" asked Hantia.

"Some part of me wants to forgive you. I don't know why though", I said.

"You can't stay angry at your little girl", said Hantia.

"If you're not going to talk seriously than don't talk at all", I said.

"Even with your forgiveness I'm still going to hell", said Hantia.

"You're really afraid of the afterlife aren't you", I said.

"You will never know what it's like to truly fear about the after life because that immortality you boast", said Hantia.

"I've never bragged about being immortal", I said.

"I know", said Hantia.

"Don't let him control you like he's your owner, my child. You hated it just as much as I did when he called us pet. Fight show him that you belong to yourself know one else", I said.

"You really think I won't go to hell even though I killed all those people?" asked Hantia.

"None of those people were innocent. You were doing the two of us a service by killing them", I said.

"Let me go", said Hantia.

"How do I know you won't double cross me?" I asked.

"You don't. You have to trust me", said Hantia.

I got up from my seat on her lap. The diamond chains around her limbs released.

"Let's get this over with", said Hantia.

I felt her hand against my neck on my curse mark.

"It's time to get out of this world mommy", said Hantia.

"Okay Honeybun", I said.

"Don't call me that", said Hantia.

"I'm already embarrassing my daughter. I'm turning out to be good mother", I said.

"I won't call you Mommy if you don't call me Honeybun", said Hantia.

"Deal, now lets get out of here", I said.

There was a rush of wind as we traveled to the real world. I felt a soft bed underneath me. I couldn't breathe. There's something in my throat. I started coughing. There was a tug and whatever was in my throat left. Something cool that felt like mist left my mouth.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The mist that left Snow's mouth formed into Hantia. She walked toward Snow. I tried blocking her path, but she went right through me. Her going through sent a chill down my back.

"The after life doesn't feel so unknown now. Thank you mother", said Hantia.

Why did Hantia call Snow mother? If Snow is Hantia's mother who the father. Snow smiled and managed to touch Hantia's face. Hantia looked different. Her face more resembled Snow's, but there was a hint of wickedness in it. I know that look from somewhere I just can't place it.

"I will have no use for my jutsu anymore", said Hantia.

She touched two fingers to Snow's forehead and then vanished.

"Snow", I said.

She turned her head my direction, but that was the only response she gave. I gently pressed my lips against hers. Her face instantly turned pink.

"Snow look at me", I said.

She must have followed voice. When I looked into her eyes I saw her pupils were a cloudy gray. The group tensed. If Snow can't see she won't be able to battle. If she can't defend herself properly she can't be shinobi.

"Already know you guys are nervous and I can't even see you", said Snow.

Her voice was strained and raspy from the breathing tube. I shined a light in her eyes, but her pupils gave no response.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Snow.

I didn't know how she could be so calm about losing her sight.

"Do you have any idea when you're going to regain your sight?" I asked.

"A week or two", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The tension in the room seemed to calm. Now that they knew I was going to regain my sight. I sensed the chakras of everyone in the Akatsuki in the infirmary. I love them, but I want some privacy with my husband.

"Why don't we give these two some privacy", said Konan.

I heard the double doors of the infirmary opened. I smelled explosives. The smell of explosive means Deidara.

"You're awake", said Deidara.

"Yep", I said.

"How do you feel un?" asked Deidara.

I sensed the excitement in voice. I could help smiling. It's nice having people who are excited that you are awake.

"She's weak and needs rest so you should leave Deidara", Kakuzu said.

"Snow can decide whether I stay or go", said Deidara.

I didn't really want to talk my throat was hurting badly.

"Deidara I'm tired and I want to spend some alone time with Kakuzu", I said.

I gently rubbed my throat to relieve some of the pain. I'm glad that I couldn't see the expression of his face. I hate seeing his pained expressions that he gives when I'm with Kakuzu.

"Leave", growled Kakuzu.

I heard multiple footsteps walking out of the room.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Kuzu", said Snow.

I never thought I would miss her calling me that stupid nickname so much.

"I'm right here my treasure", I said.

"Can you tell me where here is?" asked Snow.

I cupped Snow face in my hands. I felt her cheeks heat up.

"Here is here", I said.

"Smart ass", said Snow before she stuck her tongue out at me.

I couldn't resist. I kissed her. The kiss was all tongue and sloppy, but we both enjoyed it. I pulled away from her. Her soft pink lips were wet from the kiss. There a light blush a cross her cheeks.

"I love you", said Snow.

Her voice was extremely weak.

"You shouldn't strain your voice my treasure", I said.

She nodded her head. Snow moved over making room for me on the bed. She patted the empty side of the bed.

"I'll join you soon. First I'm going to get something for your throat", I said.

Even though she's blind she still was able to give me that pouting look. I got some cough syrup. I handed Snow the plastic cap full of it. She sniffed at it and crinkled her nose. Snow put on the side table.

"I'm not taking that", growled Snow.

"It will make you feel better", I said.

"I will feel better once this curse mark is gone", said Snow.

Tears of rubies and sapphires ran down her eyes.

"Please stop crying", I said.

I've grown to hate seeing Snow cry more and more. It makes me feel like I've done something wrong. It also make feel like I've should have been able to prevent it.

"I hate seeing you cry", I said.

She sniffled and made a weird hiccuping sound as she tried stopping the flow of tears. I hugged her. I moved her soft white hair away from her neck. The curse mark had drastically faded. Her eyes were reddish and puffy.

"It's faded", I said.

A bright smile appeared on her face. I made her some green tea. I put two spoonfuls of sugar and a good amount of honey. I don't know how she can drink this when it's so sweet. Snow licked her lips.

"You're not having any this until you take your medicine", I said.

"Fine", grumbled Snow.

I got into bed with her and then she took her medicine. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Snow happily sipped at her tea. She put her mug on the side table. Snow sighed.

"What's wrong Kakuzu? I can't see you, but I know something is bothering you. And I think I know exactly what", Snow said.

"Why did Hantia call you mother?" I asked.

"I know that isn't the question that's really getting at you", said Snow.

How the hell can she read me so well when she's blind?

"Okay smartness what's my real question?" I asked.

"You want to know who her father is", said Snow.

I nodded my head yes.

"Dumb dumb I can't tell if you're nodding or not", said Snow.

"Yes, I want to know", I said.

"Orochimaru", said Snow.

I got up from the bed and started pacing. I took a few deep breathes in an attempt to try and calm the anger pulsing through my veins. I wasn't upset with her. I want to kill Orochimaru in the most painful way for touching my wife!

"I thought you said he didn't touch you like that!" I yelled.

She had a shocked expression on her face. Snow wasn't expecting to be yelled at. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Instead of crying she got angry. Snow grabbed the mug and threw it at my head. I caught it before it made impact with my head.

"Did you lie to me?" I asked.

"What the fuck Kakuzu!" yelled Snow.

"Did you?" I asked.

"I have never fucking lied to you", said Snow.

"Than how the fuck is he the father of Hantia. To have a child you have to intercourse", I said.

"Do you know what a child is in the simplest scientific wording?" asked Snow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"A child is fifty percent one person DNA and fifty percent another person's DNA. That's what Hantia is on the most basic level. She is not an average human. Zetsu is more human than her", Snow said.

"Than how was she conceived?" I asked.

"The exchange of Orochimaru and mine's DNA happen when he gave me this", said Snow as she pointed to her curse mark", said Snow.

I managed to calm down. She was giving her classic death glare and she was blind.

"Why are you glaring at me like that?" I asked.

She flipped me off.

"I'm sorry Snow", I said

She put her finger down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to hear you say it again", said Snow.

Her anger faded, but she was trying to hold a grudge. I walked over to her bed. I cupped her face in my hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", I said in between kisses.

Snow giggled.

"Is that enough sorrys for you, Snow?" I asked.

"Yes, that enough sorrys", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu got back into bed with me. I cuddled closely to his muscular chest. I breathed in his comforting scent.

"I missed you", I said.

"I missed you to my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"You want to get something off your chest I know it", I said.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I didn't want to scare you or anyone else. I did tell you to close your eyes", I said.

"Do you know how horrible it was for me to see that?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, I do know how horrible it is. I saw Takumi get his throat cut in front of me, Kakuzu. So I know exactly it feels", I said.

I started crying at the thought of him.

"I love you", said Kakuzu

His deep voice allowed me to relax and calm.

"I'm sorry I mention him. I forgot", said Kakuzu.

"It's alright", I said.

"Can I make it up to you?" asked Kakuzu.

"Can you take me to that flower field?" I asked.

"The cosmos flowers aren't in bloom any more", said Kakuzu.

"What month is it?" I asked.

"It's the first of November", said Kakuzu.

"Time went by fast", I said.

"Not for me. It felt like an eternity", said Kakuzu.

"I'm sorry. I intend to cause any worry", I said.

"Don't worry me like that again", said Kakuzu.

I wanted to get off the topic.

"I really wanted to go to that flower field", I said.

"I know somewhere better. I'm not sure if you'll be able to enjoy it as much", said Kakuzu.

"Please take me there. I want to feel the sunshine on my skin", I said.

"First you're going bath and dress", said Kakuzu.

That's probably good idea. I don't even want to know what I look like right now.

"Okay", I said.

He helped me wash and dress.

"You take such good care of me", I said.

We walked to entrance. I held Kakuzu's hand for guidance.

"Snow", said a calm voice.

That calm voice either belonged Leader or Itachi I couldn't tell. I'm 95 percent sure it's Leader.

"I can't tell is that you, Leader?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought this might be useful in your temporary condition", said Leader.

He put something wooden in my hand. The wooden surface was smooth as ran my hand down it. It was a cane.

"Thank you Leader", I said.

"Your welcome Snow. I hope it will help", said Leader.

"A cane Little Bitch I thought your husband would get one before you", I said.

"Kuzu do you think could hit him or something for me?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu cracked his knuckles.

"Thank you", I said.

I heard Kakuzu's fist make impact with some part of Hidan's body. The smell of blood soon filled the air. I knew the blood belonged to Hidan. Hidan will never be able to land an attack on Kakuzu. Once he finished with Hidan Kakuzu picked me up bridal style. The cane folded and I put it in Kakuzu's cloak pocket. There was a rumbling sound as the boulder in front of the entrance opened. I heard a small slashing of water as Kakuzu walked on the surface.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's a surprise", said Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu where ever you take me it will be a surprise", I said.

A deep chuckle left his mouth.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I took her to the park. The park was made up of paths winding through thick woods. The leaves of the trees were different shades of reds and yellows. I will take Snow back here once she regains her sight.

"Put me down", said Snow she started wiggling in my arms.

She took her cane out of my pocket. After a bit of walking we sat down on a wooden bench. Some leaves slowly fell from the trees. She was smiling and seemed to enjoy the feeling of the sunshine on her face.

"It smells like fall", said Snow.

A frown appeared on her face. There was a sound of children's laughter. I followed the sound and saw kids playing on a swing set. Sapphires and pink pearls started falling down her eyes. I wiped her tears away and put them into my pocket to hide them from passersby. We didn't need any attention right now. I pulled her close and she nuzzled closely to my chest. I saw some stranger staring at Snow and I.

"Scram!" I growled.

The man and his dog quickly left.

"You didn't have to do that", said Snow.

After a few more minutes she calmed down. By now the kids on the swings left.

"What's wrong Snow? You were happy not so long ago", I said.

"Hearing those kids makes me miss the children I took care of while I was with Orochimaru. I don't even want to know what he has done to them", said Snow.

I didn't know what to say to her. If I told her those kids were fine I would be lying to her. That's a thing I knew never to do. Lying to her only means trouble. I let her relax in my arms. After awhile a smile returned to her face.

"Snow what was it like", I asked.

"What was what like?" asked Snow.

"You were dead for almost two days", I said.

"It felt like I was floating in darkness and I was alone, but I heard you talking me", said Snow.

"What happened when your heart restarted?" I asked.

"There was a painful tingling in my fingers and then there was a shock in my heart. When I opened my eyes I was laying in a soft grassy field and the smell of sunflowers and calla lilies filled the air", said Snow.

"Every day Zetsu brought you calla lilies and sunflowers", I said.

"Sunflowers are my favorite", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I missed those two. I even miss their bickering.

"I told you", said a child like voice that I recognized as White Zetsu.

"Shut up", growled a deeper voice, which I recognized as Black Zetsu.

"I missed you two", I said.

"We missed you too", asked White Zetsu.

"I might have missed your company", said Black Zetsu.

"Can we get a hug, Snowy?" asked White Zetsu.

"Sure but you have to be gently. I'm still very weak", I said.

"Okay", White Zetsu said.

Both of sides of Zetsu hugged me.

"Here", said White Zetsu.

He put a thick steam of a plant in my hand. I ran my fingertips carefully over the petals. By the scent of the flower I knew it was a sunflower.

"Thank you Zetsu", I said.

"There are things to do and people to eat", said Black Zetsu.

"Bye Snowy", said White Zetsu.

"Bye Zetsu. I hope you two find something good to eat", I said.

"Thanks Snowy", said White Zetsu.

I yawned loudly. I'm ready for a nice long nap cuddled up against Kakuzu. I pulled on his cloak's sleeve.

"Ready to go?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

The bench squeaked as he got up. I got up from the bench.

"Can you please carry me?" I asked.

"Sure", said Kakuzu.

He easily picked me up.

"Do you want to get ramen?" asked Kakuzu.

At first I wanted to say yes, but I didn't want the owner of the ramen shop owner to see me like this.

"No, can we get sushi instead?" I asked.

"Sure", said Kakuzu.

We ate quickly and then returned to the hideout. The smell of parchment and old books filled the air. He sat me down on his bed.

"Why are we in your room?" I asked.

"You're healthy enough to stay with me. Beside I'm healer it's safer for you to stay where I can keep a close eye on you", said Kakuzu.

"Okay Mr. Healer can fix my shoulder and ankle", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"What happened to your shoulder?" I asked.

"I think I pulled a muscle in it when I threw Hantia in battle", said Snow.

I pulled her shirt down so I could see her shoulder. I channeled my chakra into it. The muscles quickly repaired themselves. My hands ran down her smooth legs until I reached her ankles. Her left ankle had a deep purple bruise on it. One look at told me that bones in her ankle were shattered.

"How did you get these injuries? They only look a few days old", I said.

I channel my chakra into Snow's bruised ankle.

"I got them in the battle when I was in a coma", said Snow

"How could you be in battle if you were in a coma?" I asked.

"It was like a world formed in my mine. That world became Hantia's and mine battle field. It was beautiful the only thing that could have made if you were there", said Snow.

Snow went underneath in blankets.

"Get into bed now", demanded Snow.

It was a demand that I was very willing to follow. I gently lifted up her shirt. I ran my fingers down her ribs. They were less exposed than before. She managed to keep the weight on. She still needs to gain more. Snow giggled as I continued to run my hand down her ribs.

"That tickles", said Snow.

A cute expression appeared on her face. I continued to tickle her.

"Stop Kuzu it hurts", said Snow.

My hand instantly left her. Her hands were on her heart. I carefully moved her hands away. I channeled my chakra into. My chakra did minor repairs to her heart. Too much chakra at once into an organ as fragile as the heart can be dangerous.

"The muscles in your heart are weak", I said.

"You're the person the I trust with heart both figuratively and literally", said Snow.

"You're going to take it easy for a week or a little longer than that", I said.

"You will stay with me right?" asked Snow.

"I will try to", I said.

"You promise?" asked Snow.

"I promise to try and stay by your side", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu wrapped his muscular arm around my waist and pulled me close. I heard the sound of him flipping through the pages of a book. My best guess it was his bingo book.

"Am I in your Bingo book?" I asked.

"No you're not in this one, but you're in someone's", said Kakuzu.

"I know I am. But I'm under another name. In the book my name is Compassion", I said.

"Compassion fits well", said Kakuzu.

"I love you Kakuzu", I said.

I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Mending and Breaking

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 4: Mending and Breaking **

**Thank you for leaving reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions or suggestion please leave them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It's been eight days since lost my sight. Now I can see blurry shapes and colors. If something is only inches away from my face I can see it clearly. Deidara loved to take advantage of it. I opened my eyes to see the fuzzy image of Kakuzu laying besides me. I can't wait to see his face clearly again. I reached out to trace the stitches on his face. He let out a little groan, but quickly settle back into his sleep. I couldn't see his face clearly. I moved closer. By the time I got close enough to see him clearly my body was pressed against his. His pretty red and green eyes opened. He yawned loudly. A smile appeared on his face when he saw how close I was to him.

"There are advantages to your poor vision", said Kakuzu.

"You have morning breath", I whined as tried to pull away, but his grip around me kept me close.

"Well there might be one disadvantage in this scenario", said Kakuzu.

"Smart ass", I growled before I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You sticking out your tongue out like that might give me the wrong impression", said Kakuzu in a deep seductive voice.

I don't know if he meant to sound so seductive, but it was having a real affect on me.

"Maybe I want to give you the wrong impression", I said.

I gently ran my fingers along the stitches of his face. He leaned into my touch. I started kissing along his stitches. I tugged at them gently with my teeth. I pressed myself even closer against him. A small moan escaped his mouth.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

Snow wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. I pulled away. A cute pout appeared on her face, when her lips lost contact with my mine. Her heart can't the take the stresses of sex right now she's too weak. This is her third attempt to bed me this week. Her hand traveled lower and reached into my pants. I stopped her hand and pulled it above the blankets.

"Kuzu please. I want you", whispered Snow in ear.

Those lust filled words sent a chill down my spine. If she keeps speaking like this I won't be able to resist her.

"We can't", I said.

"Your body says we can", said Snow as her hand returned to my pants.

My pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and her hand wasn't helping. I was losing the battle to my lust. I left the bed before I lost control over my lust. I went to my desk. She's still too close. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Kuzu you're no fun", said Snow.

That sweet alluring voice doesn't make blocking out her any easier. I got into shower and tried to ignore the aching sensation between my legs. I'm not sure how much longer I can resist her. She's not going to give up any time soon. The door creaked open. When I looked at the doorknob, I saw an orange and black stripped snake hanging from it.

"Morning Kakuzu. How is my lady's mate doing this morning", said the snake.

I let out an annoyed groan. It's Dart that snake who pries at the little control I have over my anger. Dart slithered down from the door and to moved to the edge of the shower. I can snap his neck quickly and Snow will never know. Snow has the real Tobi now she doesn't need the snake version. She wouldn't be too angry if I kill Dart.

"Return to Snow", I said.

"Why she's right over there?" asked Dart.

His tail pointed to Snow who was sitting on the sink counter. The only thing covering her body was a short towel. When did she get there? Dart slithered up Snow's body. He's safe for now, but I'm going to get that snake. The least I can do is sew his mouth shut. Snow wouldn't get too angry at the would she?

"I'm surprised you're not mating", said Dart.

"I wish", muttered Snow.

She made no attempt to hide the anger in her voice.

"Go play with Tobi, Dart", said Snow.

"Why? Are you and Kakuzu going to mate now?" asked Dart.

Snow face became a darker shade pink at Dart's comment.

"Maybe", said Snow.

"Than why can't I stay?" asked Dark.

"Go play with Tobi now", growled Snow.

The edge in her voice left no room for questions from Dart. Snow stood up the red towel that concealed her body dropped to the floor. She can't make this easy for me. Snow pulled back the shower curtain . Don't look. I forced myself to look anywhere, but at her. She got into the shower with me. Snow started washing her body. White suds covered her pale skin and slowly slid down her body. She ran her fingers through her long white hair. The ache between my legs became worsened. Snow dropped the bar of soap in her hands. She bent over to pick it up. I couldn't resist staring at her new position. That position gave me so many dirty ideas. She turned around to face me.

"Kuzu can you wash my back?" asked Snow as she handed me the bar of soap.

I forced myself to look into her eyes and not stare her round perky breasts.

"You can't make this easy for me can you?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Snow.

I quickly washed off her back. Before I could turn off the water she started washing my chest. Her hand started traveling slowly lower.

"Are you sure you don't want to mate?" asked Snow.

I suppressed my strong urge to moan as Snow moved her hands. I turned off the water. I helped her out of the shower. I quickly shoved her out of the bathroom and took care of my problem. I washed my hands. I opened the door and saw Snow sitting on the bed only wearing her underwear.

"Kuzu can you help me dress", asked Snow.

"You aren't being fair Snow", I said.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. Kakuzu you know I will get what I want", said Snow.

I need to get Snow out of the room before I do something that might hurt her.

"Why don't you have ramen with Tobi?" I asked.

"I would rather get ramen with you", said Snow.

"I have work to do", I said.

I really do have work to do. I have to calculate how budget will be affected, since I haven't been able to go bounty hunting. I also have to factor in if Snow's medical costs.

"Okay, but if I'll get ramen with Tobi I need money", said Snow.

I flinched when I heard her say that. She's my wife and I love her dearly, but that doesn't mean I'm anymore willing to give it to her. I gave her the exact amount of money she needed for ramen not a penny more. She gently kissed me on the cheek.

"I might stop at the park so I might get back a little late", said Snow.

It's noon now so that means she should be back in an hour and thirty minutes. The longest it will take is two hours.

"Have fun", I said.

"I love you", said Snow.

"I love you too Snow", I said.

"I will get what I want Kuzu", said Snow before she left.

She always seems to get the last word. By the tone in her voice I knew she wouldn't give up. I let out a sigh. Keeping up with the libido of 22 year old is more tiring then I though it would be. I'm getting old.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

Tobi and I finished our ramen. I paid for my bowl. Kakuzu hadn't given me enough money to leave a tip, which wasn't surprising.

"Sorry, my husband didn't give me enough to leave a tip", I said.

No matter how many times I say husband I'm not use to it. Every time I say it makes me smile and blush.

"It's alright Snow", said the owner.

"Ready to go to the park?" I asked.

"Can we go to one of my favorite places first?" asked Tobi.

"Sure", I said.

I don't have anything else to do today, so why waste day away in Kakuzu's room. I haven't been able seduce him into making love yet. That self-control he has is an annoying talent at times. Knowing him he's probably calculated the exact amount of time I would spend at the ramen shop and at the park.

"It will be faster if I carry you is that okay?" asked Tobi.

"Okay", I said.

He bent down.

"Is a piggy back ride okay?" asked Tobi.

I wrapped my arms around Tobi's neck. He stood up and I wove my legs through his arms. The wind flowed through my hair as he ran.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise", said Tobi.

I'm not the biggest fan of surprises. A surprise from Tobi can't be anything bad.

"Snowy we are here", said Tobi.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a fuzzy image of what looked be a giant house made out glass and green metal supports.

"It's an indoor butterfly garden", said Tobi.

We walked into building. The first thing I noticed was the strong smell of flowers. There was a person with long hair standing at the front desk. With my horrible vision couldn't tell if it was male or a female.

"Hi Tobi", said a female voice.

So the person was female. How did she know Tobi's name?

"Hi Sally", said Tobi.

We walked into the garden. It was hot it in the butterfly enclosure. I saw hundreds of flutter blurbs flying through the air. I guess those must be the butterflies. I wish I could see them clearly.

"Tobi how do you know the woman at the front desk?" I asked.

"I volunteer here, when I have free time. I'm friends with all the workers", said Tobi.

"Tobi, it's nice to see again it's been awhile", said what looked to be an old woman.

The smell of the woman's perfume over powered the scent of the flowers. What is with old women and wearing so much perfume?

"Nice to see you to Ruth", said Tobi.

"Is this pretty little thing your girlfriend?" asked Ruth as she pointed to me.

"No, she's not my girlfriend she's my older sister", said Tobi.

"You two don't look a like", said Ruth.

I don't know she can tell if we don't look alike, since Tobi is alway wearing that mask.

"I'm adopted", I said.

"Too bad. You two would have made a cute couple", said Ruth.

Ugg, I could never think of Tobi in that way. I don't think Tobi could think of me as anything more than sister.

"I'm married", I said.

"Hopefully to a man treats as kindly as Tobi", said Ruth.

"He treats me very well", I said.

Even though he's refusing to make love to me.

"Deary why do have a cane?" asked Ruth.

"I have very poor sight so I use it to help navigate my surroundings", I said.

Even though I couldn't see the old woman's expression I knew she looking at me in a whole new way.

"Ruth why don't we leave these two alone", said a man who must have been Ruth's husband.

"The poor girl must be rich. Why else would someone marry her? She could never be the proper wife or mother with her disability", said Ruth.

Ruth was only whispering, but I heard her well enough. Her words hurt. I can brush off pretty much every insult, but she said really hurt. I wanted to smack her down with my cane. Before had that chance Tobi grabbed my hand and started dragging away from Ruth.

"Ruth had no right to say that", said Tobi in an attempt to calm me down.

"Can we leave please?" I asked.

"Please don't cry", said Tobi.

"I'm not going to cry!" I growled as tried to blink away the tears that were trying fall.

I took a deep breath a tried to get a hold of myself.

"I'm sorry Tobi", I said.

"Don't let her ruin this place for you", said Tobi.

Tobi and I sat down underneath a tree. The tree looked like a weeping willow, but the odd thing was the leaves were purple.

"Why are the leaves purple?" I asked.

"Those aren't leaves. Those are flowers", said Tobi.

A butterfly landed on my hand and brought it close to my face so I could see it clearly. It was orange and black with white spots at the end of its wings. I want to see the place was I regain my sight. Tobi is right I can't let Ruth ruin this place for me. The butterfly left my hand. I laid down on the soft grass.

"Can we stay here for awhile?" I asked.

"Yep", said Tobi.

"Promise me you'll take me back here once I regain my sight fully", I said.

"I would be happy to", said Tobi.

"Thank you for taking me here", I said.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Tobi.

"No, why do you ask", I said.

I rather not go into the details of my sex life with Tobi.

"You are lying", said Tobi.

"Yes, something is bothering me", I said.

I wanted to keep my answer vague. Describing the troubles of my sex life was a topic I want to avoid with Tobi.

"Tell me the problem maybe I can fix it", said Tobi.

"Tobi this isn't a problem you can fix", I said.

"Please just tell me what's bothering you Snowy", said Tobi.

"I'm craving something I can only get from Kakuzu and he won't give it to me", I said.

"Why won't he give you what you want?" asked Tobi.

"He thinks I'm to weak to handle it. As much as it annoys me to say this he's probably right", I said.

"It sound like Kakuzu is only doing what's he thinks is best for you", said Tobi.

"I know he is", I said.

"Want to go to that park?" asked Tobi.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"About an hour", said Tobi.

That went by quickly. I probably shouldn't stay here much longer Kakuzu will get worried if I'm not back by the time he expects.

"Give me a few more minutes then we can go", I said.

"Okay", said Tobi.

After fifteen minutes we left. Tobi picked me up bridal style.

"It's easier to carry you this way", said Tobi.

It didn't take us long to reach the entrance of the park. I saw the fuzzy red and yellow tops of the trees. Tobi and I sat down on a bench swing. We happily swayed back and forth. I heard the tune of an ice cream cart.

"Do you want some ice cream Snowy?" asked Tobi.

"I don't have any more money", I said.

"I will pay. What flavor do you want?" asked Tobi.

"Sherbert", I said.

I finished ice cream. It was getting late.

"Do you want to go on the swing set?" asked Tobi.

"Sure", I said.

I started pumping my legs back and forth. I love the feeling of going back and forth on the swing.

"Tobi, what time is it?" I asked.

"Four thirty", said Tobi.

"Want to get dinner?" I asked.

"We just had lunch", said Tobi.

"Well I'm still hungry. I will pay you back", I said.

"Can I pick the place?" asked Tobi.

"Sure", I said.

"What do you want eat?" I asked.

"Sushi", said Tobi.

He took to his favorite sushi place. We went inside a small building. I saw the fuzzy blur of waitresses winding through the pathways between the tables.

"How many?" asked the hostess.

"Two", said Tobi.

The hostess led us to a table near the window. As we sat down a waitress rushed to our table.

"Can get you two drinks?" asked the waitress.

"Peach tea", I said.

"Green tea please", said Tobi.

The waitress brought two white teakettles on tray and placed on the table. Tobi and I both put a lot of sugar and honey in our tea. He lifted his mask some only revealing his mouth. I didn't even try to focus on his face. The red paper lanterns with some sort of gold squiggles on it.

"What do you want order?" asked Tobi.

"You pick I really don't care. You have good taste you order", I said.

"You really think I have good taste?" asked Tobi.

The truth was I couldn't read the menu, but there was no point in bursting his bubble.

"Yes, I do", I said.

Tobi called the waitress over. She quick jotted down our order. A few minutes later she came back with our order. This was a different place from where Kisame and Itachi took me. This place was less tucked away. Tobi wasn't forced keep so well hidden like Kakuzu and the others. The plate full of sushi slowly became empty. I looked up at the clock hanging from the restaurant wall but couldn't see the time or numbers.

"What time is it?" I asked as I struggled to desper the numbers on the clock.

"Kakuzu is going to kill me", said Tobi.

By Tobi's reaction I knew it was late.

"I won't let him", I said.

Tobi paid the bill and left what seemed to a big tip for her. He picked me up and started running toward the direction of the hideout. I wanted to spend more time outside.

"We've been out far too long", said Tobi as he ran.

I could tell he was panicked. He was really afraid that Kakuzu might do something to him. Tobi put me down once we reached the entrance of the hideout.

"What took you so long?!" growled Kakuzu.

"Don't be angry with Tobi! If you're going to be angry at anyone be angry with me" I said.

Kakuzu gave me a weird look. I bet no one has willingly wanted to be the target of his anger.

"What took you so long?" asked Kakuzu in a somewhat calmer voice.

"Tobi took me to a butterfly garden and then we went to the park. And we got ice cream. Please stop being upset", I said.

He let out an annoyed sigh and sent a glare in Tobi's direction. Kakuzu picked me up. He sat me down on his bed and put a blanket over my shoulders.

"Why do you get stressed when leave?" I asked.

"I'm very protective over what I consider mine", said Kakuzu.

"That's not the entire reason", I said.

"There is no other reason", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, there is you don't want to admit, because you think it shows you as weak. You scared that I will not come back", I said.

"Of course I am!" yelled Kakuzu.

The harshness of his voice surprised me. He sighed.

"I didn't mean to yell Snow", said Kakuzu.

"It's alright", I said.

"No it's not", said Kakuzu.

I heard the squeak of his desk chair as he pushed it back and he got up. He joined me in bed.

"Kakuzu, you don't have to worry about me running away. I love you. How do you think I feel when you go out for missions for months", I said.

"How could you think I would ever leave you? You're the best things to ever happen to me", said Kakuzu before he planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"No matter how far away I am from you never forget I love you and I will always try my hardest to return to you", I said.

"I know", said Kakuzu.

He kissed me again, but this time it was on my forehead.

"Lay down on your back", said Kakuzu.

He seemed much more calm now. I did as he said. He placed his hand above my heart and channeled his chakra into my heart.

"How's my heart doing?" I asked.

"Better. One more day then we can finally do what you want to do so desperately", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was sitting up in the bed. His back leaned comfortable against the heard board of the bed. I heard him flipping through the pages of a book. I moved so I could sit in his lap. I rested my head against and he continued to read silently to himself.

"What you reading?" I asked.

"Poe", said Kakuzu.

"Can you please read a loud so I could lessen?" I asked.

He started reading a loud. I shut my eyes and focused on the sound of his heart beats. I heard the gentle thud of Kakuzu putting his book on the side table. He started running his hand through my hair. A soft purr escaped my lips. That stupid purring hasn't gone away yet.

"Are you awake Snow?" I asked Kakuzu.

I gave no answer. I will be asleep soon enough.

"I don't know how someone like you fell in love with me. Maybe there is such thing as luck", said.

He always asks himself that same question whenever he thinks I'm asleep.

"You're awake aren't you?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head yes.

"Why did you fall in love with me?" I asked.

He got up walked over to the bookshelf. He returned to bed with me. Kakuzu placed a small blue book in my hands. I brought it close too my face. The book had a red rose on each corner of the cover. The title was too faded for me to read. He opened it to where a red ribbon marked a page. I tried to read the words on the page but they were too tiny and fuzzy.

"I can't read this. The words are to small", I said.

"You can barrow these", said Kakuzu as he handed me his reading glasses.

Once I put them on I could see the wording clearly. The page marked was a poem.

"Read it", said Kakuzu.

I started reading:

_My Everything _

_You're my love, my life_

_The air I breathe_

_You're my soul, my happiness_

_all I need_

_You're my light, my dark_

_The stars in the sky_

_You're my ups, my downs_

_The reason I try_

_You're my strength, my weakness_

_The love from the start_

_You're my heartache, my pain_

_The beat of my heart_

_You're my tears, my joy_

_the love you bring_

_You're my world, _

_you're my everything_

Pink pearls and tiny balls of gold fell from my eyes.

"Do you really feel this way about me?" I asked.

"I do", said Kakuzu.

My face turned hot.

"Kakuzu, why do you have this book? It doesn't seem like the kind of book you would keep", I said.

"It was given to by someone I loved dearly", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him.

"Before you break one of my ribs the person who gave this to me was my adoptive mother", said Kakuzu.

My glare ended and a smile appeared on my face.

"I inherited it from my mother. My father Aden gave it to my mother as an anniversary gift. He used to read it to her all the time especially when she became sick. My mother Iris wanted me to read to woman I love. I will read this to you whenever you want", said Kakuzu.

"Can you read it to me now?" I asked

Kakuzu read the poem to me. I knew by the way he read the words he really meant what he was saying. I kissed him gently on the lips.

"You gave me a life I never thought I could have", I said.

"You did the same for me", said Kakuzu.

I yawned loudly.

"Go bounty hunting or count money. I know you've been itching to get some fresh air. I'll be here when you get back I promise", I said.

"You wouldn't mind if I left for a few hours?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't mind Kakuzu, but could you bring back post card of the Hidden Diamond Village?" I asked.

Kakuzu looked uncomfortable with the request, but he nodded his head yes.

"I love you my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"I love you too", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I didn't leave until I knew Snow was settled and comfortable. I turned off the light and carefully closed the door behind me. Deidara was standing in the doorway of his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Deidara.

"Bounty hunting", I said.

"You're leaving her alone?" asked Deidara.

"She's an adult she can take care of herself", I said.

I walked toward Deidara. He backed further into his room.

"If you step foot into my room I will kill you without hesitation. Snow might be angry for awhile but she will forgive me", I said.

Once Deidara was out of my sight I relaxed some. The fresh air felt great. I wanted a big bounty, but didn't have the time to. A smaller bounty will suffice. There was a three thousand bounty only a few miles away from here. I haven't gone after such a small bounty in decades. It didn't take long for me to catch the man. The fun of the hunt was over too quickly. I miss the thrill of a hunt that really put up a challenge. I love a challenge. I didn't get them often. Amai would have never allowed me to go bounty hunting. Amai thought it was something horrible. Snow knows why I do it and why enjoy it.

**Kakuzu's Flashback **

_The day was going well. The village was at peace. The peace might be good for some, but not for others. There's a big problem with peace is its boring as all fuck. Ninjas were retiring and amount of missions were drying up. I'm not ready to retire I'm only 19. The elders wanted me to become a teacher. But that idea went down the drain, when I said I might kill one of the students. It was a very true statement I wasn't trying to get out of work. __I went to the kitchen and saw Amai at the table sipping at her tea. I'm married to the woman I love and I'm bored out of my mind. I don't know how she keeps herself entertained. She doesn't challenge me like she used to. I'm not meant to be stuck at the house doing nothing. Amai wanted me to take up farming, but I don't have the patience for it._

"_What's wrong Kuzu?"asked Amai. _

"_I'm bored", I said. _

"_I have some news that might end your boredom. I think I might- _

_Before she could finish her sentence there was a loud banging at our door. I knew exactly who it was. It was Amai's father. She hid behind me and clung closely to my shirt. There were two men next standing next to her father, loan sharks. I glared at my pathetic excuse for a father in law. He's gotten into debt again. The question is how much. _

"_Kakuzu, your father in law has gotten himself into some trouble", said one of loan sharks. _

"_His troubles aren't ours", said Amai. _

"_How dare you say a word against your father!" yelled my father in law. _

"_Take whatever you want for him. Leave my wife and me. Before I do something that will make you regret ever coming here", I said. _

_I hoped they would stay it would give me an excuse to kill them. Killing them would help me get rid of some of this pent up energy. _

"_There's one problem with that we've already taken everything he has", said the head loan shark. _

"_I won't allow you take anything from us", I growled. _

"_Boss there's not much to take here", said one of his underlings. _

"_You're wrong there. That beautiful little thing hidden behind her husband is still a minor, so her father still has compete control over her. She didn't have her father's permission to marry him", said the loan shark. _

_The loan shark stepped foot into my house. _

"_Step any closer and I will rip your head off", I said. _

_He backed off. _

"_We can bring this information to our village's leader", said the loan shark. _

_If he brings this to our leader it will put stress on Amai. I don't want her stressed. _

"_How much does he owe?" I asked. _

"_Five million", said the loan shark. _

_How did he rack up so much debt in such a short time? It felt like just yesterday I was paying him off. _

"_I will pay this off and then you will leave me and my family alone. If you have ever step foot in my house again I will kill you without hesitation", I said. _

"_Amai, are you really going to allow him to speak to your father like this?" asked her father. _

"_You're no father to me. Kakuzu and I need to keep our money especially now", said Amai. _

_I've never seen her face her father so bravely before. He left our house. I kissed her gently on the lips. The loan sharks left and took my father in law with him. _

"_Why do we need money especially?" I asked. _

"_I think I'm pregnant", said Amai. _

_I couldn't say anything. My mind was racing calculating costs of a child. _

"_You can't be that surprise we've been fucking like rabbits", said Amai. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked. _

"_No, I have to go to the hospital, but I'm a week late. I'll go to the hospital in a few weeks to make sure. How are we going to pay off his debt?" asked Amai. _

"_I'm going to start again", I said. _

_I was actually happy about my father in law had gotten debt it gave me an excuse to go bounty hunting. _

"_Please don't", said Amai. _

"_I have to especially since we might have a baby on the way", I said. _

"_Okay", said Amai. _

_The way she said that made it sound like I was doing the worst thing in the world. I hate when she does that. I placed my hand gently on her stomach almost afraid to hurt them. Having an heir will be stressful, but it will keep me entertained. It will make her happy too. __A few weeks after paying off my father in law's debt Amai found out she wasn't pregnant. She was miserable. Amai felt like a failure because she couldn't give me an heir, but I didn't care if we had children. I told her that a million times, but it didn't make her feel any better. Amai had become bitter and somewhat depressed._

"_Where the fuck are you going?" asked Amai. _

"_Bounty hunting!" I yelled. _

_She chucked a brass pot at my head. I easily caught it. _

"_I'm sorry Amai. I need something to do I can't stay in the house all day like you", I said. _

_This tension is something I hate. I love her yet she stresses me to no end. _

I used to think Amai and Snow were so alike, but I was wrong. Yes, there are some similarities. I loved them both, but with Snow it's more real. I turned in bounty and claimed my reward. There was a postal store. I looked through the shelves a there were three post card that depicted images of the Hidden Diamond Village. One was of Snow, Eiji, Mari, and Kameko. I didn't want a photo of Eiji near my Snow. The next post card was of was of Snow and her two sisters. I know Snow doesn't have any pictures of her sisters. The last one was the of the village its self. I paid for two of the cards and left.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I knew Kakuzu wouldn't be back for a while but I didn't mind. The hideout was pretty much empty except for Leader. I yawned loudly. I curled up in the blanket and fell asleep.

**Snow's Dream**

"_Wake up my treasure it's time to wake up", _

_My eyes slowly opened. I expected to see Kakuzu lying by my side instead I saw Orochimaru. I wanted to attack, but something told me I shouldn't. _

"_Don't call me that!" I yelled _

"_Well you are", said Orochimaru. _

_I hated how calm he sounded. _

"_Get out of my head!" I screamed. _

"_It surprised that you were actually able to over power her", said Orochimaru in a chillingly calm voice. _

_I glared at him. _

"_I will break this. It's almost gone", I said as moved my hair away from my neck. _

_Rage filled his snake like eyes. _

"_You didn't think she would turn against you", I said. _

"_I'll take you as my host now!" yelled Orochimaru. _

_His body started morphing. This isn't good. His body transformed into a giant white snake made up of smaller snakes. The look in his eyes made me freeze in fear. His jaws came in my direction. My brain screamed at me to move, but I couldn't. Maybe I won't wake up from this nightmare. _


	5. Free At Last

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 5: Free at Last **

**I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Don't be afraid to leave any question or suggestions. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, and Orochimaru **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I took my time getting back. I enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze on my face. I pulled out the post card of Snow and her sisters. The only family resemblance I saw between the three was their pale skin. Snow must took after her mother. I'm glad I won't have to deal with my two new sisters in laws. The one named Mari looked to just as much of a pain in the ass as Hidan. Snow told me I'm an uncle to a young girl name Ren. I never thought I would have an actual family related to marriage. I never thought I would marry again. As I slowly walked back to the hideout I saw Pain and Konan holding hands. Seeing them together made me crave Snow's soft caring touch. They released each other's hands. They didn't have to do that.

"Why aren't you with Snow!" growled Konan.

I let out an annoyed sigh. The last thing I want to deal with is a bitchy Konan.

"She wanted me to go bounty hunting", I said.

"I don't believe you", said Konan.

"You don't have to", I said.

I want to be in bed with Snow asleep. I want to breath in her scent and pull her close.

"Once we are back at the hideout you can ask her yourself", I said.

We reached the entrance to the hideout and Konan did the hand signs to open the door. The boulder slid out the way to reveal a threat. There was a giant snake lying motionless on the floor. The only movement it made was breathing in and out. The snake wasn't as big as Mamba though, but it still took up a good amount of the hideout. Its eyes were closed. Most of its head was hidden by its coils. There was blood leaking from beneath the coils.

I quickly lost interest in the snake and ran to my room. There was a giant whole in the wall of my room. My room was destroyed. What happen? Where is my Snow? I returned to where Pain and Konan were standing. The snake's eyes slowly opened. It let out a deep groan. One of the snake's eyes was midnight blue the other was golden.

"Don't!" I yelled.

Konan didn't listen to me. A hurricane of paper shuriken stormed in the snake's direction. The snake was too weak dodge the attack. It gave me look of depression and need. A storm of paper weapons slammed the snake roughly against the wall of the hideout. The snake lie motionless on the floor. Paper shuriken pierced the snake's tough skin. We approached the snake. The image of the snake faded and slowly shifted into my Snow. My beautiful little Snow. An evil smirk appeared on her face. That smirk doesn't belong to her, but I do recognize it belongs to Orochimaru.

"Snow?" I asked.

"Sorry your lover isn't here", said Orochimaru.

"Get out of her body!" I yelled.

I can't describe how disturbing it was to hear his voice coming from her body. He was touching my wife. No man gets to touch my wife, but me!

"I'm still here", said Snow.

Her voice was extremely weak. I don't know how to help her, which made me feel helpless. I wanted to comfort and protect her, but didn't know how.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Get out of my body!" I screamed.

The strength returned to my voice, which seemed to surprise everyone in the room. The only one who looked calm was Itachi. But I knew in the pit of my stomach that he was surprised and worried. Orochimaru surprise at the resistance he was getting.

"You mean my body", said Orochimaru.

"I won't let you take me", I growled.

I felt his strength push me into the water. I accidentally caught a glance of my reflection, which got me caught in his genjutsu. I heard a splash as I collapsed into the water. I saw his face. He's going to be so worried. I promised him I wouldn't do something like this again. This is going to scare him.

"I'm sorry", I said.

The fading image of his face was the last thing I saw before everything went dark. If something goes wrong at least I got to see him one last time.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

It is impressive she was able to obtain a snake form. I groaned in pain when moved my neck. Two of her fangs were lodged firmly in my neck. I felt the worth of blood trickling down my neck. It's been awhile since someone has made me bleed. If they're not taken out in the proper way it could have dangerous consequences. I already felt the affects of her venom.I have to wait for her to regain consciousness for my jutsu to have the strongest affect. I can't risk any more dangers. Me taking her as my host in the Akatsuki's base is an extremely dangerous risk I don't want to take. Snow is the perfect host and worth the risk.

"Time to wake up my pet", I said.

I'm only half way into this new host. Her eyes slowly opened. A glare was instantly sent in my direction.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The ground underneath me felt squishy and warm. I must be inside the white snake's stomach. How can I be in his stomach when we are in my head and body? This isn't right I'm not going to let this happen.

"You must be really desperate if you're willing to pull off this stunt", I said.

He gave me a stern look.

"You going through your hosts too quickly. Is your sol that sickly that rots through a body?" I asked.

He stepped forward, but stumbled. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. My venom is taking affect. As long as my fangs are stuck in his neck they will keep leaking is venom into his veins. A hiss left his throat. The pink fleshy skin of his stomach started to surround my limbs and body. I can't move. Everything was slowly fading away. My mind drifted to escape the fear setting in.

**Snow's Dream **

_I was on a porch sitting on an outdoor couch. There was a warm green blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The sky was a light with reds, pinks, and oranges as the sun slowly went behind the mountains. I know those mountains they are the Starlight Hills of the Hidden Diamond Village. During the night when the moon is full the rocks in the mountains sparkle like the stars. It is one of my favorite places in the village. _

_I felt a kicking coming from my stomach. I'm pregnant. I placed my hands on my tummy so I could feel my baby's movements. The idea of being mother made me smile. I want to be one so badly. I will make sure this child actually has a childhood unlike me. I will make sure this child has a father and mother. _

"_Snow"_

_That voice its Kakuzu. _

"_Out here Kuzu", I said. _

_He sat down beside me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his hearts beat. I love that sound. It always makes me feels safe. He put his hand protectively over my stomach. _

"_How are you two doing today?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_He's kicking a lot", I said. _

"_Be easy on your Mom little one__", said Kakuzu. _

"_Mommy Daddy where are you", said a voice that belonged to a little girl. _

_My little girl. _

"_Out here", said Kakuzu. _

_A little girl with white hair and skin a little lighter than Kakuzu's ran over to us. Her eyes were the same color as mine. She raised her hands up to be picked up. Kakuzu lifted the girl up and put her in his lap. _

"_How's my little girl today?" asked Kakuzu. _

_"I'm not little!" growled the girl. _

_Kakuzu gave her a look. _

"_Good Daddy", said the little girl. _

_He called his little girl. I love the way he looks as a father. She placed her small hand on my stomach too. _

"_When is he going to be ready?" she asked. _

"_One more month", I said. _

_For some reason I knew all of us were safe. I was happy beyond words. I kissed him on the lips. She yawned loudly and cuddled into Kakuzu's chest. _

"_She's so beautiful", I said. _

_I ran my fingers through my hair._

"_L__ike her mother", said Kakuzu. _

"_You make me so happy", I said. _

"_I love all three of you", said Kakuzu. _

"_I love you too", I said. _

I was brought back to reality. I was almost completely covered by the pinky fleshy skin of his stomach. I want that dream I want it more than anything. I know it's an impossible dream, but just having it makes life worth living. I won't let Orochimaru end this for me.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

She's not fighting back. Did I finally break my little pet? The ground started to rumble.

"No, I won't let this happen!" yelled Snow.

Diamond blades ejected from the grounds. Shredding the tissue of my stomach and splattering blood every where. She ripped through the flesh that covered. I've never seen her eyes so full of rage. Her skin turned to diamond. I felt the chakra building around her. There air seemed to have a sparkle. I breathed and coughed up blood. The crystals in the air cut my lungs.

"I won't let you take away from my dream!" yelled Snow.

Her curse mark glowed with white light. This light wasn't normal. The light was influenced with chakra. The curse mark started retreating from her skin. The glow spread across the rest of her skin.

"You mean the pathetic excuse of a dream of having a family. Family is nothing more than a weakness", I said.

"How would you know you've never had one?" Snow asked.

"Why would I ever want one?" asked Orochimaru.

"Get out of my mind. I will kill you in the real world. I don't want your rotting body inside me", said Snow.

The chakra flowing through her mind was incredible. I felt my sole burning up inside her. I can't risk being in her any longer.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"You may have won this battle my pet, but you haven't won the war. You can get rid of mark, but you can't get rid of me so easily", said Orochimaru.

He faded from my mind. The amount of chakra was too much for me. It was hurting me. I need to get out my mind and back into reality, so I can be with the man I love. I need to be back with him.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I pulled Snow out of the water. She lay motionless on the floor for two hours before she started moving.

"Snow, you promised me that you wouldn't do something like this again", I whispered in her ear.

Her curse mark started glow white as it burn off Snow's skin. The white glow started spreading across her skin. That was too much chakra for her body to handle. I saw tears of diamond running face. She's in pain. My wife is in pain. I have to find a way to end her pain.

"Kisame!" I yelled.

He walked from his position with Itachi at the door.

"Samehada has to absorb the charka", I said.

The white aura of chakra her went down. By some miracle her body was well intact, but it was covered in third degree burns.

"Snow", I said.

Her eyes opened. I channeled my chakra into burns. The damage wasn't only external it was internal. Her lungs and other internal organs were burned from breathing in the chakra. She pushed away my hands away. She put her hand on where her curse mark was.

"It's gone", said Snow as placed her fingers on her neck.

She smiled through all the pain she was feeling. Tears of gold balls joined the diamonds that were falling from her eyes. The only sign there had been was a shiny burn scar on her neck.

"Don't waste your chakra on me. I can take care of my problems myself", said Snow.

She rolled onto all fours. There was a pop and then a loud cracking sound as two hands forced her jaws open. A perfectly healed Snow came out.

"I hate shedding my skin", said Snow.

I picked her up carefully and carried her up to my room. She fixed the wall, so we could have some privacy. She went into our bed. I got her pajamas and she got dressed.

"How did you get out of his jutsu? You're the only person to break the mark and escape that jutsu", I said.

"How do you know that?" asked Snow.

"Orochimaru loved to brag", I said.

"Kuzu, I love you that's how got out", said Snow.

Those were the words I needed to hear. I got into bed with her and scooped her up in my arms. She giggled and cuddled close. That wind chime giggle made me relax. I held her closely to my chest and breathed in her scent.

"How there has to be more to your escape than that", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. It's finally gone. Kakuzu looked stressed in for the first time I saw some vulnerability in his eyes. I would never tell him I saw that. He would just deny it or stare blankly at the wall.

"I had a dream so wonderful it made everything worth fighting for. It might be impossible, but the only way I can get anywhere near it is if I stay alive", I said.

"What was the dream?" asked Kakuzu.

"All four of us were safe in the Hidden Diamond Village-

"Four?" asked Kakuzu.

"I was pregnant with a little boy and we had a young daughter. We were all happy", I said.

"We?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, Kakuzu we. You need two people to make a baby", I said.

I thought he was going to stay something negative about.

"Sounds nice, but impossible", said Kakuzu.

Not the perfect answer, but it's not the perfect dream either. There are some impossible parts to it I know that.

"Some parts are possible though. The two kids are possible", said Kakuzu.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

"Thank you", I said before I kissed him.

"Only two though", said Kakuzu.

"That's the perfect number. One girl and one boy", I said.

He kissed me gently on the forehead. I got out of his grasp. He was worried and concerned. He needed to be comforted. I pulled him down so he was laying on the bed beside me. He rested his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. His breathing evened as he calmed down and fell asleep. One of the main thoughts running through my mind is I'M FREE I'M FINALLY FREE.

The other thoughts going though my mind were if Kakuzu would make a good father and what we should name our children. I shook my head and tried to get those thoughts out of my head. Babies and family comes much later. Once all of this Akatsuki stuff is over I can finally start having a family. I will have a family. I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I woke up and saw Snow cuddled closely to my chest. Her soft breathing and innocent look aroused me beyond words. My threads traveled underneath her shirt and pressed gently against her underwear. A small moan escaped her mouth. Her body is perfectly healthy, since she shed her skin and I want her. I pressed my fingers against her underwear. A louder moan escaped her mouth. Her midnight blue eyes opened. A bright smile appeared on her face.

"Finally", said Snow.

She straddled my lap. Snow ripped off my mask and hood. She pressed her soft lips against mine. I felt her tongue push past my lips. Her eyes dilated and I could barely see the colored parts of her eyes. I switched our positions. I pinned her arms down to the mattress.

"I am the dominate", I growled.

I felt a shiver run down her back. Her demeanor quickly changed. She stopped struggling and exposed her neck to me. I started kissing her neck. She didn't let me take off her shirt.

"Snow?"

"Let me", said Snow.

She slowly took off her shirt. Then she shimmed off her underpants. She tugged at me shirt and pulled it off. She pressed herself against me. There was a needy look in her eyes. I'm happy to quench her need. I got out of the bed and took off my pants. She was biting her bottom lips in anticipation.

"You look so beautiful", I said.

She was spread out on the bed. Her legs were spread for me. I took off my pants and a bright smile appeared on her face. By the look in her eyes I could tell she didn't want foreplay she only wanted to be fucked. I joined her in bed. I aligned myself with her. Before I had the chance to enter her, a loud explosion went off. It destroyed the wall of my room. I shielded Snow with my body.

I was about to kill Deidara, but then I saw Snow shivering bare on the floor. Deidara was staring at her. No no one is allowed to see her bare, but me! I quickly put a pair of pants on. I used the bed to block the whole in my wall. I wanted to kill Deidara in the most painful way possible, but Snow is the first priority. She is all ways the priority for me. I wrapped her up in a blanket. It was too late for me to save her from the flashback. All I could do was hold her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I saw Kakuzu's face before everything went fuzzy.

**Snow's Flashback **

_Orochimaru's fangs were heading in my direction. Move body move! I groaned in pain as my shifted to protect me. Orochimaru instantly stopped in his attack. He backed away. I hate my snake form. This was my second time in this form. I'm twice his size. My tail rattled and my hood expanded. I let out a hiss. He seemed stunned. _

_I used this moment to attack. His body instantly responded to me. Our bodies coiled together. I heard the crunching of bones coming from both of us as our bodies coiled tighter and tighter around each other. For such a small snake body it has much more strength than I thought it would. He has many more years of experienced in fighting this form than me. The snakes that made up his body dug into my skin and beneath my scales. I gritted my teeth and ignored the pain. _

_We swayed back and forth dodging each other's strikes. He finally landed one of his strike on my neck. His fangs sunk deeply into my neck. I hissed in pain. A tingling sensations spread through my body, but their was no pain. I'm immune to all snake's venom including his. He's not a full snake sage he doesn't have immunity against my venom. I put up a struggle against his jaws and got out of his grip. _

_In the process of the struggle I ripped out some of his teeth. Blood dripped down my neck. It was stinging down my neck making my body feel sticky. I dug my fangs deeply into his neck. The mere taste of his blood made me want to gag and release the grip I had on his throat. His blood was drenched in his own venom. _

_We were both bleeding badly. He bit down on my side and started struggling strongly. He had enough strength to rip out my fangs. My jaw started bleeding. We were both panting. This battle was draining us both. We both have better uses for our chakra. He knows that when it comes down to it he will run out of chakra first. We both put an end to this and returned to the real world. _

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow's eye opened. Her pupils were slit and she had fangs. There were purple markings around her eyes. She threw up. Snow was shivering. I knew she was going to be sick again. I got her some clothes and dressed her. She put her hair up in bon. Her face had a light shade of green to it. There were drops of sweat running down her forehead. What had she seen to make her so sick? I hate seeing her like this. I got a washcloth and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You keep to your vows well. In sickness in and health you always stay with me and love me", said Snow.

"Of course I stay to them. I love you", I said.

"I haven't gotten a chance to prove my vows", said Snow.

"You have proven them over and over again. You love me unconditionally. Very few people in my life have done that", I said.

She looked like she about to say something, but before she could say anything she threw up. I gently rubbed her back.

"I'm going to get you something for your stomach", I said.

I wiped off her mouth. She nodded her head weakly. I kissed her on the forehead. I gave her cap full of medicine.

"Why is it pink?" asked Snow as she examined her medicine.

"Don't question it Snow it will make you feel better", I said.

She took the medicine and made a face.

"Do you think you can lay in bed for awhile?" I asked.

"Can you stay with me?" asked Snow.

"You know the answer to that my treasure", I said.

I wrapped her up in the blanket and carefully picked her up. When I walked into the room I saw the bed against the wall blocking the whole.

"I can fix that", said Snow.

She did some hand signs and the wall repaired. I put the bed in its proper position. I wrapped her up in the blankets. She looks so weak. I started leave bed. She grabbed my arms with bone crushing strength. Snow yanked me into bed.

"I might look weak and sound weak, but you'd be mistaken. If you try and leave this bed again I will break both of your legs without hesitation", growled Snow.

The look in her eyes was serous. There was no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't break my legs.

"I will take care of Deidara", said Snow.

Deidara has finally pushed her too far.

"Okay my treasure", I said.

A bright smile appeared on her face. The innocent looking Snow returned. She cuddled closely to my chest.

"I love you", said Snow.

"I don't even want to know what you have planned for Deidara", I said.

"He going to see a very different side of me", said Snow.

"You have two very different sides my treasure", I said.

"Do you love both?" asked Snow.

"I love both and I find both sides very attractive", I said.

A light pink blush appeared on her face.

"Kuzu, I have a question, but you have to promise not to get angry with me", said Snow.

"You should know by now it's almost impossible for me to get angry with you", I said.

"When is this Akatsuki business going to be over?" asked Snow.

"Once all the tailed creatures are captured", I said.

This is the first time she's ever asked about this. Is this good are bad? What does it mean?

"Why are you asking about this now?" I asked.

"I want to have a family. I want to make sure you know that", said Snow.

The simple word family made a shiver run down my back. A part of me longed to have a family with Snow.

"We will have one, but we have to wait", I said.

"As long as you know what I want", said Snow.

"With all honesty I want what you want, but we need more time", I said.

"I'm fine waiting, Kuzu", said Snow.


	6. Two Sides

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 6: Two Sides **

**I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas please leave them. Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Perspective: Kabuto, Kimimaro, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, and Snow **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

"KABUTO!" yelled Orochimaru.

What time is it? I glanced at the clock. It's two thirty in the morning. What could he want at his hour? I quickly got dressed. I ran to his room.

"What took you so long?!" yelled Orochimaru.

A foamy white froth dripped down his mouth. I turned on the lights of the room and saw the horrible condition he was in. The flesh around two puncture marks on his neck seemed to be burning groaned and went into fetal position. I've never seen him in this condition before. Who could have made him this weak? His muscles twitched uncontrollably. He moved to the side of bed threw up blood and bile. The bedding was wet with his sweat. His breathing was rapid, which was a cause for concern. There were two long fangs and a few smaller teeth stuck deeply into his neck. Shivers ran through his body uncontrollably. Deep purple veins showed through his pale skin. That isn't a good sign. Blood colts are traveling through his body.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Snake bite", said in raspy whisper Orochimaru.

"Snake bite?" I asked in pure disbelief.

"Snow's bite", said Orochimaru in the same raspy voice.

Snow? I haven't heard that beautiful name in such a long time. She's a full snake sage and Orochimaru is only half. I have to get out Snow's fangs first. I took out the smaller teeth first. I moved away his hair. The flesh around the puncture wounds on his neck was peeling and burning away. His host seemed to be burning out. He needs a new host as soon as possible. Her venom isn't only burning his flesh and organs, but his sol too. First I have to cure the physical pains first. The sol burning will be the hardest thing to treat. The best I can do is find a way to slow it down enough to buy me some time to find a cure for it. The roots of the fangs were sticking out of his neck. I grabbed the tweezers from my bag. I started pulling out one the fangs and Orochimaru let out a loud pained moan. When I looked closely at the fang, I saw barbs facing up ward. Those barbs were tugging on his tissue.

"Forgive me Orochimaru, but this will hurt", I said.

He glared at me.

"Get them out!" growled Orochimaru

I knew he meant to yell instead using a threatening whisper. I pulled each of them out and then healed the puncture wounds. I have to come up with an antivenin. I ran back to my lab.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

How did that girl obtain such powerful venom? What did the White Snake Sage teach her? I want her power. With that power I can do so many things. With that power I will do so many things. She broke the mark. I have no idea how she broke it. I will figure out how she did that.

I groaned as painful tingling started in my fingertips and toes. Once I have possession of Snow I will kill Kakuzu in front of her eyes. I want to make her suffer. I let out a groan of discomfort. I can't move a muscle. My body twitched and cramped uncontrollably. I can't remember the last time an opponent t put me through such pain. I heard Kabuto's footsteps running in my direction. He sat down on my bed and injected two giant syringes into my neck. It took him thirteen hours to come with a cure.

"What was in her venom?" I asked.

"It was truly impressive. Her venom shares similarities to those of the rattle snake, Death Adder, Tiger Snake, Taipan, Blue Krait, and some kind of cobra", said Kabuto.

"Wipe that smirk off your face", I growled.

The smirk left his face, but I know he's rejoicing in the inside that his lover is safe and sound. I will have to kill him, when I get my hands on her again. Such a waste, but he will be replaced. Kabuto channeled his chakra into my shoulders.

"What was the other injection for?" I asked.

"It was to slow down the process of the venom eating away your sol. The inject will buy me enough time to come with a cure to that problem", said Kabuto.

"This venom is eating my sol!" I growled.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Snow is the only one that holds the cure", said Kabuto.

"You will find a cure for this", I said.

"I will", said Kabuto.

"Why do I still feel ill?" I asked.

"It's going take a few days for the rest of the side affects to end", said Kabuto.

I will get my revenge.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

"No one is allowed to enter this room, but you", said Orochimaru.

"Call me if you need my assistance", I said.

He rolled his eyes and I left his room. It's hard to believe that Snow was capable of causing that much damage using only her venom. She has grown more powerful, which only makes her more attractive. What I wouldn't do to see her again. I miss everything about her. Orochimaru is too prideful to ask for assistance. I can sneak out for a bit no one will notice as long as I'm extremely careful especially, since I will going into their territory. I went into my room and saw Snow's empty bed. My mind drifted to a time when that bed was occupied.

**Kabuto's Flashback **

_It's been a horrible day. None of the experiments has gone as planned. They were all failures. My hands and arms were covered in blood. Hope stared at me from her bed. I went to the bathroom and scrubbed off the blood. I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Are you okay?" asked Hope. _

"_I'm fine, Snow", I said. _

"_No you're not fine you just called me by my real name", said Hope. _

_She gently hugged him from me behind. Hope rested her chin on my shoulder. Her warm breath tickled my neck. This closeness feels great. _

"_Are you okay?" asked Hope again. _

"_No, I'm tired and over worked", I said. _

"_You haven't been sleeping. I heard you tossing and turning in bed", said Hope. _

_"Neither have you", I said._

"_You need to rest, Kabuto", said Hope. _

_She took my hand and led me to my bed. I took her hand and pulled her into bed. _

"_Please stay with me", I said. _

_She looked at me with soft caring blue eyes and I felt safe. _

"_Okay", said Hope. _

_She let me rest my head on her lap. I felt her delicate fingers running through my hair. She started humming a lullaby. I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed. There was a warm feeling building in my chest. Is this love? __When I looked at her I saw she was __asleep. I moved her so she resting her head on my chest. She cuddled closely to my chest. The very light scent of pine needles filled my nose. I ran my fingers through silky white hair. A small smile appeared on her face and she cuddled closer to me._

_"I love you", said Hope. _

_"I love you too Hope", I said. _

I want the feeling of being close to her again. If I leave now I can make it there by morning maybe. I packed up my bag. I'm going to use a transformation jutsu as soon as leave the Hidden Sound Village. I can't take any risks. I don't even want to know what Kakuzu would do to me if he caught me.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" asked Kimimaro.

"That's none of your business", I said.

"You're going to see her", said Kimimaro.

"No, I'm going to gather supplies", I said.

"Then you wouldn't mind me tagging along", said Kimimaro.

"I would mind", I said.

"Should I go tell Orochimaru that you're hiding something?" asked Kimimaro.

"Fine", I said.

We reached the borderline of the village. In a puff of smoke I changed into my appearance into one of a girl with brown hair. Kimimaro isn't wanted yet, so he can risk going to the village in his current appearance. Kakuzu wouldn't profit killing Kimimaro.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

Traveling with Kabuto isn't my idea of fun. I hate the way he treated Snow. He says he loves her, but tries to take advantage of her. Kabuto has a much darker side. I saved Snow from his advances. My mind traveled back to the first day Kabuto tried to take advantage of her.

**Kimimaro's Flashback **

_I was able to come back to the lab for a physical. I waited in the infirmary for two hours and Kabuto didn't make an appearance. I had a good idea of where he is. I walked down the halls leading to the cells. The sound ninjas walking in my direction avoided my path. __He was sitting beside Snow in her cell. Kabuto looked pretty beat up. I was about to leave, but then I saw his hand traveling up her shirt. His other hand went into her pants. An anger I've never felt before took over my body. I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall._

"_Kimimaro let go", said Kabuto. _

"_No", I growled. _

"_What's gotten into you little brat?" asked Kabuto. _

"_You don't get to touch her like that!" I yelled. _

"_Do you have a crush on her or something?" asked Kabuto. _

"_No, she's like a sister to me", I said. _

"_Watch you're back once I'm healed I will get you back for this", said Kabuto. _

"_Snow won't let you", I said. _

"_Her name isn't Snow it's Hope", said Kabuto. _

I came back to reality. If Kabuto pulls something when we meet her I will kill him. I won't get in much trouble for it. Orochimaru will kill him eventually. Snow is a wonderful, kind, and smart woman. Snow deserves someone, so much better than Kabuto.

"What's with that scowl?" asked Kabuto.

"You're not my ideal traveling partner", I said.

"The feeling mutual", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke extremely early in the morning. I need some fresh air. It was four thirty in the morning. Kakuzu was fast asleep with his arms tightly around my waist. After a few minutes of struggling I got out of Kakuzu's tight grip on my waist. I put my pillow in my place.

I quickly got dressed. I put on a pair of well fitting pants, a dark blue shirt that's sleeves ended after my elbows. I put my mask and cloak. I hate wearing this cloak. It hides so much of me. Sometimes a girl wants to show off. I heard the sound of Kakuzu moving in bed. Kakuzu pulled the pillow even closer to his chest. I wish had a camera right now. He looks so cute right now. He won't be awake for at least another fours hours.

Now the tricky part getting Kakuzu's wallet. Stealing Kakuzu's wallet is one of the hardest things in the world to do. It was underneath his pillow. I carefully snuck my hand underneath the pillow. As soon as my fingertips touched the leather surface of it Kakuzu's eyes opened some.

"Why do you want my wallet?" asked Kakuzu.

"I want ramen", I said.

"What time is it?" asked Kakuzu.

"Four thirty in the morning", I said.

"If I give you the money for ramen will you let me sleep?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

Somehow he pulled out the exact amount of money I needed for ramen without even looking.

"Thank you", I said.

He grabbed my arm before I had a chance to leave the bed.

"You're not leaving this bed until I fall asleep", said Kakuzu.

"Okay", I said.

He pulled me close and nuzzled closely to the crook of my neck. His warm breath tickled, but it felt nice. Kakuzu's stubble didn't feel so nice though.

"You need to shave", I said.

"Sleep. Shave in the morning", said Kakuzu.

"It is the morning", I said.

He opened his eyes and glare at me.

"I consider the morning to be when the sun is up", groaned Kakuzu.

"Go back to sleep", I said.

It took a few minutes for him to fall into a deep sleep. The warmth emitting from his body almost made me want to stay.

"I love you Kuzu", I said.

I gently kissed him on the forehead. I quietly shut the door to Kakuzu's room. The fresh air felt great. I love the cool crispness of the early morning air. The quiet calms me. I went to my favorite waterfall and fell asleep in soft grass. This place almost reminds me of the giant garden in Rychui Cave. I miss that garden. I took off my shoes and dug my toes into the soft grass. The sunlight flittering through the tree leaves woke me up.

I guess it's about six in the morning. That gives me about an hour of sun bathing. I yawned loudly and cracked my back. I found a comfy tree and climbed to the highest branch that would support my weight. An annoying bird woke me up. I could smell the noodles from the ramen shop. Mmm, breakfast. If I quickly I returned Kakuzu's soft bed and enjoy his body heat. Then maybe we could something really fun for the both of us.

The smell of ramen means it's seven. I only have a few more hours until Kakuzu wakes. Once he wakes up he will worry if I'm not back by twelve. I ran to the ramen shop. To my surprise there were two other people sitting at the shop. One of them was a girl with mousy brown and black circular glasses. The other one I recognized as Kimimaro.

"The usual Snow?" asked the shop owner.

"Yes thank you", I said.

"Snow", said the girl.

"No speaky from either you until I finish my ramen", I said.

I'm not sure how I feel about seeing Kabuto again. It's kinda bitter sweet. I'm not sure if he's friend or foe I finished my ramen. The owner looked at the amount I left him. I'm happy to see Kimimaro again though. He's the only thing I missed about that place.

"Let me guess he only gave you enough to pay, but no tip", said the owner.

"Sorry", I said.

"Snow", said the girl again.

"Follow me now", I said.

We walked through the forest for a few hours until we reached a place that I thought we'd be safe enough to talk.

"Can I speak now?" asked the girl.

"Yes", I said.

He didn't return to his normal state. Kabuto hugged me hard. Then Kimimaro did the same. He had gotten taller since the last time I saw him.

"You've grown Kimi", I said.

"My voice has finally stopped cracking", said Kimimaro.

"Kabuto, how stupid are you?!" I yelled.

"I wanted to see you and so did Kimimaro", said Kabuto.

I was still a bit angry with Kabuto. He was putting Kimimaro's life in danger by taking him here.

"I missed you Kimi", I said.

"Don't I get a miss you?" asked Kabuto.

"No you don't get one", I said.

He sent a glare in my direction.

"Do you know what Kakuzu would if he saw you?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kabuto.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I missed you. Why can't you come back with me?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm married. I can't go", I said.

"You got married!" yelled Kabuto.

"Congratulations", said Kimimaro.

I knew Kimimaro really meant that.

"Thank you. Why can't you be like Kimi and be happy for me?" I asked.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

How could she ask that? Doesn't she know how much it would hurt me?

"You know why!" I yelled.

"Kimi can you give Kabuto and I some privacy?" asked Snow.

"Before I go I need to give you this", said Kimimaro to Snow.

He gave her a small package.

"Happy early birthday Snow", said Kimimaro.

"Thank you Kimi", Snow said.

Kimimaro looked like he didn't want to leave.

"Bye Snow", said Kimimaro before he left.

"I know you love me", said Snow.

"Why don't you love me back?" I asked.

"I'm in love with someone else. You've know that from the start", said Snow.

Those words hurt like hell. I changed back to normal form. Those feeling I felt when I was with her couldn't be one sided.

"Those feelings couldn't have be one sided", I said.

"They were", said Snow.

"Snow you're lying to yourself if say you don't have feeling for me", I said.

"I'm not lying", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I will just have to make you reveal your feelings", said Kabuto.

"You can't make me do anything", I growled.

"You're wrong there", said Kabuto.

He took me by surprised with a kiss. His tongue pushed past my lips. I tried to struggle, but he had a bone-crushing grip on my arms. He used his tongue to push a pill down my throat. I bit down on his tongue making him bleed. He pulled away from me and let go of his grip on my arms. I brought my fingers to my mouth and tried to throw up the pill.

"That won't work", said Kabuto.

I became dizzy and weak. I could barely move a muscle. What did he give me? Kabuto moved closer and then pinned me against a tree. His hands went underneath my shirt and started caressing my sides. I moaned loudly. What ever he gave me made me very sensitive to touch.

"What did you give me?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that my love", said Kabuto.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

Tears of emeralds started falling from eyes. I shouldn't have left Kakuzu's bed. If I stayed with him this wouldn't be happening.

"I'm not taking back to Orochimaru if that's what your worried about. I'm going to hide you away where no one can find you", said Kabuto.

I swallowed loudly. I can't be separated from my family again. I can't be separated from Kakuzu again. I won't be able to handle being away from him again.

"Before I do that I'm going to have some fun", said Kabuto.

He pressed his lips against mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. His hands traveled up my shirt and ripped off my bra. He started massaging my breasts. I couldn't stop my body from responding to his motions. My breathing became uneven. I felt him kissing down my neck. An involuntary moan escaped my lips when he found my soft spot. Kabuto started sucking on that part of my neck leaving a hickey. He tore off my shirt and threw it to the ground. I gasped when I felt his mouth sucking on one of my nipples. His tongue swirled around it until it became perky.

"Please stop Kabuto", I said.

One his hands slid into my pants. I felt his fingers pressing against the fabric of my underpants. He laughed.

"Snow are you sure not enjoying this you're so wet", said Kabuto.

"Please stop", I begged.

"No", said Kabuto.

Kakuzu please help me!

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I opened my eyes and saw Snow wasn't in bed. I glanced at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. I closed my eyes again. Wait, its three o clock and Snow isn't back yet. If she was running late or spending more time outside she would have sent Pearl or Dart with a message. Something doesn't feel right. I ran out of the hideout and tried to find a trace of Snow's chakra I could follow. The first place I checked was the ramen shop. But she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Where's my tip?" asked the owner.

"I don't give tips. Where is my wife?" I asked.

"You should keep a closer eye on her", said the owner.

I glared at him. He seemed to get the message of don't mess with me right now.

"I saw her walk off with a girl and a boy with white hair", said the owner.

Snow wouldn't have walked off with strangers. I went into forest and saw footprints in the grass. The footprints were on top of each other, so that meant they were following each other. I followed the tracks and soon sensed Snow's chakra.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I will never forgive you for this", I said.

"You will", said Kabuto.

"I hate you", I growled.

"You don't mean that", said Kabuto.

"I do", I said.

He turned me around. Kabuto pressed himself against me. I felt his excitement. He pulled down my pants and underpants. I heard the sound of him unzipping his pants. I sensed Kakuzu's chakra and it was close.

"Kakuzu", I said.

"He's the last person you should be thinking about right now", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I froze when I found her. She was bare and pressed against a tree with a man behind her. Her pants were around her ankles. There were tears of rubies and emeralds falling from her eye. I went blind with rage.

I grabbed the man by the arm and ripped him off Snow. I heard the bones in his arm breaking. When I faced him I saw it was Kabuto. Before he had a chance to escape I threw him. I was about to chase after him, but then I saw Snow. She was sitting at the trunk of tree shivering uncontrollably. Snow used her arms to cover her bare chest.

Her hair was messy and she looked terrified. There was a glassy look in her eyes that she always gets, when she's about to go into a flash back. I want to kill Kabuto for traumatizing my Snow like this. First I have to tend to her. She needs me by her side. I will kill Kabuto for this she comes first. She always comes first.

"Snow?"

She gave me a quick glance and then returned to staring at the ground. I pulled up her pants. I wrapped my cloak around her and picked her up. I ran to the hideout.

"You're safe now my treasure", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke in Kakuzu's bed. Kakuzu walked over to me. He tried to reach out and touch me, but I backed away. He tried touching me again. I backed away and accidentally fell out of bed. There was a hurt look on his face. He doesn't know what I saw when I was out. I squeezed myself in between two bookshelves. The close contact between the bookshelves comforted me. Kakuzu walked over to me, but gave me three feet gap, so I wouldn't fell trapped.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu. You just can't touch me right now", I said.

Part of me craved his touch, but the other part feared human touch even if it came from him.

"What did you see?" asked Kakuzu.

I took a deep breath.

"I saw every attempt", I said

"You relived every rape attempt a person made", said Kakuzu.

I nodded my head. Just him saying that made me fell dirty. I felt horrible. It made me feel disloyal. I saw Kakuzu clenching and unclenching his fists. That one of the many signs he trying to fight off his anger. I knew he wasn't angry with me.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" asked Kakuzu.

I shook my head no.

"The day we first met", said Kakuzu.

I smiled. Him bringing up a happy memory was just what I needed. My mind went back to that day.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I felt a stinging on my back. I tried to move away from, but my body was too weak. My eyes opened to see a pair of beautiful green and red eyes staring back at me. I felt my face turning hot with blush. There was a surprised look on his face. He's so close. Why is he looking at me like? He's looking at me like I'm something special. I backed away and fell of the table. I winced as I landed on the floor. The door of the lab opened and the snake man came in._

_He smiled and said, "nice to see that your awake my sweet". _

_The look in the snake man's eyes sent a shiver down my back. I have to get away from him now. There's only one exit and he's blocking it. I saw a gap between two bookshelves. _

_"Why don't you come here my sweet?" asked the snake man as he reached his pale hand out toward me. _

_I don't trust this man and I don't want him to hurt me. I bit down on his hand and the taste of his blood filled my mouth. He withdrew his hand. _

_"You bitch!" yelled the snake man. _

_I hate that word. _

_"What happened Orochimaru?" asked the tall tan man. _

_I think his name Kakuzu. That's his name Kakuzu that sounds right. _

_"The stupid bitch bit me", growled the snake man. _

_There was a smirk on Kakuzu's face. The scary man left and I was left alone with Kakuzu. He walked over to me. I hugged my legs closely to my chest. I felt something warm dripping down my side. The irony smell told me it was blood. He reached out his hand to me. For some reason I knew he wouldn't hurt me. _

_"You better not bite me girl", said Kakuzu._

_"Why would I bite you?" I asked. _

_I really had no reason to bite him. _

_"Come on get out of there I need to fix your stitches", said Kakuzu. _

_I put my hand on side to stop the bleeding. I tried getting out but I was stuck. I didn't want him to know that. _

"_Well, come out", said Kakuzu. _

_I glared at him can't he see that I'm trying to get out._

_He smirked and asked, "Are you stuck?" _

_I glared at him. _

_"If you need my help you just need to ask", said Kakuzu. _

_He's enjoying this. I stuck my tongue out at him. I'm going to have to come out eventually I need him to fix my stitches. _

_"I'm stuck can you help me?" I asked. _

_Normally when I ask for help no one helps me. He easily moved one of the shelves. He actually helped me. I can't remember the last time someone helped me. _

_"Thank you", I said._

I felt a lot better after going through a good memory. It didn't wash away the feeling of dirtiness though.

"I love you Kakuzu", I said.

"I love you too Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not ready to come out yet", I said.

"Take all the time you need", said Kakuzu.

He walked to his desk and started working. I know he's keeping his an eye me though. I finally had enough courage to leave the safety of my nook. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to the shower. I have to wash off this dirty feeling.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I wanted to go in the bathroom with her, but I know she needs privacy. I heard her crying. I want to comfort her, but I know she needs time. When an hour passed by I couldn't wait any longer. I knocked on the door.

"Snow?"

"I'm not ready yet", said Snow.

After another hour I got up to knock on the door. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes", said Snow.

I opened the door to a room a full of steam. I pulled back the shower curtain. Snow was sitting with her legs pulled to her chest. There were sapphires, rubies, and emeralds on the floor of the tub. I tried to caress her face, but she moved away. The water was scolding hot. I don't know how her skin not burning.

"Please don't be scared of me", I said.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of touch", said Snow.

"You know I would never hurt you", I said.

She nodded her head. I can't take her out of the tub it's her comfort zone. I got into shower with her. I didn't take off any of my clothes except for my mask and hood. I reached my hand out to touch her back. She shivered. The shivering stopped as I gently ran my hand up and down her back.

I didn't try to make Snow come close to me. I waited for her to make the first move. After a few minutes she moved into my lap. She cuddled closely to me. I wrapped my arms around her. I ran my fingers through her hair. A soft purring escaped her lips. It doesn't surprise me that some of the attributes of her mark haven't left her. Snow got out of my lap. She moved out of my lap and turned off the water. I got out of the shower and got her towel. I wrapped her it around her body. She got out of the tub.

"Go change into some fresh clothes", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

She was about leave, but then she turned back around.

"Bend down some", said Snow.

I did as told. Snow kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I love you", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I changed into some comfy clothes and crawled into bed. I started brushing my hair and humming a lullaby.

"You look relaxed", said Kakuzu.

I smiled at him. He was only wearing his gray pants.

"I am. I finally feel clean", I said.

He got into bed with me.

"Let me do that", said Kakuzu.

I handed him the brush. I started humming again.

"What song is that?" asked Kakuzu.

He started brushing my hair.

"It's a lullaby", I said.

"Does it have a name?" asked Kakuzu.

"Once Upon a December", I said.

"Where did you learn it?" asked Kakuzu.

"My father sung it to my mother while she was pregnant with me", I said.

Kakuzu knew he was approaching on a dangerous subject so he decided to change, which I was grateful for.

"Have you decided what to do with Deidara?" asked Kakuzu.

"No not yet but it will come to me", I said.

I yawned loudly. I still felt a little dizzy from the pill Kabuto gave me.

"Rest Snow", said Kakuzu before he gently kissed me.

"Kuzu you still need to shave", I said.

He got up from bed and went into bathroom. A few minutes later he came back cleanly shaved. I know he didn't want to be stuck in bed for the rest of the day. He'll get cranky if he's stuck inside all day.

"Go bounty hunting just come back before tomorrow morning", I said.

"I don't want to", said Kakuzu.

"You're lying", I said.

"I should be with you", said Kakuzu.

"I know you're going to be miserable if you spend the rest of the day inside. I already got some fresh air today", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Get some rest my treasure", I said.

She grabbed my hand.

"If you find him kill him", said Snow.

I smiled at her.

"I will", I said.

"I think I can help", said Snow.

She did some hand signs and a smaller version of Mamba appeared in her lap.

"How can I be of service to you, my lady?" asked Mamba.

"You're going to help Kakuzu hunt down Kabuto. Follow his commands", said Snow.

"Yes my lady", said Mamba.

Mamba slithered up my arm.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I saw Kakuzu walking down the steps. I swallowed loudly when he approached me. A battle with him wouldn't end well for me.

"You're finally starting to fear me", said Kakuzu.

I didn't give him an answer.

"You don't even need to answer I can see the fear in you're eyes boy", said Kakuzu.

Why isn't he angrier? Normally by he would have a hold on my neck and I would be pinned to the wall. Kakuzu laughed loudly and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"I won't be harming you today Deidara. I'm curious about what my wife has in store for you", said Kakuzu.

I knew he called her that just to spite me.

"Snow", I said.

"Yes, she's my wife", said Kakuzu.

I hated that smug look on his face.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Now to hunt down the bastard who traumatized my wife. Once I get my hands on I'll make him regret the day he touched my wife.

"Are you going to tell me what he did?" asked Mamba.

"He tried rape my wife", I said.

A loud hiss left Mamba.


	7. The Hunt

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 7: The Hunt **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Leave any questions or suggestions. I just looked over this chapter again hopefully I caught some of the mistakes I made. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, Konan, Kimimaro, Itachi and Leader **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I was able to catch and follow Kabuto's chakra for about ten miles and than lost it.

"Shit!"

Kabuto is young how does he have such talents at hiding his chakra. Mamba peaked his head out of my cloak.

"Lost his chakra?" asked Mamba.

I nodded my head.

"Do you smell anything?" I asked.

Mamba slithered down my sleeve. He flicked his tongue out trying to catch the scent. His tongue flickered in and out of his mouth one more time and then he took off. For a creature with no legs he moved quickly. Mamba stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The scent it takes two different paths", said Mamba.

"Is one of the paths made by a clone?" I asked.

"No, if it were there would be stronger traces of his chakra", said Mamba.

"You take one I take the other", I said.

He nodded his head.

"Once you reach the Hidden Sound stop", I said.

"Why?" asked Mamba.

"You know the reason its under to much attention from powerful villages", I said.

"What if I find him before I reach the Sound?" asked Mamba.

"You make sure he doesn't go anywhere", I said.

"Why can't I kill him?" asked Mamba.

"I'm the only one who gets to kill him after what he tried to do to my Snow", I said.

"Can break a bone or two?" asked Mamba.

"One or two but no injuries that would cause death", I said.

Mamba was off and out of sight in seconds. He wants to kill Kabuto as much as I want to. The path I followed was less well hidden. This could either be a thing good or a bad thing. I found a target after twenty miles more of traveling. It wasn't the one I was looking for. I froze in place, when I saw boy with white hair sitting under a tree happily humming to himself. The clothes he was wearing belonged to Kabuto. That's why there were two paths caring his scent. Why is he so care free? Kabuto must have not warned the boy about who was tracking him. Killing the boy will get rid of some stress. I waited for the right chance to attack. When I did bone emerged from his arm and blocked the force behind my attack. As we battled I noticed the way he moved. His moves followed Snow's technique and mine.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

The impact of the man's attack made a loud crashing sound against my bone. The man's skin became dark. His moves were much faster than mine and reminded me a lot of Snow's attacks. He can easily win this fight he's just toying with me. Through the whole battle I didn't get a good look at him.

He stopped his attack not because he was tired, but because of boredom. This gave me a good chance to look at him. He wore a white hood, a black mask, and a black cloak with red clouds on it. Snow wore the same cloak. She might consider this person family. He looks like the man in Snow's locket. But I couldn't be sure.

"You're Kakuzu", I said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kakuzu.

"I know Snow", I said.

Thick black threads emerged from his cloak. I backed away and he stepped forward. I took off, but the threads followed me and wrapped tightly around me. I struggled against them, but they only became tighter.

"There's no point in struggling", said Kakuzu

My bone couldn't break them either. What are these things made of? Kakuzu cracked his knuckles.

"Its been awhile since I've seen a member of the Kaguya clan. I thought they went extinct", said Kakuzu.

"How do you know my clan?" I asked.

"When you reach a certain age you encounter many different people", said Kakuzu.

There was a deadly smile on his face. Orochimaru gets that same smile when he knows he can win a battle with ease.

"Snow won't forgive you for killing me", I said.

His eye twitched when I mentioned Snow.

"She will forgive me eventually", said Kakuzu.

"I was the only friend she had there. We became each other's family. Do really think she will forgive you so easily for killing me?" I asked.

He backed off. My friendship with Snow is the only thing keeping me alive.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

I can't kill him now. If I did it would take decades for Snow to forgive me.

"Why are you defending him?" I asked.

"Which him do you mean?" asked Kimimaro.

"I already know why you defend that snaky bastard. But why Kabuto especially after what he did to Snow", I said.

"What did he do?" asked Kimimaro.

"He tried to rape her!" I growled.

Just the idea of Kabuto touching my Snow made my blood boil.

"I didn't know he tried to do that, but it doesn't surprise me", said Kimimaro.

"He tried to but I always managed to stop him", said Kimimaro.

I loosen my thread some, but not enough for him to escape.

"Why did you protect her from him?" I asked.

"I already told you. She's my family and I will always try to protect her", said Kimimaro.

"I'm grateful for that", I said.

He sat down with his back against the tree.

"I could have stopped it", said Kimimaro.

"Why didn't you?!" I yelled.

My threads constricted tightly against his body again.

"She told me to leave and the look she gave me meant I didn't have a choice in the option", said Kimimaro.

I know that look. Snow gives it rarely, but when she gives it you don't want to mess with her. I heard the sound of something making its way through the tall grass. It was Mamba.

"I wasn't able to reach him in time", said Mamba.

Mamba glanced over at Kimimaro and then me.

"Hey Mamba", said Kimimaro.

"The only good news is you didn't kill him", said Mamba.

That was the only good new I've heard all day.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

When I looked into Kakuzu's eyes, they yielded no emotions. They were cold and calculating. Why would Snow fall in love with him? This man isn't any what like the one she described. My mind traveled to that day.

**Kimimaro's Flash **

_I knocked on the door to Snow's room. I stopped calling her Hope, so I call Snow when I can. I know it makes her feel better. _

"_Come in", said Snow. _

_I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed. There was a bright smile on her face as she looked at locket in her hand. I wish I could see her smile like that more often. I sat down on her bed beside her. It's nice seeing her like this. I'd never seen the photos in her locket before. _

"_Can I see it?" I asked. _

_Snow gave me a look. I know I'm asking a lot from her that locket means the world to her. She only gets to have it every now and then. _

"_Why?" asked Snow. _

"_I want to see why it makes you so happy", I said. _

_She carefully placed the locket in my hands. I felt an engravement on the back of it. I flipped it over in my hands and read it: _

_To my most valuable treasure Snow_

_I flipped it back to the front. I hope the person who gave this to her really meant that. _

"_Thank you", I said. _

"_You might not get it", said Snow _

_The photos were of a black horse, an old man, and her sleeping with her head resting on a man's chest. The man had long hair and was wearing a mask. But thing that caught my attention was the warm look in his eyes. _

"_Why would I not get it? I can see how much he loves you in the photo. I just don't know how to get that warm look in my eyes", I said. _

"_You only have to fall in love", said Snow. _

"_You make it sound easy", I said. _

"_It's hard finding it, but once you find it's easy", said Snow. _

"_Who is the man you're with?" I asked. _

"_That's the man I love", said Snow. _

"_Does he have a name?" I asked. _

"_Kakuzu", said Snow. _

_What is so good about this man that she fell in love with him?_

"_What is he like?" I asked. _

"_Tall and covered with stitches- _

"_Why is he covered in stitches?" I interrupted. _

"_It's part of his jutsu", said Snow. _

"_Okay continue", I said. _

"_His eyes are red and green. They are always warm when they're looking at me", said Snow. _

"_That's not what I meant", I said. _

"_Then what did you mean?" asked Snow. _

"_I mean his personality", I said. _

"_He's kind, gentle, and treasures me more anything or anyone", said Snow. _

"_Does he treat you well?" I asked. _

_If he treats Snow badly I will kill him. _

"_Cute", said Snow. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_You", said Snow. _

_No one has ever called me cute before. _

"_Why am I cute?" I asked. _

"_You're doing the whole protective brother thing", said Snow. _

_I've never done that before, but I've never been a brother to anyone before now. That happy look she gets by just seeing his image. I want that too. I wonder if I will ever have what she has. _

"_Do you have anything else to say?" asked Snow. _

"_I don't think he's good enough for you, Snow", I said. _

_She giggled. I didn't see what was so funny about that. _

"_You don't even know him", said Snow. _

"_I still don't think he's good enough for you", I said. _

"_Itachi thought the same thing, but never told me out loud", said Snow. _

"_Who is Itachi?" I asked. _

"_He's my older brother", said Snow. _

I came back to reality, when I felt Kakuzu's threads squeezing me even tighter.

"I thought you were going to let me go", I said.

"Not yet", said Kakuzu.

"What do you want?" I asked.

A smirk appeared on his face. I touched on subject he wants. He wants information.

"I won't tell you about Orochimaru", I growled.

I will always be loyal to Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Stubborn but for how long", I said.

He shot a glare in my direction.

"Do you know what I used to do before all this?" I asked.

"Do I want to know?" asked Kimimaro.

"I was an interrogator for a time", I said.

"So in other words you were a torturer", said Kimimaro.

I smiled when I saw a glint of fear in his eyes.

"It was rather mundane, but it's useful at times like now", I said.

My threads worked into his skin, but a shield of bone blocked them from his organs. I went through his bag. Most of the stuff was nothing unusual, until I found a lucky cat. It was the same one that Tobi gave to Snow. Snow wouldn't trust this to just anyone. She must really care for him. I can't do any more damage. I don't want to deal with a pissed off Snow.

"You don't want know what happened", said Kimimaro.

"Yes I do", I said.

"If she hasn't told you yet she has a reason", said Kimimaro.

He's right.

"In all honesty she kept what happened to her a secret from me", said Kimimaro.

Of course she didn't tell him it would have hurt him. My threads released.

"Why are you letting him go?" asked Mamba.

Kimimaro ran off.

"He has no useful information", I said.

"Where are you going now?" asked Mamba.

"I have to talk to her", I said.

"Some secrets are best kept untold", said Mamba.

"But it can't be good for her", I said.

"I know", said Mamba.

"It might make her feel better keeping those secrets for now, but it will hurt her in the long run", I said.

"She will have to figure that out herself", said Mamba.

"I hope she figures it out quickly", I said.

"Me too", said Mamba.

"Her stubbornness will get in the way", I said.

A raspy laugh left Mamba's mouth. He stopped laughing and a serous expression appeared on his face.

"Are you ready to hear what she has to say?" asked Mamba.

"I don't know", I said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I leaned against a tree.

"The stresses of love are ones of good and bad. I'm grateful I don't have to go through them", said Mamba.

I glared at him.

"Retelling parts of her story will be painful for both of you, but it will make your relationship stronger. You have to be the strong one for her", said Mamba.

"I know", I said.

I started our long way back to the hideout. I stopped, when I reached a bookstore. Mamba peaked his head out from my cloak.

"Why did you stop?" asked Mamba.

"Snow's birthday is in a few weeks I have to find her a present. I won't have many chances to find her a gift", I said.

"When is her birthday?" asked Mamba.

"Shouldn't you know your Mistress's birthday?" I asked.

"So when is it?" asked Mamba.

"The 28th of December", I said.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Christmas?" asked Mamba.

"We don't celebrate Christmas or birthdays, but Snow has never forgotten a birthday", I said.

Great now I need to find her another present. She's one hardest people to get presents for. I searched the bookstore, but still couldn't find it. Getting back will take longer than I thought. I won't be back until tomorrow morning. I summoned Pearl. She squawked and cuddled closely to me. Mamba slithered out from the collar of my cloak and tried to strike Pearl.

"Stupid bird", growled Mamba.

I ignored the little spat between Mamba and Pearl. I told Pearl message and she took off.

"Why do you hate Pearl?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Mamba.

"It's a long way back to the hideout", I said.

"Pearl doesn't understand that Snow is a snake sage. She has no place as one of her summons", said Mamba.

"Does Snow consider herself a snake sage?" I asked.

"She considers herself to be holder of snake like power", said Mamba.

There was a bitter tone in his voice when he said that.

"What do you and the other snakes think of her?" I asked.

"We consider her to be our sage", said Mamba.

"Why her?" I asked.

"She's the only full snake sage we have. She also gives us a better reputation", said Mamba.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Why isn't he back yet? I heard a gently pecking at my door. I opened it and saw Pearl standing at the doorway.

"Let me guess he's going to be late?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes. I picked her up and ran my fingers through her feathers. I don't want to be in this room alone right now. I went to the kitchen. Maybe some food will set my mind at ease. I found some stale bread and broke it into pieces for Pearl to eat. She pecked happily at the chunks of bread. She doesn't have a care in the world. Sometimes I envy her and her simple life.

"Pearl how are you doing in your life. Found any potential mates yet?" I asked.

She shook her head no. I let out a sigh. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the person's arm and flung the person onto the table. The table shattered. When I looked down I saw Itachi.

"I'm so sorry Itachi", I said.

He slowly got up.

"Snow what happened?" asked Itachi.

I didn't look him in the eyes.

"Did he do something to you?" asked Itachi.

"Kakuzu would never hurt me", I said.

"Please tell me what happen. There has to be a reason why you're so antsy", said Itachi.

I burst into tears when I remembered what Kabuto tried to do to me.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

I was shocked at Snow's out burst. She hasn't broken into tears like this for about a year as far as I know. Normally Kakuzu is the one to calm her down in this kind of situation. I sat down on the floor and pulled her into my lap. She cuddled closely to my chest. I ran my fingers through hair. I heard the door of the kitchen open. It was Deidara. He's the last person I want to see right now. His eyes went to Snow.

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Deidara.

I felt Snow's grip on my shirt tightened.

"Stop yelling you are only making her more nervous", I said.

"Too loud", whimpered Snow.

She was shivering now.

"Leave now", I said.

My eyes change. I will use my eyes against him. He backed away, but didn't leave. Pearl flew in his direction and dove at him with her beak. I took this chance to take Snow to my room. I sat down in bed with her. After about fifteen minutes she seemed calm enough to talk.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was attack", said Snow.

"By who?" I asked.

"Kabuto",

It to be much than just an attack to get Snow into this state.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it", said Snow.

I didn't push her.

"Where's Kakuzu?" I asked.

He should be comforting her right now not me.

"Hunting him down", said Snow.

She finally seemed to notice the change in her surroundings. Snow scanned my room. She got out my grasp and crawled underneath my bed. I understand why she finds small places so comforting. She pulled blanket from my bed underneath with her. I knew she wouldn't leave the safety of her hiding place until Kakuzu returned. Pearl joined her underneath the bed. Snow probably thinks I think less of her for hiding. I sat down on the ground with my back against my bed.

"I don't think you're childish Snow. You're only doing what makes you feel safe", I said.

She gave no response.

"I wish I could feel safe as easily as you do", I said.

I felt Snow's hand gently wrap around mine. Her hand withdrew. I heard the door of the hideout slid open around eight in the morning. I left my room.

"Kakuzu", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

When I looked into the kitchen I saw the table in pieces. Deidara was leaning against one of the counters.

"She's with Itachi", said Deidara.

"Snow?" I asked.

I knocked on Itachi's door. He opened it.

"Kakuzu"

His room looked empty. I saw Pearl walk out from underneath the bed.

"Come out from underneath there", I said.

She slowly came out from underneath the bed. Snow wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

"It's alright Snow he can't hurt you now", I said.

I lead her back to my room. She sat down on my bed.

"Did you catch him?" asked Snow.

"No, he made it to the Hidden Sound. I couldn't risk following him there. I'm sorry Snow", I said.

"It's okay", said Snow.

"I will kill him", I said.

"I know you will", said Snow.

I saw panic and fear in her eyes. I joined her in bed. She moved into my lap and cuddled closely to my chest.

"I saw your friend Kimimaro", I said.

A small smile appeared on her face, but it faded.

"I didn't hurt him", I said.

"Good", said Snow.

"What caused you to hide under Itachi's bed?" I asked.

"He surprised me", said Snow.

"How did he surprise you?" I asked.

"He put his hand on my shoulder", said Snow.

This isn't good. I have to get her back into a condition where she can successfully do missions again.

"Snow where are you?" I asked.

She gave me confused look. I sighed. I ran my hand through her hair.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

What does he mean? I'm right here.

"Where's your fight?" asked Kakuzu.

I knew he would catch on to how I was feeling. He always does.

"I'm tired Kakuzu. I'm so tired", I said.

"You don't get to be tired", growled Kakuzu.

He got up from the bed started pacing.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"How much longer until what?" asked Kakuzu.

"You know what", I said.

He sighed.

"I don't know", said Kakuzu.

I looked down. His hands gently cupped my face.

"But I do know one thing", said Kakuzu.

"What?" I asked

"As long as I have you it isn't tiring. I know we have a future", said Kakuzu.

It's kinda weird hearing him talk like that. I felt blush appearing on my cheeks. He thinks about our future like I do.

"How can you wait so patiently it isn't like you?" I asked.

"I know it will always be there as long as I have you", said Kakuzu.

I smiled, but it faded. I know he has more to say. Something tells me I won't want to hear what he has to say.

"Snow, you have to tell me what happen to you while you were there", said Kakuzu.

My eyes widen some. That's the last topic I ever want to talk about. I got up from the bed and tried leave.

"Snow you have to tell me what happened", said Kakuzu.

"No I don't, what happened there stays with me no one else", I said.

It's my weight to bear not his.

"You can't keep that bottled up", said Kakuzu as got up from bed and walked toward me.

"Yes I can!" I yelled.

"Do you think I want to hear what he did to you? I'm asking you about this to help you", said Kakuzu.

The calmness in his voice only irritated me.

"I've been keeping it to myself this whole just fine!" I growled.

"No you haven't", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him.

"You attacked Itachi because he touched your shoulder", said Kakuzu.

"That was accident!" I yelled.

"You haven't done something like for almost a year", said Kakuzu.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"No, you need to hear this", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not talking about this subject any further!" I yelled.

He let out an annoyed sigh. I walked out of his room and slammed the door behind me. I went into Konan's room.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

Snow opened the door to my room. She sat down on her bed. She must have gotten into fight with Kakuzu. Snow and Kakuzu rarely fight, but when they get into the really get into it. One time Snow threw Kakuzu through wall. Out of all the fights they had Kakuzu never laid a finger on her unless he was blocking one of her attacks. She always comforted me when I have a fight with Nagato, so I do the same for her.

"What happen?" I asked.

"We got into a fight", said Snow.

"Wait, let me get something", I said.

I ran down to the kitchen. Why is the table broken? Kakuzu won't like having to buy a new one. I opened the freezer. Good, no one touched my ice cream and it's her favorite flavor. I got two spoons and ran back up to my room.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"He wanted me talk about something I didn't want to talk about", said Snow.

"Didn't want to or not ready to?" I asked.

"Both", said Snow.

She took a big spoonful of ice cream.

"Let me guess he wanted to talk about your time with Orochimaru", I said.

She nodded her head.

"You know you will have to talk about it eventually", I said.

"I know", said Snow.

"You're not ready yet", I said.

She nodded her head yes again.

"You know what bothered me the most?" asked Snow.

"What?" I asked.

"How calm he was being", said Snow.

"Are you sure you're talking about Kakuzu?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"What bothered me even more is he is right", said Snow.

"I know that kind of frustration", I said.

We finished off the ice cream.

"So now what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hot spring", said Snow.

It didn't take us long to reach the springs. The hot water felt great. Snow still hadn't gotten in yet.

"Are you coming in?" I asked.

Snow got in. When she dropped her towel I saw most of her scars were gone. The only scars she had went down her spine. I quickly counted them there was a total of 33 scars. A scar for each of her vertebrae.

"You can ask Konan I don't mind", said Snow.

"What happened to your back?" I asked.

"Kabuto got rid most of them. The ones along my spine were caused by my shift", said Snow.

"You know we are going to have to go back eventually", I said.

"I know, but can't we have a little more fun before we go?" asked Snow.

"Sure want to go get our nails done and then get a drink?" I asked.

"Sure", said Snow.

We eventually went back to the hideout around nine.

"You know you have to talk to him", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Konan is right I have to talk to him.

"I know", I said.

"Good luck", said Konan.

I saw that the light was still on in his room. If I go in there we might fight again. I don't want to fight with him. I'm not even sure if what happen between him and me can be considered a fight. Normally Kakuzu is the apologizing to me when we fight, but I'm wrong this time. I took a deep breath and walked to his door. I fiddled with my locket. My fingers touched my wedding ring that was on my locket's chain. I try not to wear on my hand because I knew if I fought with on it would get damaged. I do love him and I hate fighting with him.

I sat down besides his door. I really don't want to confront him. Urg, I really don't like making the first move in any kind of fight. I can't stay out here all night. Maybe I could. No, avoiding this is only going to make things worse. I got up and opened the door to his room. He was working quietly at his desk. He quickly glanced at me and than returned to his work.

I sat down on his bed. I looked at the clock it was nine. An hour I waited outside of his room, since I wasn't brave enough to go in. I better wait until he finishes working. If I interrupt him it will only agitate him. I fiddled with my locket until he finished working. Kakuzu finished his work at ten. He turned his chair so he faced me. I stood up and walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu. I really am", I said.

"I know you are Snow, but you will have to tell me", said Kakuzu.

"I know. I'm just scared to", I said.

"You don't have to be scared I'm here with you", said Kakuzu.

I wanted to cuddle closely to him. He picked me up and carried me back to his bed. I lay down beside him in bed. He put on his reading glasses and opened a book. I moved closer to him. He glanced down at me and then wrapped his arm around me. Kakuzu was wearing his mask. I reached my hand up and pulled down his mask.

"Much better", I said.

I heard him try to suppress a laugh.

"Don't laugh Kakuzu. I think you're very handsome", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow moved even closer to me. The light smell of pine needles filled my nose. Her pink lips gently kissed along stitches on my face. I felt her warm wet tongue gently lick at one of them. I snuck my hands up her shirt and ran my fingers over her soft pale skin.

I have to take this slow. If I move too quickly she will spook. I kissed down her neck and stopped when I reached her soft spot. I gently sucked her soft spot. A soft moan escaped her mouth. Her hands snaked around my neck. She tenderly pressed her soft lips against mine. I ran my tongue slowly across her bottom lip asking for permission into her mouth.

She timidly opened her mouth. My tongue stroked hers to encourage her to participate in the kiss. She slowly started to join the kiss. Our tongues entwined. My hands moved down to her pants. I groped her ass, which caused her to let out a soft gasp into our kiss. I unzipped them. I gently pressed my fingers against her underwear. I pulled away from Snow to get some air and saw she was scared. I moved my fingers away from her pants.

"I'm sorry Snow I didn't mean to scare you", I said.

"It's okay Kakuzu", said Snow.

"It isn't okay. I don't want you to be afraid of my touch", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I know he's frustrated. He wanted to touch me and comfort me. I took his hand in mine and touched it to my face. He gently kissed me on the forehead.

"Kakuzu I was enjoying until that moment", I said.

I yawned. Kakuzu wrapped his arm back around my waist. He put his reading glasses back on and he started reading as if nothing happened. I'm calm and happy. I rested my head on his chest and lessened to his hearts beat. Kakuzu let out a low laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"You're purring", said Kakuzu.

"I hoped that would go away once I broke my mark. Is there any other thing left from curse mark?" I asked.

"Your eyes dilate whenever you're turned on. The more pleasure you feel the bigger your eyes get", said Kakuzu.

My face turned pink. I didn't know that.

"You didn't know about that did you?" asked Kakuzu.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of", said Kakuzu.

My eyes felt heavy and I yawned again.

"Get some sleep my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"Night Kuzu", I said.

"Good night my treasure", said Kakuzu.

I woke up with Kakuzu's arms wrapped tightly around me. I took me 15 minutes to get out his grasp. A pillow took my place in his arms. He pulled the pillow closer to his chest. One day I will get a photo of him like this. Leader should be awake by now. I showered and got dressed. Once I was dress I walked to Leader's office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in", said Leader.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

Normally Snow never comes into my office unless called upon.

"What do you want Snow?" I asked.

"I want to go on a mission", said Snow.

"You're not in any condition for missions", I said.

"My condition is fine", said Snow.

By the tone in her voice I knew there was no more discussion on this topic.

"You don't have to worry I'm plenty strong enough", said Snow.

"You're my friend of course I'm worried", I said.

"If you are so worried about me send Zetsu to follow me", said Snow.

"Fine", I said.

"So where will I be going?" asked Snow.

"Tomi Village", I said.

She stiffened. This will be a difficult task for her, but I need to know if she's truly ready.

"Are you sure you can handle going back to village where you were enslaved?" I asked.

"I can", said Snow.

There wasn't a trace of hesitation in her voice. Maybe she is ready.

"There some documents about jinchurikis there", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

I told her the rest of the details.

"Why do you even want to go on a mission?" I asked.

"I just need to", said Snow.

"Get ready Tomi Village is a long ways away from here", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I don't even want to know how Kakuzu is going to respond to this. I walked into his room. He was still peacefully asleep. I can at least wait until he wakes up. I packed up my things. I got into bed with him and cuddled close to him. His scent filled my nose. I traced the stitches on his chest. The warmth coming off his body felt great. By the time I get back from my mission it will be around Christmas time. I will pick up presents on the way. I heard Kakuzu's breathing change. That change meant he was awake. Most people wouldn't notice it.

"Good morning Kuzu", I said.

He opened his eyes. He gave an annoyed groan as he slowly woke up.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Morning", I said.

Her hair was up in a bun. I took out the pin that kept her hair up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong", said Snow.

"You're lying", I said.

"I'm going on a mission, but I don't see anything wrong with that", said Snow.

"You can't you're not ready yet", I said.

"I am", said Snow.

I don't want to get into an argument with her.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked.

"I'll be back around Christmas time", said Snow.

"About a month", I said.

She nodded her head yes.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It shocked me at how well he was taking this. Maybe part of the reason he's taking this so well is that it's still early in the morning. Note to self whenever I'm going to tell Kakuzu bad news I will tell him early in the morning.

"You took this a lot better than I thought you would", I said.

"I rather not fight with you", said Kakuzu.

I pressed my lips against his. I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Once he got over his surprise he kissed me back. He pulled away.

"I thought you weren't ready", said Kakuzu.

"I want to try", I said.

I moved so I was straddling his lap. I pressed my lips against his. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. His scent filled my nose. His rough hands moved up my waist. I moaned when I felt his big hands massage my breasts. He tugged at my shirt. I pulled away from him. Kakuzu started kissing my neck. It felt so good. When Kabuto did this all I felt was fear and forced pleasure, but with Kakuzu it's only pleasure. Tears of gold and pink pearls fell from my eyes.

"I glad you're enjoying yourself", said Kakuzu.

He pulled off my shirt. Kakuzu switched our positions so he was on top of me and pulled off my pants. His hips rolled against mine. I moaned I hated that he was still wearing pants.

"Take them off" I growled.

Kakuzu took off his pants and threw them to floor. He spread my legs. I felt how excited he was. Kakuzu slowly pushed. My arms wrapped around his neck. He started thrusting forward. It felt so good.

"Kuzu"

"I know", said Kakuzu.

I fisted the sheets as pleasure went through my body. Kakuzu moaned loudly as he came. I need to shower again. I quickly showered and got ready all over again. Kakuzu grabbed my hand before I could leave.

"I love you", said Kakuzu.

"I love you too", I said.

"Make sure you come back to me", said Kakuzu.

"I will", I said.


	8. Back Again

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 8: Back Again **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one to. Please leave any questions, suggestions, or reviews. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Toshi, Mari, Ren, and Kakuzu **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

After twelve days I reached the large intimidating gates of Tomi. I haven't stepped foot in this village for a long time. I had no reason to return until now. This is the first time I've entered this village a free woman. It hadn't changed much since I was last here. I walked to the port where the documents were going to be delivered.

"What?!" yelled a loud female voice.

My eyes widened at the familiar voice. It was Mari. Fuck, this mission just got more difficult. I followed them, but stayed at a distance. She was with my students; Toshi, Ryuu, and Ren. Did Eiji really put my students in my sister's care? I shook my head their not my students anymore. Mari might not be a traditional teacher, but I knew she would do nothing to hurt them or truly endanger had grown. My best guess to why they are here is they're on a mission to protect the documents. The documents must be late. That explains Mari's tantrum. Her fits rivaled Hidan's in how annoying they could become.

* * *

**Toshi's Perspective **

"Mari calm down", I said.

She sent a glare in my direction. The port manager was terrified of Mari though. His fear of her is understandable she has reputation of violent outbursts. Her glare doesn't scare me like sensei's one did. I've heard that Eiji has a private fund specifically for repairing damages that Mari caused.

"We just have to wait it out", said Ren.

I scanned the area. Waiting out Mari's temper tantrums have become something I've gotten used to. Mari's fit was bringing too much attention for my liking. Minori was always calm, but she did have her occasional outbursts. A woman wearing cloak, mask, and a straw hat caught my attention. There was a strand of white hair had fallen from her bun. I only know one person with white hair.

"Ren look", I said.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" asked Ren.

"The woman in the cloak", I said.

The woman was gone.

"Are you okay Bookworm? You like you've seen a ghost", said Ryuu.

"I'm fine", I said.

"You better be fine my sister will kill me if anything happens to you", said Mari.

"At least then it will give her a reason to come back", said Ryuu.

"What did you just say!" growled Mari.

Mari and Ryuu broke into argument, which was the norm for them. They would both cool down in a few minutes.

"Who did you see?" asked Ren.

"I thought I saw someone", I said.

"You miss her", said Ren.

"Of course I miss her, but she couldn't be the woman I saw", I said.

Ren wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. When I tried getting out of her grip she hugged me even tighter. I saw Ryuu glaring at me. I've told him a millions of times I have no interest in her that way. She's like the little sister I never wanted anything more than that.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked.

"Okay", said Ren.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

That was close. Toshi might have recognized me. I tucked the lose strands of hair behind my ear. I should have been more careful. I summoned Doku. She appeared around my arm in her smaller form.

"Nice to see you again Mistress", said Doku.

"Nice to see you too", I said.

"How can I be of service to you?" asked Doku.

"I need you to follow Mari and my students. Make sure you're not seen", I said.

"Yes Mistress", said Doku.

She went off on her mission. I have to change my hair. It's a dead give away to who I really am. I've only met two other people with white hair and those people are my mother and Kimimaro. I got a room at cheap motel and then went to a store. I finally found the section I was searching for. There were only two colors of hair dye left red and pink. I returned to my cheap motel room. It didn't take long for my hair to change color. I groaned when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I hate pink and I hate that my hair is pink. There's one more thing I have to hide. I let my summoning tattoos appeared on my arms. They successfully hid the tattoo that signified my immortality.

"Hi lady Snow", said Dart.

"Hi Dart. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Doku wanted me to give you a message", said Dart.

"What is the message?" I asked.

"Oh, she said your students and sister won't be leaving town for a while. The ship got caught in a storm, which set it off course by a day", said Dart.

"That's actually a good thing. Tell Doku to send message if anything changes", I said.

Dart disappeared in a puff of smoke. There's one place I have to go, but I have to wait until night. I didn't leave my room until sunset. I walked to my old master's house. It was abandon. All the windows were shattered. I climbed in through a window. I can't risk being alone in here.

"Summoning jutsu"

A smaller version of Mamba appeared in front of me.

"How can I be of service to you my lady?" asked Mamba.

"I need you to snap me out of a flash back if I stay in one too long", I said.

"How long is too long?" asked Mamba.

"Half an hour is too long", I said.

Mamba slithered up my arm. My eyes changed, so I could see perfectly in the darkness. As I walked down the tiled hallways I only heard my footsteps. When I lived here the hallways were always busy. I stopped when I reached the library. The hand carved double doors were yanked off their hinges. The bookshelves were empty and papers littered the floor. I don't care that the books are gone. When I reached the center of library, I stopped and looked up. I smiled when saw Takumi's beautiful ceiling painting was of the night sky. Every star was a little different. The night sky was a swirling of background of dark blues and black. A giant sun was the center of the masterpiece.

"It's beautiful", said Mamba.

I took a deep breath.

"You're shaking", said Mamba.

I took another deep breath and tried to steady myself.

"What is this place to you?" asked Mamba.

"It was the setting for my tragic love story", I said.

"You had a mate before Kakuzu?" asked Mamba.

"Yes", I said.

"How long ago?" asked Mamba.

"Three years ago, but it feels like a life time ago", I said.

I didn't think about where I was going. I only noticed where I was when the sound of my footsteps changed. When I looked down I saw the white marble floors. Master left Takumi's bloodstain on the floor to remind me I could never have love. This was the place where Takumi was murdered. I collapsed to the floor. My body started shaking uncontrollably. Sweat trickled down my skin. There was no escaping the impending flashback.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I picked the lock of my cage. We are meeting in the smaller ballroom. Where is he? I saw red drops on the white marble floor. I followed the red drops to a gruesome sight. Takumi strapped to a chair. His fingers were broken and his face was beaten and bruised. _

"_Takumi", I said. _

_I ran to him and tried to undo the leather straps. Someone kicked me. I was so light the force of the kick sent me across the room. I felt my ribs breaking. _

"_Don't hurt her!" yelled Takumi. _

"_I won't hurt her. She's my most prized possession", said Master._

_I was crying diamonds, sapphires, and light pink pearls fell from my eyes. Master held a knife to Takumi's neck. _

"_Any lasted words?" asked Master. _

_No, I don't want there to be lasts words. I want to hear his voice every day. _

"_I love you, Honey", said Takumi. _

"_I love you too", I said._

_That was the first time I had ever said I love you. Right after that Master sliced Takumi's throat. Bright red blood poured down his throat everything went dark after that. __I woke up in my cage. There were new locks on the door. Let last night be a horrible dream. I groaned in pain. My side ached._

"_You know his death is your fault", said Master. _

_I started crying. _

"_Looks like I'm going to make a lot __prophets__ in sapphires", said Master. _

_I felt numb. It felt like the life had been sucked out of me. Life isn't living without him. _

"_You don't get to be loved", said Master._

_He opened my cage door and dragged me out. I didn't even bother fighting him. Nothing he can do can hurt me now. I started to struggle when I saw where he was taking me. He was taking me to the ballroom. _

"_Please not there", I begged. _

"_Now you beg. Do you know how much it cost to kill him?" asked Master. _

_I shook my head. _

"_That fucker was a ninja and a very powerful one. Killed almost all my guards", said Master. _

_He threw me into ballroom. There was a giant red stain on the marble floor. _

"_You are going to stay here until you learn your lesson", said Master. _

Came back into reality when I felt someone squeezed me. I felt something wet flick into my ear.

"Mamba?"

"Yes my lady", said Mamba.

"Thanks for bringing me out of my flashback", I said.

"I'm always happy to serve my lady", said Mamba.

Mamba wrapped around my arm.

"Why come here and risk your health?" asked Mamba.

"I need to get something", I said.

"What?" asked Mamba.

"It's something valuable to me", I said.

I went into Takumi's studio. The paintings in here are the most beautiful painting. These paintings are more mystical than the rest. The setting of painting was in a forest. There were fairies and animals wondering the walls.

"Who is that woman?" asked Mamba.

"That's the fairy queen", I said.

Mamba laughed.

"That's no fairy queen that's you. All the smaller fairies resemble you", said Mamba.

I never noticed that till now. I moved a giant wooden cupboard away from the wall and then I saw something that nearly brought me to tears. It was Takumi's handprint in golden paint on the wall. My handprint was on top of his in silver paint. Underneath the handprints it read:

_Takumi and Honey forever _

"Who is Honey?" asked Mamba.

"She's someone I used to be", I said.

I touched my hand to the prints on the wall and was brought back into an old memory.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I snuck into Takumi's studio. He was happily painting. I quietly snuck closer to him. _

"_Honey I know you're there", said Takumi. _

"_How do you do that?" I asked. _

"_I know your presence anywhere", said Takumi. _

_He flashed a bright smile in my direction. My face turned pink. _

"_Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over here?" asked Takumi. _

_I ran over to him and he hugged me tightly. I breathed his scent. He always smells like paint, clay, and something __firey__. His hand accidentally landed in gold paint. _

"_Sorry Takumi", I said. _

"_It's alright. It actually gives me an idea", said Takumi. _

_He walked over to the wall. Takumi kneeled down and placed his hand on the wall. _

"_Come here", said Takumi. _

_Walked over to him. He placed my hand in a tray of silver paint and placed my hand on top of his handprint on the wall. I got a paintbrush from his workbench and wrote our names underneath it. _

"_You forgot something, Honey", said Takumi. _

_He took the paintbrush out of my hand and wrote forever. _

"_Forever is a long time Takumi are you sure you want to spend it with me?" I asked. _

"_I wouldn't have wrote it if I didn't mean it", said Takumi. _

_I kissed him on the cheek. _

"_I really care about you", I said as I cuddled closely to him. _

"_I love you too", said Takumi. _

"_Sorry I can't say it yet. But I do feel it", I said. _

"_It's alright", said Takumi. _

_I saw a small weird looking wooden chest on his worktable. _

"_What's that?" I asked. _

"_It's a past life and my one regret", said Takumi. _

"_What was your regret?" I asked. _

_Takumi wiped off our hands and then he got up. He pulled out a photo from the chest. Takumi placed it in my hand. It was of Takumi and little boy who looked almost exactly like him, but younger. Takumi was giving the boy a piggyback ride. They were both smiling brightly. Takumi was wearing a forehead protector around his neck. _

"_Who is he?" I asked. _

"_My little brother. He's around your age now", said Takumi. _

"_Why is he your regret?" I asked. _

"_I left him. I should have brought him with me. He would have loved you", said Takumi. _

_I hugged him again. _

"_Maybe one day we can visit him", I said._

_"That a big maybe my love. I'm not longer welcome at my home", said Takumi. _

_I saw him tracing the horizontal scars on one of his hands. He always does that when he's stressed. _

"_How did you get those?" I asked. _

_A smirk appeared on his face. _

"_Sorry, that's was a rude question. I shouldn't have asked", I said. _

"_No, I don't mind. It surprises me that you didn't ask me sooner", said Takumi. _

_I looked down and a blush appeared on my face. _

"_It's okay to be curious", I said. _

_I smiled at him. _

"_I used to have a special talent and these scars were caused by me getting rid of it", said Takumi. _

"_Why would you get rid of a talent?" I asked. _

"_Wouldn't you want to get rid of your talents?" asked Takumi. _

"_I wish I could get rid of it. It's only given me pain", I said._

_Takumi hugged me. I took comfort in his warm embrace. He pushed away a heavy cupboard with ease and put the chest in a hidden space in the wall. Takumi put it back in place. An average person wouldn't be able move that cupboard. _

"_What?" asked Takumi when he looked back at me. _

"_How did you do that?" I asked. _

"_Uhh, that was nothing special", said Takumi. _

"_Okay", I said. _

I came back to reality when I felt Mamba flick his tongue in my ear.

"You know I hate it when you do that", I said.

Mamba chuckled.

"It works doesn't it", said Mamba.

The chest was still in its hiding place. I couldn't force myself to open the chest. There were too many memories in it. I returned to my motel room. My body ached with tiredness. I collapsed onto my bed. The blanket was scratchy and uncomfortable.

"Lady Snow", said Dart.

"What is it Dart?" I asked.

"Good news", said Dart.

"And what is this good news?" I asked.

"The documents are going to be here tomorrow afternoon at one", said Dart.

"Thanks Dart", I said.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. I couldn't sleep. My heart was filled with guilt. Going back there brought up old feelings that had been buried for years. I woke up at five in the morning. There might be ramen place open at this time. I chose not wear my cloak it would bring unwanted attention. It took me an hour to find an open ramen shop. I ordered what I normally got.

"It's odd seeing someone so young up this early", said the shop owner.

"I've been a morning person since I was a child", I said.

"Looks like you're not the only morning person today", said the shop owner.

"Morning", said Ren.

The shop owner took Ren's order. She'd grown braver since I last saw her. When I was with her she wouldn't dare leave the group.

"Are you two related?" asked the shop owner.

"No why do you ask?" asked Ren.

"You both have pink hair and both ordered the same thing", said the shop owner.

"I just got what my aunt always ordered. She had big thing for ramen", said Ren.

"Your aunt has good taste", I said.

I paid for my ramen and left. I walked to the port and saw my sister and students. Mari was carrying the papers I needed. The city is too busy for me to do anything. The fastest way to get from Tomi to the Hidden Diamond Village is to go through Stone Forrest and then take a ferryboat down the West Pebble River. Any other way to village would take a week or longer. It only takes fours day if they take it. Going through Stone Forest is dangerous but quick. I don't think it can really be called a forest. It's more a jagged dangerous cliff with some trees growing on it. Going through it is suicide unless you are with some with Mari and mine gift. That makes it the perfect way to transport something important. During the dark it's even treacherous for someone with my kekkie genkia. But with my snake like vision I should be able to navigate well enough.

"I think it's about fucking time for breakfast", said Mari.

"It's twelve in the afternoon technically it would be lunch", said Toshi.

"Mari you don't have to curse", said Ren.

"I don't have to, but I want to", said Mari.

It takes an hour to get to Stone Forest from here. I better get a head start. They will be moving slowly through the forest, so I will get a good head start on them. I took off in a full run. I stopped close to where they would stop. I got comfortable in my hiding place. All I have to do now is wait.

"You guys move so fucking slowly!" yelled Mari.

"Are you sure no one can follow us here?" asked Ren.

"No besides me and my family can through this", said Mari.

"Technically someone besides one of your family members could come in here, but they would have to be powerful. Or they could have a kekkie genkia that imitates your own", said Toshi.

"How powerful would they have to be?" asked Ryuu.

"Jonin or a talented chunin", said Toshi.

The kids looked exhausted. They were covered in scratches. I have to wait until they are asleep. Toshi took the first lookout in a tree. I slowly moved closer. It's almost the right time. My eyes changed so I could see perfectly in the darkness.

* * *

**Toshi's Perspective **

Everything seemed quiet. I heard small stones fall down the cliff. My hand grabbed the kunai from my belt and I followed the sound. I nearly scared to death a mountain goat. I returned to my post in the tree. I felt something scaly run across my ankle. I looked down and saw orange and black striped snake. A hand went over my mouth. I felt a blade against my throat.

"I'm not here to kill you", whispered the person behind me.

By the sound of the voice I knew my attacker was female. Her voice gave no indication of where she came from.

"I'm sorry. This is nothing personal it's my mission", said my attacker.

The blade against my neck left. Her fingertips pressed against my pressure points. Everything went dark.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Toshi went limp in my arms. I carefully placed him at the trunk of the tree.

"Don't move", said Ryuu.

By the sound of his voice I knew he was still drowsy.

"Please put the blade down", I said.

"Why the fuck should I?" asked Ryuu.

"You shouldn't use that kind langue it's very unappealing", I said.

It was harder for to disarm him than before, but it wasn't a challenge.

"Don't feel bad about how easily I disarmed you. I have more experience, but you have potential", I said.

I pushed on his pressure points and he passed out a few seconds later. I put him down near Toshi. By the time they wake up I will be long gone. Ren was still peacefully asleep. I stepped toward her.

"Back away from the girl" growled Mari.

Ren's eyes snapped open.

"Ryuu!" screamed Ren.

She should care about both of her teammates.

"They're fine", I said.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Ren.

"I don't like harming the innocent", I said.

I sighed.

"I was really hoping to avoid a fight", I said.

"Why fighting is so fun?" said Mari.

"Do you really want to fight in these condition?" I asked.

Why am I even asking her that? Mari is always looking for an excuse to battle. She charged right me. I sidestepped and avoided her attack. Her attacks were so unplanned sometimes. She's so much like Hidan. The thing is she's much faster than him. A bulky weapon doesn't weigh her down, but she does carry weapon. Her choice of weapons were brass knuckles made of diamond. They weren't made of normal diamond. Diamond blades of any length could form from the knuckles. She's only used them when thought her opponents were worthy. I saw her slid them onto her knuckles.

* * *

**Mari's Perspective **

Urg, I can't approach this battle like I normally do. She's going to be a challenge. The darkness of night doesn't help either. Whoever this woman is she's powerful and someone not to be taken lightly. I looked her over. I couldn't see much of her from the dim lighting of the campfire. Her pink hair hung in her face hiding from her eyes from view. The heavy cloak hid most of her body from view. She looked calm, but there was some sort of sadness to her. There was a forehead protector tied around her neck, but I couldn't see the symbol.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I don't see how my name is any of your concern", said the woman.

"Her name is Compassion", said Toshi.

Ren had reversed my pressure point attack. That was impressive for someone so young.

"Is that some kind of stripper name", I said.

"You don't want to know why I was given that name", said Compassion.

"Now you've gotten me curious", I said.

"I got my name by how I treated my victims. I try to cause the least a mount of harm possible. For my less fortunate opponent I give them a painless death", said Compassion.

There was no doubt that her words had an affect on the kids. She only caused one death. She didn't seem to be ashamed of her pathetic death toll.

"This would be so much easier if they stayed passed out. I guess we have to do this now", said Compassion.

Three giant snakes slid down from her sleeves. They grabbed Toshi, Ren, and Ryuu by the collars of their clothes.

"Let me go you ugly ass snake!" yelled Ryuu as he one of snake.

It had little affect.

"Don't eat them. Keep them out of harm's way ", said Compassion.

The snakes slithered away. I'm actually glad she was keeping the brats out of the way. I smiled this would be a close combat fight. I charged at her she didn't even bother dodging. The diamond blades on brass knuckles made contact with her skin, but there was no blood. She grabbed my wrist forcing me to stay put. The sleeve of her cloak went down. There was a weird looking summoning tattoo on her arm. Her skin was dark. I noticed that it had a faint sparkle to it. That must be why my blades aren't piercing her skin.

My skin turned to diamond to protect me from her grip. I heard my skin cracking under her grip. How the hell is she doing this? I tried to hit her, but a snake slithered from her sleeve and wrapped around my arm. I couldn't read the emotions on her face. The bitch probably thinks she has the upper hand. She let go of me just in time to avoid my diamond blades. How did she know I was going to do that? Diamond blades ejected from every angle and she gracefully dodged all of them. How the hell is she dodging so perfectly in this kind of darkness? I've seen that kind of graceful movement, but I couldn't place where I saw.

"You're really started to piss me off!" I yelled.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Great this just what I need an angry Mari. Anger doesn't make her sloppy it makes her precise.

"What are you hiding under that cloak?" asked Mari.

"Nothing", I said.

"Than strip", said Mari.

"If you give me those documents I might", I said.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" asked Mari.

"It was worth a try", I said.

Water and Earth were her preferred natures. She opened her mouth and water spewed from it. The ground became slick. It was about an inch deep, but that's enough for her to be extremely dangerous.

"Why aren't you running?" asked Mari.

I ignored her question. A water prison appeared around me. A water clone kept it play. She walked into my watery prison. I smiled when she wrapped her hand around my throat. Earth blades formed a sphere around my prison. I closed my eyes and did the hand signs. An instant warmth took over my body.

* * *

**Mari's Perspective **

Why would this crazy bitch allow me to capture her? She's not even putting up a fight. Everything was dark. I have to get out. I punched the ground as hard as could. There was a loud crack, but nothing else happened. The water became slightly warmer. I saw a dim glow that quickly grew brighter. It burned my eyes.

The water started boiling. I couldn't feel the water around me. Sweat dripped down my body. The hair was wet hot and hard to breath. Something scaly wrapped around my body and squeezed me tightly. I heard the earthy blades returned the ground.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Mari struggled against the snake binding. This battle is over. It wasn't the epic battle Mari craved, but my mission is over. I want to go home. The snake that carried my students slithered over.

"You're a coward!" yelled Mari.

That insult stung coming from her. To Mari a coward is the thing a person could ever be.

"Why am I a coward?" I asked.

"Blinding me to get out of battle", said Mari.

"I have other things to do I can't waste my time fighting with you", I said.

"Your kekkie genkia is pathetic rip off the real thing. I take it as a personal insult. Earth blades", growled Mari.

There was a loud crumbling sound as a giant chunk of the cliff fell. The snake that held Ren fell off the ledge. Her scream shook me to the core.

"REN!" screamed Toshi and Ryuu.

I was about to jump the cliff to when Ryuu stopped me.

"She can help herself she doesn't need your help. You will probably kill her", said Ryuu.

"I don't have time to deal with you. I can save her", I said.

"Let her help!" yelled Toshi.

He yanked Ryuu out of the way. I dove head first off the cliff. Ren was falling faster than me. My skin turned to diamond, which made me fall faster.

* * *

**Ren's Perspective **

Wind was whipping through my hair. I closed my eyes no one can help me now. I won't get to see my mommy again.

"Ren, take my hand!" yelled a voice.

I opened my eyes and saw the woman cloak with her arm outstretched. I tried grabbing her arm hand, but couldn't reach. Her hand wrapped tightly around mine. How can she do anything to help me? She moved behind me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I heard her groan.

"This is going to hurt", said Compassion.

There was a giant thud as we collided tough stone ground. It took me a few minutes to get over my shock. I slowly got up. I was a little shaky, but otherwise I was okay. I heard a weak groan from underneath me. How is she still alive? She didn't look like she was alive. I put my head on her chest, but couldn't hear a heart beat. I started crying. She had reached her hand out and saved me. Only one other person had done something like that for me. My mind traveled back to that day.

**Ren's Flashback **

"_Stop it daddy that hurts. I'm sorry I didn't get picked!" I screamed. _

_He grabbed my arm tightly squeezed it hard. There was liquor on his breath. That smell alone made me feel like I was going to be sick. I tried pulling away from him, but he pulled back harshly on my arm. I felt my shoulder dislocate. A new flow of tears fell from my eyes. Daddy was about to hit me again, when a pretty lady grabbed his pulling him away from me. _

_I saw the anger in her eyes. I've learned whenever there's much rage in a person's eyes it can never mean anything good. I ran off to escape the both of them. I hid behind two metal trashcans. The woman and my daddy were talking about what I didn't know. _

_The woman who protected me walked over to me. She had pretty white long hair that stood out in the darkness. There was a caring smile on her face. When I looked into her eyes I saw that they looked like mine. _

_I knew she went through something horrible, but I couldn't tell what. I can trust her though I know that for sure. She reached out her hand to me. Wait, didn't she say she was going to take me away from my dad. I became excited. Instead of taking hand I jumped into her arms. _

"_Thank you thank you lady for taking me away from him", I said. _

_I felt her arms wrap around me. _

I snapped back into reality.

"Please please wake up!" I yelled.

I shook her shoulders trying to wake her up. I stopped shaking her. Her body convulsed. Tears were still falling from eyes.

"I'm fine girl there's no reason to cry", said Compassion.

She easily stood up.

"You shouldn't be standing", I said.

She ignored me.

"You could have a spine injury you idiot. You shouldn't be moving let alone walking", I said.

I saw the outlines of a smile through her mask.

"That's sweet, but I know my body I'm fine", said Compassion.

There was a loud cracking sound as she rolled her shoulders and moved her neck from side to side. She let out a loud pained groan.

"I'm going to be sore in the morning", said Compassion.

I saw check her pockets.

"Why didn't you take them?" asked Compassion.

"I don't know", I said.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Compassion.

I nodded my head.

"I need you to relocate my shoulder", said Compassion.

There was a pop.

"I bet you have a lot of questions", said Compassion.

I nodded my head.

"You can ask me three questions", said Compassion.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I saw her mulling over questions in her head.

"Why did you save me?" asked Ren.

"That's an easy question I don't like to waste life. You're innocent I have no reason to kill you", I said.

"Why did you join the them?" asked Ren.

"The things we do for the people we love", I said.

Ren seemed to understand.

"Why did you fall in love with them?" asked Ren.

"They saved me. Wouldn't you do anything for the people who pulled you out of the darkness?" I asked.

"Yes, I would", said Ren.

"Come here Ren", I said.

"How did you now my name?" asked Ren.

"You already ask your three questions", I said.

She walked over and picked her up.

"Wrap your arms around neck and hold on tight", I said.

I channeled my chakra to my feet and ran up the cliff.

"Ren you okay?" Ryuu.

"I'm more than okay because of her", said Ren.

"How are you alive?" asked Toshi.

"The three questions were already asked. Oh, before I go her vision should return by tomorrow morning", I said.

I ran off. My body begged for a break. I can't give it one until I'm safe. I have to get out of here as quickly as possible. One of the major problems with Stone Forest is it only has one entrance and one exit. I quickly stopped by hotel room and picked up my things. I didn't stop running until I reached the Golden Woods, which was twenty miles east of Tomi Woods is a nationally park protected by the village. I went deep into the woods. The bark of the trees had a sparkling substance that looked like gold. The leaves were a golden yellow color. I found a giant tree. There was hollowed out part in tree's body. It was big enough to fit a person of my size comfortably. I summoned Pearl.

"I need you tell Leader and Kakuzu that I'm going to be late. If I sleep longer than Christmas I want you to deliver my gifts. Do you know what goes to which person?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"But don't deliver Deidara's. His gift is one I have to give in person", I said.

The dead leaves made a good cushion. I've slept in worst places I summon a smaller version of Mamba.

"How can I be of service to you my lady?" asked Mamba.

"I need you to protect me while my body heals", I said.

"Yes my lady", said Mamba.

I used my cloak as a blanket. As soon as I laid my head my eyes shut in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Kameko's Perspective **

Ren came barging into my office. She jumped into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Ren what's wrong?" I asked.

"I fell of cliff I would have died if it wasn't for her", said Ren.

"Who her?" I asked.

"Compassion", said Ren.

That name sounded familiar. I looked through book shelves until I found the scroll I was looking for. When I did the hand signs it a book appeared on the scroll. I turned the page to that said Compassion. I gulped when read the description:

_Name: Compassion _

_Age: Unknown _

_Eye Color: Unknown _

_Hair Color: Unknown _

_Village: Unknown _

_Ranking: S missing nin _

_Gender: F_

_Height: Short _

She was put in book just for show. The Hidden Waterfall Village had no interest in avenging Fu. Compassion was probably the least wanted person in the book. I was thankfully to the stranger. She saved my daughter. I shut the book and it disappeared into the scroll. Compassion will stay unknown.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I training was the only ways I could keep my mind less focused on Snow was by training.

"Kakuzu",

I looked up and saw Pain. Pearl was perched on his shoulder.

"What was the message?" I asked.

"She's going to be late", said Pain.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She didn't say why in her message", said Pain.

"She took a great fall", said Zetsu as he emerged from the ground.

"A 550 foot drop is an impressive thing to survive", said Black Zetsu.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Don't worry Snowy is safe in sound in the Golden Woods", said White Zetsu.

"She must be hibernating that how her body heals from massive trauma", I said.

"Continue watching her Zetsu", said Pain.

"Okay", said Zetsu.


	9. I'll Be There

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 9: I'll Be There **

**I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it's late for the holidays, but that doesn't take away from this chapter. Please leave a review I haven't heard from you in a long time. Thank you for reading. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, Konan, and Nagato **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

My eyes opened. As I sat up a thick blanket of leaves rustled. I stretched and yawned loudly. Mmm, that was a great nap. I shivered as a cold breeze entered my little shelter. In the frosty air I saw my breath. How long have I been out? I peaked outside and saw the trees were bare and a thick layer snow coated the ground.

"Mamba?"

There was a rustled as Mamba peaked his head out from the layer of leaves he was buried under. He groaned loudly.

"Morning", grumbled Mamba.

His voice was sluggish.

"What is the date?" I asked.

"Sunday December 20th", said Mamba.

"Shit!"

"What is it?" asked Mamba.

"There's only five days until Christmas", I said.

"How does that affect us?" asked Mamba.

"I won't be able to make it home in time", I said.

Mamba chuckled. I glared at him. I don't see anything funny about this situation.

"You're not the kind of person to allow anything stop you from being with your family. You'll be there", said Mamba.

The confident tone in his voice made me feel better. The presents were gone. Pearl must have delivered them already. Mamba wrapped around my arm. His body was unnaturally cold.

"Warm", moaned Mamba.

I summoned Pearl.

"Did you deliver the gifts?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"Good girl", I said.

I gently stroked her. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mamba, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine mistress. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"You called me mistress and you didn't try to kill Pearl", I said.

"It's the cold my lady. It slows down cold blooded creatures like me in every way", said Mamba.

"You don't have to stay with me. I don't want you getting sick", I said.

"I'm not leaving you alone", growled Mamba.

"Then I don't want to hear you complain about being cold", I said.

I jumped from the tree into three inches of snow. I need to get new clothes. The closest clothes store was a small used clothing store. I opened the door and a bell chimed.

"Welcome", said a young cashier.

I smiled at her. An older man stepped out from the back and a young boy followed him.

"You must be freezing", said the man.

"You have no idea", said Mamba as he peaked his head out from the collar of my cloak.

"Cool", said the boy.

"Did your snake just talk?" asked the man.

"He's a ninja animal so he can talk and has tons of special powers", said the boy.

"Correct", said Mamba.

"You can pet him if you want. He won't bite", I said.

"Can I Daddy?" asked the boy.

"Yes", said the boy's dad.

Mamba slithered down my sleeve and moved toward the boy. The boy scratched underneath Mamba's chin, which instantly made him Mamba's new friend. They sat down by the heater. The boy's dad kept a wary gaze at Mamba. When he was sure Mamba wouldn't bite, his attention went to me.

"What are you looking for?" asked the boy's dad.

"A compete winter outfit", I said.

It's below zero outside. I don't want frostbite. Twenty minutes later I had a mismatched winter outfit. I looked at my reflection and couldn't help laughing. First off I was wearing a light blue hat that was shaped like a dog with floppy ears. My new jacket was a heavy dark brown men's winter coat that engulfed my tiny frame. The part of the outfit I hated most were my gloves. They were pink and covered with tiny red hearts. My favorite part of it was a soft fuzzy red and white striped scarf. I paid.

"Excuse me miss this is too much", said the man.

"Keep it. Mamba come on it's time to go", I said.

He groaned, but slithered up my sleeve. His body was warm from the heater.

"Thank you", said the cashier.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I want to get Snow something special for Christmas. Pearl delivered Snow's gift to me. I forced myself not to open it. What would she want for Christmas? This is the first she's ever had. Hopefully, she will come back in time. She only has four days to get here. I'll her a Christmas.

"Why aren't you in bed?" asked Nagato.

It was ten in the morning.

"Why aren't you out of bed?" I asked.

He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. The only reason I'm letting him stay in bed this long is because it's the holidays. There's also a chance to have some fun while he's in bed.

"I know what we're getting Snow for Christmas", I said.

"What?" asked Nagato.

"We are going to give her a Christmas. And means all of her family will be here", I said.

"I don't have any choice in option do I?" asked Nagato.

"You don't", I said.

"Please come back to bed", said Nagato.

"That's a nice offer, but no thank you", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Nagato.

"I could be persuaded", I said.

Pretty much everyone is here except for Snow. I left Nagato's room. I told them about the plan and they agreed to help. All of us felt somewhat indebted to her. When I went into the kitchen I saw Kisame.

"Kisame"

He looked up from his meal.

"What is it Konan?" he asked.

"Can you cut down a tree for me?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I returned to Nagato's room. He was still lying comfortably in our bed.

* * *

**Nagato's Perspective **

The door of my room opened as Konan walked in. She smiled brightly at me. I love that smile of hers. It makes everything feel right.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Konan.

"I'm enjoying your smile", I said.

A light blush appeared on her face.

"How after all these years do you have the talent of making me blush?" asked Konan.

"Years of practice", I said.

She joined me in bed. I ran my fingers through her soft blue hair. I kissed her gently on the lips. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"I love you", I said.

Konan must be tired after what we did last night. There was a small smile on her face. Getting things ready for Snow made her happy. Konan hasn't had a real Christmas either. I should have tried to give her one. Konan had taken away all the presents and put them underneath the tree. Pearl appeared on the side table. She held my gift from Snow in her beck.

"Why did you take this?" I asked.

She pecked at the box.

"You want me to open this?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I looked over at Konan to make sure she was asleep. I opened the box and saw a circular rose gold locket with a ruby rose on it. Pearl must have mixed up my gift with Konan's. I found a letter I read over it:

_This is gift for you to give to Konan. My gut tells me you haven't gotten her gift. She will love it. _

_From: Snow _

Snow probably saved me from a fight with Konan. I forgot to get her a gift. I took the locket out of the box. What photos am I going to put in this? I opened it. The locket unfolded into four slots. One of the slots was taken up by a photo. How did she fine a photo of Konan and I? I felt an engravement on the back. I flipped it over in my hand and read it:

_To my love K__onan_

It was simple short and completely true. I owe Snow for this. I have to get her a gift. I heard Konan shifting in her sleep. I hid the locket from her view. Her beautiful orange eyes slowly opened.

"What's with that face?" asked Konan.

"I'm thinking", I said.

"About what?" Konan asked.

"A gift for Snow", I said.

"I have to find her another gift", said Konan.

"Why?" I asked.

"Her birthday is the 28th. She's turning twenty-two. I can get her a gift and say it's from the both of us", said Konan.

"I found you the perfect gift", I said.

The sleepiness in her eyes vanished and was replaced with curiosity and excitement.

"What is it?" asked Konan.

"You'll have too wait", I said.

"Please tell me", said Konan.

She fluttered her eyelashes. There was a cute pout on her face, but I was able to resist it. I finally have an idea for what to get for Snow.

"I don't like that my pout doesn't work on you", said Konan.

"It still works very well. It just doesn't work at this instance", I said.

"I'll have to work on it", said Konan.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I'm almost home. I sat up in bed. There's only three days till Christmas. I have a long way to go, but I've made progress. I got out of the bed and groaned, when my feet touched the ground. There were blisters on them.

"Mamba, can you get the bandages out my bag?" I asked.

He slithered down from the bed and groaned when his stomach touched the floor.

"Cold",

He picked up the bandages in his mouth. I took them and bandaged my feet.

"Thanks Mamba", I said.

"You're welcome my lady", said Mamba.

I got dressed. As I walked down stairs I heard "I'll be home for Christmas" playing. I smiled it's a fitting song.

"Leaving already?" asked the chubby inn owner.

"Yes", I said.

"You should at least stay for breakfast", said the owner.

"Breakfast does sound good", I said.

I sat down at the table. She placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. It smelled of brown sugar, butter, and milk. Mamba slid down my sleeve. He flicked his tongue out at the oatmeal.

"Yuck!" growled Mamba.

"Your snake can hunt in my attic. There might be some mice there. You'd a big help", said the owner.

"Mmmm", said Mamba.

He slithered to the attic. I pulled down my mask and started eating.

"That should put some meat on your bones", said the owner.

I'm still a little uncomfortable about my weight. I think I'm back up to a healthy size.

"Men like something to grab onto. But something tells me you have no problems in attracting a man", said the owner.

My cheeks became hot with blush.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone so close to the holidays?" asked the owner.

"It's not by choice. I had a mission to compete", I said.

"Do you have someone waiting for you at home?" asked the owner.

"Yes, my husband and siblings", I said.

My face turned pink, when I said husband. I'm still not used to it yet.

"Where's your ring?" asked the owner.

I showed her my locket with my ring on it.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" she asked.

"I work with my hands. It would get damaged if I wore it", I said.

I took my ring off my locket and slipped it onto my finger. Much better.

"I think you should stay another day a storm is coming. I can feel it in my bones", said the owner.

She's right. The weather was kicking and becoming dangerous to travel in. I would get lost if I leave now. I took off my jacket and the rest my winter gear. I walked into the lobby and sat down near the fireplace. There was a pine tree in the middle of the room. It was decorated with hand made ornaments. A little boy and girl were snooping around the presents. It's a peaceful scene to watch. They probably only have good memories of the holidays. The closest thing I had to real Christmas was watching one. My mind went back to that day.

**Snow's Flashback **

_The sound of laughter woke me up from my nap. I got up from my cozy nest of blankets. I followed the laughter to the barn manger's quarters. I climbed onto a tack trunk to peak inside. __Mmm, the smell of chocolate and mint leaked out from underneath the door. I licked my lips and my stomach growled. Master forgot to feed me today. He been doing that more often._

_The family was sitting down near a pine tree. It was decorated with lights and there was a woman with wings on the top of the tree. I haven't seen anything like it before. The whole family had smiles on their faces. __Why are they so happy? The two kids started sorting out boxes wrapped in pretty paper. They ripped the paper off the boxes. The little girl pulled a dolly out of a box and boy took out a toy train. Then the parents opened their gifts. Why are they giving each other gifts? I don't think there are any birthdays today._

"_Mommy I love it!" yelled the girl. _

_The word mommy made me feel sad. I wonder what having a mommy would be like. _

"_I'm glad you like it", said her mom. _

_The boy thanked his mom too. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. I wanted someone to embrace me like that. The barn manger saw me peaking from the window. I fell off the trunk. I knew better than to runaway that will only get me in big trouble._

"_It's all right little one I'm not going to hurt you", said the manger. _

"_Okay", I said. _

_I still took a step away from him. _

"_Bet you're wondering what's going on", said the manger. _

_I nodded my head. _

"_Today is Christmas it's a holiday of giving and generosity", said the manger. _

_He put a piece of candy in my hand that was shaped like a cane. _

"_A child shouldn't be out in this ungodly weather. You can stay in my quarters for tonight", said the manger. _

_"Really?" I asked. _

_He took my hand in his. I followed him into his quarters. His wife's eyes instantly went to me. _

"_She shouldn't be in here", said his wife. _

"_It will be fine. I will return her to her cage in the morning", said the manger. _

_He pulled out an old dog bed and placed it near the fireplace. It was a big wicker basket with a soft red cushion. I fit perfectly in it. The cushion smelled like dog, but I didn't mind. The manger put a blanket over me. I held my candy tightly in my hand and fell asleep. This is the best Christmas ever. _

"Miss do you want some hot chocolate?" asked the boy.

I blinked a few times and tried to clear my head.

"Sure, thank you", I said.

He came back with a mug a few minutes later. I leaned back into the comfy chair. I lifted the mug close to my face and breathed in the smell of chocolate. I took a sip. Mmm, the chocolate was sweet and was complimented by the light taste of amaretto.

My body relaxed. The heat of the fire felt great. This would be perfect if Kakuzu was here. He wouldn't like the children though. Crying broke the peace. There was a woman trying to calm a young baby.

"Can you please hold her for a few minutes?" asked the woman.

She showed me how to hold her. The baby was really cute. She was wrapped in soft blanket.

"Oh, I should introduce myself my name is May and this June. I'm the daughter of the owner", said the woman before she went somewhere.

"Looks like you met May and June. I'm surprised May trusted you. My name is Autumn", said the owner.

"Compassion", I said.

"Nice to meet you", said Autumn.

"Nice to meet you too", I said as gently cradled June in my arms.

June stopped crying. She's so warm and cute. It feels so nice holding her. I will eventually have one.

"You want one don't you?" asked Autumn.

"Yes, I do. But now is not the right time in my life" I said.

"You'd be good at it. Don't wait too long though", said Autumn.

"How do you know you hardly even know me?" I asked.

"It's just the look in your eyes", said Autumn.

May came back and took June in her arms.

"When do you think this storm will calm?" I asked.

"It should be safe to travel by tomorrow morning", said Autumn.

I went back up to my room and got into my bed. I fell asleep. A loud knock at the door woke me. I opened the door and saw the little boy.

"It's time for dinner miss", he said.

"Okay, I will down in a few minutes", I said.

I made myself presentable and then went down stairs. I sat down at the table with the kids and some of the guests. Autumn set bowls of food in front of me. In the bowl was a great smelling chicken teriyaki.

"Lady why do you wear a mask?" asked the little girl sitting next to me.

"To keep myself safe", I said.

"How are you going to find a husband if he can't see your face?" asked the girl.

"I already have one. Besides you don't want a husband who marries you because of your looks", I said.

I left the table and went back into my room. I got ready for bed. I jumped into my soft bed. Something scaly moved up my leg.

"Mamba?"

"Yes, my lady", said Mamba as he peaked his head out from the blankets.

There was a tail of a rat hanging out from the side of his mouth.

"Mamba, you should finish chewing your food before you talk", I said.

"Sorry my lady", said Mamba before the tail disappeared down his throat.

I woke up and it was the next morning. I got up and saw my hair was a mess of tangles. I don't want to go though the hellish process of brushing my hair. I managed to get my hair into a messy ponytail. I went down stairs and was greeted by Autumn the owner of the inn.

"Checking out?" she asked.

"Yes", I said.

"I'm not letting you leave until you eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day", said Autumn.

"Breakfast sounds good. I think I missed a few mice in the attic", said Mamba.

He slithered down my arm and went up to the attic.

"I guess I can stay for breakfast", I said.

"It should be ready in a few minutes", said Autumn.

I sat down at the table. A few minutes later she came back with a tray of food. She placed a bowl of miso soup, a kettle of green tea, a bowl of rice, and a few small cuts of salmon in front of me.

"Thank you", I said.

Autumn went back into the kitchen. I pulled down my mask and started eating. I got up from my chair and left some cash on the table.

"You're not leaving yet", said Autumn.

She handed me a wooden box.

"Here's some lunch for your journey home", said Autumn.

"You didn't have to do this", I said.

"I wanted to", said Autumn.

"Mamba", I called out.

He appeared in front of me.

"Here my lady",

He slithered up my arm. I checked out and stepped into the cold. The storm was over, but there was a deep layer of snow on the ground. It was at least six inches deep. It will easier to travel through the treetops. I hated how slowly I was moving. It took me forever to reach the Hidden Rain Village. A mix of snow and rain fell from the sky. My stomached growled. I can afford a small break. I found shelter from the rain and cold. I was about to relax and started eating, when I sensed a presence. I acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Snow",

A woman with long bright orange hair stepped in front of me. There were weird piercings on her face. My first impulse was to attack, but I stopped myself. I scanned over her body carefully. She's not a threat to me, but she is very dangerous.

"You're the animal path right?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Please follow me", she said.

She led me to a more comfortable shelter.

"You should stay here. It's unhealthy for you be traveling in this kind of weather", she said.

I wanted to glare at her, but I knew that wouldn't have any affect. I gave her my best puppy dog look.

"Is that an order?" I asked.

"I hate that look. Both you and Konan have mastered it", she said.

I sighed.

"Please follow your orders", she said.

"Yes Leader", I said.

I settled down. The animal path kept an eye on me. I ate my lunch and then got into bed. I shut my eyes in a fake sleep. When I heard her footsteps grow faint I left. I have to keep moving. It took me forever to reach the hideout. The boulder move out of the way. I knocked on the door to Leader's room. Please, let them be wearing clothes. I heard a loud groan as someone got out of bed. The door opened and Leader stood in the doorway. He blinked his eyes a few times.

"Who is it, Nagato?" asked Konan.

"Snow",

She pushed passed Nagato and captured me in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you", said Konan.

"I missed you too", I said.

When she got a better look at me she started laughing.

"That's quite an outfit, Snow", said Konan.

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you succeed in your mission?" asked Leader.

"Yes"

I pulled the papers out of my pocket.

"You disobeyed my orders", said Leader.

"Did you really expect me to follow orders that stopped me from being with my family?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me", said Leader.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"I know you are. But if you disobey me again. There will be problems", said Leader.

"Don't be so tough on her. You would have done the same thing to be with me", said Konan.

Leader returned to his room.

"Don't worry Snow I will talk to him", said Konan.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard the door of my room opening. I glanced at the clock it's four in the morning. I grabbed a kunai from the side table. I jumped whoever entered my room. I held my kunai closely to the intruder's neck. I i dropped it, when I saw a pair of midnight blue eyes staring back at me.

"Sorry", I said.

I pulled down her mask and cupped her face in my hands. I ran my thumbs over her soft cheeks. I kissed her. Snow's lips were cold. Her cheeks and nose were a rosy pink from the cold. I turned on the lights. I couldn't help laughing.

"Laugh all you want I'm warm", said Snow.

"She's right it's very warm", said Mamba as he slithered down Snow's sleeve.

I glared at him.

"I'm sensing my presence isn't welcome. Bye my lady", said Mamba before he disappeared.

She put down her bag. I helped her out of her jacket. Her skin was frigid, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Snow, your is skin ice cold", I said.

"It is? I guess spending a week stuck in a frozen river made me a little insensitive to the cold", said Snow.

"It's unhealthy to be this cold", I said.

She shrugged her shoulders as if nothing was wrong.

"Your body should feel like this", I said as placed her hand on my chest.

"Warm", said Snow.

I stripped her of her clothes and carried her to the shower. I turned on the hot water and put her in. The bathroom filled with steam. I sat down on the floor near the tub. The shower curtain was pulled back, so I could see her. She leaned back and let out a relaxed sigh. I couldn't resist looking over her body. Her eyes were closed. My eyes went from her peaceful face to her soft round perky breasts.

I licked my lips. My attention traveled lower to her flat stomach and then to an area where only I am allowed to touch. I need to touch. I took off my mask. Snow laid still tub not expecting anything. I gently pinched her nipple. A small gasp escaped her mouth. I want to see her pleasure. My threads massaged her breasts. A cute whimpered escaped her pink lips. That one whimper was enough to make my pants extremely uncomfortable. Her eyes opened.

"What are-

Her words stopped, when I ran my finger over her clit. Her back arched. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. I stopped moving my finger. Her eyes opened and a death glare was sent in my direction.

"If you don't let me hear your pleasure I won't continue", I said.

She leaned closer to me and kissed me. Snow pushed her tongue into my mouth. She's distracting me. Her tongue poked at mine. I took control of the kiss. I pulled away from her.

"Fine you win", said Snow.

She spread her legs for me. My threads continued to massage her clit as my fingers pushed in and out of her.

"Oh Kuzu!"

Blush appeared across her face and a moan escaped her lips. Snow looked up at me with a beautiful innocent expression. How has she remained so pure?

"That was beautiful reaction, Snow. In fact it was so beautiful I want to see it all over again", I said.

I started a rhythm that drove Snow insane with pleasure.

"Kakuzu!"

Her back arched and her toes curled. Snow's muscles tightened around my fingers. Her face went pink. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them. I groaned the ache in my pants hasn't left.

"Kakuzu are you okay?" asked Snow.

Her face turned red, when she saw the bulge in the front of my pants.

"Oh umm", stuttered Snow.

She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. Snow pressed her body against mine.

"Take me", said Snow.

The bathroom counter is too small for what I want to do.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu grabbed something from a drawer. He picked me up.

"I won't be gently", growled Kakuzu.

"Gentle can be boring at times", I said.

A sexy evil smirk appeared on his. He pushed the stuff off his desk. Our lips met briefly. My hands went to the waist of his pants. I undid his zipper. Kakuzu bent me over his desk. Our height difference made it difficult. He let out an annoyed grunt. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me up to meet his hips. He put his other hand was on the desk for leverage. Kakuzu pushed into me without hesitation.

Something felt a tiny bit different, but I don't care. My fingernails dug into the desk as he pounded roughly into me. I bit my finger to stop myself from moaning. I can't let Deidara hear me and ruin this pleasure. The desk squeaked loudly as Kakuzu thrust into me. Both of us were sweating. I was panting loudly. Kakuzu pulled out of me. I whined. He flipped me over so I faced him. He grabbed my towel and threw it to the floor. His eyes roamed over my body. I sat up and kissed him. He pushed me back down. Kakuzu pulled me off the table some. Then he rested my legs on his shoulders and thrust into me hitting my g-spot. I screamed in pleasure. If Deidara and the others weren't awake already they are now.

"Don't concern yourself with the others. Now, they know your mine", growled Kakuzu.

He saw I was distracted. Kakuzu pulled almost all the way out of me and slammed all the back into me hitting the same spot again. To stop myself from screaming I bit my lip. I bit it so hard it started bleeding. He kept hitting that same exact place. Those five hearts are really working to his advantage. My body ached for release. The feel of the wooden desk against my sweaty skin didn't feel good.

I can't hold back my release any longer. I tightened around Kakuzu. He let out an animalistic like growl as he reached his climax. We stayed still for a few seconds trying to catch our breathes. I softly moaned when he pulled out of me. I got up from the desk and slowly got to my feet. My legs were shaky, but they stilled. Kakuzu pulled up his pants and threw something away. He yawned loudly. He walked toward the bed, but before he could I grabbed his hand.

"Come on sleepy head we have to shower", I said.

He glared at me. I took his hand and lead him to the shower. I turned on the hot water and got in. Kakuzu joined me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I watched her wash herself. Snow got out of the shower. I'm exhausted.

"Aren't you going to come out?" asked Snow.

"No, I'll be out in a few minutes", I said.

Snow gently kissed me on the lips. She walked out of the bathroom. How can she have so much energy? Even with my hearts it wears me out.

"I'm getting old",

I got of shower and joined Snow in the bedroom. She was wearing one of my shirts. Snow sat on our bed with a small wooden chest in front of her. Her body was tense and the stress was apparent in her eyes. I put on pants and joined her in bed.

"Snow relax I don't like seeing you this tense", I said.

She moved into my lap. Snow always does this when she panicked or scared.

"Snow what's wrong? Why is a chest making you act this way?" I asked.

There was nothing strange about the chest. It was made of a dark cherry wood. There weren't any sealing marks on it. A carving of the Hidden Stone Village symbol was on the lid.

"I guess you want to know what's in it", said Snow.

I nodded my head.

"I've actually been too scared to opened it. But whatever is in it should make Deidara leave us alone. At least I think it will", Snow said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It belongs to a past life", said Snow.

"Did it belong to Takumi?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Do you want to be alone for awhile?" I asked.

"No, I don't want you to go. I think the only way I can open it is if you are here, but I don't want you to get angry with me", said Snow.

I had never heard such vulnerability in her voice, before now. It made me want to comfort her.

"I won't get angry with you. You have to stop being afraid of making me angry", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise", said Kakuzu.

I opened the lid of the chest. The first thing I pulled out of it was a forehead protector with the symbol of the Hidden Stone Village on it.

"This explains why he was able to move cupboard so easily", I said.

Kakuzu didn't say anything, but he gently ran his hand up my back. The next thing I pulled out was an anbu mask. It was in the shape of a bear. He wasn't an average ninja. Takumi would have to be a jounin to be in anbu.

"Did he ever tell you about any of this?" asked Kakuzu.

"He never told me. I just thought he was an artist", I said.

The next thing my fingers landed on was an envelope. It was addressed to me.

"Who is Honey?" asked Kakuzu.

"Me", I said.

"Why did he call you Honey?" asked Kakuzu.

"I always stole his honeycomb. Since I didn't have a name he decided to call me Honey because I loved the stuff so much", I said.

I gently ran my hand over the envelope.

"I'm not ready to open this yet", I said.

I took out a little wooden box next. What could this be? I opened the box and instantly regretted it. Inside of it was an engagement ring. It had a beautifully carved wooden frame with a pearl in the center.

"Is that a ring?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head yes and quickly shut the box.

"Did he ever propose?" asked Kakuzu.

"No", I said.

I looked at his hand and saw his wedding ring was missing.

"Where's your wedding ring?" I asked.

"It's safe", said Kakuzu.

"That doesn't answer my question", I said.

He got up from our bed and went to his desk. Kakuzu came back with his wedding ring in hand. I glared at him.

"Can I have some of your thread?" I asked.

I took his thread and put it through his wedding ring. I tied the thread loosely around his neck.

"I don't want anyone thinking you don't belong to someone", I said.

"I love you", said Kakuzu.

"I love you too. Promise you'll never take this off", I said.

"I won't take it off", said Kakuzu.

"Promise", I growled.

"I promise Snow. You don't have to bare your fangs", said Kakuzu.

I ran my tongue over my teeth and felt pointed fangs. I moved away from him, but he pulled me close.

"Snow, I don' mind seeing your territorial side", said Kakuzu.

This territorial animalistic side isn't an affect left from my curse mark. It's from my snake sage side. I shook my head and tried to refocus my attention. I put the box to the side. My attention went back to chest. The next thing I pulled out was a cloth bag. I opened it and emptied it out. Little white clay sculptures came out. They looked a lot like Deidara's pieces. I put them back in the bag.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"What is going make Deidara leave us be?" I asked.

"It might not work Kakuzu, but this is it", said Snow.

She pulled out a photo. It was of a younger Deidara and what I guessed to be Takumi. I know this man from somewhere, but I couldn't place the face.

"What is it?" asked Snow.

"May I see that?" I asked.

She allowed me to see it. I looked over his face carefully. Where do I know him?

"What is it Kakuzu?" Snow asked.

"I've seen him somewhere I just can't remember", I said.

I felt another photo behind the one of Deidara. I moved the other photo to the front. It was of Snow and him. They were both smiling. I noticed Snow taking out a sketchbook while she thought I wasn't looking.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a sketchbook", said Snow.

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" I asked.

A blush appeared on her face.

"It's something I don't want anyone to see", said Snow.

"Why don't you want anyone to see it?" I asked.

"Because its private, embarrassing, and you'll get angry", said Snow.

"Please don't hide things from me", I said.

I moved her hair behind her ear.

"If I show you what's in this you have to promise not to get angry with me", said Snow.

"I told you not to worry about upsetting me", I said.

"This will give you a legitimate reason to be upset with me", said Snow.

She handed me the sketchbook. The first few pages were anything special, but then I found what Snow was worried about. The first drawing was off Snow sitting in a chair. She was unbuttoning the front of her dress. It only gave a peak of what was underneath. Each drawing showed more and more Snow's body, but in each one she was never completely bare. They are beautiful drawings, but the idea of anyone seeing my Snow like that made my blood boil.

"Kakuzu, you're the only man I've allowed to see me completely bare", said Snow.

I calmed some. I smiled when I saw the innocent blush appeared across her soft pale skin.

"Why did you do these?" I asked.

"I wanted to", said Snow.

That's surprising.

"What?" asked Snow.

"It's surprising. You were so shy when I first met you", I said.

"People get over their shyness when they're with the person they love", said Snow.

"Why did you agree to do this?" I asked.

"I loved him and he needed a model. It was embarrassing at first, but then I started enjoying it. It made me feel pretty", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I put the things I wanted to give to Deidara back in the chest. I took the sketchbook from Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, I wouldn't mind modeling for you, but you would get to see everything", I said in the most seductive voice I could muster.

I must have taken him off guard. He seemed to be lost in the thoughts I planted in his head.

"Kuzu", I said.

"Wha?" asked Kakuzu there was a cluelessness in his voice I'd never heard before.

I giggled.

"A few suggestive words is enough to knock you completely off your train of thought", I said.

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind.

"What are you going to do with this?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know yet", I said.

I put the things I decided to keep in my part of the dresser. When I opened the drawer and saw three presents. One of them was from Kimimaro the other two were from Kakuzu. He appeared behind me.

"You don't get to open these yet", said Kakuzu.

"Can you just give me a hint to what they are?" I asked.

"No, that would ruin the fun", said Kakuzu.

"Pretty please", I said.

"No", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him my pout should be working. Why isn't it working?

"Your pout doesn't alway work", said Kakuzu.

"Fine"

I walked back to our bed and got comfy. My feet ached. I started rubbing them.

"Let me do that", said Kakuzu.

He started rubbing my feet. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. I lay down. How is he so good at this?

"Mmm, that feels so good", I said.

I yawned loudly.

"Tired?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

I felt something wet and warm moved almost all the way up my leg. I opened my eyes and saw Kakuzu at my waist.

"Are you still tired?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think better question is are you", I said.

His response was annoyed glare. He pushed up my shirt and started kissing my stomach. I felt his threads working up my legs. I want to know what it feels like to make love to him without those threads.

"No threads", I said

He gave me a weird look.

"Why?"

"I only want to feel you", I said.

A smirk appeared on his face. He kept on moving up my body. Kakuzu pushed my shirt up even more further exposing my chest. He pulled off my shirt. Rare this one of few times he hasn't rip off my clothes. Kakuzu moved to my neck and sucked on my soft spot leaving a hickey. He kissed me. I opened my mouth to let his tongue explore. I moaned when I felt his hips rocking against mine. I matched my hips to the motion of his. I want his pants off. He pulled down my hair tie out. I sat up some for him to unclasp my bra. He took the hint and quickly took it off.

His attention went to my breasts. I moaned when I felt his hot wet mouth around one of my nipples. Kakuzu's hand massaged my other breast. Another moan escaped my lips when I felt him gently bite down. I whined when his lips left my breasts. He let out deep chuckle. Kakuzu warm breath tickled my stomach. His lips made contact with my skin. Kakuzu pushed down my underpants some. He bit down on my hip. His fingers went to the brim my underwear.

"No, you don't get to take off mine until you take off yours", I said.

He got up and took off his pants. I watched him undress. He ripped off my underpants. The cool air didn't feel good on my more sensitive areas. One of the downsides of living in cave it's freezing. It's too cold for on covers sex.

"Under covers", I said.

Kakuzu gave an annoyed groan, but obeyed. His kisses traveled lower. My breathing became more uneven, when I felt him kissing my inner thigh. His warm breath against my skin made me shiver. He spread my legs. His slowly licked me. I shuttered in pleasure as he continued.

"Ka-kuzu"

I bucked my hips as he licked me with more pressure. He used his arms to keep my hips pinned down. I fisted the sheets as two of his fingers slowly pushed into me. As fingers thrust into he continued running his tongue across my most sensitive nerves. The sheets ripped as I climaxed.

I was panting. My body was wet with sweat. I felt his tongue slowly licked up my stomach and chest. He came up from underneath covers. His body is still tense. The lust was evident in his eyes. Kakuzu licked his lips. I ground my hips against his. He bit his lip to suppress a moan. He reached to get something from the side table. I heard him rip open a wrapper. I whined.

"Kuzu"

"Patience Snow", said Kakuzu.

I want him now. He lined himself up with me.

"You're mine", growled Kakuzu in deep possessive voice before he thrust into me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

I moaned when I felt her tight heat around me. She wrapped her legs around my waist bringing her closer to me. Her scent is addictive. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I love the feeling of her tightly around me. I thrust into her hard and she moaned. There are so many beautiful she makes. Our bodies were coated in sweat. Snow bit down hard on my shoulder. She bit into my shoulder again to stop herself from screaming in pleasure, when I hit the sweet spot inside her. I kept hitting the same spot. She's close and so am I. She tightened around me. I couldn't resist and I released. I pulled out of her and she let out a soft moan. I collapsed beside her. We were both panting hard and covered in sweat. Snow moved closer to me. She gently pressed her soft lip against mine. There was a satisfied smile on her face.

"You really missed me didn't you", said Snow.

I kissed her quickly on the lips.

"As always Kakuzu that was amazing", said Snow.

I smiled. She rolled out of bed and walked naked to bathroom. I couldn't help watching her. She stopped at the doorway to the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to join me?" asked Snow.

"Give me a minute", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

She disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

The hot water felt great on my skin. Kakuzu joined me in the shower.

"I'm glad you're home my treasure", said Kakuzu.

I smiled. I will never grow tired of him calling me that.

"I'm happy to be back", I said.

Blood dripped down from Kakuzu's shoulder. I didn't think bit him that hard.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you bleed", I said.

He gave me a confused look.

"Your shoulder", I said.

"I didn't mind it felt good", said Kakuzu.

I moved closer to him and carefully examined the bite mark. I let out a sigh of relief. There were no traces of my venom. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and channeled my chakra into it. Once his shoulder was healed I turned my back to him and started washing my body. His fingers traveled through my hair.

"Am I seeing things or does your hair have a slight shade pink to it?" asked Kakuzu.

"I had to change it. My white hair was a give away", I said.

"What was your disguise?" asked Kakuzu.

"They think I have pink hair, tattoos on my arms, and that I'm from the Hidden Sound Village. So my identity is safe", I said.

"Why are you so worried about your identity?" asked Kakuzu.

"You know why. If anything bad happens I have somewhere safe to go", I said.

We got out of the shower. I got dressed and so did Kakuzu. We got into bed. I started brushing my hair.

"Let me do that", said Kakuzu.

I handed him my brush.

"Why do like brushing my hair?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"You brushed her hair", I said.

I turned to face him. There was a look of guilt in his eyes.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. We both had people we loved before we met and there's nothing wrong with that", I said.

He started brushing my hair. I felt guilt forming in my chest. I took the brush from his hand.

"Kakuzu, I need to tell you something. If I don't I will feel horrible", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow looked stressed and worried.

"You know that I have a plan b if things go tragically wrong", said Snow.

"I know", I said.

"I left out a part", said Snow.

"Why are you being so secretive?" I asked.

A pout appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry", said Snow.

She sniffled. Please don't be crying. I can't keep her talking if she's crying. She looked at me and thankfully there weren't any tears falling from her eyes.

"Part of the deal is if you were to die I would marry Eiji willingly and have his children", said Snow.

I gritted my teeth at that idea.

"You're upset", said Snow.

"I'm not upset. The idea of him being near you is unappealing. Are you willing to go through with this plan if anything happens?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know my answer?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head.

"He would offer protection, home, and when I'm ready for a family of my own he would give it to me. I wouldn't mind having that. And it would help ease the pain of losing you. I hate the idea of it, but I know it is a possibility", said Snow.

All of those were good reasons. But it didn't make the idea of it any easier to swallow. Staying in the Akatsuki without me would break her. It would be a constant reminder of her loss. If she went to the Hidden Diamond she would be well protected and with family.

"I'm sorry", said Snow.

"I want to you to go through with if anything were to happen me", I said.

"Can we please not talk about this? The idea hurts too much", said Snow.

She cuddled closely to my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"I thought it would be upsetting to you", said Snow.

"I'm more disappointed than upset. You should have told me", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Disappointed? I would rather have him angry with me than disappointed. He got up from bed and took a book off the shelve. He's annoyed with me he's just not admitting it. He probably thinks I don't trust him. I do trust him. I trust him more than I have ever trusted a person before. I have to give him something he wants.

"Kuzu", I said.

He glanced at me.

"Please put the book down", I said.

"I'm almost finished", said Kakuzu.

"I'm ready to talk about it", I said.

He put the book down.

"You can ask me all the questions you want", I said.

"Are you only doing this to sooth me?" asked Kakuzu.

"Does it matter? I'm willing to tell you isn't that more important", I said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew better than to interrupt his thoughts.

"How did you keep your kekkie genkia so well hidden?" asked Kakuzu.

He's starting with an easy question, which I was grateful for. He's testing the waters to see if I'm really willing to tell him anything.

"I think it's better if I show you", I said.

I showed him the diamond dust in my hands and then I threw it onto the floor. As I moved my hand blades of earth followed it. Kakuzu seemed to understand how it worked.

"When he was punishing you what did he that caused you to cry? I saw the blood and the scattering of sapphires on the floor", said Kakuzu.

"He whipped my back raw, but I never broke a tear. Then he ripped off my locket and threatened to throw it into the sea. I couldn't lose it. It was the only thing I had from you. That's how he broke me", I said.

I clutched my locket tightly in my hand. He pulled me close. I nuzzled closely to him.

"Snow?"

"It's all right you can ask another question", I said.

"What was one of the most painful things he did to you?" asked Kakuzu.

I swallowed hard.

"Snow, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready yet", said Kakuzu.

"No, I have to tell you", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu Perspective **

Snow moved into my lap and nuzzled closely to my chest. I heard her take another deep breath.

"The worst thing he did to me happen right after you caught me. He set me up to meet you in the Hidden Grass Village. After our interaction he put me into solitary confinement. Before he left me alone he said-

She stopped herself. I felt her shivering against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. I let her relax in my arms.

"Snow, what did he say?" I asked.

"He said if you truly loved me you would be always be able to recognize me, but you didn't. He left me alone with that thought for weeks", said Snow.

"I'm sorry", I said.

She sniffled. I cradled her carefully in my arms.

"I love you don't let anyone else tell you otherwise", I said.

"Do you have anymore questions?" asked Snow.

"That's enough for today", I said.

"I love you Kakuzu", said Snow.

"I love you too", I said.

I need to say something to take her mind off the bad.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"It's Christmas eve", I said.

A smile instantly appeared on her face.

"Kakuzu, you must have had some Christmas that are worth talking about", said Snow.

"Yes, I have", I said.

Her eyes were barely open.

"Tell me about it", said Snow.

"Which one do you want to hear about?" I asked.

"The best ones", said Snow.

I told her about my childhood Christmases. By the time I finished she was fast asleep. My mind went back to one fondest memories I had of the holidays.

**Kakuzu's Flashback **

"_Kakuzu wake up", _

"_What time is it?" I asked. _

"_Eight in the morning Christmas day", said Mom. _

"_Too early", I said. _

"_We have to get things ready for your dad. You know how is about Christmas. We promised to have things ready by the time he returned", said Mom. _

_I got out of bed. This is the first Christmas with Iris. _

"_Oh I made your favorite breakfast", said Mom. _

_I ran to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the air. There's tons of decorating to do before dad got home._

"_Kakuzu, can you wrap presents?" asked Mom. _

"_I can try but it's not going to be pretty", I said. _

"_It's the thought that counts", said Mom. _

_She looked stressed, which was an unnatural look for her. Her fingers were nimbly working on decorations. _

"_What's wrong Mom?" I asked. _

"_I'm worried about messing things up", said Mom. _

"_You're not going to mess things up", I said. _

_I got dressed and grabbed jacket. _

"_Where do you think you're going young man?" asked Mom. _

"_I'm going to get some help. I don't like seeing you like this. You have nothing to worry about mom. Dad loves you", I said. _

_A warm smile appeared on her face. _

"_Okay, be back soon", said Mom. _

_I knocked on door to house two miles away from mine. A blonde haired man around the same age Aden opened the door. He was one of Amai many older brothers. _

"_Baby sis your boyfriend is here", said the man. _

_Amai appeared at the door. _

"_Hey Kuzu", said Amai. _

"_Amai, I need a favor", I said. _

"_And what that favor be?" asked Amai. _

"_I need your help decorating", I said. _

"_Okay, just let me get dressed", said Amai. _

_It surprised me that she didn't ask me any question. She came out wearing red jacket with white furry lining. Amai was holding a present in her hands. _

"_This is for you", said Amai. _

"_Thanks", I said. _

"_I think you'll like it", said Amai. _

"_I got you something too", I said. _

"_You did!" yelled Amai. _

"_Don't sound so surprised", I said. _

_I put the gift in her hand. She ripped open her gift. A bright smile appeared on her face. _

"_I love it Kuzu!" yelled Amai. _

_She hugged me hard. This is kinda nice. The gift I gave her was a little ballerina music box. Amai loved to dance and had tons of talent in that field. She's the best in her class. Amai turned the handle and the little toy ballerina started dancing to the song. _

"_Aren't you going to open yours?" asked Amai. _

_I slowly opened the gift. _

"_Give me that", said Amai. _

_She ripped open my gift for me. Amai handed me the cardboard box. I opened it to see a twisted copper coin._

"_Is this what I think it is?" I asked. _

"_Yep it's the coin your real father destroyed because you hid it from him", said Amai. _

_The coin might worthless, but it meant a lot. This was the first money I earned independently. I put the coin in my pocket. I hugged Amai. Her face turned really pink. _

"_You're welcome", said Amai. _

"_Can I carry you?" I asked. _

"_Sure", said Amai. _

_I easily picked her up. _

"_Why is your face all pink?" I asked. _

"_It's the cold", said Amai._

_We made it back a few minutes later. Something felt different. I opened the door and saw a winter wonderland. _

"_Kakuzu!" _

_Dad wrapped his arms tightly around me. There's been far too much hugging for my liking today. _

"_Don't frown it's the holidays", said Dad. _

"_And he brought his little girlfriend too", said Mom. _

_Dad still hadn't let go of me. Amai pulled me out of my dad's death grip. _

"_I thought you needed my help", said Amai. _

"_Feel free to stay as long as you want", said Mom. _

_The smell of gingerbread filled the air. My mom placed a plate of cookies in front of me and Amai. I took Amai's coat. She was wearing a red flannel shirt and pair of beat up overalls. I always liked the way she dressed. It's simple and unflashy. __The heat from the fire felt great against my skin. Presents were opened and everything was going great. A perfect holiday with my new family. Amai fell asleep against me. I should get her home. Her brothers will get angry if I keep her too long. My parents went up stairs. Something tells me it's going to be a loud night._

"_Amai wake up", I said. _

"_I'm up", said Amai. _

"_You drool in sleep", I said. _

"_Shut up!" growled Amai before she pinched my arm. _

_We walked outside and Amai started giggling._

"_What's so funny?" I asked. _

_She pointed up. I groaned when I saw the mistletoe. I tried to move forward, but she stopped me. _

"_We're not leaving until I get a kiss", said Amai. _

"_Fine", I said._

"_What?" asked Amai. _

"_Do you want me to kiss you?" I asked. _

_She nodded her head yes. I quickly kissed her on the lips. _

I returned to reality when I felt Snow stirring against me. There was a look of fear plastered on her face. She must be having a nightmare. I pulled her close.

"Shh, Snow it's alright. I'm here no one is going to hurt you", I said.

I started running my fingers through her hair. Her eyes opened eyes.

"You should be asleep. Your body needs rest", I said.

"You need sleep too Kuzu", said Snow.

"Did you travel for a day straight in this weather?" I asked.

"Yes", said Snow before she yawned.

"Sleep", I said.

She rested her head on my chest.

"What did you get me?" I asked.

"A very rare book", said Snow.

I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I missed that sound", murmured Snow.

"What?" I asked.

"The sound of your hearts beating", said Snow.


	10. Open

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 10: Open **

**Thank you for reviewing. Sorry for how long I took to update. It gave me a great idea for another chapter. Please keep reading. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please leave a review or any suggestions. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Deidara, and Kakuzu **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu was asleep beside me. I glanced at the clock it was one in the afternoon. I haven't sleep like this for a while. But it feels like we haven't made love like that for a long time.

"You take such great care of me", I said.

I'm such a hassle for him. He says I'm not, but I can't help thinking I am. Sometimes I don't know why he puts up with me. He always takes such great care, but at times it makes me feel weak. I was one of the most powerful jonin in my village. I'm in the same ranking as my sisters. I hate this feeling of weakness. I will repay Kakuzu for taking such care of me. I moved his hair away from his face. His breathing was calm and he was relaxed. It's nice seeing him so serene. I ran my fingers over the tough threads across his face. I gently pulled at one of the stitches, which made Kakuzu unknowingly smile. I giggled.

"I'll repay you the rest of my life for taking such good care of me", I said.

Kakuzu pulled me closer. He nuzzled closely to the crook of my neck. I need a little bit alone time. I struggled to get out of his grip. My skin turned to diamond to stop his strength from crushing my ribs.

"You're awake aren't you?"

He opened his eyes and gently kissed me.

"You don't have to repay me. That's a part of loving someone", said Kakuzu.

He gently caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"That's sweet. Maybe you're getting a little soft", I said.

I ran my fingers over his toned abs. There is nothing soft about Kakuzu.

He gently kissed my lips. I pushed my tongue into his mouth.

"You taste pretty sweet too", I said.

"I love the way you taste too", said Kakuzu.

My face went hot. I tried escaping his grip again, but was unsuccessful. It's impossible to get out of arms now that he's awake.

"I'm not going anywhere you can loosen up", I said.

"Mmm, I don't think I will.

He yawned loudly. Knowing him he will probably sleep the day away. I'll allow him to do that. He needs rest after last night too.

"Please Kuzu let me go I need some fresh air", I said.

"No", said Kakuzu.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top", I said.

Kakuzu groaned loudly.

"I hate that pout", said Kakuzu.

"You love it", I said.

Kakuzu released his grip around my waist.

"Thank you", I said.

I kissed him on the nose.

"I'll be back in a few hours", I said.

"You're not getting away that easily", said Kakuzu.

He pulled me back into bed and kissed me again.

"Come on let go", I said.

He let me go again.

"Sleep and maybe do some laundry", I said.

Kakuzu groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. I giggled.

"Cute Kuzu", I said.

"I'm not cute", growled Kakuzu from underneath the blankets.

"Yes, you are", I said before I shut the door of my room.

I walked into the kitchen. Kisame smirked at me.

"It sounded like you and Kakuzu had fun", said Kisame.

My face burned with blush. He snickered at me. I was hoping nobody would mention that. It doesn't surprise me that Kisame was the one to bring it up. Itachi walked into the kitchen. He yawned as he poured himself tea. He sat down beside Kisame.

"Did your sister's fun keep you awake, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

I sent one of my best death glares at Kisame. He started laughing.

"What's so funny Kisa?" I asked.

"Look, what you did to Itachi", said Kisame.

There was a light blush on Itachi's face. I laughed. Maybe I can have some fun with this.

"What Itachi? Embarrassed, your little sister had fun with her husband?" I asked.

The blush on his face deepened. Kisame's laughter grew louder. Itachi sighed. He hates being the center of attention. I know one of the last things he wants to hear about is his younger sister's sex life. I wouldn't want to hear about his. It would be nice if he found someone. I hated it when Mari gave me an overly detailed description of every sex encounter she had. Hidan would have loved to hear it though.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I couldn't resist. Isn't part of a little sister's job description to annoy or embarrass their brother every now and then", I said.

"I'm happy you're home, but I would have preferred to find out in another way", said Itachi.

Itachi doesn't sleep much. I feel bad for waking him up though.

"Sorry Itachi", I said.

The blush quickly faded and replaced by an unemotional mask. Konan joined us in the kitchen. Itachi left.

"What I miss?" asked Konan.

"An embarrassed Itachi", said Kisame.

"I'll believe when I see it", said Konan.

I stared at the floor and tried to go unnoticed by her.

"You're not escaping this Snow", said Konan.

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the kitchen.

"Help", I said.

"Sorry Snowy you're on your own", said Kisame.

Konan was leading me to our room. Can I even call it our room? We never spend much time in there anymore. We normally only sleep there when one of us is fighting with our husbands. The door slammed shut and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Tell me what he did to make you scream like that?" asked Konan.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Curiosity",

"You know what they say about curiosity", I said.

"I'm not a cat so I'm safe", said Konan.

"Why are you so curious?" I asked.

"No reason",

She looked down at her hands and focused on making a paper crane. There was a blush on her face. She's hiding something.

"You wouldn't be asking if there wasn't a reason", I said.

"Fine!" Konan growled.

"Tell me there's no reason to be secretive", I said.

"Thing have gotten a bit dull in my love life", said Konan.

"Have you told him?" I asked.

"Would you tell Kakuzu if you were bored with your sex life with him?" asked Konan.

She does have point. I've never gotten bored with it. Maybe that's because I haven't been Kakuzu as long Konan has been with Leader. I told her what Kakuzu did to make me scream. Konan seemed to be daydreaming. I don't want to know what about.

"I have to go", said Konan before she ran out of the room.

I hope she has fun. I walked into the main room and saw a giant Christmas tree. It was covered in origami and clay directions. Deidara sat in a chair fiddling with a piece of clay.

"Do I have to worry about the tree exploding?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Not this time", said Deidara.

I sat down in the couch near him. He looked at me. When I caught him staring at me. I smiled. His attention returned to his clay. He's angry, but for how long.

"Sorry for last night", I said

"No, you're not", said Deidara.

He squished the clay in his hands.

"I was trying to be nice", I said.

"No, you were pitying me", said Deidara.

"Fine you don't want my pity, so I'll give you the truth. I don't regret last night. I enjoyed every second of it", I said.

Deidara's eye flinched.

"Would you rather have my honesty or my pity when it comes to situations like this?" I asked.

"I like his reaction to honesty. That face is priceless", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not here for your entertainment", said Deidara as he left.

Kakuzu sat down next to me on the couch.

"You didn't have to be mean", I said.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to", said Kakuzu.

I punched him.

"There's no reason to be aggressive", said Kakuzu.

"If I was being aggressive you would know it", I said.

Kakuzu leaned closer to me. I pulled down his mask. Our lips met in a kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth.

"Get a fucking room!" yelled Hidan.

Kakuzu pulled away from me.

"Don't you have some pointless ritual to do?" asked Kakuzu.

"How dare you insult lord Jashin", said Hidan.

"I'm not insulting him, because he doesn't exist", said Kakuzu.

Hidan swung his scythe. I grabbed it and easily disarmed him.

"You two can try to kill each other in a different room", I said.

"I won't try to kill. I will kill him", said Hidan.

"If I thought you could do that I wouldn't be giving back your scythe", I said.

"Bitch!" growled Hidan.

Kakuzu punched Hidan sending him across the room. Rubble fell on top of Hidan. He quickly dug his way out.

"What the fuck was that for!" yelled Hidan.

"Don't call her that!" yelled Kakuzu.

I'm not going to let those two mess up the tree. I grabbed Kakuzu his sleeve and Hidan by his ear.

"That fucking hurts little bitch", whine Hidan.

"I don't care", I said.

I led the two of them to room near the entrance.

"Now you two can continue", I said.

"You're not the boss of me, bitch", said Hidan.

"Okay, I'll try another approach. I'll rip your head off if you try to fight in that room", I said.

"You don't have the guts to rip my head off", said Hidan.

I grabbed him, disarmed him, and than ripped his head off. I grabbed him by his hair and put his head box.

"Now what were you saying about me not having guts?" I asked.

"Snow, put my head with my body", growled Hidan.

"You're forgetting a word", I said.

"Oh, I forgot bitch", said Hidan.

I grabbed some ribbon and used it to gag him.

I found some red wrapping paper and then wrapped the box. Hidan started grumbling from inside the box. My best guess to what he was saying was let me out bitch. I put the box in Kakuzu's hands.

"Open this whenever you want to", I said.

The outlines of a smile appeared through Kakuzu's mask.

"You have a very creative approach to dealing with Hidan", said Kakuzu.

"Thanks",

I opened the door to the hideout a frosty breeze hit my face. I walked through the silent snowy woods. There's something peaceful about the woods during this time of year. I heard a snapping sound and diamond kunai appeared in my hand. It disappeared when I saw it was only a lone sika deer. When it saw me it ran off. I had nothing better to do so I followed it. The deer lead me to its herd of females. I watched them push the snow to eat the frozen grass. It was peaceful to watch them. They don't have a care in the world. Everything was perfect until an explosion went off. The deer scattered. I followed the smell of smoke to its source. I saw Deidara admiring what was left of his work. I don't understand his view of art. I should leave. I'm probably the last person he wants to see.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I sensed Snow's chakra behind me.

"Don't go",

Snow came out of her hiding in the woods. I smiled when I saw her winter get up. Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold.

"Are you sure you want my company?" asked Snow.

"I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I didn't want you here", I said.

"I thought you wouldn't want me around after last night", said Snow.

I cringed. She walked closer to me.

"Deidara, you must be freezing", said Snow.

She took off her gloves and held my hands in hers. They were warm and soft. I long so much to feel more of her soft warm touch. I noticed dried splotches of blood on her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, this isn't my blood", said Snow.

"Than whose?" I asked.

"Hidan's", said Snow.

Snow sat down on the dry ground made from the explosion.

"Sit with me", said Snow as she patted the ground beside her.

I sat down next to her. She didn't seem to mind how close I was. Snow breathed out a small fireball. I warmed my hands by the fire. I don't want this peaceful moment with her to end.

"Why aren't you with him?" I asked.

"I wanted fresh air. I don't need his permission to do that", said Snow.

"Are you sure there aren't any other reasons?" I asked.

She glared at me.

"You're approaching a dangerous topic, Deidara. Don't ruin this", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I hoped you enjoyed your gift", said Deidara.

"What gift?" I asked.

"Me not stopping what Kakuzu did to you", said Deidara.

"It wasn't one sided", I said.

He groaned.

"I didn't scream last night because I wasn't enjoying myself", I said.

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I don't need your permission to be with my husband", I growled.

I got up.

"You just had to ruin this", I said before I left him.

He knew better than to chase after me. I hope Deidara backs off once I give him his present. I hope what's in it doesn't destroy my friendship with him. Kakuzu would love that though. I wondered into town. The smell of ramen caught my attention. Ramen sounds like a good idea.

"If it isn't my favorite customer", said the owner as I walked into his shop.

I smiled at him and took a seat.

"The usual?"

"Yes, thank you", I said.

He placed a plate of fish rolls in front of me.

"I didn't order these", I said.

"It's a present for my favorite customer"

"Thanks", I said.

I nibbled at the fish roll.

"What's bugging you?" asked the shop owner as he placed a bowl of ramen in front of me.

"Nothing",

"You're lying", said the shop owner.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You eat here so often I got to know you. Tell what's bothering you", said the owner.

"I'm having a problem with a friend", I said.

"What's the problem?"

"He's in love with me, but he can never have me", I said.

"Sorry, I have no answer. But if you have any questions about ramen you know who to ask"

"Thanks for trying though", I said.

I ate my ramen in peace. I paid.

"Did you steal from your husband's wallet, because you gave me a tip?" asked the owner.

"I have my own money", I said.

I stumbled when I got off my seat, but managed to catch myself. I wondered when the soreness would kick in. I groaned as felt body aching. All that traveling took a toll on my body. I should sleep the rest of the day. My legs are killing me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I was enjoying work, but I was disrupted when Snow walked in.

"Why are you working on the bed?" asked Snow.

"We broke my desk", I said.

A blush appeared on her face.

"Was it worth it?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

She held a bag. Snow stripped off her clothes and left them on the floor. She changed into pajamas. Snow collapsed into bed next to me. She took icepacks out the bag she was carrying. She placed the ice packs on her knees and ankles.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off", growled Snow.

"I find it funny that you're the one with knee problems", I said.

"Shut up, you're the reason why my legs are sore", said Snow.

"How is it my fault?" I asked.

"I ran all this way to return to you", said Snow.

I put my work down. I took the ice packs off her legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Snow.

"Relax", I said.

I started massaging her feet. Snow softly moaned.

"Close your eyes and relax", I said.

"If I close my eyes we're going to end up in a more a situation that will make me sorer. I don't think I can go a third round", said Snow.

"Can't I help my wife relax without expecting sex in return?" I asked.

"Maybe", said Snow.

My hands slowly moved up her shin. I kept moving up her legs until I reached her upper thigh. She stopped my hand.

"Not any further Kuzu", said Snow.

Snow buried herself under the covers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to sleep", said Snow.

She needs rest after what she put her body through. I pulled down the blankets so I could see her face. She glared at me than cuddled close. I ran my fingers through her hair. Her breathing became soft as she drifted asleep. Snow slept most of the day away. I woke, when Snow stirred in bed. She was dressed and there was a bright smile on her face. Snow noticed I was awake and walked over to our bed. She sat down beside me.

"Morning Kuzu",

"Morning", I groaned.

Snow got up, but I pulled her back down.

"Kuzu, I have to help Konan cook", Snow said.

"Don't you want your present first?" I asked.

I got her present from drawer. She ripped off the paper. Snow smiled.

"A scrap book, thanks Kuzu", said Snow.

"It's not a normal scrap book. Only you and the people you trust can see what's inside it", I said.

"I love it. Go back to sleep Kuzu", said Snow.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. A few hours later I woke up. I got dressed and went to the kitchen where Konan and Snow were cooking. The smell of ginger bread and other sweets filled the air. Snow wore her normal pants and t-shirt, but with apron over it. Her hair was in a messy bun and flour was on her face. There's something nice about seeing her like this. I don't know why I like seeing her this way. Snow stopped what she was doing and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly.

"Marry Christmas Kakuzu", she said.

I wiped the flour off her face and gently kissed her. Her lips tasted faintly of sugar.

"Aww", said Konan.

Konan's attention left Snow and I when Pain hugged her. Snow took my hand and led me into the main room where the others were waiting. She started handing out the presents. She placed a present in my hand. Snow sat down beside me on the couch.

"Open it", she said.

I ripped of the wrapping paper revealing a book. When I flipped it over and smiled when I saw the title "The Book of Wealth". This book is rare and valued in the millions.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"I'm a thief", said Snow.

"Don't you mean were a thief?" asked Pain.

"Maybe", said Snow.

There was something playful in her voice. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. I quickly kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Itachi and Kisame open their gifts next.

"What is it?" asked Kisame as he examined his gift.

"It's a special sword cleaner from the Hidden Diamond Village", I said.

"I've heard of this before, but how did you get your hands on this? It's extremely expensive", said Kisame.

"My sister Kameko taught me how to make it", I said.

I sighed. I miss her. My thought was disrupted, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around and pull me off the couch.

"Thanks Snow", said Kisame.

"You're welcome Kisa. Can you put me down?" I asked.

He dropped me on the couch. Itachi pulled me into a hug and placed a box in my hand.

"Thanks", whispered Itachi in my ear.

"You're welcome", I said.

Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. I opened the box to reveal a small music box. I turned the crank and it played Once Upon A December Night. Sasori opened his present next.

"What's in this vial?" asked Sasori.

"A very rare venom with no know cure", I said.

"Venom from a snake sage. I can do many things with this", said Sasori.

He gave me a present and than rushed to his room. I opened the box to see a small carving of a marry go round. Knowing Sasori it's probably more than a simple carving. I channeled my chakra into and the horse on it started moving. The rest of the gifts were handed out. I loved watching Konan's reaction to the locket.

"Thank you", said Pain when Konan wasn't looking.

Everyone went back to their rooms. Kakuzu helped me clean up the wrapping paper. I heard moans coming from Leader's bedroom.

"You're blushing, Snow", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu moved behind me and started kissing my neck.

"Kuzu"

"We can make those sounds too if you want", said Kakuzu.

I was about to give, but then I heard Deidara's door slam shut. He must think I didn't give him a present.

"I have to do something", I said.

"Do I want to know what that something is?" asked Kakuzu.

"No", I said.

"Fine but once you return we're leaving", said Kakuzu.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere we can celebrate your birthday in privacy", said Kakuzu.

"My birthday isn't for another three days", I said.

"I know but I want to celebrate early", whispered Kakuzu in my ear.

I forced myself to move away from him.

"Return quickly", said Kakuzu.

He went up to our room. I waited for the door to his room close before even thinking about going near Deidara's.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

There was a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Snow standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to give you your present", said Snow.

"You got me a gift?" I asked.

"Of course I did", said Snow.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"The gift is best given in private", said Snow.

What kind of gift is she giving me?

"Don't give me that perverted look. We're not doing anything like that", said Snow.

"You can't blame me for hoping", I said.

She took my hands in hers. A sparkling mist appeared around us. When the mist faded I was in a mismatched living room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is my home", said Snow.

"Do you and Kakuzu spend much time here?" I asked.

"No, I haven't brought him here. Actually you're the first person I've brought here", said Snow.

I looked around. All the furniture looked like it was from a flea market. I followed her into the kitchen. It was small. All the cabinets were painted white and the appliances were light blue. The shelves were packed with cookbooks. What surprised me was the well-stocked liquor cabinet.

"Do you want some tea?" asked Snow.

"Sure", I said.

I sat down at the table. She placed a mug of tea in front of me. Snow sat across from me.

"You look surprised", said Snow.

"I wouldn't think your house would look like this", I said.

"What did you expect it to look like?" asked Snow.

"I don't know just different", I said.

We finished our tea and returned to the living room. I sat down next to her on the couch. She got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm getting your gift", said Snow.

She came back with a chest in her hands that looked eerily familiar. Snow placed it on my lap. I ran my hand over lid. My fingers traced the carved symbol of my village. I know this chest it belonged to my brother. My mind went back to the day I first saw it.

**Deidara's Flashback **

"_When is brother coming home, Mommy?" I asked. _

_He was three days late coming back from a mission. Leo is never late. _

"_He's on a mission", said Mommy. _

"_I know that, but what time is he coming home?" I asked. _

"_DIEDARA, I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Mommy. _

_I ran out of the kitchen. __I skidded into living room. _

_"You shouldn't be running inside the house", said Daddy from his reading chair. _

_"I was escaping mom", I said. _

_"Is she in one of her moods?" asked Daddy. _

_"Yep", I said. _

_"You mean yes", corrected Daddy. _

_I rolled my eyes. _

"_Deidara, you__ know she didn't mean to yell. She's only worried about your brother", said Daddy. _

"_I know", I said. _

_"Are you worried?" I asked. _

_"Your brother can handle himself", said Daddy. _

_A few minutes later the front door opened. I ran to the front of the house. Something is wrong. Leo looked horrible. His hair was in his face and blood dripped down from his chin. His eyes were red and kinda puffy. He completely ignored our parents and walked to me. _

"_Don't worry Dei I'm fine", said Leo. _

"_Y__ou sure?" I asked. _

"_I'm just a little beat up", said Leo. _

_He's hiding something. There was a sadness to him I haven't seen before. Leo locked himself in his room. I can't wait any longer I need to know what's going on. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was dad. _

_"What do you want un?" I asked. _

_"Your brother needs some time to himself", said Daddy. _

_"I already gave him some time", I said. _

_"You gave him ten minutes", said Daddy. _

_"What's wrong with him?" I asked. _

_"Leave him be Deidara. Go help your mother in the kitchen", said Daddy. _

_"I don't wanna", I said. _

_"You can either help her in the kitchen or work on your pronunciations", said Daddy. _

_"I rather do neither", I said. _

_"Don't let him give you sass", said Mommy from the kitchen. _

_"Does she have super hearing or something?" I asked. _

_Daddy smiled. _

_"Sometimes I think she does", said Daddy. _

_"Deidara get your butt in here!" yelled Mommy from the kitchen. _

_"You better go before she comes after the both of us", said Daddy. _

_"I heard that", yelled Mommy from the kitchen. _

_"Sorry dear", said Daddy. _

_I can't believe dad used to be a player at least that what some older women and men say. Mommy controls him so easily. When dinner was ready we all sat at the table except for Leo._

_"Should I get Leo?" I asked. _

_"If your brother wants dinner he can join us at the table", said Mommy. _

_She made a point of saying it loudly so Leo could hear it from his room. It was his favorite meal__. Mommy is a great cook. Why wouldn't he want to eat? He must be hungry. Late at night I opened the door to see if he was okay. I opened my door and saw mommy standing outside of Leo's door. She left a plate of food in front of his door. _

_"Please eat Leonardo. I'm worried about you. You might be seventeen, but you can always talk to me. That's part of a mom's job", said Mommy. _

_She must be really worried if she's calling him by his full name. Tears ran down her cheek. When she left I snuck into Leo's room. __He was asleep. There were two empty bottles of sake next to him. __He was covered in blue paint. I walked over to the painting he was working. The painting was in all cold colors and emitted a feeling sadness that I couldn't describe. What caused him to paint this? I heard Leo waking up._

"_Deidara?" _

_How is he awake didn't I make any noise?_

_"Do you have mommy's super hearing?" I asked. _

_He smiled, but it quickly vanished. It wasn't even a real smile. _

"_Leo, what happened?" I asked. _

"_I'm not putting that burden on you", said Leo._

_"I'm a big kid I can handle it", I said. _

_Leo shook his head. _

"_Please tell me brother? I hate seeing you this way", I said. _

"_I had to kill a traitor", said Leo. _

_I don't understand. Why would he be upset about that? He was keeping our village safe that was nothing to feel bad about. I hate seeing him like this. I sat down beside him. He fell asleep again. I left his room and returned to my own. _

"_Kenji!" yelled Leo on the top of his lungs. _

_I woke up and ran to his room. Leo was sitting up in bed and crying. I've never seen him cry before. It didn't seem right. Seeing one of the most powerful people I know cry was strange. I hugged him tightly. _

"_Deidara you should be in bed", said Leo. _

"_You woke me up", I said. _

"_Sorry Dei, go back to bed", said Leo. _

_"You can't just send me away Leo", I said. _

_"Yes, I can it's one of the perks of being an older brother", said Leo. _

_Leo got up from bed. He's getting ready to kick me out. Sometimes he would literally kick me out of his room. _

"W_hy were you calling out Kenji name?" I asked. _

_Kenji was one of Leo teammates and his closest friend. _

_"That's none of your concern, Deidara", said Leo. _

"_Kenji was the traitor", I said. _

_Leo pushed me hard and sending me flying to the other side of the room. My back hit the wall hard. _

"_He wasn't a traitor. He was only trying to protect someone he loved", said Leo. _

_I've never seen him so angry before. He blinked a few times and then realized what he did. _

"_Ow Leo", I said as I slowly got up. _

"_Deidara, I'm so sorry. Is anything broken", said Leo. _

_I smirked I can us this to my advantage. Since he feels bad he's more likely to talk. _

"_Just a little sore", I said. _

"_Are you sure?" asked Leo. _

"_Yes, I'm sure", I said. _

"_Go back to your room, Dei", said Leo. _

_"I'll go back to my room if you answer two questions", I said. _

_"Or I can physically throw you out of my room", said Leo. _

_"You won't do that because you feel bad about pushing me", I said. _

_"Fine" grumbled Leo. _

_"Why would Kenji risk it all for a girl?" I asked._

_"I'm asked myself that a lot. I guess I can't truly get it until find the perfect girl", said Leo. _

_"What kind of answer is that?" I asked. _

_"I guess once you fine that one perfect someone you will do anything for them. Even if that means betraying your village", said Leo. _

_"Shouldn't you have already found that perfect someone?" I asked. _

_"Why would you think that?" asked Leo. _

_"Well, you've brought so many girls into your room I thought you would have found the one by process of elimination", I said. _

_He smirked. _

_"Has it really been that many?" asked Leo. _

_"Yes, they keep me up. I don't even want to know what you were doing to them to cause them to make those sounds", I said. _

_"You will once your older. Our gift makes us very popular to women ", said Leo. _

_The mouth on his hand stuck out its tongue and wiggle. _

_"Yuck", I said. _

_"I want play around more before I finally settle down. Maybe that will change when I find her", said Leo. _

_"You sound like a character from one of mommy's romance books", I said. _

_Leo walked me back to my room. We stopped at my door. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. _

_Leo bent down so he could look me in the eyes. His carefree expression changed to a serous one. He sighed. _

"_Deidara, I don't think I'll ever be okay again", said Leo. _

_"You were just following commands. Why do you feel so bad?" I asked. _

_"That's just it. I followed orders to kill my best friend", said Leo. _

_He saw my confusion. _

_"You'll understand one day", said Leo._

_I woke up early the next morning and snuck into Leo's room. I made a firecracker with clay and threw it near Leo's bed. He jumped out of bed and landed to the floor with a loud thud. Leo groaned and rubbed his temples. _

"_I thought you were suppose to be graceful", I said. _

"_It's hard to be graceful when you have a hangover", said Leo. _

"_What's a hangover?" I asked. _

"_You'll find out when you're older", said Leo. _

_"Are you sure?" I asked. _

_He smirked. _

_"If your any what like me or dad you'll experience a hangover early", said Leo. _

_He seems better from last night. I noticed something odd Leo wasn't wearing his forehead protector. _

"_Why aren't you wearing your forehead protector?" I asked. _

"_I have no reason to wear it", said Leo. _

_He seemed happy about that for some reason. We walked into the kitchen. Mommy almost tackled Leo down with a hug. _

_"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Leonardo", said Mommy. _

_"I wasn't that late", said Leo. _

_Mommy released Leo. Then she slapped Leo hard on the back of the head. _

_"What was that for?" asked Leo. _

_"Two reasons. One for scary me. Two for talking dirty with your brother", said Mommy. _

_"You heard that?" asked Leo. _

_"I'm your mother of course I did", said Mommy. _

_"Come on dear you can't be too angry at him. We've done dirtier stuff than what Leo talked about. That's how we got Deidara. I can into detail if you want Leonardo", said Daddy. _

_"I think I'm going to be sick", said Leo. _

_There was a knock at the door. Leo tensed. _

"_Dei can you get that?" asked Leo. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I'm your older brother and I told you so", said Leo. _

_I stuck my tongue out at him. I went to answer the door. When I opened it I saw Rose. Rose was Kenji's wife. She had been missing for a while. _

"_Nice to see you're back, Rose", I said. _

"_Deidara, can you get your brother please?" asked Rose. _

"_Sure. Do you want to come in?" I asked. _

"_No, I'm fine out here", said Rose. _

_I shrugged my shoulders and went to get Leo. _

"_Rose wants to talk to you", I said. _

_Leo took a deep breath and then went to talk to Rose. A few minutes later I heard screaming and yelling. All of it was coming from Rose. She started hitting Leo's chest and crying. The only thing he said was I'm sorry. He's hurting more than I thought. Leo came back an hour later. _

_"Why did you let her do that?" I asked as he came in. _

_"She's my friend", said Leo._

_Mommy ran over Leo and trapped him in a hug. Leo didn't seem to mind. He actually hugged her back. _

_"Are you okay sweet pea?" asked Mommy. _

_"I'm fine mom. Can you let go?" asked Leo. _

_She let go of him. He went back to his room. I saw him packing up a small chest. He picked up a mask. It wasn't his. The mask belonged to Kenji. _

"_I'm so sorry old friend", said Leo. _

"_What are you doing Leo?" I asked. _

"_I'm packing up memories", said Leo. _

I returned to reality. He packed up this chest a few days before he left. If only I knew what it meant at that time. Snow sat calmly beside me.

"Where did you get this Snow?" I asked.

"It belonged to someone I loved dearly", said Snow.

I got up from the couch and chest tumbled to the ground. How can this possible? How did this happen? I felt like I was going to be sick. I'm in love with brother's old girlfriend.

"Deidara you don't look well", said Snow.

"Of course I don't look good. I just found out the woman I love was my older brother's girlfriend!" I yelled.

"We were going to be engaged", said Snow.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it to the ground.

"We can talk whenever you're ready", said Snow.

"Did he ever tell you about me?" I asked.

"He told me you were his one regret. Takumi wanted to bring you with him. He felt horrible for leaving you. I think the only reason he didn't talk about you much is that it was too painful for him", said Snow.

"That isn't his name!" I growled.

"Than what was it?" asked Snow.

"Leo", I said.

A few hours of silence later I saw Snow toying with an envelope.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A letter from him. I haven't been able to open it yet", said Snow.

"I'll open that chest if you open the letter", I said.

Snow took a deep breath.

"Sounds fair", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Why did I agree to that? I'm not ready for this. The way Deidara looked at me forced me to open it. There were to two letters in the envelope. The other one was addressed:

_To my brother _

"Deidara there's one for you", I said.

He walked over to me and took the letter from my hand. Then he sat down in the chair beside me.

"Are you going to read it?" I asked.

"After you read yours", said Deidara.

I unfolded the paper and started reading:

_To: My beloved Honey _

_ If you're reading this Honey it means something awful has happened to me. Never blame yourself for this my love. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Honey, you made the guilt and pain leave my heart. To you I was only an artist and lover. In a past life I was shinobi. It was one of the most painful and darkest times of my life. It left me with a pain that I thought would never heal. With you it healed. _

_ I wanted so much for us Honey. I wanted to take you away from all the pain your master made you undergo. I wanted to give you a family and life you deserved. You deserve the best in life. I would have done anything to give it to you. If I didn't succeed in freeing you from this life I pray someone will save you from the hell you're living. _

_ Honey, I want to keep you for myself, but that's wrong of me. If you find someone worthy of your heart don't be afraid to follow it. Start a family and be happy. I want you to move on from my death. Don't waste your life to sadness. If the man you fall in love with hurts you I'll come back from the dead and personally kick his ass._

_ Honey, I leave you everything I own. I don't own much, but I gave you the most important thing I own my heart. You will forever be my muse, my love, and the most important thing in my life. From heaven I hope to see you grow and have perfect life. _

_ From Takumi _

Takumi, I've found love and I'm happy. I hope you can see that. I wiped the sapphires, pink pearls, and ball gold that were streaming from my eyes. I pulled Deidara out of the chair and hugged him hard.

"Thank you Deidara! Thank you for making me read this!" I said.

"Glad I could help", said Deidara.

The feeling of guilt lifted from my heart. I felt at ease.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I pulled away from Snow. Tears of jewels streamed from her face, but she was smiling. It looked like a huge weight was off her shoulders.

"Are you going to open yours?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head. I unfolded the paper and started reading:

_To Deidara _

_ Dei if by some miracle you are reading this I've either past on or she's found you. I can never be more sorry for leaving you, but it was just something I had to do. I didn't belong in the village. The only thing that made it bearable was you and mom. After what I did to Kenji I knew I was losing myself. Even with you two there I couldn't stay knowing what I did to my best friend. If I stayed I would have become a monster. You wouldn't recognize me as your brother. I was never cut out for the life of the shinobi. _

_ I hope one day you will forgive. I thought countless times of coming back to get you. I even returned once to see you. You'd grown so much I almost didn't recognize you. Deidara, you have become a powerful and well respected ninja. I always knew you would surpass me and you have. Maybe you've even taken on the role I denied so many times. Under your control our village would become a place where I could live again. I would bring a family there. _

_ I told you long ago that I would never be okay again, but I was wrong. I found a woman who makes the pain of the past go away. I never thought I would be relieved of it. In the village you were the only one capable of seeing my suffering, so you know how much of a relief that is for me. She's sweet, pure, and loving. I need those three things in my life. Her name is Honey and I love her with all my heart. I'm planning on making her my wife and starting a family with her. She wants kids. I'm not sure if I'm ready that, but for some reason I want to give them to her. Maybe you'll be an uncle by the time you read this if you ever get a chance to. _

_ If I am alive I hope you'll be able to meet her. I think you and her will become great friends. It would be a dream to have a family with you in it. But if I'm dead and you ever stumble upon her please take care of her. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to know she's taken care of. __I hope you grow up to be wonderful man. I don't care what path you chose to take in life as long as it makes you happy Dei. You are a great brother Deidara. I'll always be watching over you. It's part of an older brother's job._

_ From Leo _

He thought I could lead our village. What would he think of me now? He'd kill me for falling in love with Snow. By some miracle I did find Honey, but I know her by Snow. He's right we did become great friends, but I fell in love with her. I can't stop the way I feel about her. When I looked at Snow something about her seemed different. I rubbed my temples. She could have been my sister in law. She could have been my family. What am I going to do?

"Snow?"

"Yes"

"I'm not ready to go back to the hideout can we stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Sure", said Snow.

I picked up the chest. She took my hand and led me to a small bedroom.

"Feel free to use the shower. Lunch should be ready soon", said Snow before she shut the door behind her.

I walked into the small bathroom. It's simple, but nice. Sky blue tiles went half way up the wall and the other half of it was painted white. Two rustic lantern style wall lamps hanged on either side of white-framed mirror. It's an odd look, but it somehow worked. My mind was crowed with thoughts. I turned on the hot water and got into the shower.

The shower helped me clear my head some. I grabbed towel from the rack. It was fluffy and soft. The towel was covered with small yellow flowers. When I went back to the room and saw clothes on the bed. On top of the folded clothes was a note. I quickly scanned over it:

_Don't worry he hasn't worn these yet _

I put on the t-shirt and blue flannel pants. The shirt was baggy on me and the pants were far too long for me. I went into the kitchen. Snow was sitting at the table. I smiled when I saw what Snow was wearing. She wore a white tang top with thin spaghetti straps. Her shirt had a penguin on it. When she got up from the table I saw her red shorts shorts that hugged her ass perfectly. I couldn't help watching her walk. She knew I was checking her out, but she didn't seem to care. She grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of me.

"Did you have to wear something like that?" I asked.

"These are the least revealing pajamas I have here", said Snow.

Her saying that put images in my head.

"You're thinking about me in my underwear aren't you", said Snow.

"I can't help it", I said.

"I guess it's my fault for putting the image in your head", said Snow.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked.

"With a drink", said Snow.

"That sounds like a good idea", I said.

"We're both not drunk enough to have this conversation yet", said Snow.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"What do like better vodka, whiskey, gin, tequila, or brandy?" asked Snow.

"You pick", I said.

She came back with an unopened bottle of Aberfledy 21 Year Old Single Malt Scotch and two glasses.

"Snow you really like your hard liquor", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"It takes a lot for me to get a good buzz", I said.

I poured Deidara a little.

"How did you and my brother meet?" asked Deidara.

"He was an artist hired by my master to paint his house", I said.

I brought my glass to my lips. I took a minute to enjoy the taste.

"Do you have a thing for older guys?" asked Deidara.

I coughed my drink.

"What?" I asked.

Deidara smirked. I got up and put the ice cream away and took out dark chocolate. I got comfortable at the table.

"Are you going to answer?" asked Deidara.

"Why would you ask that?"

"My brother would have been ten years older than you when he met you and Kakuzu is 71 years your senior", said Deidara.

"It was just by chance. I wouldn't have mind if Takumi were 18 or 20. Plus with age comes experience", I said.

"Leo"

"Sorry Deidara, but I knew him by Takumi", I said.

"The name fits him", said Deidara.

"What caused him such pain being a ninja?" I asked.

"He never wanted to be one from the start. Our parents forced him. Leo might have hated, but he was excelled at it. The village wanted to make him tsuchikage, but he always refused the offer. The pain came when he had to kill his best friend. That's what caused his suffering", said Deidara.

"Why did he have to kill him?" I asked.

I couldn't picture Takumi ever doing something like that.

"Kenji was a traitor, but he did it for the woman he loved. His wife Rose was kidnapped by an enemy village. They used her to get information from him. No one would help him. When the village found out they sent Leo to kill him. Killing him broke Leo. After that he wasn't the same. He said you made that pain go away. You did what I couldn't", said Deidara.

I remembered the first time I saw Takumi's pain. My mind went back to that night.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I couldn't sleep. I took the hairpin out my bun. My hair fell in my face. I used the pin to pick the lock. I can spend extra time with Takumi, since master spends the winter in the Hidden Diamond Village. The lock opened. I crept into his room. The door squeaked loudly. Takumi sat up in bed. He threw a palette knife in my direction. It only missed me by an inch. _

"_Honey?"_

_He ran over to me. _

"_I'm so sorry Honey. Is anything hurt?" asked Takumi. _

"_I'm fine. Besides it takes a lot more than a palette knife to hurt me", I said. _

"_That doesn't make me feel any better", said Takumi. _

_There was a panic and fear in his eyes that I had never seen before. I cupped his face in my hands. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_Nightmare of past life", said Takumi. _

"_I know a lot about nightmares maybe I can help", I said. _

_He sat down on his bed and I joined him. I followed him to bed, but didn't sit. _

_"You can sit Honey", said Takumi. _

_"But" _

_"Your master isn't here and I want you close", said Takumi. _

_I sat with him. He hold such heavy emotional pain. I'm not sure if I'm capable of helping him with his pain. If he had physical pain I could easily help. His suffering seemed to haunt him. He lay back down in bed. I was about to leave him, but he pulled me into bed. _

"_D__on't go", begged Takumi. _

_Never in my life had anyone begged me to anything. I moved closer to him._

"_Your bed is comfy", I said. _

"_You're one of the few people I know who has worse nightmares than me", said Takumi. _

"_Why would an artist have bad dreams?" I asked. _

"_I wasn't always an artist", said Takumi. _

"_What were you before?" I asked. _

"_Something I hated", said Takumi. _

_I didn't push him further on the topic. He rested his head on my chest. He's so warm. _

"_Your heart is racing, Honey", said Takumi. _

"_I haven't shared a bed with a man before", I said. _

"_Do want me to stay?" asked Takumi. _

"_Yes, I like the feeling of being near you. You're warm and you make feel things I haven't felt before", I said._

"_I love being near you too. You're warm and soft. You make the ache go away. No one has ever done that for me before", said Takumi. _

_I felt happy knowing I helped him. He gets rid of my ache too. I found myself humming to him. _

"_That sounds nice", said Takumi. _

_I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Takumi drawing in his sketchbook. That was the best sleep I've ever had. _

"_Don't move Honey. I'm almost done", said Takumi. _

_Takumi's hand stopped moving and then he reached out to push the hair out of my face. _

"_You can move now my love", said Takumi. _

_I smiled. I love it when he calls me that. He looked happier than normal. _

"_Thank you for last night", said Takumi. _

"_What I do? I only slept with you", I said. _

_He laughed. I don't get it. What's so funny?_

"_You really don't understand do you", said Takumi. _

_I just looked at him with confusion. _

"_Sleeping together has more than one meaning", said Takumi. _

"_What's the other meaning?" I asked. _

"_The other meaning is to make love", said Takumi. _

_My face turned pink. I hid underneath the blankets. _

"_There is not need to be ashamed. I find your innocence refreshing", said Takumi. _

I returned to reality when felt Deidara squeeze my hand.

"You okay?" asked Deidara.

"Yes", I said.

Deidara filled my glass.

"How could your village so easily ignore Kenji's problem?" I asked.

"Not all villages have an endless amounts of wealth. We didn't have the luxury of following our heart. It's too costly", said Deidara

I glared at him. He touched on the Hidden Diamond and Hidden Stone competitive relationship. People from the Hidden Stone think the Hidden Diamond are spoiled and ungrateful.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to touch on the relationship between the Stone and Diamond", said Deidara.

I took a small sip from my glass.

"Did he have many girlfriends?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say girlfriends", said Deidara.

"Than what would you call them?" I asked.

"More like a long line of one night stands. He never had any intentions of marrying them. In his letter to me he wrote that he loved you. That used to be a word he always avoided. By the way he wrote about you I knew he meant it", said Deidara.

"That's nice to know", I said.

"How did he die?" asked Deidara.

I took a deep breath. I gulped down my drink and than poured myself another.

"Are you sure you want to know about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I have to know he's my brother", said Deidara.

Once I finished that glass I felt ready to talk.

"On the night we were suppose to escape I found him strapped down to a chair. He was covered in bruises and all of his fingers were broken-

I stopped when I heard Deidara's glass break. Blood dripped from his hand, but he didn't seem to notice. I picked out the pieces of glass and then cleaned out the cuts. I channeled my chakra into his hand. The mouth on his hand gently kissed one of my fingertips. I couldn't get angry with him. Not in a situation like this.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Before Takumi died he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him. Master slit Takumi's throat in front of me", I said.

"How!" Deidara yelled.

He got up and punched a hole in my kitchen wall.

"He was one of the most powerful ninjas in my village. Even if he was out of practice he couldn't be easily beaten. I don't understand", said Deidara.

"Master called in a specialist. He complained about how much it cost", I said.

Deidara's eyes widened.

"Whoever captured him would have been powerful. Is there any chance your husband could behind it?" asked Deidara.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to touch on that", I said.

"I could be wrong Snow. The chance of that happening is a million to one", said Deidara.

After a few more glasses of whiskey Deidara went into tears. I can't imagine the pain he's in right now. I don't even want to know how I would react to the death of one my sisters. I hugged him gently and then led him to his room. Deidara planted a question in my head that disturbed me to no end. I finished off the bottle myself.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I woke up tucked into bed with a massive headache. A weight was off my shoulders. There was no unknowing to eat away at me. I know what happened to my brother. The last months of his life were happy. He was happier in those months than he was ever at the village. I picked up the chest from the floor and placed it on the bed. I ran my hand over the lid. I can't put this off. I flipped up the lid. My fingers went the cloth bag in the corner of the chest. I emptied out the bag onto the bed. My older sculptures fell out of it. I didn't know he kept all these. I went the kitchen and saw the empty bottle. What did I say to her last night? I waited in the living room for her to wake up. I heard her door open.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Snow.

"Doesn't matter", I said.

She started cracking eggs. Snow placed a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"Do you want a bagel or toast?" asked Snow.

"Toast",

We quietly ate our breakfast. When I looked at her something was different.

"You look horrible", I said.

"So do you", said Snow.

"You must feel like shit after drinking the rest of bottle yourself", I said.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Snow.

"Yes"

Snow transported us back to the hideout.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Snow are you alright?" asked Deidara.

"I'm fine why do you ask",

"You look out of it", said Deidara.

"I drank too much", I said.

It wasn't exactly truth, but wasn't a lie either. I went into Kakuzu's. Kakuzu walked toward me.

"Where have you been?" asked Kakuzu.

There was concern in his voice.

"No where important", I said.

I couldn't look at him. The idea that Kakuzu might have captured Takumi.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kakuzu.

"Leave me alone!" I growled.

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door loudly behind me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

What just happened? Why is she angry with me? I heard her crying from the bathroom.

"Snow, can I come in?" I asked.

"NO!" yelled Snow.

She's never acted like this before. I want to comfort her, but that's the last thing she wants from me. The way she was acting made me ache. Snow came out bathroom at eight at night. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Please tell me what's upsetting", I said.

I hate the way she was looking at me. It was a look of mistrust.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Where were you about three years ago?" asked Snow.

I wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"In all honestly I can't remember", I said.

"What was the highest bounty you got in that time span?" asked Snow.

"40 million", I said.

Snow flinched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The same amount", said Snow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Where were you?!" screamed Snow.

The stress in Snow's body was apparent. It worried me immensely. I hate seeing her in this state.

"I think somewhere a long the border of Tomi Village", I said.

Me saying that just seem to make things worse. Her breathing became erratic. When I moved closer to her she backed away. There was fear in her eyes. She's scared of me.

"I was upset I missed another 40 million. It was a capture hire", I said.

It would have been so easy. The only reason I didn't get was because of Hidan. He would have slowed me down.

"You didn't do it", said Snow.

Relief swept over her small body.

"You didn't do it", repeated Snow.

"What did I not do?" I asked.

"You didn't cause his death. You didn't kill my artist", said Snow.

"You thought I caused his death?" I asked.

Snow had backed herself into corner. Thank you Hidan for being such a pain in my ass. I sat down next to her. She cuddled closely to me. I moved her into my lap.

"I'm sorry Kuzu", said Snow.

"It's all right", I said.

The bounty on her artist was very tempting, but I've never been so happy to miss out on it. I could smell the liquor on her breath.

"How much did you drink?" I asked.

"Only a bottle", said Snow.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Whiskey", she answered.

How is she standing right now?

"Who put that idea in you head?" I asked.

"Deidara", said Snow.

"I'm going to kill him", I growled.

"No, you're not. He's family", said Snow.

She had never directly called him that. Her saying that means he's off limits for killing.

"What?"

"If things went a different way Deidara could have been my brother in law and the uncle to my children. So I will not allow you to kill him. I don't care how many of your buttons he pushes. You are not allowed to kill him", said Snow.

"I won't kill him", I said.

"Promise me", said Snow.

"I promise I won't kill him. Can I at least hurt him?" I asked.

"Fine", said Snow.

"Are you still angry with me?" I asked.

"I'm not angry anymore, Kuzu", said Snow.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too", said Snow.

"Do you still want to spend your birthday with me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else", said Snow.


	11. Pain and Pleasure

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 11: Pleasure and Pain **

**I'm sorry about how long it took me to update I've been a little distracted. There might be a few more errors in this chapter since I was in a rush. I will make correction as soon as I can. Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. I hoped you enjoyed that last chapter and hopefully this one too. Thank you for reading.**

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, and Kabuto **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

After a few minutes Snow settled in my arms. She nuzzled closely to my chest. I breathed in her sweet scent. I held her close to me. Her breathing became soft and relaxed. Her small hands clutched tightly at my shirt as if she were afraid I would abandon her. I can never leave her she should know that by now. I moved her bangs away from her face. I ran my thumb over her soft cheek. There was a serene expression on her face as she peacefully slept in my arms. I can't disrupt this it's too peaceful. After three hours her eyes slowly fluttered opened.

"How long have I been out?" asked Snow as she stretched out some.

A small yawn escaped her.

"Three hours", I said.

"You should have woken me up. Sitting like this for so long can't be good for your back", said Snow as she got up.

"I'm fine", I said.

I got up and cracked my back.

"That doesn't sound good", said Snow.

"I'll be fine", I said.

"Take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach", said Snow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me", said Snow.

I did as she told. She straddled my lower back. Snow started working on my shoulders. I couldn't enjoy the fully enjoy the massage because of my masks. My body still relaxed under her touch though. I tensed when I heard a loud banging at my door. Give me a break! All I want to do is spend time with my wife.

"Open the fucking door you heathen bastard!" yelled Hidan.

Snow got off my back. Before I had a chance to get up Hidan broke down the door with his scythe.

"You're paying for that!" I yelled.

"No, I fucking won't", growled Hidan.

"How did you convince me to sew his head back on?" I asked.

Snow shrugged her shoulders.

"I only said to put his head back on. I didn't say you had to keep the rest of him together", said Snow.

"You should have told me earlier", I said.

"I was distracted", said Snow.

I groaned, when I saw the shattered pieces of my door on the floor. I'm going to have to buy a new one. That going to be expensive.

"Hidan, get out of my room before I throw you out in pieces", I growled.

"What do you want Hidan?" asked Snow.

"Get out!" I growled.

"I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to talk to the Little Bitch", said Hidan.

To both Hidan's and mine surprise Snow didn't give any reaction. She got up and pulled something out of a drawer.

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked Snow.

She held his Jashin necklace in her hand. Hidan was about to charge at her, but I grabbed his arm and dislocated his shoulder.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan.

"You don't get to threaten her", I said.

"I can threaten her if I fucking want to", said Hidan.

The last time Hidan barged into my room he made think I lost the most important thing in the world.

"Give it back Little Bitch!" growled Hidan.

I increased my grip on Hidan's arm until I heard bone breaking. Snow fisted the blankets of the bed.

"Don't call me that!" growled Snow.

"You can't stop me from calling you that", said Hidan.

"But I can", I said.

I stepped toward Hidan and he backed away. I pinned him against the wall and my threads sewed his mouth shut.

"Much better. Thank you Kakuzu", said Snow.

"Remind me why I don't do it this more often", I said.

Hidan clawed at the threads, but had no success.

"You should know by now that you can't break my threads", I said.

Hidan grumbled something. It was probably some kind of insult.

"I might remove those when I get back", I said.

Snow threw the Jashin necklace out of our room. Hidan went chasing after it.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Where?" asked Snow.

"To my house where we can celebrate your birthday in peace", I said.

"Umm Kuzu", said Snow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do we have to spend it at your house?" asked Snow timidly.

She doesn't have to timid about asking me questions. Snow knows that I can never hurt her.

"Where do suggest we go instead?" I asked.

"My house. It actually has a kitchen and you can help me break in my new bed", said Snow.

"I would be happy to help you", I said.

"Lets go", said Snow.

"Don't you need to pack?" I asked.

"I have everything I need there", said Snow.

She took my hands and a sparkling mist appeared around us. When it faded I was in mismatched living room. It fit Snow.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Snow.

"We can break in your bed", I said.

"That's a great suggestions, but lets save it for later", said Snow.

"Where can I put my things?" I asked.

She took my hand and led me into her room.

"Why are you tempting me?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to temp", said Snow.

Her room was painted blue. There was a dresser mirror on one side of the room.

"You can put your things in the dresser", said Snow.

A big white canopy bed with yellow flowers bedding was in the middle of the room. There was a childish hint to style of her house. It will be fun helping her break it in.

"What do you think?" asked Snow.

"I think it fits you", I said.

Snow left the room. I opened the dresser and saw clothes that were all my size. She's gotten things set up for me here. Snow probably wants to make this place a home for both of us. This can easily be a home for me. The rest of the day went by calmly, which is rare. After awhile I finished my book. I got up from the couch. Picture frames on a table caught my attention. They were of Hidan, Itachi, and I. Where did she get these from? I found Snow in her studio painting. I find it peaceful watching her.

"Why are you watching me like that?" asked Snow.

"I find watching you relaxing", I said.

"I'm glad I can help you relax", said Snow.

"Where did you get this photo of me from?" I asked.

"In a market. A photographer named Dorothea took all of them. She had been trying to get a good shot of you for years. It's my second favorite picture of you", said Snow.

"What's your first?" I asked.

"The one in my locket", said Snow.

She handed the frame back to me. Her hands were covered in different shades of blue and green paints. I looked at the painting she was working on. It was the base of an abstract painting of a horse. There were shelves full of paintings of all different sizes.

"Have you sold any?" I asked.

"No, I normally give them away. I have no use for them once I'm done", said Snow.

"Nice horse", I said.

"It's a Clydesdale", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu hugged me from behind. His muscular arms felt so good around me. He nuzzled the crook of my neck. His warm breath tickled my skin.

"Have you finished your book already?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

"There's a bookshelf in the hallway feel free to read them", I said.

"I don't want to read", said Kakuzu.

I have a pretty good idea about what he really wants to do. He took the paintbrush from my hand and started kissing my neck. I almost forgot about my paintbrush. I shook my head and tried to snap out of the trance of Kakuzu's touch placed on me.

"Kuzu, give that back", I said.

"No",

I gave him a pout and he gave me back my paintbrush.

"When can we have some fun?" asked Kakuzu.

"After dinner maybe", I said.

"Is there any way I can turn that maybe into a yes?" asked Kakuzu.

I cleaned my brushes and then went into the kitchen. Kakuzu followed me. He sat down at the table. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Do you want one?" I asked.

"No",

I made him a sandwich anyway. I want him to eat something.

"Come on eat", I said.

He took a few bites.

"What happened to the wall?" asked Kakuzu.

"Umm, Deidara lost his temper", I said.

I forgot to hide that before I left. Kakuzu's eye twitched.

"Why did you bring him here?" asked Kakuzu.

"I had to give the chest. Something with so many memories it can be messy", I said.

"What did you two do?" asked Kakuzu.

"We talked and finished off one of my favorite bottles of whiskey. That's all I promise", I said.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"You have my heart. After I take a bath we can break in my bed", I said.

"Bathe quickly", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow darted into bathroom. I waited for her in bed. The water turned on. The bed was comfy and I found myself dozing off. I closed my eyes for a bit. My eyes opened when I heard a clicking sound. I saw Snow standing on the bed with a camera in her hands. Snow was wearing an oversized blue t-shirt with tweety bird on it that said huggable. She took the photo out of the camera.

"Aww, Kuzu this photo of you is so cute", said Snow.

I pulled her down so she was lying down next to me.

"Morning Kuzu",

I took the photo out of her hands. It was of me hugging a pillow close to chest.

"Give it back", said Snow.

"I'm not letting you keep this", I said.

Snow tried taking it from me. As she reached out her t-shirt went up revealing her white underpants with a strawberry print on it. While I was distracted she took the photo out of my hands.

"Why would you want me to get rid of it? I don't have many photos of you and I can put it in my scrapbook", said Snow.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night?" I asked.

"You're so cute when you're asleep. I didn't want to wake you up ", said Snow.

She got out of bed and grabbed the scrapbook and put the photo of me in it.

"You brought that with you?" I asked.

"Of course I did. This is the first holiday and birthday we've gotten to celebrate together. I think that's worthy of some photos", said Snow.

"So innocent", I said.

"Why does everyone say that? I'm not a virgin", said Snow.

"I know that. I'm the one who took it", I said.

A dark blush appeared on her face.

"I think the better phrasing is pure. You don't have innocent blood on your hands", I said.

"That's not true", said Snow.

I forgot about her parents. I wouldn't call her father innocent. He tried to murder his baby. Even I wouldn't kill a baby.

"I killed my mother", said Snow.

"That wasn't your fault Snow", I said.

"My father thought it was", said Snow.

"Your father was wrong", I said.

She cuddled closely to me. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Can we please talk about something else?" asked Snow.

"Of course we can", I said.

I positioned pillows so they would support my back.

"Is your back bothering you?" asked Snow.

"It's nothing for you to worry about", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It's my fault his back is bothering him. I ran my fingers across the stitches on his face. He leaned into my touch. Kakuzu took my hand in his and gently kissed it.

"So soft",

He held my hand so carefully in his as if he was afraid of breaking it. His hands are rough, callused, and big. I love the feeling of them against my skin. I knew he was feeling self-conscious. I took his hand in both of mine and gently kissed his knuckles.

"Kakuzu, I love everything about you", I said.

"How? I'm far from perfect", said Kakuzu.

"Your flaws are perfect and part of the reason I love you", I said.

He was silent.

"I swear if you laugh Kakuzu I'll beat the crap out of you", I said.

Kakuzu smiled. It wasn't cocky or smug it was just happy. He kissed me. It wasn't rough and dominating, but gently and loving.

"I love you Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Let me help you relax", I said.

"It's almost your birthday I should be the one helping you relax", said Kakuzu.

"Are you really denying a chance for me to massage your back?" I asked.

He smirked. Kakuzu lay down on his stomach. I straddled his lower back. I worked the tension out in his shoulders. Kakuzu moaned softly. I worked my way down his back avoiding his masks. I managed to work out some of the knots. I felt his muscles relax underneath me.

"Does that feel better?" I asked.

"Yes",

My hands moved up to his neck and I felt him shiver. I noticed his breathing was heavier.

"Are you sure you're not enjoying yourself a little too much, Kuzu?" I asked.

He didn't have to answer. I can have some fun with this.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Her hands returned to my shoulders. Snow's fingers started working again. I can't remember the last time I've gotten a massage like this. I think the last time I got one this good was before I had my stitches. Her touch became different. Her fingers carefully ran against one of my masks. She started tracing the stitches around my earth mask.

I'm already having a hard enough time controlling my arousal. Her tracing my stitches isn't making it any easier for me. I shuttered when I felt her warm breath near my neck. Snow giggled. She knows exactly what she's doing to me. I took deep breathes as tried to control myself. My breath caught in my throat, when I felt her soft wet tongue run across a seam of threads that went from my earth mask to my shoulder.

"Snow!"

She giggled. She's toying with me. Snow should know better than to toy with me. It might make me lose control.

"What Kuzu?" whispered Snow in my ear.

Her tongue lapped another seam of stitches, but this time her teeth pulled at one of them. I growled and flipped our positions. My breathing was still heavy. She doesn't know how much she's excited me. Snow squirmed underneath me, which made me moan.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to take off my shirt or do you want to?" asked Snow.

I let her sit up. She slowly took off her shirt. I licked my lips. Snow was wearing white underpants with a strawberry print and a black bra with yellow and white stars on it. A light blush spread across her cheeks, which made her look even better.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The animalistic look in his eyes excited me. He ran his hands up my sides.

"So young", said Kakuzu.

His hands kept running up and down my sides. I turned him on more than I thought. The rock hard arousal against my inner thigh proved that. He started kissing my neck and bit down gently on his neck. Kakuzu started running his fingers through my hair. He brushed his lips against mine, but didn't kiss me. I tried kissing him, but he pulled away. He smirked. I glared at him. He's teasing me. His fingers gently ran down my neck and then my arms. Then his hands moved back up arms and softly ran his finger across my collarbone. He skipped over my breasts, which were aching to be touched. I whined, which made him smile. My skin tickled as his hands counted down my ribs.

"That tickles", I said.

His hands skipped my underpants and ran down my legs. Kakuzu's gently touches were driving me insane.

"Kak-

He pressed his lips against mine giving me some of the contact I so desperately want. Kakuzu pushed his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck. My hands entangled in his long dark brown hair. As we kissed he rolled his hips against mine. I moved my hips to met his movements. I whined when he pulled away from me. I tried connecting our lips again, but he moved away. All his teasing made me crave him even more. He ran two of his finger over the crotch of my underpants.

"You are already this wet we're not even naked yet", said Kakuzu.

My lower regions ached for him. How can he have such control? It's not fair. I'm practically begging for it. My fists pulled hard at his shirt.

"Take off your shirt before I rip it off", I said.

"Go a head", said Kakuzu.

There was a loud rip as I tore off his shirt. I threw it to the floor. I ran my fingers over his tone chest. My fingers tugged on his stitches. He started kissing my neck. I moaned loudly when he bit me. He pulled down the straps of my bra and kissed my shoulder.

"Please", I begged.

Kakuzu chuckled. Fine, if he's going to tease me I'm going to tease back. I let one of my hands travel lower and rubbed against the bulge in his pants. He moaned loudly. His threads tied my hands to the headboard.

"Kuzu",

He ripped off my bra. Finally, I get the touch I want! His tongue swirled around my nipple, while his hand massaged my other breast. It became hard in his mouth. He did the same thing to the other. My back arched in pleasure. For some reason it feels so much better. Kakuzu licked down my stomach. I moaned. He pulled down my underwear and threw them to the floor. I spread my legs for him and he smiled. He bent my legs some. He kissed my inner thighs. His warm breath against my most sensitive nerves made me shutter. He stared at me with amusement. He took a deep breath in.

"You smell so good Snow", said Kakuzu.

There must be a deep red blush on my face. He slowly licked my clit. My toes curled and I bit my lip.

"Don't, I want to hear", said Kakuzu.

He put more pressure as he licked me. I moaned loudly.

"That's better", said Kakuzu.

A thick strand of his threads pushed into me. The smooth threads vibrated inside me. I threw my head and gasp loudly. He's never done this before. I've got to make sure he does this again. Drool ran down my chin. My eyes were closed with pleasure. I'm close. I'm really close. My breath hitched when I felt Kakuzu's warm wet tongue slowly lick me again. The feeling of tongue and the vibrations of the threads were far too much. It's too much. I climaxed.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I licked up her juices. Snow was panting hard. There was a deep blush on her face. A shin of sweat coated her pale skin. She moaned softly as she rode out the after shocks of her organism. Her midnight blue eyes were lidded with lust. I love seeing her like this. I'm the only person who is allowed to see her like this. I licked the drool that was running down her chin. Snow's eyes opened fully. They were fully dilated and her canines had turned into sharply pointed fangs. She tried to kiss me, but her restraints stopped her. Snow whined loudly. I released the threads around her wrists.

"That was amazing", said Snow.

I smirked. She grinded her hips against mine reminding me of my painfully hard erection.

"Please Kakuzu", begged Snow.

Her hands tugged at the waistband of my pants. She unzipped my pants. Her hand went into my pants. I moaned loudly enjoying the feeling of her hand. She's gotten braver in bed. I got out of bed. I took my pants before she had the chance to rip them off. When I returned to bed Snow was lying on her stomach. The look in her eyes told me she wanted it rough. I was happy to give it to her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu walked toward the bed, but I stopped him before he could get in.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

He gave an annoyed groan and got something out of his bag. I heard the sound of a wrapper opening. Then he joined me in bed. He nuzzled the crook of my neck. Kakuzu put a pillow underneath my stomach. Before I could ask what he was doing he slowly pushed into me. I nearly screamed in pleasure. I don't think I will ever get used to his size. He pulled all the way out and pushed all the back into me. I screamed loudly with that thrust. He had hit my g-spot. He kept rough pace. The bed started squeaking with his thrusts. I can't take much more of this treatment.

Our bodies were sleek with sweat. I fisted the sheets. There was a loud ripping as I climaxed. My muscles tightened around him. Kakuzu growled loudly as he came. He rode out his organism gently thrusting into me. Kakuzu rested his weight on his arms. Both of us were panting hard. Once our breathing calmed Kakuzu pulled out of me. He collapsed beside me. I rested my head on his chest. His hearts were racing.

"Your hearts are racing", I said.

"So is yours", said Kakuzu.

I traced the stitches on chest.

"Kakuzu how many hearts have you gone through?" I asked.

"Not as many as you would think", said Kakuzu.

His hearts were returning to a normal rate.

"The most important heart I stole was yours", said Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu that's really sweet", I said.

I kissed him. I cuddled closely to him. My eyes started getting heavy.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me", said Kakuzu before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I woke up before Snow. The bed was warm and comfortable, but the stickiness that coated my body urged me to get up. Snow moaned. Her midnight blue eyes fluttered open. I didn't mean to disturb her.

"Kuzu?"

Her eyes were heavy with sleep. I went to her side of the bed. I pulled the blankets over her. She yawned.

"Sleep my treasure",

"Stay", said Snow.

"I'll be here when you wake up", I said.

"Promise?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

Her eyes shut. I sighed. She's still afraid I will abandon her. I walked into a wonderful bathroom. There was a giant tub that could easily fit two people in the middle of the room. In the corner of the room was a steam shower that was the size of an average bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower. The glass room filled with steam. It felt great. I sat down on the wooden bench and let the water dripped down my skin. When I got out of the shower she was still asleep. I went into the kitchen and made breakfast.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The smell of breakfast woke me up. I rubbed my eyes. My stomach growled. I wrapped the bed sheets around as I got up. I picked up the bra ripped and threw it away. My bed was a mess. I felt sticky. There was a little soreness as I walk, but it was so worth it. A bath will take too long. I ran into the shower and quickly washed off. I didn't really pay attention to what put on. I ran into the kitchen. Kakuzu was in the kitchen. There was an empty plate in front of him. He was reading the newspaper most likely the stock section. I had no idea where he got it.

"Morning",

Kakuzu put down the paper. A warm smile appeared on his face. I love his smile. I wish I saw it more often.

"Morning my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes", said Kakuzu.

"It still surprises me that you can cook", I said.

I started eating. I finished and washed both Kakuzu's plate and mine.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes. I place a mug of tea in front of him.

"How was it?" asked Kakuzu.

"The sex or the pancakes?" I asked.

He put down the newspaper and gave me a look.

"The pancakes were great, but the sex was amazing", I said.

A smug smile appeared on his face and his attention returned to his paper. I took the newspaper from his hand.

"I was reading that", said Kakuzu.

"What's so interesting about stocks?" I asked.

I didn't get what was so interesting about a few graphs and a lot of numbers.

"I find them very interesting", said Kakuzu.

"I don't get it. The comics are interesting", I said.

I want to cuddle, but Kakuzu didn't seem to be in the mood for it. Kakuzu moved into the living room and followed him. He sat down in the perfect spot the love seat. I got some books from the bookshelf and put it on coffee table. I grabbed all my Icha Icha books. I joined him in the chair.

"If you wanted to cuddle you have told me", said Kakuzu.

It was weird hearing him say cute words like cuddle.

"Okay", I said.

Kakuzu was quickly doing the crossword puzzle in the paper. I don't get the fun of those kinds of puzzles. Jigsaw and puzzles you can put together are fun. Maybe it's an old person thing.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was staring down at me through his reading glasses.

"You're kinda acting liking an old man", I said.

"I am an old man. Is that a bad thing?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't care that you're 93. It's just nice seeing you like this. I don't get to see you like this as often as I want", I said.

"Like what?" asked Kakuzu.

"Happy, calm, stress free", I said.

He kissed me on the forehead. Kakuzu dropped the paper on the floor and picked up the book I got him for Christmas.

"I thought you finished it", I said.

"I rushed through it last time. This time I want to enjoy it", said Kakuzu.

"What is about?" I asked.

"You got me this without even knowing what it's about?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yep", I said.

"In short it's about famous figure of wealth and how they earned their fortune", said Kakuzu.

"That sounds boring, but I'm glad you like it", I said.

I ran my fingers a long the seams of his chest.

"I love you", I said.

He smiled. Kakuzu lifted my chin with his fingers and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you too Snow", said Kakuzu.

I finished one of my Icha Icha books.

* * *

**Kakuzu Perspective **

Snow was purring. She sighed loudly.

"I hate it", said Snow.

"What?" I asked.

"My purring. It's one stupid reminder of what he did to me", said Snow.

"It's a quirk. Make it your own. Don't allow it to be his", I said.

"I never thought about it that way", said Snow.

I gently caressed under chin, which caused her to pure loudly.

"Is it as bad now?" I asked.

"It's not that bad anymore", said Snow.

She went back to reading her trashy Icha Icha books.

"Why do you like those books so much?" I asked.

"I just like them. Do I have to have any other reason?" asked Snow.

She cuddled closely to me.

"I think you have a grudge against the author", said Snow.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you", I said.

"You don't like the way any guy looks at me", said Snow.

"True",

Her head rested on my chest. I put my book down and started running my fingers through her hair. Her hand traced a seam on my chest. I smiled when I saw her wedding ring. I'm a possessive person and I love knowing that she's mine.

"Why did you fall in love with me?" asked Snow.

"Listen", I said.

"Your hearts are so calm", said Snow.

"You're the only person who can keep me so calm. That's one of the many reasons I love you Snow", I said.

I finished a few of the books on the table. When I looked at Snow, she was fast asleep. She was drooling on my chest. I chuckled. Snow woke up.

"Mmm, Kuzu why did you wake?" asked a drowsy Snow.

"It was an accident", I said.

Snow punched my side.

"You drool in your sleep", I said.

"And you snore", said Snow.

"I don't snore", I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I kissed her. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. The taste of syrup still lingered on her lips. She opened her mouth and my tongue snuck in. Her breathing quicken as we kissed. I pulled away, but Snow tried to connect our lips again. I got up from my comfy seat next to her.

"Where are you going?" asked Snow.

"I need to pick up a few things", I said

"So you're going bounty hunting", said Snow.

"And getting something special for you", I said.

That caught Snow's attention.

"What did you get me for my birthday?" asked Snow.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow", I said.

"Fine", grumbled Snow.

I packed up my things. Snow followed me into her room.

"Do you have to go?" asked Snow.

There was a cute pout on her face.

"I'll late, but I will be back. I promise I'll be here for your birthday", I said.

She hugged me tightly.

"You're not leaving until I get I kiss", said Snow.

I kissed her.

"I love you my treasure", I said.

"I love you too Kuzu",

I still don't love that annoying nickname. She never going to stop call me that.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I searched my house for my birthday present. Kakuzu must have taken it with him. I should practice doing chakra sensing or something. I closed my eyes and focused on finding Kakuzu's chakra. I easily found him. What disturbed me were six charkas other that were following him. I knew them. They belonged to the Sound Five. Hopefully Kakuzu isn't forced to kill Kimi. Kakuzu can easily defeat the Sound Five, but Kabuto is the one I'm worried about.

I have to get to Kakuzu. If Kabuto lays a hand on him I will kill him. He must have something up his sleeve if he's risking an attack. Kabuto isn't stupid enough to risk a blind attack. The Sound Five has to be a distraction. I ran out the door. I'm coming Kuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

I got Snow's favorite dangos, which was a long trip. They were annoyingly overpriced. Something doesn't feel right. Six chakras were bothering me. For once can I enjoy short vacation with my wife without something or someone trying to ruin it? It's a simple request. I'm going to be late getting back. Snow will throw a fit if I don't get back in time for her birthday.

I started walking to the bounty station. I'm not risking leading them to Snow. That house is important her I'm not going to let anyone ruin it for her. To my annoyance the chakras followed me. They must have a death wish if they are following me. They followed me into a clearing in the forest, which forced them to make an appearance. I'm not in the mood to battle. Five children surrounded me. The other chakra didn't reveal its self.

"Orochimaru sent children to kill me", I said.

"Shut the fuck up old man", said a redheaded girl.

"Disrespectful brat", I growled.

I knew better than to underestimate them. One the boys had an extra pair arms. Look like they were a part of Orochimaru's experiment. They probably have a curse marks hidden somewhere on their bodies. Kabuto is hiding here somewhere. He's the target I really want.

"So this is the freak Snow fell in love with", said a redheaded girl.

"Careful", said a chubby boy with light orange hair.

"Shut up fatty", said the redheaded girl.

"I'm surrounded by annoying brats. This is the last thing I need right now", I said.

I already felt my muscles tensing from stress and anger. The only face I recognized was Kimimaro. He was staring at the ground. He wants this battle as much as I want it.

"Mmm, what's that smells so good", said the fat boy.

"You shouldn't be thinking about food Jirobo", asked Kimimaro.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I want to kill him to get back at that annoying bitch", said red headed girl.

I glared at the girl. A giggle caught all of our attention.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against him. He would kill you before you could even make a move", said Snow.

In a blink of an eye Snow appeared in front of the girl. Her hand was tightly wrapped around the girl's throat.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

There was fear in Tayuya's eyes.

"But I won't let him", I said.

The panic vanished from her eyes and she started struggling. I tightened my grip on her neck. She stopped struggling.

"I'm the only one who get to kill you, Tayuya", I said.

I forced the flute out of her hand. I threw her as far as I could. She crashed through trees. I broke her flute. The other four backed away.

"Kimi you should know better than to work with these fools", I said.

"You know I have to. I'm not leaving him. I owe him my life", said Kimimaro.

"You don't owe him anything. But I understand why you won't leave him", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Snow easily disarmed Tayuya. The Sound Five didn't make a move against her. They knew better. I'm not going to risk a battle against her and Kakuzu. That's a deadly combination, which I don't want to deal with. If Kakuzu gets his hands on me he'll make me regret the day I was born. I will have to get him alone to follow through with the mission.

"Reveal yourself Kabuto", said Snow.

"I wasn't hiding. I was waiting for you", I said.

Kakuzu was glaring at me with pure rage, but he wasn't the one who concerned me. Snow glared at me. I only saw pure hatred in her midnight blue eyes. She looked terrifying. A snake like hiss escaped her lips. It gave me a good look at those deadly fangs. I would love to get sample of her venom. Her eye became snake like. She was staring at me like I was her pray.

"I guessing you're still angry with me", I said.

Her hands clenched and unclenched.

"Of course I'm still angry. You tried to rape me!" yelled Snow.

"I don't think of it as rape. I was trying to make love to the woman who owns my heart", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself. If either Kakuzu or I lose our tempers we could fall into a trap. Kabuto is baiting us. Rage was building in Kakuzu's body. This isn't a good place for him to lose his temper. We're out number. I can't risk anything-going wrong and Kakuzu getting hurt. If he gets hurt because of me I could never forgive myself. I'm not letting them go unscathed.

"Summing jutsu", I said.

I slammed my hand against the ground. Doku appeared underneath Kakuzu and I. She was in one of her biggest forms.

"How may I be of service to you, Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Can you distract them for bit? Maybe seriously injure one or two them. But don't kill Kimi", I said.

"Yes Mistress. Oh, happy almost birthday", said Doku.

"Thanks Doku, but this isn't the best time", I said.

I grabbed Kakuzu's hand and transported us back to my house. I kissed his face all over. We are safe. The great smells coming from boxes in Kakuzu's hand distracted me.

"Mmm, what did you get?" I asked.

"Your favorites", said Kakuzu.

He placed the boxes on top of a cabinet so I couldn't reach.

"No, fair Kuzu", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

She sat down in the two-person chair. The innocent look returned. The killer look she had in her eyes had faded. She was back to her pure self.

"You change so quickly", I said.

I joined her in the seat.

"What do you mean?" asked Snow.

"I've never seen that look in your eyes before", I said.

Snow sighed loudly.

"I can't help getting that look in my eyes. You have to understand I rarely give that look. I only get it with certain people. And those people normally deserve it", said Snow.

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. I let her think.

"I'm not losing myself, Kakuzu. I've just changed a little", said Snow.

"It was bound to happen eventually, but it will always fade from your eyes", I said.

"Are you annoyed that I have it?" asked Snow.

"No, I'm not. You're still my Snow", I said.

"I will always be your Snow",

The rest of the day went by slowly, but it was peaceful. Snow spent most of the day in her studio. I made her instant ramen. The smell should drawl her out. The door of the studio opened. She took the bowl out my hands.

"Yummy, thanks Kuzu", said Snow.

"Are you alright Snow?" I asked.

"I think so", said Snow.

She happily slurped up noodles.

"Thanks for dinner. I'm going bed", said Snow.

"It's only nine", I said.

"I'm tired", said Snow.

"Get some rest my treasure", I said.

"Night Kuzu", said Snow.

Later that night I joined her in bed. She had changed her the sheets.

"Please stop Kabuto", murmured Snow in her sleep.

I pulled her close to me and started running my fingers through her soft hair.

"It's alright. I'm here", I said.

She slowly started calming down. I'm going to kill that bastard for touching her. I woke late the next morning. Snow was missing from the bed. The smell of sweets drifted in bedroom. I walked into the kitchen and saw plates of cookies and other sweets. She was wearing plaid short shorts, a gray tang top, and panda slippers. Snow was covered in flour, sugar, and other ingredients.

"Snow, have you be baking all night?" I asked.

"Not all night. I started when you feel asleep. It gives me something to concentrate on, when my mind tries to wonder to somewhere unpleasant", said Snow.

I grabbed a towel.

"Come here", I said.

She walked over to me. I wiped the flour off her face.

"Try this", said Snow lifted a cookie to my face.

I took it from her hand. I bit into it.

"What do you think?" asked Snow.

"It's good. What is it?" I asked.

"It's a short cake cookie with blueberry and lemon icing. The kids in the Sound loved them", said Snow.

Sapphires started falling from her eyes. I have to get her mind of that depressing topic. I kissed her, which caught her off guard.

"Go wash off all this flour and sugar. After you bathe you can open your gift", I said.

There were flour handprints on my shirt.

"There are some clothes that will fit you in my dresser", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

A hot bath would feel great.

"Gift?"

"Did you forget it's your birthday?" asked Kakuzu.

"I didn't get much sleep", I said.

I went to the bathroom and the tub slowly filled with hot water. I slowly sunk into hot water. The only sound I heard was the light popping of the bubble bath.

"You look relaxed", said Kakuzu.

"I am. Do you want to join me?" I asked.

"That's tempting, but no", said Kakuzu.

"Your loss", I said.

"I know", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu left. I drained the tub and got dressed. Kakuzu was sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him. He place a gift wrapped in newspaper in my lap.

"Happy birthday Snow"

I ripped off the newspaper revealing a title. The title read Stories In The Stars. It was the book read so many times as a slave. Whenever I looked over the images it brought me to a different world where I was safe. I opened the book to my favorite page, which was the story of the constellation Leo.

"Do you like it?" asked Kakuzu.

I tackled Kakuzu off the couch and kissed him.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled.

"I'm glad you like it", said Kakuzu.

"I love Kakuzu. You don't know how much this means to me", I said.

Kakuzu spent the rest of the day pampering me. We finished off the cookie and the dangos. Actually I ate most of them. Kakuzu isn't a big fan of sugary sweets.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a cake", said Kakuzu.

"It's alright, Kuzu", I said.

I wanted to repay Kakuzu for giving me such a perfect gift. I have an idea that will both enjoy.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I followed Snow into the kitchen. There was lust in her eyes. What is she planning? Snow drizzled melted chocolate onto a cake. She sucked the chocolate off her finger tips. Snow grabbed a can of whip cream and squirted it into her mouth. Some of it leaked down the corner of her mouth. I licked it off her chin.

"I thought you didn't have much of a sweet tooth", said Snow.

"True, but you're the perfect sweet", I said.

A very light blush appeared on her face. I stripped the clothes off her. She was only left in her underwear they were white with blue poka dots. She dipped her fingers into the chocolate and then ran them down her chest. The chocolate ran down between her breasts. She dragged her fingers through the chocolate and then licked it off her finger tips.

"Don't you want taste?" asked Snow.

"I do but first I want to see more", I said.

Snow shimmied off her panties. Chocolate finger prints were left on her hips. She turned her back to me and I unclipped her bra.

"Better?" asked Snow.

"Much better", I said.

I picked her up and sat her down on the counter. I pushed the plates of cookies of counter, so Snow could lay back. I licked up the chocolate that had dripped down her. Snow shuttered. I painted her beautiful pale skin with chocolate. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"You look so good", said Kakuzu.

He lifted my leg. His warm tongue travel from my ankle to my knee and then to my inner thigh. I moaned loudly when I felt his tongue quickly lick my clit. My back arched off the counter and I moaned loudly. His attention went to my breast he started kissing them. My breathing was becoming more rapid. His mouth wrapped around my nipple. Threads came out of his arms and started caressing my other breast. His other hand traveled lower. He pushed one of his fingers into me. I gasped. I spread my legs wider to make it more comfortable. His lips left my breast.

"Still so tight", said Kakuzu as he slowly pushed another finger into me.

I gasped loudly. I felt my face turning hotter. His lips returned to my breast. Kakuzu's fingers kept their wonderful rhythm. My hand became fists and my knuckles turned white.

"Kakuzu!" I screamed.

I tightened around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of me and then licked them.

"Still so sweet", said Kakuzu.

I sat up. I licked the chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

"Can we take this to another room?" I asked.

Kakuzu threw me over his shoulder and carried me to my bedroom. He threw me onto bed. I landed with a soft thud. I pressed my body against him. I groaned when I felt his pants against my bare skin. I licked off a spot of chocolate off his shoulder. I tugged at one of his stitches with my teeth.

"Take them off!" I growled.

"Not yet", said Kakuzu.

He took off his pants. I watched him as he took them off. Kakuzu smiled at me when he saw I was staring at him. I separated my legs for him. Kakuzu positioned himself with me. I pressed myself against him, so I could feel his skin against mine. We both moaned at the feeling of our bare skin being pressed together. His hip met mine. I moved mine against his. He moaned. I gasped when his mouth wrapped around my nipple. His other hand massaged my other breast. The foreplay was nice, but right now I just wanted to be fucked. I dug my fingernails into his back. His lips left my breasts and went to my neck. He sucked on my soft spot probably leaving a hickey. Kakuzu kissed me. The taste of chocolate lingered in my mouth when he pulled away.

"Kuzu",

He kissed me before he pushed inside of me. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Kakuzu moaned. As he thrust into me his threads rubbed against my clit. My legs tightened around his waist. Kakuzu growled loudly. Sweat made our skin slippery. I saw the lust and possessiveness in his eyes. That look made everything better. His urge to make me his over and over again turned me on. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard his heavy panting in my ear.

"Kuzu, I'm close", I said.

His only response was a loud growl. I knew he was close too. His thrust became harder and faster, but he hit my g-spot with accuracy every time. I dug my teeth into his shoulder. The irony taste of his blood filled my mouth. Kakuzu grunted. My muscles tightened around me.

"SNOW!"

He pulled out of me and collapsed besides me. I saw Kakuzu throw something away in the trash can near the bed. We both were sticky and there were smears of chocolate left on our bodies. I know I need a bath, but I was too tired to move. My body wanted sleep. I was falling from my sugar high. I rested my head on Kakuzu's chest.

"Best birthday ever Kakuzu", I said.

"Even better than the one at your village?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, even better. You gave me the best birthday in my entire life. I wonder what you're going to do for my twenty fourth birthday", I said.

Kakuzu easily picked me up. I yawned.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We both need a bath", said Kakuzu.

I nodded my head in agreement. He carried me to the bathroom. I closed my eyes. I heard the sound of the tub filling up. Kakuzu carefully placed me into the tub. He sat down behind me. His hands washed off the remaining chocolate.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I kept running my hands along Snow's pale soft skin. Her eyes were closing and her breathing was soft. Seeing her like this makes me want to take her all over again. She leaned her weight on my chest. I ran my hand down her stomach. Snow shifted closing her leg.

"No, Kuzu I'm tired. You do not want me angry in the morning", said Snow.

I drained the water from the tub. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. Snow got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She took my hand and led me to another bedroom. She got into bed.

"Kuzu can you get me some clothes from the other room?" asked Snow.

"Why can't you stay bare?" I asked.

"It's cold", said Snow.

I changed into a fresh pair of comfy pants. I got Snow an oversized shirt. When I opened one of the drawers I saw a wide range of lingerie. I picked out a lacy red thong for her to wear. I went back to the other room. Snow was sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around her body. I watched her slide on the thong. It looked great on her.

"Can I have the shirt?" asked Snow.

I tossed her the shirt. I sat down behind. I started running a brush through her hair. Snow started purring. She yawned loudly. I put the brush on the side table. Snow had crawled underneath the covers. I joined her and she cuddled closely to me. My quickly shut in sleep.

"Wake up", said a male voice .

My eyes instantly opened. I groaned loudly.

"Zetsu"

"Good morning Kakuzu", said White Zetsu.

"It was a good morning until you woke me up", I said.

"I can tell it was a great night", said Black Zetsu.

He licked his lips. I saw what looking at. He was looking at Snow. The sheets had move and so had her shirt revealing her red thong.

"She looks delectable", said Black Zetsu before he licked his lips.

I covered her.

"If you keep looking at her like that I'll rip your eyes our", I growled.

"There's no need to threat. I was only giving your beautiful wife a compliment", said Black Zetsu.

"I would never hurt Snowy", said White Zetsu.

"A taste wouldn't hurt", said Black Zetsu.

"How long have you been lurking?" I asked.

"I loved your use of chocolate. It was very sweet", said Zetsu.

"What do you want Zetsu?" I asked.

"Leader wants you back at the hideout", said Zetsu.

"Why?"

"There has been a spotting of the two tails. We were going to tell you earlier, but it was too much fun watch", said Zetsu.

"Perverted plant", I growled.

"And you're a pervy old man", said Zetsu.

Snow started stirring bed. She sat up.

"Will you three shut up!" growled Snow.

She pushed me out of bed.

"Both of you out", growled Snow.

Zetsu and I left the room.

"I thought Snowy was morning person", said White Zetsu.

"Not after a long night", I said.

Zetsu and I sat down at the kitchen table. I heard a door open and Snow walked into the kitchen. She seemed to be in a better mood.

"Morning Zetsu", said Snow.

Snow made some tea. Zetsu got up from the table and picked something off the floor.

"Snow is this yours?" asked Zetsu.

He was holding Snow's bra in his hand. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw Snow blushing. Snow took it from his hand and then walked back to the bedroom.

"Where was the two tails seen?" I asked.

"Near Hidan's village", said Zetsu.

Getting Hidan anywhere near his village will be pain. I will either have to drag he all the way there or I'll have to stop him from killing every villager.

"Do you know how much of a pain that will be?" I asked.

"I don't care", said Black Zetsu.

"Where will I meet Hidan?" I asked.

"At the hideout. You should get there soon", said Zetsu.

"Fine", I said.

Zetsu sunk into the floor and disappeared from view. When I returned to the room I saw Snow was already dressed.

"I was hoping we would get to spend longer together", said Snow.

"You know I wish we could", I said.

"At least we got to spend my birthday together", said Snow.

"And it was a great birthday. I wonder what you will do for my 94th birthday", I said.

"I don't know you'll just have to find out when it comes around. First you're going to clean up the mess you made in the kitchen", said Snow.

I groaned but cleaned up the mess. We decided to walk back, so we could spend more time together. It didn't take us long to reach the hideout. Snow settled in our room.

"Shouldn't you be going soon?" asked Snow.

"I'm in no rush to leave", I said.

"You should be. You have the hassle of getting Hidan out of his room", said Snow.

She was right. I packed up my bag.

"Kakuzu you're forgetting something", said Snow.

She pointed to her lips. I pulled down my mask and kissed her. She pulled up my mask.

"Come back to me Kakuzu", said Snow.

"I will try my best too", I said.

"I love you", said Snow.

"I love you too my treasure",

I left the room and walked toward Hidan's bedroom. I stopped at the red door of Hidan's room. The door was red from blood and the stench of it stained the wood. I didn't bother knocking I pushed open the door. Hidan was laying down on the ground with a spear through his chest.

"Get up",

"I'm not fucking done!" growled Hidan.

I ripped the spear out of his chest. Hidan let out an ear piercing scream.

"Now you're done", I said.

"Bastard", growled Hidan.

His skin returned to it normal pale color. I dragged him out of the hideout. Snow waved goodbye to me.

"You can stop fucking dragging me, Kakuzu", said Hidan.

I let go of his collar. He got up from the ground.

"So where the fuck are we going?" asked Hidan.

"We are going to your village to search for the two tails", I said.

"She would make a great sacrifice to Lord Jashin", said Hidan.

"We can't kill her", I said.

"Then what's the fucking point of going after her?" asked Hidan.

"You know that already", I said.

"It's such a fucking waste!" yelled Hidan.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

We went to the border of the Akatsuki land. The yells of Hidan lead us to them. The Sound Five and I kept our distance so we wouldn't be noticed.

"Why aren't we attacking?" asked Tayuya.

"We can't risk any mistakes with them", I said.

"Those two can't be all that fucking tough", said Tayuya.

"Don't miss judge them, Tayuya. They could kill me in a matter of minutes if they wanted to", said Kimimaro.

That shut up Tayuya. It even scared her.

"Maybe we shouldn't be going after them", said Jirobo.

"You'd be a fool to go against Lord Orochimaru's commands. His punishment for someone to go against commands will be far worse than anything those two could do to us", said Kimimaro.

"It will be an interesting game going against those two", said Kimimaro.

"One that could easily lead to your death. If you don't lessen to my orders", I said.

Even then there might be a chance of death. In all honesty losing Tayuya wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Is there anything special we have to watch out for?" asked Sakon.

"Don't allow the priest to get any of your blood or there will be no saving you and he's immortal", I said.

"There's no fucking way he's immortal", said Sakon.

"Go against my warning and find out", I said.

"What about the other one?" asked Tayuya.

"Extremely intelligent and dangerous", I said.

"What makes that piece of trash so dangerous?" asked Sakon.

"Years of experience. Steals organs to extend his life. He probably won't steal your organs, because he think all five of you are tainted", I said.

"Don't forget about those unbreakable threads", said Kimimaro.

"You sound fucking scared Kimimaro", said Tayuya.

"If you were smart you would be too", said Kimimaro.

"We have to succeed in the mission. It's the only way we can get her back", I said.


	12. Fear

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 12: Fear **

**I would like to thank Chico for giving me the review that helped influence this chapter. Please enjoy reading this chapter. **

**Perspectives: Kabuto, Kakuzu, Hidan, Snow, Tayuya, Sakon, Kimimaro, and Kidomaru **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

It's too dangerous following them like this in their on territory. They have the home field advantage. There also a chance of a cannibal flower is hiding somewhere. We can't risk spending much time in the Hidden Rain Village. I took out a map. The quickest way for them to get to their destination would be going through Hana Forest bordering the Hidden Grass Village and then cutting across the Land of Fire from there they would go to the Hidden Hot Water Village. We will ambush them in Hana Forest. That's the best option.

"What's the game plan?" asked Kidomaru.

"It's too risky talking here, but were going to the Hidden Grass Village", I said.

"That's a fucking long ass walk", whined Tayuya.

"You shouldn't talk like that it's unladylike", said Jirobo.

"Shut up fatso", said Tayuya.

"If you all of you stop complaining we should make it there before them and have plenty time to prepare", I said.

"How do you know that?" asked Sakon.

"A guarantee about those two is they will always be impeded by their own fighting", I said.

"Why can't we take them out in the Hidden Rain Village?" asked Jirobo.

"Idiot", growled Tayuya.

I didn't feel like answering his question. I started leading the group to Hana. Kimimaro decided to take pity on Jirobo. "The reason why can't do that is the Hidden Rain Village is under the leadership of the Akatsuki",

"Oh", said Jirobo.

He is the dunce of the group. We will have to run without break if we're going to make it on time.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I was in no hurry to get the shit hole that I to call used to be my village. Kakuzu will be more of a pain, since he'll want no delays in our mission all because he wants to get back to the Little Bitch. It will be fucking fun pushing his buttons.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Hidan", said Kakuzu.

"What smirk?"

"That smirk you get when you're about to do something stupid", said Kakuzu.

"I don't know what you're fucking talking about. Maybe you are losing your sight, Kakuzu", I said.

"Shut up Hidan before I sew my mouth shut", said Kakuzu.

After a few hours of traveling I was getting bored. Kakuzu was completely silent the whole time. I don't know how he's fucking capable of staying quiet for so long. The silence made everything go by so much slower. Pushing his buttons will help the time go by.

"I wonder what the Little Bitch is doing right now", I said.

That only earned me a glare. What the fuck? Normally that gets a bigger reaction out of him. He's probably just ignoring me to annoy me.

"Do you really trust her alone with Deidara in the hideout?" I asked.

That got an eye twitch out of him. Why isn't he reacting?

"I trust her", said Kakuzu.

I rolled my eyes.

"You sure old man? She's a very young and very pretty woman. Maybe she'll want someone who can keep up with her", I said.

Kakuzu's hands turned to fists. His knuckles became white. I'm getting closer to the reaction I want from him.

"Maybe the Little Bitch wants a man more around her age. I wouldn't mind giving her a ride", I said.

I thought he was going to pitch a fit and try to kill me, but instead he just sighed. What the fuck? What happened to my foul tempered partner?

"Wouldn't taken up company with a woman insult your Jashin?" asked Kakuzu.

I saw the outlines of a smirk underneath his mask. That fucker just used my own religion against me.

"Ohh, Kuzu it means so fucking much to me that you were listening", I said.

"If you call me that again-

"What are you going to rip my head off? You'd just be making more work for yourself", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Annoying brat! I wanted to rip him into pieces. Sadly, the little imbecile is right I would be making more work for myself. He's trying to get a reaction out of me. Hidan is trying harder than he normally does to get a reaction out of me.

"Why are you trying to delay this mission?" I asked.

"It annoys you that's why", said Hidan.

"I think you don't want return to your village", I said.

"I want to destroy it. Why wouldn't I want to go back?" asked Hidan.

"If you truly wanted to do that you wouldn't be trying to start a fight with me", I said.

"No, I want to start a fight with you because it's interesting and I'm bored out my mind", said Hidan.

"With a mind as empty as yours it surprise me that you don't get bored more often", I said.

I caught his scythe.

"Predictable as always", I said.

"Bastard", growled Hidan.

"Why are you unwilling to return to your village? Are you sacred?" I asked.

"I'm not fucking scared of anything", said Hidan.

I laughed. I've seen traces of fear in his eyes many time before and they were all caused by me.

"I highly doubt that", I said.

"Shut up, you heathen bastard!" yelled Hidan.

"What happen there that makes you so unwilling to return?" I asked.

Normally, I wouldn't ask about Hidan's life, but I'm bored and he had sparked my interest. It's also fun to see him so uncomfortable with my questioning.

"That's none of your fucking business", said Hidan.

His voice wasn't its annoyingly confident self. Something tragic must have happen to him there. That would explain how fucked up he is. Hidan was quiet until we set up camp near the Hino Falls. I have to keep a close eye on Hidan. Hino Falls is a tourist attraction, which means there's a supply of unsuspecting victims for Hidan. I don't feel like cleaning up one of his messes. At least during this time of year there are few tourists who are willing to brave the cold. I built a small campfire and warmed my hands. I groaned some of my joints were bothering me.

"It's too fucking cold", whined Hidan.

"Get over it", I growled.

This was nothing compared to winters I went through at my village.

"Is the cold making you cranky old man", said Hidan.

"Leave me be, Hidan", I said.

"Blood will warm me up", said Hidan.

"If you get in trouble I won't save you", I said.

"I don't need your supervision", said Hidan.

"I wish you didn't", I said.

"Fuck you old man", said Hidan.

Ignore him. He'll leave soon enough. Hidan finally left. I heard the sound of the waterfall. It wasn't cold enough for it to freeze. My body urged me to see it. I try to avoid them, because they brought back old memories that could be nice or painful. Most of the time they were painful. I got up from the frozen ground. I stomped out the fire. As soon as I saw the waterfall a memory returned.

**Kakuzu's Flashback **

_I woke up late in the afternoon. This first real sleep I've had after weeks of nonstop missions. I had off this week. Noise came from the kitchen. Is Amai home? I grabbed a kunai. To my surprise I saw Dad in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table. _

"_I bet you were hoping I was a pretty blond", said Dad. _

_"Can you blame for wanting my pretty blond?" I said. _

_A smirk appeared on his face. For a few brief moments Dad was his old self. His smirk faded and was replaced by frown. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was messy. It isn't natural seeing him like this. He used to be a happy man without a care in the world. Now it looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. I never thought I would miss his happy go lucky spirit. I hate his new-depressed state that has taken hold of him these last two years. His state is understandable though. _

"_Why aren't you at the hospital?" I asked. _

"_Your mother wanted me to get some rest at home, but I didn't want to go to an empty house. So I came here", said Dad. _

"_You should listen to her you look like shit", I said. _

_Dad rolled his eyes at me. He's going through hell. _

"_Where's your wife to be?" asked Dad. _

"_Taking care of her drunkard father", I said. _

_I was looking forward to this week because I thought I would be spending it with her. Sadly, Amai's father ruined that. I don't know she cares for him. She should have cut him out of her life like I did to my biological father. That man is a burden on both her and me. _

"_Have you eaten yet?" I asked. _

_He simply shook his head. I quickly made breakfast and placed a plate in front of him. _

"_Is she doing any better?" I asked. _

"_If you went to the hospital more often you would know", growled Dad. _

_I sighed. He's lashing out because of the stress and I don't blame him. Dad is a man who's used to being able to fix things, but Mom dying isn't something he can fix. I wish he could. I felt bad for him. I didn't dare show the pity I felt for him. _

"_I'm sorry Kakuzu. I understand why you are so reluctant to go to the hospital. But a visit from you would mean a lot to your mother", said Dad. _

"_I'll visit her. Is she doing any better?" I asked. _

"_She was able to keep down her meal", said Dad. _

"_You really should get some rest", I said. _

_"I'm fine", said Dad. _

_"You don't look fine. I'm starting to worry about you too. Please listen to mom", I said. _

"_How do you expect me to sleep, when she's suffering?" asked Dad. _

_I couldn't look him in the eyes. They were too full of sadness and pain. I crushed two sleeping pills and put into his tea. He fell into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. I put his arm around my shoulder and carried him up to my room. He should be out the rest of the day. Before I went to the hospital I went by Mom's house. As soon as I opened the door Momo came running to greet me. He meowed loudly. Momo was a fat old cat that my mom love. He was white, but his ears were a peach color. I picked him up. Mom missed thing so I'll sneak him into the hospital. _

_I walked into a small hospital room filled with flowers. Mom was asleep. She made the small hospital room hers. It resembled her room at home. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. The chair was well broken in from all the time Dad spent in it. She looked so weak. Her skin was a sickly pale color and she had lost a lot of weight. Her dark blue hair had fallen out, so she used a hat to hide it. _

"_It's nice seeing you here Kakuzu", said Mom. _

_"It's nice to see you too. I brought someone with me", I said. _

_I took Momo out of my bag. _

_"Momo!"_

_Momo jumped onto her lap and started purring loudly. I feel horrible for not visiting her more often, but I hate hospitals. When I was younger I spent too much time in them. The doctors back then didn't believe that training caused all of my injuries. They were right in believing that. I've been keeping myself busy with missions to avoid coming here._

"_Where's your father?" asked Mom. _

"_You sent him home remember", I said. _

"_I know, but how did you get him to stay?" asked Mom. _

"_He didn't go home he came to my house", I said. _

"_At least he's out of here I wish I was. So how did you get him to stay?" asked Mom. _

"_I drugged him", I said. _

_A soft giggle escaped her lips. _

"_You don't have to feel bad about not visiting me. I know how you feel about hospitals. You've probably also been busy with missions and that pretty girlfriend of yours", said Mom. _

"_Sorry", I said. _

"_There's no reason for you to be sorry", said Mom. _

_Her saying that eased some of the guilt I was feeling. _

"_Now that I've got you feeling guilty. I can ask you a favor and you won't refuse", said Mom. _

"_You're black mailing me", I said. _

"_Yep", she said. _

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked. _

"_You are going to take me to my waterfall", said Mom. _

"_Dad will get angry", I said. _

"_Please", _

_Her doctor walked in. The glanced at cat than at me. I glared at him. The annoying fat cat makes her happy so I won't let him get rid of it._

"_Some fresh air will be good for her", said the doctor. _

"_I'll take you", I said. _

"_Yes!" _

_As mom got ready her doctor pulled me aside. _

"_You should convince your father to let her go home. She will be happier there. The only thing I can do for her is ease the pain. I wish I could do more for her, Kakuzu. Please convince Aden that this is the right thing to do", said the doctor. _

"_I'll try", I said. _

_The doctor walked away. Why did this have to happen to her? She's a good person. She doesn't deserve this suffering. My biological mother should be the one suffering like this. Why couldn't it be her who was sick?_

"_Kakuzu", called Mom from her room. _

_I went back to her room and helped her into her jacket. Momo was standing by her feet. By the time we reached entrance of the hospital she was out of breath. _

"_Kakuzu, I think this will be easier for both of us if you carry me", said Mom. _

_I easily picked her up and the cat. It didn't take me long to reach Little Falls. It was a crappy name. No one comes here often. It was a steep climb most people don't want to take. If someone were going to visit a waterfall they would go to Rainbow Falls. That was the biggest tourist attraction in the village. The mist coming off the falls made many rainbows that never disappeared. _

_I preferred Little Falls. The quietness of it was something Mom and I both enjoyed. A smile that I hadn't seen for months appeared on face. I sat down next to her. She closed her eyes and lessens to sound of the rushing water. _

"_I want you to have this", said Mom as she put a small blue book in my hand. _

_My dad have given this to her on their first anniversary. It was one of her most prized possessions. Why would she give it to me?_

"_I can't take this", I said. _

"_You don't have to take it now Kakuzu. Once I move on you can have it. You should read it to the woman you love", said Mom. _

_Sadness took hold. Losing her will destroy my family. _

"_Me going won't destroy the family. You're already building a new part of it", said Mom. _

_I hate it when she knows what I'm thinking. I don't know how she does it. _

"_You can't go. It will be too hard on dad", I said. _

"_Everyone goes at different times there's no way to avoid it. My time is shorter than I thought it would be. But I wouldn't trade the time I spent with you and your dad for anything", said Mom. _

_I didn't feel like talking, so I stared at the ground. _

"_So have you and Amai done it yet?" asked Mom. _

_I just looked at her disbelief. She started laughing. _

"_That was face was priceless", said Mom. _

_My face felt hot. _

"_Aww, your face is so red, Kakuzu", said Mom. _

_Over years of training I've learned how to hide emotions and most of my reactions well. Mom could break my emotionless mask in seconds. _

"_So am I going to get any grandchildren?" asked Mom. _

"_What?" _

_She laughed again. I haven't heard her laugh this much in a long time. I'm glad to hear her it even though it's at my expense. _

"_Do you remember when I first took you here?" asked Mom. _

"_It's a little hazy. I knew I got in trouble that day", I said. _

"_It was a few months after my wedding and you had broken your teammate Jiro's arms", said Mom. _

"_If I recall right he deserved it", I said. _

"_I took you here to unwind. I thought maybe since waterfalls helped me calmed down they would help you. But it only made you have to go to the bathroom", said Mom. _

_I smirked. When I broke Jiro's arms back then I didn't have to deal with him for three weeks. Maybe I should do that again. _

"_That was such a long time ago. Now you're eighteen. Time goes by so quickly", said Mom. _

"_Sometimes I wish didn't", I said. _

"_Me too", said Mom. _

"_How much longer do you have left?" I asked. _

"_A year at most. I hope I live long enough to see get married", said Mom. _

"_I hope so too", I said. _

"_Your dad hasn't been brave enough to ask that question", said Mom. _

"_Can you blame him? I wouldn't want to see someone I love dying", I said. _

"_No body does", said Mom. _

"_We should be getting back. Dad probably has woken up from his drug induced sleep", I said. _

"_How angry do you think he's going to be?" asked Mom. _

"_He's not going to be angry. Dad is only trying to protect someone he love", I said. _

"_I knew you had a romantic side Kakuzu", said Mom. _

_I sighed. _

"_Don't give me that annoyed sigh you know I'm right", said Mom. _

_I picked her up and started out way back to the hospital. _

"_Can you do me another favor?" asked Mom. _

_I nodded my head. _

"_You have to convince your father to let me spend the rest of my time at home", said Mom. _

"_I'll try", I said. _

"_That's all I'm asking", said Mom. _

_We made it back right before Dad walked into the room. _

I returned to the real world. My mother died only a year after that day and my father couldn't live without her. I glared at the waterfall. I still don't know how I feel about them. I went back to the campsite. Hidan had returned. He had blood spattered on his face and chest. Hopefully, he wasn't too careless. I rebuilt the small fire. I shut my eyes. The sunlight streaming through the trees woke me up. Hidan was snoring peacefully under a tree. Waking him up will pain. I kicked him awake.

"What the fuck Kakuzu?" growled Hidan as he slowly sat up.

"Wash that blood off", I said.

"No, I fucking like it", said Hidan.

I could throw him into the river, but than I would have to listen to him complain about it for the rest of the way. He licked the blood off his Jashin necklace. Snow had replaced the luck charm on it.

"I'm surprise you've kept that luck charm on your necklace. Doesn't that go against Jashin in some stupid way?" I asked.

"First off it's a rosary not a necklace. Having you as my fucking partner I need all the luck I can get", said Hidan.

We have to get to Hana Forest. I want to get back to Snow as soon as possible, but I have to do this mission right. Me getting hurt would scare her. I hate seeing her scared.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

Kabuto was right we made it to Hana Forest before Kakuzu and Hidan. Kidomaru had set traps throughout the forest. Kakuzu will be too smart to fall for any of Kidomaru's traps. Kidomaru was too proud to think that someone could out smart his traps. The traps weren't for Kakuzu they are for Hidan. He would be the idiot to get trapped in them. Now all we have to do is wait.

"Kabuto what is the plan?" I asked.

Kabuto gave me an annoyed glare. He hates being question by someone he considers inferior. I knew he thought I was questioning his leadership, which I wasn't. He shouldn't be upset though he was going to have to tell us the eventually. Why not tell it now?

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Through this whole trip Kimimaro has shown a stronger disliking toward me. I guess now is as good a time as any to tell them.

"First we need to separate Hidan from Kakuzu. Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Jirobo will be the attack team against Hidan", I said.

"That means Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and you will be going against the other one?" asked Jirobo.

"That's correct Jirobo", said Kimimaro.

"You should have confidence in my traps. They are perfectly capable of separating Hidan from his partner", growled Kidomaru.

"If it were Hidan alone I would, but Kakuzu will free him from any trap", I said.

"Why would Kakuzu save the fucker if he hates him, so much?" asked Tayuya.

"They might want to murder each other, but when they battle against a common enemy there techniques meld perfectly", I said.

"Why aren't you on the team against Hidan? Kakuzu wants to kill you for what you did to Snow", said Kimimaro.

I glared at Kimimaro.

"What did you do to Hope? I mean Snow", said Jirobo.

"Nothing", I said.

"You think trying to rape her is nothing?" asked Kimimaro.

"I'm counting on his anger Kimi. It might make him careless", I said.

"She was so nice. Why would you try to do something, so horrible?" asked Jirobo.

"Because she's hot, but I'm surprised she didn't rip your nuts off, Kabuto", said Sakon.

"Very brave, but very stupid" said the hazy voice of Ukon.

"She's pretty yes, but the fact that she could kill me in less than second is a major turn off. Besides if I did something like who would I play games with?" asked Kidomaru.

"You can play games with me", said Jirobo.

Jirobo was smiling dumbly at Kidomaru. Kimimaro was smiling kindly at him. I don't know why Kimimaro takes such pity on Jirobo.

"That was a rhetorical question fatso", said Tayuya.

"Shut up all of you!" I yelled.

The rest of group was stunned, but the expression quickly became emotionless. They weren't used to being yelled at like that. Sakon broke the silence. "Why can't I be on the team against Hidan? I want to see this immortal trash".

"I does sound interesting", said the sleepy voice of Ukon.

"Because your body melding technique will be useless against him. Besides I need your strength against Kakuzu", I said.

"I'm looking forward to testing my skills against this Kakuzu. I've heard rumors of his skills", said Kidomaru.

"Are you sure Kakuzu is worth the strength of all three of us?" asked Sakon.

"Four of us", corrected Ukon.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

The tension calmed enough to allow all of us to sleep. I kept on waking up throughout the night. I'm going to hurt Snow by doing this mission. Hopefully she will forgive me. We didn't bother keeping a look out, because Kidomaru's traps will keep us safe. I woke up early in the morning to the sound of Jirobo eating.

"Sorry Kimimaro I didn't mean to wake you", said Jirobo.

"It's alright", I said.

Slowly everyone woke up. A few hours went by and we all found ways to entertain ourselves. Tayuya was playing a lovely melody on her spare flute. Jirobo was eating. The crunching sound of his snacks pissed off Ukon, since it woke him up. Sakon was losing a card game to Kidomaru. Since they were betting Sakon would probably accuse Kidomaru of cheating, which start off an unwanted fight. Ukon returned to sleeping.

"How much fucking longer?" Tayuya asked.

"I don't know. Kimimaro can you find out?" asked Kabuto.

It wasn't a request it was a demand. I gritted my teeth. I hate that I have to be on the same mission with him. I summoned Pearl. She charged at Tayuya. Pearl squawked loudly as Tayuya tried swatting her away.

"Call off your fucking bird", growled Tayuya.

"You don't have to mean to it", said Jirobo.

Jirobo crunched a potato chip in his hand and sprinkled it on the ground. Pearl happily peaked at the pieces. She perched on my shoulder.

"I need you to track down Kakuzu and Hidan. Make sure you are not seen. Once you've found their location report back to me", I said.

Pearl took off. Part of me hoped that Kakuzu or Hidan would spot Pearl. Maybe if they saw her they would turn around.

* * *

**Tayuya's Perspective **

Kimimaro was nervously fiddling with a piece of bone. Him nervous didn't make any of feel better about the situation. It didn't seemed like the others knew how he feeling, or they were choosing to ignore it. We were all trying to distract ourselves in different ways.

They are worrying about the wrong people. Kakuzu and Hidan are kittens compared to the beast Snow can be. I don't even want imagine what she would be like if we succeeded in the mission. Even though she lost her curse mark she's still monstrously powerful. I know her threat of killing me is very real. I rubbed my neck, which was badly bruised. When I looked at my hands they were shaking. I hate that bitch has such an effect on me. I've seen her in her most deadly form. I almost died with that encounter. My mind traveled back to that day.

**Tayuya's Flashback **

_Horrible animalistic screeches and howls have been echoing through the hideout for three days straight. No one in the hideout was able to sleep. Lord Orochimaru had called me to his office. There were bags underneath his eye. I have to be extremely careful. He killed the last four ninjas who stepped foot in his office. The lack of sleep makes Orochimaru much more dangerous._

"_What can I do for you Lord Orochimaru?" I asked. _

"_You are going to see if music can tame the savage beast. Then maybe I get some sleep", said Lord Orochimaru. _

_I swallowed loudly. That doesn't sound good for me. _

"_If it works we should all be able to sleep. If doesn't work may quenching her bloodlust will calm her down for a few hours", said Lord Orochimaru. _

_He rose from his desk and I followed him to the door of the empty cellblock. The growls coming from the block sent shiver down my back. The heavy metal door of the cellblock squeaked loudly as Orochimaru opened it. __All the metal bars of the cell weren't bent and broken. The cement walkways along were in giant pieces. In the far corner of the room was a white beast that stood from the darkness. From what I could see of the creature I could tell it was female._

_The creature ran over to Lord Orochimaru. It walked on all fours. She rubbed against Orochimaru's legs happily purring. The creature's reaction made Orochimaru smile. It glanced up at him hoping for some kind of affection. He ran his fingers through the creature's hair. _

"_Good girl", said Orochimaru _

_After that she sat on her haunches and looked up at Lord Orochimaru. Her attention went back to me. She licked her lips and bared her fangs. I stepped back and she smiled. She started growling as she stalked toward me. The beast looked at Orochimaru waiting for a command I guess. _

"_Toy?" asked the creature. _

"_Sure, do whatever you want with her my pet, but you must be more quiet you've been making quite a fuss", said Lord Orochimaru. _

_He only calls one person his pet and that's Hope. Is this creature is her? Her tail started wagging. _

"_Try not to make too much of a mess my pet. I'll be back in a few hours", said Lord Orochimaru. _

"_Thanks Master", said the creature. _

_I couldn't accept that this thing is Hope. I might hate the bitch, but this thing isn't her. The door of the cellblock locked as Orochimaru left. I ran to the door. I banged desperately at the door. _

"_Please don't leave me in here", I begged. _

_Orochimaru stared at me through the small window in the door. He laughed. His laughter was joined by the creature's. _

"_Have fun Tayuya. I'll check up on you in a few hours", said Lord Orochimaru. _

_Bastard! I turned around and saw her sitting patiently waiting for me to make a move. Maybe if I just stay still she won't do anything. She quickly lost patience and charged at me. Her tail knocked the flute out of my hand. The diamond blades on her tail cut up my hands. For what felt like hours she swatted me around like a cat would a toy. __After what felt like an eternity of cat and mouse I finally gave up. She prodded me with her tail to try and get a reaction out of me. I groaned. She lost interest me and started toying with my flute. I can't beat her in a fight._

"_I can play it for you", I said. _

_She gave my flute. I started playing. She calmed down and seemed to enjoy the music. There was a soft thud as she lay down on the floor. Her cold eyes closed. Her tail moved along to the melody. My fingers slipped because of the blood dripping down them. The off note made her cold eyes open. She growled. _

"_Don't fucking growl at me I'm trying my best. You cut up my hands", I said. _

_She stalked toward. I gulped and started scooting away from her. Her claws were still coated with my blood. I flinched when she grabbed my hands. She channeled her chakra into my hands and then my other wounds. She returned to her resting spot on the ground. I felt sick when I saw her licking my blood off her claws. My reaction got a laugh out of her. _

"_Play", she said in a gruff voice. _

_I didn't need to be asked twice. My life depended on my music. I started playing and she went into a calm state. The metal door of cellblock opened. _

"_I knew you would be able to calm my pet", said Lord Orochimaru. _

_I tried to run out of the room, but she stopped me. _

_"She stay", said the beast. _

_"Then she will stay", said Lord Orochimaru. _

_I spent three weeks playing her music keeping her calm. I had a few close calls, but I managed to survive with relatively little injuries. _

I shook my to get back to the real world. Kimimaro's bird had returned.

"They are a few hours away", said Kimimaro.

Everyone tensed some. Kimimaro walked over to and sat down next to me. His closeness made me wary.

"You're the only one who isn't worried about this battle. That's either a good thing that will help you survive or it's a death sentence", said Kimimaro.

His voice was emotionless.

"Fuck off", I growled.

I instantly regretted snapping at him. He gave me cool glare. I'm going to pay for that later. A smile appeared on Kidomaru's face.

"They're here", said Kidomaru.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

As soon as we stepped foot in the Hana Forest something felt off. Hidan didn't notice anything was wrong, but that didn't mean anything.

"Hidan stop!" I growled.

"Why the fuck should I?"

"For once will you fucking listen to me", I said.

He took a step forward, which set off a trip wire. I was quick enough to avoid the trap.

"What the fuck Kakuzu?! You could have warned me", yelled Hidan.

"I did", I said.

There's something odd about the net Hidan was caught in. It looked like a giant spider web. I knew better than to touch it. Hidan tried cutting it with his scythe, but the net refused to rip.

"What the fuck is this?!" screamed Hidan.

"That was too fucking easy. Is this game already coming to an end", said a male voice.

I looked up and saw the children who had tried to capture. Along with them was Kabuto. What is their reason for this battle? They probably want to capture me and use me to get Snow back.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" yelled Hidan.

My thread had been working at the net this whole time. As much as I hate Hidan I might need him. I hated admitting that.

"Finally", said Hidan as he got of the net.

As I expected Hidan charged right at them. I didn't stop him, because I wanted to see how they would react. Hidan was caught off guard when the chubby boy punched him. The impact of the boy's attack sent Hidan flying through a tree. It only took a few seconds for me to analyze him. He strength was in taijutsu. Despite his chubby appearance he was extremely strong. I knew he was the weakest in the group. If he were powerful they wouldn't have risked letting him attack Hidan so rashly. The other five are the one I'll keep an eye on.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

That stupid little fucker will pay! I got up and ran back to where they were.

"What the fuck Kakuzu! Why did you let him attack?" I asked.

"I wanted you to learn a lesson", said Kakuzu.

My attention went back to fat kid.

"Fatty I'm going to sacrifice to Jashin", I growled as I pointed my scythe at him.

His eye twitched.

"I'd liked to see you try", said the fat boy.

"It's been a long time since I've sacrificed someone so young Lord Jashin", I said.

"Come and get me", said the boy.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The boy is baiting Hidan and succeeding.

"Don't Hidan", I warned.

"You're not stopping me from offer this fatty to Jashin", said Hidan.

The boy ran off. Hidan went charging after the boy before I could stop him. When I looked back I saw that the redheaded girl and Kimimaro were gone. Kabuto will be the last to attack. They won't risk me killing their only healer.

"Sakon, can I play my game first?" asked the boy with six arms.

The boy named Sakon seemed to have another head. These two must be the powerful out of the children.

"Go a head Kidomaru", said Sakon.

The other two backed away.

"How did you cut through my web?" asked Kidomaru.

I gave no answer. From the few seconds I watched the boy I already knew all of his attacks would be based off a spider. He's also a long distance fighter.

"Not that talkative are you", said Kidomaru.

I jumped into a tree, so I could be on even ground with him. I won't give him the high ground advantage.

* * *

**Kidomaru's Perspective **

Kakuzu didn't make a move against me. I was quickly growing tired of this stand still.

"I guess you're not the kind of player that likes to make the first", said Kidomaru.

"You shouldn't consider going against me a game, boy", said Kakuzu.

He's treating me like a child that's a big mistake. I sent my webbing at him. As soon as my webbing hit him he turned to smoke. It was a clone. Where is he? I heard a creak to my right. I saw two masked creatures with black bodies. I ran. A giant fireball came in my direction. It grew even bigger when a burst of wind supported it.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

My attacked cleared a good chunk of the forest.

"Shit", said Sakon.

"You're still alive", I said.

"Sorry to disappoint you", said Sakon.

Kabuto was standing next to the two-headed boy. There was a weird looking gold colored cocoon among the charred trees. It cracked open and Kidomaro came out. He was relatively unharmed. One of his arms was badly burned from the attack.

"That was close", said Kidomaru.

He got up from the ground and jumped into the one of the charred tree. Like suspected he's a long-range fight. I'll have to get closer to him to get a better advantage. A swirling curse mark started to spread along his face.

"I can't take any chances with you. That just makes the game all the more interesting", said Kidomaru.

I need get close, but that might mean getting caught in one of his traps. It's a risk I'll have to take. Webbing shot from his hands and wrapped around trees forming a giant cage around me. He stood at the top of the cage. The webbed walls separated me from my wind and fire heart, but I still had control over them. Spider webs wrapped around my fire and wind heart. Kidomaru bit his thumb. He has a summoning jutsu. A giant black spider with two orange stripes on its abdomen appeared at the top of cage. When I didn't give a reaction to his summon it annoyed him. Silky goo came out of the spider's behind.

"How do you feel about spiders?" asked Kidomaru.

"You talk too much", I said.

He sliced open the silk cocoon and smaller spider came dropping out. I threw off my cloak. My threads pierced through the spiders easily killing them. This battle is going too slow. I want kill Kabuto already. The jaw of my fire heart opened and sent a fireball at the giant killing it.

"Stop playing with me and actually put up a fight, boy", I growled.

I hit nerve and hurt his pride. Pride is a dangerous thing to have, but having Orochimaru as his master he's probably never learned that.

"Lets take this game up a level", said Kidomaru.

The boy's body started changing. His skin became a dark red and his body became more muscular. He tore off his forehead protector revealing a third eye on his forehead. The white of his eyes became black. His form seemed imperfect compared to Snow's.

His spider silk spit harden a formed a bow and arrow. Around fifty clones of him appeared around the cage. They all had the same the bow in their hands. My skin became darker. The arrows either clanked against my skin or I dodge them. I changed to my long-range attack form. Eight giant seams of threads emerged from my body.

The giant strands of threads easily swatted away the arrows. They ripped away the spider web cage. One of the strands caught Kidomaru's arrow and threw it back. I heard a groan of pain. I smiled, but it was quickly replaced by frown. I felt something moving under my. His clones must have been made out of spiders. Those spiders must have climbed up my threads. They were now slowly eating away at my chakra. My threads snuck out of my skin as they threw out the spiders. I sent my hand after the boy. My fingers wrapped firmly around his neck. I dragged him closer.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Two of Kakuzu masked creatures were keeping an eye on us.

"Sakon, Ukon I need one of you to merge with those creatures", said Kabuto.

"How can we do that? Are those things even living?" asked Sakon.

There were screams as Kakuzu twisted the arrow in Kidomaro's wound.

"They have a heart beat is that enough?" I asked.

"Yes", said Sakon.

"You can't let him know you've merged with them until he takes the hearts back into his body. When you merge be in second level of your curse mark. I don't want to any risks", I said.

Sakon nodded his head. Ukon separated from his brother.

"Let get this done quickly brother you know how tired I get", said Ukon.

I ran for creature. Charka blades formed around my hands. That caught both the creatures' attention and their master's. Kakuzu's threads tied up Kidomaru.

"I thought Sasori was the puppet master not you. Why are you hiding behind your puppets", I said.

Kakuzu gave me an odd look. I have to get him angry enough that he'll be blind to what's going on around him.

"She enjoyed it", I said.

He took a deep breath. Urg, he's trying control himself, but how much self-control does he have. I'll just have to keep baiting him. I might lose a limb in the process.

"She felt so wet. I would love to get another chance at her", I said.

"That will never happen", said Kakuzu.

"I've seen her bare before, but the feeling of her around my fingers was amazing", I said.

That did it. He charged at me. Even this angry he dodged my attacks with ease. His hearts still hadn't returned to him yet.

* * *

**Kakuzu Perspective **

I made my hearts return to me. Something instantly felt wrong.

"Sakon", said Kabuto.

I groaned as I felt something emerge from shoulder. I saw it was a creature with red skin and long gray hair. Its eyes were black and sharp fangs stuck out from its black lips.

"Here", said Sakon.

"Ukon show yourself", said Kabuto.

I groaned again as another head emerged from my other shoulder.

"Here", said Ukon.

* * *

**Sakon's Perspective **

This is the weirdest body merge I've done and Ukon agreed with me. The threads made it hard to attach to bone. His threads were tearing away at Ukon's and mine connection.

"Kabuto do it already", I growled.

Kakuzu was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Fuck he's strong", I said as he started to get up.

The feeling of four monsters trying to get out of their master's skin was painful as all fuck. Kakuzu was used to feel, so it had no affect on him.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I couldn't move. Kabuto pulled a glass syringe out of his bag. It was filled with an acid green liquid. He jabbed with me the syringe and injected the acid green liquid. Sakon and Ukon left. I couldn't move.

"Give us the cure!" yelled Sakon.

Kabuto gave both them a shot.

"You two should start feeling better in a few hours", said Kabuto.

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

"I've made it so she will have to come back", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

Kabuto and his freaky friends appeared on my battlefield. The one with three sets of arms was leaning heavily on Kabuto.

"How the fuck are you alive?" I asked.

"It's time to go. Our mission was a success. It's time go", said Kabuto.

They disappeared. Something must have happened to Kakuzu. I ran to where I last saw Kakuzu. He was laying on the ground. His body was covered in sweat and was struggling to breath.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

Snow is going to blame me for this. I don't even want know what she would have in store if Kakuzu dies. She has a much better imagination than Kakuzu. I put his arm around my shoulder. He put his all his weight on me.

"Don't you dare fucking die on me Kakuzu. I don't what your fucking wife to kill me", I said.

He only groaned. I ran faster than I had ever done before.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Konan and I were playing cards in the front room. Leader was leaning against a wall watching us. The door the hideout opened. Who could it be? We weren't expecting anyone back. It was Hidan. I saw something that terrified me beyond words. Kakuzu was putting all his weight on Hidan. His body was wet with sweat and blood dripped down the corners of his mouth.

"What happened?" I asked.

I ran over to Kakuzu.

"I don't fucking know", said Hidan.

I cupped his face in my hands. His skin was hot to the touch.

"Kakuzu",

He didn't seem to recognize my voice. Kakuzu yelled out in agony.


	13. Venom

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 13: Venom **

**Hope, you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review or any suggestions. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I took a few deep breaths to stop myself from losing it.

"Hidan, put him down", I said.

Hidan dropped him to the ground. Kakuzu landed with thud.

"Gently!" I growled.

"You should have fucking told me", said Hidan.

"I thought it was implied", I said.

"We need to cool him down. He's boiling from the inside out", I said.

I started taking off Kakuzu clothes. I stopped when he was in his boxers.

"Do you have to do that?" asked Hidan.

"No one asked you to stay Hidan", I said.

I put him in freezing water of the stream that went into the hideout. I got in the water with him and forced him to stay in.

"Shh, I know it's cold, but you need to cool down", I said.

He groaned and started struggling weakly against me. Emeralds and sapphires started dropping into the water. I poured water over his head. After a few minutes his body returned to a less dangerous temperature.

"Leader, can you please take him up to the infirmary? I'll be up soon", I said.

He nodded his head and put Kakuzu's arm around his shoulder. Konan wrapped a blanket of me.

"Thank you", I murmured.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

She's not trying to fucking kill me. I better leave now while I still have a chance. I was about to run when Snow collapsed to her knees and started wailing. There's something wrong with seeing her like that.

"How could you let this happen?!" yelled Snow.

I backed away.

"I know you two hate each other, but how can you let this happen?" asked Snow.

"Asking me a fucking question twice isn't going to make me answer any faster", I said.

She got up from the floor. Her body was shaking. I couldn't look at her. I kept my eyes on the ground. I've seen many women scream and cry at losing their love ones. I've enjoyed watching it. I love being the one to causes that pain. It isn't enjoyable seeing Snow in this pathetic state. She stared at me with eyes full of sadness. I want her do something. Get angry with me anything, but don't cry. I cautiously walked closer to her.

"I got separated from him. When I found him he was on the ground", I said.

Snow lunged for me. Instead of attacking me she hugged me. What the fuck am I suppose to do now? I would rather have her attack me at least than I would know what to do. Konan mouthed the words hug her. I wrapped my arms around Snow. I felt her body trembling against mine.

"Don't worry about the old man", I said.

She stared at me with those sad midnight blue eyes. Don't look at me like that. That look brought up weird feeling I wasn't used to.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" asked Snow.

"You think that heathen bastard will leave you. He's too greedy to leave this world and risk losing you to someone else", I said.

Konan gave me a what the fuck look. I heard Snow sniffled. She stopped trembling.

"Thank you", said Snow.

Her voice was so quiet I nearly didn't hear it.

"That's as comforting as I get Little Bitch", I said.

"I know", said Snow.

She released me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I should be with Kakuzu. I ran into the infirmary. Hidan followed. I don't know why though. Is it possible that he feels guilty? Kakuzu was on a bed in his boxers. Emotions of panic, fear, and sadness threaten over whelm me, but I pushed them down. I have to be strong not matter how hard it is. Kakuzu has been strong for me when I was hurt. I have to be strong for him.

"How can we help?" asked Konan.

"I need you to get IV bags and wet towels", I said to Konan.

I listen to all five of Kakuzu's hearts. Three of them were beating weakly. The other two were beating erratically and rapidly. I put my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. The muscles of his hearts were weakening quickly. I looked over his body. Everything seemed okay until I found a small puncture wound on his neck.

"What do you think is causing this?" asked Leader.

"Some kind of poison", I said.

"Can you find out what it is?" asked Leader.

"I can try, but it's going to be unpleasant for both Kakuzu and me", I said.

"You love him Snow", said Leader.

"I do", I said.

If poison is based of snake venom I can recognize it and maybe even cure it. But to find out I will have to bite him.

"I need all three of you to keep him pinned down. He's not going to like this", I said.

I groaned when I felt canines sharpen. I bit down on Kakuzu's muscular neck. He started struggling. I know hurts Kuzu, but just hold still for a few more seconds. I pulled away. I licked up the blood that dripped from the two puncture marks. My animal urges came rushing forward at the taste of his blood. Mmm, it was so sweet. His blood always has this affect on me. I shook my head and snapped myself out of my blood lust.

"I know you and Kakuzu get kinky sometimes, what the fuck was that?" asked Hidan.

"That was the only way I could tell if the poison was snake based", I said before I wiped my mouth.

"So is it?" asked Konan.

"Kinda, it's base off my venom, but there are major change to it, which makes it impossible for me to cure", I said.

To my relief the most dangerous affect of my venom had been cut out. At least I don't have to worry about his soul being eaten away.

"Who has accesses to your venom?" asked Leader.

Sasori wouldn't do something like this to Kakuzu. I ran my tongue over my fangs and then it came to me.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto", I said.

"How?" asked Leader.

"When I bit Orochimaru in my form snake. My fangs rip off in his skin. Kabuto must have extracted my venom from the fangs I left in Orochimaru", I said.

This is my fault. The reason why he's hurting is because of me. If I weren't so careless he wouldn't be hurt. Tears started falling from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Leader.

"This isn't your fault Snow", said Leader.

I sniffled and tried desperately to regain myself. Kakuzu started moving in bed. His eyes slowly opened and he scanned the room. An angry glare was sent in Hidan's direction. He sat up in bed and charged at Hidan. His hand wrapped around Hidan's neck.

"It's you're fault she's dead, Jiro", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu's voice was raspy. Who is the she he's talking about? And who's Jiro.

"Who the fuck is Jiro? Get your fucking hands off me", said Hidan.

"He's hallucinating Hidan", I said.

"No shit Little Bitch!" yelled Hidan.

Kakuzu gave no reaction to Hidan calling me that.

"She was one of the few real friends I had and because of you she's dead. I will kill you. This time the elders won't be able to stop me", said Kakuzu.

He put his hand above Hidan's heart. There was an unpleasant crack as Kakuzu broke Hidan's sternum. Once I got over shock of the situation I ran over to him. I pulled at his arm. He looked at me and smiled. Hidan dropped to the floor as Kakuzu let go him. He gently caressed my face with his bloody hand.

"Amai", said Kakuzu.

He's hallucinating I reminded myself. I can't let this get to me. He's sick it isn't his fault he's seeing Amai instead of me.

"No, its me Snow", I said.

His brow furrowed.

"Snow? I don't know a Snow. You're my angel", said Kakuzu.

He's just sick very sick. He pulled me close and kissed me. Oh, wow even when he's this sick he's one hell of a kisser.

"I never stopped loving you Amai. Even though you broke my heart", said Kakuzu.

"Fuck", said Hidan.

"He doesn't mean it", said Konan.

Kakuzu didn't notice Konan or didn't care. That hurt that really hurt. I fought off my strong urge to cry. Kakuzu placed his hand on my stomach.

"How is the baby? Is Snow a name you were considering?" asked Kakuzu.

That did it. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kakuzu.

The concern in his voice was very real. But it wasn't for me. I need air. I ran out of the room. Did he have a baby with Amai?

* * *

**Konan's Perspective**

I have no idea who Amai is, but right now that isn't important. I have to get Snow back in here. She the best healer we have. Snow will also feel horrible if something that she could prevented happens to Kakuzu, when she's gone. Kakuzu tried leaving the infirmary.

"There's no fucking way I'm letting you out of here. I'm not giving Snow any more reason to try and fucking kill me", said Hidan.

I wonder why he's so afraid of Snow. Hidan drew his scythe. Threads started emerging from the seams on Kakuzu's arms.

"You won't stop me from being with her, Jiro. I will never let you have her", growled Kakuzu.

"Why the fuck would I want the Little Bitch?" asked Hidan.

"She's mine", growled Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked like he was about attack.

"Nagato keep an eye on these two. I'll get Snow", I said.

Snow hadn't gone far. She was sitting next to infirmary doors.

"I just needed some air Konan", said Snow.

"I know Snow. He needs you right now. You and him can talk about all the other shit later, but right now you should be with him", I said.

"You're right", said Snow as she got.

I wiped the blood off her face.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu was on the ground in the fetal position. All the frustration I was feeling instantly left me. His body was shaking with pain. There was an expression of pure agony on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He collapsed and refused to let me touch him", said Leader.

I kneeled on the ground.

"Kakuzu",

I gently touched his face.

"Snow", said Kakuzu.

His voice was so weak I barely heard it. At least he recognizes me.

"Leader and I are going to help you up", I said.

He weakly nodded his head. When Leader and I lifted him, he groaned. We carefully placed him in bed. His condition changed. His body was very weak and could barely move.

"Open your mouth Kakuzu", I said.

When I looked down his throat it was blistered and red. I have to get back in healer mode. I put a breathing mask over his mouth. I set up the monitor. Five green lines appeared on the black screen showing his five different heartbeats. I put the IV in his arm. I can't do much more. I need Sasori.

"I need Sasori. Where is he?" I asked.

"The Hidden Frost Village", said Leader.

"I can get him", said Konan.

"It will late even if you were traveling at full speed", I said.

"Than what do you suggest?" asked Leader.

I bit my thumb and slammed my hand against the ground.

"How may I be of service to you my lady?" asked Mamba.

"I need you to give Konan a ride to the Hidden Frost Village to find Sasori. You have to move fast. I don't care how cold it. Kakuzu's life depends on it", I said.

"Yes my lady", said Mamba.

"Snow no offense, but isn't he a little small for me to ride on", said Konan.

"Don't worry he will grow", I said.

Konan and Mamba left.

"She will be safe with him, Leader. Mamba would never hurt one of my friends", I said.

"I'll give you some privacy", said Leader.

I pulled a chair close to Kakuzu's bed. I put a cool wet towel on his forehead. I took off his breathing mask. I put a thermometer in his mouth. His temp was 103. He's cooling down. At this temperature there's no risk of brain damage. I took the thermometer out of him mouth and put his mask back on.

Kakuzu went into the fetal position again. He couldn't say anything because of his throat, but I knew he was in pain. Kakuzu is a strong man I'm not used to seeing him like this. I put 20mg of morphine into his IV tube. After fifteen minutes it had no affect on him. I couldn't give him anymore. The affects of poison must not allow painkillers to work.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything for the pain", I said.

He let go of his tight grip on the blanket and then opened his palm. Our fingers wove together.

"You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want", I said.

My hand turned to diamond as he squeezed my hand.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

I walked to Hidan's room. I cringed as the smell of blood drifted off the door. I always dread going into his room. I opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Hidan.

He was sitting on the floor sharpening the blades of his scythe. So annoyingly disrespectful.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened", I said.

"It was one hell of a fight. I'm just sad I didn't get to finish it", said Hidan.

I didn't dare sit down. Who know what has been on this furniture?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some annoying teenagers attacked us", said Hidan.

"Teenagers did that much damage to Kakuzu", I said.

"They weren't normal kids. They were the fuck creations of Orochimaru", said Hidan.

"They had a curse marks", I said.

"Yes, what else would I fucking mean? The team that attack the old man had Kabuto on it", said Hidan.

"Does Snow know that Kabuto was one of the attackers?" I asked.

"No, I didn't tell the Little Bitch", said Hidan.

Telling her about Kabuto will put even more stress on her.

"I wouldn't tell the Little Bitch", said Hidan.

"Why wouldn't you tell her?" I asked.

"There are a lot of sharp objects in the infirmary and she's very creative. Her pissed off and overly emotion in that scenario is something I'm going to avoid", said Hidan.

"Are you afraid of her?" I asked.

"I'm not afraid of the Little Bitch. I have other things to do", said Hidan.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

As soon as we left the hideout Mamba grew large enough for me to sit on his head. The wind whipped through my hair.

"What happened to Kakuzu?" asked Mamba.

"Hidan and him were ambush, and they got separated. But as to how he got hurt I don't know", I said.

The rest of the journey went by quietly. I can't imagine what's going through her head. She must be so scared. Mamba flicked his tongue out.

"We're getting close", said Mamba.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can smell his chakra", said Mamba.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

"Sasori", yelled a voice from a distance.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Deidara.

"Yeah",

A minute later a giant snake staring down at us. It was panting hard. Konan sat on top of its head. Something must have gone terribly wrong. Konan jumped down from the snake.

"We need you back at the hideout", said Konan.

The snake lowered its head. Deidara and I jumped onto the snake.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kakuzu poisoned", said Konan.

"How?" I asked.

Who is talented enough to poison Kakuzu? If it were a single person they would have to be at the same level of skill as me.

"I don't know", said Konan.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I felt Konan's eyes staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Nothing", said Konan.

"I'm surprised you're not happier about this", said Sasori.

"I don't give a fuck if Kakuzu lives or not, but I don't want see the pain Snow is going through at seeing him dying. I don't want her to watch someone she loves die again", I said.

Seeing her beautiful face in tears made my heart ache.

"Again?" asked Sasori.

"She had a lover before Kakuzu. He was murder in front of her. I'm surprise your one true find didn't tell you", I said.

"It wasn't a necessary fact for our friendship", said Sasori.

"You shouldn't go randomly talking about something that sensitive to a person", said Konan.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's putting on a brave front. She knows she has to be strong for him. But she's suffering", said Konan.

"That isn't surprising, but she won't be able to keep that mask on forever", said Sasori.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The bone-crushing grip Kakuzu had on my hand weakened. His eyes were closing.

"Don't fall asleep!" I said.

He tried keeping his eyes opened. With all the trauma he's gone through there's a risk he won't wake up if he falls asleep. I'm not losing him.

"Please don't sleep. I know how much you're hurting, but you can't fall asleep. If you do I might lose you", I said.

He tried to keep his eyes up, but they started closing. Fuck, I'm not losing you! Time put your bad tempter to good use.

"I slept with Deidara", I said.

Technically it was true. Deidara and I shared a bed together on our first mission. Kakuzu's eyes snapped open. I saw pure rage in his eyes. All five of his heart rates went up, which was good for three of them and bad for the other two.

"Deidara and I only slept in the same bed nothing more. I'm sorry I had to say that, but it was the only way I could get you awake", I said.

His hearts returned to a less dangerous rate.

"I need you to squeeze my hand as hard as you can", I said.

He was grip was weak. His muscles are weakening. I channeled my chakra into him trying to repair the damaged muscle. But an hour later the muscles returned their weakened state. Kakuzu groaned loudly. His hand went to one his hearts. The beat became sporadic. He's having a heart attack. I can't shock him his skin is too wet with sweat.

I moved his hand away. I placed my hands over it. My body was tense it was hard for me to concentrate. My hands were shaking like crazy. Deep breaths. Remember what Kameko gently with the heart. Treat it as if it were glass and find the one thing, which is causing the class to crack. I found a blood clot that was causing the problem and destroyed with my chakra.

I carefully channel my chakra into the muscles of heart relaxing the stressed arteries. Kakuzu started breathing easier. His body relaxed. I actually did it! That was the first time I've healed a heart by myself. Normally I need Kameko's help. I put his hair in a low ponytail so it would be out of the way. He was too weak to complain. Kakuzu let out a pained groan.

"What hurts now?" I asked.

He took off his mask. Before he could tell me what was bothering him he threw up on the floor.

"I guess you were going to tell me you felt nauseated?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes. I got some towels and cleaned up the mess. His skin was paler. I dipped a wash clothe into a bowl of cool water. I wiped his mouth off and then changed his IV bags. My poor Kuzu. He started shivering. I place my hand on his forehead. He wasn't sweating any more. Kakuzu started shivering. I pulled the blankets over him. I got under the blankets with him and pressed myself against him. He stopped shivering.

"I love you", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow's warm body felt great against mine. I groaned. My muscles were cramping. My chest ached. I had a feeling things would only get worse. My eyes got heavy and I let them close.

"Don't dare you fall asleep, Kuzu", growled a sweet voice.

I blinked my eyes. The person next to me in bed changed. I smiled weakly, when I saw the wavy golden blonde hair. A pair of pumpkin orange eyes stared up at me. I ran my hand over her sun kissed skin. I thought I lost her, but my Amai is right here. I pulled down my breathing mask.

"No, you have to keep that on", said Amai.

I pressed my lips against her. I can't remember the last time I touched her like this. She pulled away from me.

"I'm not her Kakuzu. It's me Snow", said Amai.

Her hair changed from blond to white. Snow.

"It's me", said Snow.

Her voice was too loud. The lights were too bright. My head felt like it was going to explode.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

His hands were on his head.

"Kakuzu?"

He pushed me out the bed.

"Too loud!" growled Kakuzu.

His eyes were squinted. He grabbed the chair near his bed and threw it at the light. It shattered and the room went dark. I turned off the lights. Something is very different with him. He was looking at me differently. I backed away. He jumped out of bed. How does he have enough strength to be out of bed? I backed away from him. I looked at me as I was just another enemy.

"Kakuzu please it's me",

My back hit the wall and in a second his hands were around my neck. My finger pried at his hands.

"Please stop you're hurting me", I said.

I couldn't hurt him. I was starting to blackout.

"Please stop", I begged.

The lights turned on. His hands left my neck and I slid down the wall. Kakuzu ran into the darkness of x-ray room. I rubbed my neck. I'm going to have bruises. Leader offered me his hand and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" asked Leader.

"A little shaken up, but okay", I said.

My voice was hoarse.

"Can I get you something?" asked Leader.

"An ice pack", I said.

Kakuzu was on the floor passed out.

"Can you first help him into bed?" I asked.

Leader got Kakuzu off the ground and put him bed. I pulled the blankets over him. Leader put leather restraints around his wrists.

"Are you sure those will hold?" I asked.

"Yes", said Leader.

He did a hand sign and glowing letter appeared on the restraints. The glow faded, but the dark lettering remained. Leader taught me the signs for them. I set up the monitor and put the IV back in arm. He left the room and came back with an ice pack.

"Thank you", I said.

I placed it on my neck.

"Call me if you need anything", said Leader.

"I will", I said.

"You should rest your voice", said Leader.

He made me some tea and then left. I sat down next to him in bed. I'm not angry or scared of him for hurting me. I know exactly what it feels like to not have control of your body. The scars were a light pink color. I gently ran my fingers over the deep scars on his shoulder. My fingers tips aligned perfectly with them.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I felt a light touch on my shoulder. What happened? I open my eyes and saw Snow sitting next to me in bed. She smiled. I wanted to touch her. I couldn't move my arms.

"You're awake", said Snow.

She gently cupped my face in her hands. Snow pulled down my breathing mask and quickly planted a kiss on my lips.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Snow.

"Yes, you're my treasure", I said.

She was wearing striped scarf. I grabbed her scarf with my fingers. She put the mask back on. Snow got out of bed and the scarf came off revealing bruises caused someone trying to strangle her. They were a deep purple color. She pulled the scarf out of my hand and quickly wrapped it back around her neck.

"I'll be fine", said Snow.

"What happened?" I asked.

Who laid a hand on my Snow?

"You shouldn't be talking", said Snow.

"Tell me what happened when I blacked out?" I asked.

She sighed.

"You pushed me out of bed. Then you wrapped your hands around my neck. You didn't let go until Leader came in ", said Snow.

How could I have hurt her? She's the last person in the world I would want to hurt.

"I'm so sorry Snow. I never meant to lay a hand on you", I said.

"Please don't feel bad. It was an accident. You weren't yourself", said Snow.

"That explains the restraints", I said.

"How badly does it hurt to talk?" asked Snow.

"It's nothing I can't handle", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My gut wanted to ask Kakuzu about Amai, Jiro, and whoever that other she was. I fought down that urge. I have to question him about his health while he's still sane.

"When we brought you up here you were hallucinating. What were you feeling right before then?" I asked.

"Burning hot", said Kakuzu.

His voice was scratchy and painful.

"I'm going to get something for your throat", I said.

I wanted to give him real medicines, but I didn't want risk a back reaction. I opened a bag of marshmallows. Kakuzu gave me a weird look.

"My sister Mari taught me this. It really works on a sore throat", I said.

I pulled down the mask and he grudgingly opened his mouth. I popped one into my mouth.

"Does that feel any better?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes. I filled a spoon full of honey. He gave me an odd look.

"Just open your mouth", I said.

"Why don't you use real medicine?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm afraid that you might have a bad reaction. Tell me what you feel?" I asked

"The pain comes and goes in waves. Sometimes unbearable and other time like now it's manageable", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu's version manageable pain could be unbearable for someone else. I placed hand on his forehead. He wasn't burning up with fever.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I sat down in small gap. I got as close I could without messing the wires. I don't know how long this peacefulness will last. He could have a break with reality at any moment. I wanted to enjoy this time with him while I can.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

"Am I disrupting?" I asked.

Snow sat up in bed.

"I'm so glad you're here", said Snow.

"Describe his condition", I said as I walked over to the bed.

"His pain comes and goes in waves, but never leaves. He has problems breathing and all of his muscles weakening at different rates. The part that worries me the most is the deteriorating of his heart muscles. He goes from burning fevers to chills. More minor things are nausea, vomiting, migraines, and sore throat. And I have a bad feeling that this only the start", said Snow.

"Are there any mental problem?" I asked.

"He has bad hallucinations where he attacks. I have a better control over him while he's hallucinating. I managed to stop him from ripping out Hidan's heart. The blackouts are the most dangerous. He's the most dangerous to himself and others during them", said Snow.

"How dangerous?" I asked.

She sighed loudly. Snow took off her scarf revealing deep purple bruises.

"This is what he can do when he blacks out", said Snow.

And out of control Kakuzu with no one to calm him is extremely dangerous.

"You're right very dangerous. Have you given any pain medication?" I asked.

"Yes but it had no affect. He had a heart attack cause by a blood clot", said Snow.

"I'm going to do my own examination", I said.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Snow.

"No, for his safety and my own I want you to stay", I said.

She held Kakuzu's hand. I held two fingers in front of Kakuzu.

"How many finger am I holding?" I asked.

He raised four of his fingers. I started carefully looking over Kakuzu' body. Two puncture marks on his neck caught my attention. There was one lower on his neck had bruising.

"I caused two of them", said Snow.

"Do I want to know why?" I asked.

"It was the only way I could tell if it was snake based", said Snow.

"Was it?"

"It's based off my venom, but Kabuto made changes to it. But he was able to keep the worst part. He made too many changes for me to be able to cure it", said Snow.

"What is your venom based off of?" I asked.

"It's has elements of rattle snake, cobra, Death Adder, Tiger Snake, Blue Krait, and Taipan. I can control how long it makes a person suffer", said Snow.

That's a deadly mix.

"Do you think you extend the life of this poison?" I asked.

"I could try. But why?" asked Snow.

"Because you can prolong it from killing him. It will make time for me to come up with a cure. From what I've heard of Kabuto it will be an interesting challenge", I said.

"If there's anything I can do to help you", said Snow.

"I'm going to need some things from you", I said.

"Sure anything", said Snow.

"Is your snake sage venom the same as the venom in your snake form?" I asked.

"Yes", said Snow.

I handed her a beaker. A clear liquid dripped from her fangs.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Snow.

"Yes, I need one of your fangs", I said.

"Sure I just need something to sink my teeth into", said Snow.

She smiled revealing her sharpened teeth. I gave her a pillow. She seemed disappointed that she wasn't biting into something warm. Snow bit into the pillow and then gave it to me. Two fangs were stuck in the pillow's fabric.

"I only need a few blood samples from Kakuzu", I said.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I need to check on Snow. She needs someone to comfort her. Leo would want me to care for her so I will. I walked into the infirmary. Snow was sitting in bed with Kakuzu. There were fingers interwoven. Sasori was taking blood from Kakuzu. I was grateful he was asleep.

"Hey Deidara", said Snow.

"What happened to your neck?" I asked.

"Shit!" growled Snow.

She quickly wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"Tell me what happened", I said.

"Nothing", said Snow.

"If nothing happened you wouldn't have those bruises", I said.

I noticed the restraints around Kakuzu's wrists.

"Did he do that?!" I asked.

Snow stood up and took a protective stance in front of Kakuzu's bed.

"Back off Deidara", growled Snow.

I kept moving forward. I grabbed her wrist and pulled off her scarf. The bruises were about the same size as Kakuzu's hands.

"How can you defend him?" I asked.

"Let go!" yelled Snow as she tried pulling her hand out of mine.

Kakuzu started stirring in bed. His eyes opened and he started struggling against his restraints.

"Get your hands off her!" growled Kakuzu.

"You're the one who hurt her in the first place", I yelled.

"Laurel Morino, get your hands off her before I rip them off", growled Kakuzu.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Deidara triggered a hallucination.

"What is he talking about?" asked Deidara.

"He sees you as this Laurel girl", I said.

Kakuzu's heart rates were getting out control. I tried pulling away from Deidara so I could help Kakuzu relax.

"Let go Deidara!" I growled.

"No he might hurt you again", said Deidara.

"It's worth the risk if it means I can comfort him", I said.

Kakuzu was glaring at Deidara. It wasn't his normal death glare. This glared screamed out I will kill you slowly and I'll enjoy every second of it.

"You brought your brother too", said Kakuzu as he stared at Sasori.

Kakuzu shutter and then screamed before he passed out.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The last thing I saw before everything went dark was Laurel and her brother staring down out me.

**Kakuzu's Flashback **

_My eyes slowly opened. I was laying on a cool stone floor. Where am I? I should be dead. The wounds I suffered should have killed me. I sat up as I moved there was a clanking sound. My arms and legs were shackled. I knew there was no point in trying to break them. They were sealed. Where is the pain? My fingers traced over a new scar on my chest. What happened? __From what I could tell I was in cell. The only source of light came from a flickering ceiling lamp. There was a strong smell of blood. I heard screams. I must be in a Hidden Leaf prison._

"_I bet you have a lot questions", said a sweet voice. _

_It seemed out of places in a place like this. The person who the voice belonged to was even more out of place. It was a woman around my age maybe younger. She looked around 5'5. There was a pink butterfly clip in her long dark brown hair. She wore a short pink kimono dress and white stockings. A Hidden Leaf forehead protector was tied around waist. Her hands were bandaged. But her dark ebony eyes were cruel and fit perfectly in this setting._

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_I think you know who I am", said the woman. _

"_Laurel Morino the Red Butterfly", I said. _

_A bright smile appeared on her face. _

"_And you're Kakuzu of the Hidden Waterfall Village", said Laurel. _

"_Why did you heal me? You of all people would want me dead", I said. _

"_I healed you so we could have fun. Besides you did me a favor by killing my eldest brother. He was a weakling not worthy of my family's name", said Laurel. _

_She turned a crank, which pulled the chains around my arms. I was forced to stand up. Laurel opened the cell door. She unrolled a case full of tools. It's going to be a long day. She took off her bandages. Revealing scared hands. I know those scars. I've given people those scars, but I didn't give them to her. She smirked. _

"_I have to give your village this its creative when comes to using the hands. Cutting along the bones of the hand and pulling the bones out and then shoving them back in. Then healing them and doing all over again. But it takes an intricate hand to do it right", said Laurel. _

_Her hands traced over scars. _

"_You can learn a lot about a person by their scars", said Laurel. _

_She ran her fingers down my spine. _

"_Not a single scar on your back impressive", said Laurel. _

"_Sister, I'm surprise you haven't played with your new toy", said a hooded man. _

"_Elm, get out of here he's my toy", growled Laurel. _

"_I bet I could get to confess before you", said Elm. _

"_No you couldn't", said Laurel. _

"_I want a turn with him. He deserves hell for what he did to out brother", said Elm. _

"_Shut up and get out!" yelled Laurel. _

"_I will get a turn with him", said Elm. _

"_No you won't", growled Laurel. _

"_No one gets to tell me how to play with my toys. Now shall we get started", said Laurel. _

_Two days of absolute hell went by. _

"_You are one tough cookie Kakuzu. You haven't told me anything. So far you are the best toy I've ever had", said Laurel. _

_The chain around my arms slackened and I fell to the floor. _

"_It's going to take me forever to get all this blood off", said Laurel. _

_She carefully put her blood soaked tools back in her case. _

"_Bye bye", said Laurel. _

_As she left the room she sealed the door. At least now I don't have to worry about her brother killing me. My hair clung to my body. My body was covered in dried blood. I'm never going to see Amai again. Hopefully, she will be able to move on without me. My body was too weak to stay awake. A splash of freezing water woke me up. _

"_Good morning my favorite toy", said Laurel. _

"_Why don't you kill me?" I asked. _

"_Because you're fun and haven't gotten anything out of you yet", said Laurel. _

_She had a creepy smirk on her face. _

"_I found something of yours", said Laurel. _

_I was too weak to look at her. She turned a crank forcing me to my feet. I couldn't lift my head. _

"_Look at me!" yelled Laurel. _

"_I can't", I said. _

_She pulled my head by my hair. _

"_Do you know what this is?" asked Laurel. _

_She was holding. It was a heretic's fork. The engravement on it read I confess. She strapped it tightly around my neck. _

"_Nice too see I have your attention now", said Laurel. _

"_She's very pretty", said Laurel. _

_She was holding a bloodied photo of Amai. _

"_Who is she? I know she's not your sister. I bet she's your girlfriend", said Laurel. _

_I didn't answer. I'm not putting the woman I love in danger. _

"_You know I could easily trick her into coming her. I could do all things I did to you to her", said Laurel. _

"_She's innocent in all this leave her be!" I growled. _

_I started struggling against my chain. _

"_Laurel!"_

"_Father", said Laurel. _

"_We will not kill an innocent girl. Kill him", said her father. _

"_Why? I can get information out of him I just need more time", said Laurel. _

"_The Hokage's orders", said her father. _

"_But, but", said Laurel. _

"_Those are my orders", said a third voice. _

_I looked up and saw Hashirama Senju. _

"_Give us some privacy", said Hashirama. _

_They left. _

"_I've always found torture barrack. Sadly, it's a necessary evil", said Hashirama. _

_I don't care about his view on torture. I noticed a look of disgust on his face. _

"_I bet this is the closest your hands have gotten to dirty in a long time", I said. _

_He didn't say anything._

"_Why kill me now? Getting information from me would be only a bonus for you. What was your real goal?" I asked. _

"_I tried to use you as a playing card to try and make peace with your village. But they would rather sacrifice you then be seen as a loser. They're not coming to rescue you", said Hashirama. _

_Those bastards. Too fucking prideful to save a person who served them loyally. He saw he had hit a nerve. _

"_Why do you stay so loyal to your village, when they are so willing to throw you away?" asked Hashirama. _

_I would never get to see Amai again if I was disloyal. The only reason I've lasted this long is the idea that might be a chance of me seeing her again.. _

"_To protect someone", I said. _

"_Why did you answer?" asked Harshirama. _

"_You're going to kill me, so why not answer. That question doesn't put them in danger", I said. _

"_I don't think it's a them. I know it's a her. She's very pretty. I bet you would do anything for her", said Harshirama. _

"_Why do think I'm on this mission? If I refused they would hurt her", I said. _

_He was holding a photo of Amai. The look in his eyes changed. He put it in my hand. _

"_Laurel" _

_She came into the room. _

"_I need you to take care of him", said Harshirama. _

_She nodded her head. _

"_Sir let me take care of this part", said Laurel's father. _

"_You can't protect her from this", said Harshirama. _

"_I can do this father", said Laurel. _

_They left leaving Laurel and I alone. She came into the cell and unlatched the shackled. I collapsed to floor. My body was weak from the hell she put me through. She put my arm around her shoulder. I put most of my weight on her. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked. _

_I was blacked out. _

"_Wake up", said Laurel. _

_I slowly opened my eyes. Something was bothering her. _

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_How did you know something was bothering me?" asked Laurel. _

"_Spend three days getting torture by someone you get to know them", I said. _

"_I have two orders. But I think I'll just let your village deal with you themselves", said Laurel. _

_She put a note in my pocket. My eyes shut and I let sleep over come. Once I woke up I dragged myself to the village entrance. _

"Please open your eyes", begged a sweet voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and Snow. My body ached even worse if that were possible.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The monitor was beeping loudly as a warning. If his heartbeats keep at this erratic pace he's going to have another heart attack. There was panic in his eyes.

"Deidara get out", I growled.

"No!" yelled Deidara.

"Sasori, can you please get him out of here?" I asked.

Sasori forced Deidara out of the room. I cupped Kakuzu's face in my hands.

"Shh, Kakuzu I know it hurts, but you have to calm down. Come on deep breaths", I said.

He calmed some.

"Sasori is it safe for him to sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, but only under close super vision. No sleeping medicine", said Sasori.

"Thank you", I said.

Sasori left. The expressions that went across his face when he passed out were terrifying. I don't want to know what he saw. I took one of his hands in both of mine. He gave a soft pained moan.

"My poor sweetie", I said as I pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

He gave me a funny look.

"I'm allowed to baby you a little", I said.

I took his hand in mine again.

"I love you Kakuzu", I said.

He closed his eyes.

"Please don't die Kakuzu. I can't lose you", I said.


	14. Temptation

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 13: Temptation **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you enjoy this one too. Please leave any suggestion or reviews. They might give me an idea for other chapters. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, Konan, and Deidara **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I got out of Kakuzu's bed and stretched. My back cracked loudly. I've been in the same position for hours. The infirmary doors opened. I prayed it would be Sasori with a cure, but it was Konan.

"That's a real nice expression to greet your best friend with", said Konan.

"Sorry, I was hoping you were someone else", I said.

"Sasori will come up with a cure. You have to trust in his abilities", said Konan.

"I'm not sure how much more of that he has left", I said.

"You have to hope, Snow", said Konan.

"I do trust him, but if he doesn't come up with a cure I will lose the person who I hold most dear. I don't know what I would do without him", I said.

"Yes, you do. Snow you're a woman of your word you would go to the Hidden Diamond Village to keep your promise to Eiji", said Konan.

She's right. Going to my family in the Hidden Diamond would be my best option. It would give me the time I need to heal. But I would also lose touch with my adoptive family. I shook my head I shouldn't be thinking about this.

"I know this is a dumb question, but I have to ask how are you doing?" said Konan.

"As good as I can be doing. I keep hoping this is a nightmare and that I will wake up any second", I said.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Konan.

"No", I said.

"I'll get you something to eat", said Konan before she left.

She came back a few minutes later with a bowl of rice in her hands. She gave it to me. I picked at the rice with my chopsticks. I'm not in any mood to eat right now.

"Thanks", I said.

Konan started walking toward the door.

"Please don't leave", I said.

She pulled a seat close to mine.

"You don't have to be strong right now", said Konan.

I couldn't stop the sapphire and emerald tears from falling.

"Just let it out", said Konan.

When they finally stopped flowing I felt a little better, but it was only a short comfort. Kakuzu woke up struggling to breath. I was too scared to move. Luckily Konan took action and put a breathing tube down his throat.

"Snow he's okay", said Konan.

"How is this okay? There's a tube down his throat", I said.

"He's alive", said Konan.

When I looked at the monitor I saw his heart rates were weaker. He's not getting any better. I feel so helpless. I can't help the one person who has helped me so much.

"Do you need some alone time?" asked Konan.

"No, I want your company. Can you tell Sasori about Kakuzu's change in condition?" I asked.

I couldn't leave him. I won't leave him alone while he's like this.

"Sure", said Konan.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I left the infirmary. I feel so bad for her. She must be feeling helpless. Snow has probably found some way to blame herself for what happened to Kakuzu. I have to keep my feeling of pity hidden from her. She hates it when people pity her. I knocked at Sasori's door.

"Come in", said Sasori.

I stepped into his room. The tables were crowded with open books, beakers, and test tubes. The bed was perfectly made an untouched.

"You being here can't mean anything good", said Sasori.

"Kakuzu isn't breathing on his own and his hearts are weaker", I said.

Sasori broke the test tube in his hand.

"It's moving faster than thought. I don't know how he made such a complicated poison", said Sasori.

"It's her venom", I said.

My words didn't seem to make it through to him.

"Have you come up with anything yet?" I asked.

"If I had something I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you", said Sasori.

I brushed off Sasori's rudeness. It was nothing new for him.

"How's she doing?" asked Sasori.

"How do you think?" I asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question Konan. I find it very irritating", said Sasori.

"She's try to put on a brave face, but it's breaking", I said.

He sighed and returned to his work.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective**

This venom is prying at my limited patience. I've made many antivenins before, but them were something so complicated. At the rate Kakuzu's health is deteriorating he will be dead before I can come with a cure. He might only have a day or two left at the most. Me rushing to find a cure will only put his life in more danger. A cure can be as deadly as the toxin.

I walked into the infirmary. Snow jumped out of her seat and smiled brightly at me. I don't have what she wants. I shook my head. The happiness swiftly left her face. An emotionless mask appeared on her face. One look into her midnight blue eyes revealed her true feelings there was no anger in her them. Only sadness and disappointment. I would rather have her be angry. At least then I knew it would fade, but sadness lingers with her. She has such a hard time letting it go.

"I will find a cure. I only need time", I said.

"I know you will find a cure, but time is the part that worries me", said Snow.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair. That one seemingly unimportant motion revealed so much love. Why does she still hold such care for him? She should be preparing herself for the worst. Kakuzu's chance of living is slim. Even if I do find a cure there might be too much damage to his body for it to work.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" asked Snow.

I shook my head. She didn't cry. Her fists clutched the armrests of the chair. She took a few deep breaths.

"I won't lose him", said Snow.

The look of pure determination in her eyes worried me. That kind of determination could be deadly.

"Actually you can help", I said.

She perked up some.

"I need you to slow down the venom", I said.

A frown appeared on her face. It didn't look right on her face.

"That will cause him so much more pain. I would have to give a tiny bit of my venom so I could take control of Kabuto's", said Snow.

"I won't deny it will be painful for him, but will extend his life span. And it will give me more time", I said.

Snow dug her fangs into Kakuzu's. Before she pulled away from she tenderly licked the puncture wounds. When I looked into her eyes they were snake like. I decided not to mention it. That might cause her some discomfort.

"Do you anything else, Sasori?" asked Snow.

"I only need to get a blood sample from him", I said.

Snow returned her position in the chair next to Kakuzu's bed.

"Don't give in Snow", I said.

I quickly took the samples. Her snake like eye focused in on the blood. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Don't give into what?" asked Snow.

"Don't let sadness take over", I said.

"I'll try", said Snow.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"I'm not sure if you can hear me Kakuzu, but I'm here", said Snow.

I heard her. She didn't have to tell me that she was there.

"Sasori will find cure", said Snow.

I heard the hints of desperation in voice that she tried to hide. I felt her warm body against me. My muscles were cramping like crazy and my chest ached from the heart attack.

"Please don't leave me", said Snow.

I've heard those exact words many times. My mind wanted to travel to one of the memories where I heard those exact words. I allowed my mind to travel as a way to escape the pain.

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

_I woke up late in the morning. I can't remember the last time I slept like this. This is the first time in a long time when don't have any missions. I rolled on my side so I could see the sleeping being besides me. Her long golden blond hair was spread across the pillows. I moved the blankets so I could see more of her beautiful sun kissed skin. She shuttered when she felt the cold air against her skin. _

"_Cold", she muttered as she woke up. _

_She smiled brightly at me. The reaction was odd, but I liked it. Normally if I woke her up from sleep she would glare at me. She cuddled closely to me. The smell of honeysuckles and earth drifted off her. _

"_How are you feeling?" I asked. _

"_Sore, but what I felt last night makes up for it", said Amai. _

"_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself", I said. _

_Her delicate fingers roamed my chest. I tensed when she fingers moved across one of my scars. She gave an annoyed sigh. I know what that sigh means. _

"_We have to start thinking about our future", said Amai. _

"_Why can't we just enjoy the present?" I asked. _

_One glance from her told me there was no way of getting out of this conversation. _

"_When are you going to retire?" asked Amai. _

"_Maybe in my fifties", I said. _

"_Why so long?" asked Amai. _

"_From what I've calculated that's how long I would have to work to have a good support for our family and have a good amount of savings", I said. _

"_Our family?" asked Amai. _

_There was a bright smile on her face. _

"_Who else would I have a family with? To make sure my calculations are how many kids do you want?" I asked. _

"_One if we have a son. If we have a girl first we would try again to have a boy", said Amai. _

_I gave a sigh of relief. _

"_How many did you think I wanted?" asked Amai. _

"_A lot more than two", I said. _

"_Just because I come from a big family doesn't mean I want one", said Amai. _

_She got up from bed. _

"_I'm going to make breakfast", said Amai. _

_She quickly got dressed and ran off to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a yellow dress with light blue flowers it stopped a little above her knees. Her hair was tied up in ponytail with a white ribbon. __She always dresses modestly all her clothes had sleeves the dress she was wearing a little shorter than normal. Amai always wore dresses even in the coldest of weathers. Her parents made her wear brother handy downs. Sometime people would mistake her as boy, which annoyed her. Ever since than she wore dresses. The only time she didn't wear was while she was working in the garden._

"_Where are you going?" I asked. _

"_To the market. When I come back I will make breakfast", said Amai._

_She pulled on her boots and then left. I started to worry when she didn't come back after a few hours. Right when I was about to leave I heard the door open. Her basket was empty and she looked scared. When I moved closer to her I smelled liquor on her. I knew what that smell meant. _

"_Your father?" I asked. _

_She nodded her head yes. There were dirty handprints on her dress. My body tensed at the idea of someone pawing at my angel. _

"_Where did you find him?" I asked. _

"_Bar", said Amai. _

"_You should have came right back home and let me handle it", I said. _

"_You would kill him", said Amai. _

"_With all the shit he's pulled it's reasonable for me to kill him. He will hurt us in the long run. Nobody would miss him if I killed him. None of your siblings would miss him. They would be grateful", I said. _

"_I would miss him", said Amai. _

_"How is that possible? How can you still hold love for a person who only causes you pain?" I asked. _

_"Sorry if I wasn't brave enough to leave. Not all of us lucky enough to be taken in by a nice family like yours", said Amai. _

_"You could have asked for help", I said. _

_"That would only cause conflict within my family", said Amai. _

_"Okay, I'm sorry my angel. I only want to protect you. I don't understand why you won't fight for yourself. I won't always be there to protect you", I said. _

_"I know", said Amai. _

_I pulled her close and gently kissed her. _

_"I'm not talking about this any more", said Amai. _

_"Okay", I said._

_She went into our room. When she came back she was wearing a pink night gown. Amai cuddled closely to me. I wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. _

"_Where's Olive?" asked Amai. _

_There was a scratch at the door. _

"_You left her outside?" asked Amai. _

"_You know how I feel about it", I said. _

_I opened the door and Olive the pig came in. It gave an annoyed snort at me. Olive was her pet pig. She cuddled even closer to me. The big gave an annoyed grunt snort. _

"_I love you", said Amai. _

"_I love you too my angel", I said. _

_She moved closer to me and pressed our lips together in a kiss. I pulled her closer. My hands traveled her body. She gave a soft moan. I stopped when I saw a hawk perched on a window ceil. I took the message strapped to its back. She threw a pillow at her bird. _

"_I have to go", I said. _

"_Please don't leave me", said Amai. _

"_It's a simple mission. I promise I will try my hardest to return to you", I said. _

"_I don't want try. I want will", said Amai. _

"_I would always be there for you", said Jiro. _

_My whole body tensed when I heard that annoying voice. _

_"Why would I want you when I have him?" asked Amai. _

"_Where's Maya?" I asked. _

"_She's waiting for us. Why did you have to be the one to get me?" I asked. _

"_I love to take any chance I can get to annoy you", said Jiro. _

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu seemed to be in less pain than before. I hope this affect lasts long. I have no idea what else I could to do to help. I've never seen someone slowly dying in front of before. I don't know how to comfort him. Normally he's the one doing the comforting not me. Does he even know I'm here with him? I don't want him to think he's alone. Being alone can be one of the worst feelings in the world. I got into bed with him. I couldn't rest my head on his chest because of all the wires. I got comfortable in the small nook of space left in the bed.

"I love you Kakuzu", I said.

Some part of me hope beyond reason that he would say I love you to my treasure. Kakuzu I need some sign that he's here with me. I haven't felt this helpless in a very long time. My body was exhausted. My eyes shut.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I should go to check on Snow. I gave her some time. Maybe now she would be more settled. I don't now how she could be. If I were in here position I wouldn't know what I would be doing. I saw Deidara roaming the halls near the infirmary. The panic was apparent on his face.

"How can you let her stay in there alone with him?" asked Deidara.

"Kakuzu is no threat to her", I said.

"Did you see the bruises on her neck?" asked Deidara.

"Yes", I said.

"Then how can you not be concerned for her well being", asked Deidara.

"Because Kakuzu has a breathing tube down his throat. He can't do any harm to any one", I said.

"That's bad", said Deidara.

"Bad? Did I hear you right?" I asked.

"Yes, bad", said Deidara.

"Why is it bad for you?" I asked.

"I don't like seeing in her pain. That's something Kakuzu and I share. The sooner he gets better the sooner Snow returns to herself", said Deidara.

"Why don't you go in?" I asked.

"She doesn't want me there", said Deidara.

"She wants a friend. I have some thing to take care of. Watch her and don't do anything to upset her", I said.

I need to get more medical supplies. He nodded his head.

"Don't make regret this", I said.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I walked into the infirmary. Snow was curled up in a ball in the small gap of space in Kakuzu's bed. Her eyes closed with sleep. It wasn't a peaceful one. She deserves a peaceful rest after going through all this trauma. I carefully picked her up. She stirred in my arms.

"Mmm, Deidara", said Snow as she opened her eyes.

"Go back to sleep", I said.

"Kakuzu", said Snow.

"He's fine. I'll wake you up if anything changes", I said.

"Promise?" asked Snow.

"Yes, I promise", I said.

I wanted to put her in a bed.

"No, I want to be close to him", said Snow.

I placed her in one of the chairs near Kakuzu's bed. She rested her head on my shoulder. Once I was sure she was asleep I moved her into my lap. She cuddled closely to my chest.

"Kuzu", said Snow.

A smile appeared on her face.

"Don't you dare leave her you greedy bastard", I said.

I sighed.

"She already went through the pain of my brother death. She can't lose you sadly", I said.

I heard the door of the hideout open. Konan must be back. She would throw a fit if she saw me holding Snow like this. I put her back in bed with Kakuzu.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective**

When I glanced over at Snow's chair I saw Deidara sitting in it. Snow was in bed with Kakuzu. She actually managed to fall asleep, but from the expressions on her face it was peaceful, but for how long?

"You got her to fall asleep", I said.

"I don't know how long it will last", said Deidara.

He left. I carefully picked her up and moved her into a separate bed from Kakuzu. The bowl of rice I gave her was untouched.

"Kakuzu you need to live. Snow doesn't need to go through this hell twice", I said.

Neither Snow nor I could go through pain of losing someone we love. My mind flashed back to those horrible moments.

**Konan's Flashback **

_My hands were tied tightly around my back. Hanzo kept a tight grip on my shoulder so I couldn't move. I stared down at the only family I've ever known Nagato and Yahiko. They were surrounded by anbu leaf ninjas. _

"_Yahiko, you're the leader so you must die. Resist and I'll kill her instead", said Hanzo._

_I felt the cool metal blade of his kunai against my neck. The only fear I felt was the one of losing them. Hanzo's grip on my shoulder tightened. I caught the glance of pure frustration in Yahiko's eyes. The same look was in Nagato's eyes. Hanzo threw a kunai into the ground near Yahiko and Nagato's feet. _

"_You redhead use that to kill Yahiko" _

_There was a pause as Nagato stared up at Hanzo. Then Hanzo continued _

"_If you do I'll spare you and the girl", _

_I can't let this happen! _

"_Don't Nagato, forget about me just get away both of you!" I begged. _

_Hanzo can do whatever he wants with me. I don't care if I die as long as they're safe. Nagato's expression was one of pure disbelief and shock. Nagato faced Yahiko. I couldn't hear what they were saying. From the expression of fear on Nagato's face I knew Yahiko just asked him to kill him. NO! _

"_Nagato!" said Yahiko. _

"_Don't do it!" I screamed. _

_I prayed that my words would make it through to Yahiko. _

"_Hurry up! Do you want this woman to die?" growled Hanzo. _

_Let me die Yahiko. If I die protecting you and Nagato it will be worth it. Nagato slowly walked toward the kunai. No please don't Nagato! I feel so helpless. If I hadn't got caught know of this would be happening. This is all my fault. _

_The kunai was shaking in Nagato's. Yahiko ran into the kunai. I knew it hit a vital organ. He wouldn't make it. When Yahiko's body hit the wet ground every hope of him living left my body _

"_YAHIKO!" I screamed. _

_Every fiber of my being hoped he would answer me, but he gave no response. When Yahiko's body hit the wet ground every hope of him living left my body. My whole body went numb. The only thing I felt was numbness and an aching sadness. He's gone. One the most important people in the world to me is dead. _

"_Kill him", ordered Hanzo. _

_A hail of kunai went in Nagato. My body couldn't any. It was too paralyzed with sadness to do anything. There was a clanking sound as Nagato reflected the kunai coming in his direction. He jumped on the ledge and Hanzo back away. Nagato pulled me up from the ground. __There was fire as paper tags wrapped around Nagato's legs and ignited. Somehow he managed to save me from the flames and explosion. The ropes around my hands were gone. The smell of burning flesh hit my nose. When I looked at Nagato I saw his legs were covered in burns._

"_Nagato?" _

"_Konan hold onto Yahiko's and stay still", said Nagato. _

_His voice was cool and gave no hints to the pain he must be under. His face showed no signs of pain. My breath hitched when I saw Yahiko lifeless body next to me. I turned Yahiko over so I could see his face. I cradled his body close to me. I statue as the full impact of grief hit me. I'll me not help to anyone right. I heard the Hanzo and Nagato's voice, but they were meaningless echoes to me. All my attention was on my Yahiko. This attention was broken when I saw leaf ninja heading in Nagato's and mine direction. _

"_Summing jutsu", _

_Nagato slammed his hand against the ground. My eyes widen. No! A giant hand emerged from the ground. It easily brushed away the leaf ninja. _

"_But that's" I stuttered. _

_The rest of the statue rose from the ground. The creature roared. He can't do this. I can't lose him too. I managed to get to my feet. _

"_Nagato, no don't used that", I begged. _

_My pleas went unanswered by him. Bars from the creature shot into Nagato's back the life seemed to drain out of him. I can't watch this. I can't watch him willingly hurt himself like this. My attention returned to Yahiko's body. I cradled him in my arms again. I heard the screams of the leaf ninja as the jutsu did it's damage. _

"_Nagato", I whispered. _

_He wasn't the peaceful caring friend I know and love right now. He's someone else. I can't stop him from doing this. I'll just have to wait until it's over. I forced myself to focus on Yahiko. __I closed his eyes. The lifeless look in them was too much for me to handle. I wiped the blood from his from his mouth. It almost looked liked he was asleep. I rested my head against Yahiko's and clutched his jacket, as the screams grew louder. Tears streamed down my face just want this to be over._

"_You can open your eyes Konan", said Nagato. _

_It was his voice. It was his normal caring voice. I opened my eyes and saw his horrible condition. I suppressed my shock. I started running my fingers through Yahiko's hair. _

"_We have to go", said Nagato. _

"_NO!" I yelled. _

_Nagato took a deep breath and gave me some space. _

"_We have to wait until he wakes up", I said. _

"_Konan, he's- _

"_Don't you dare say it!" I growled. _

"_But Konan- _

"_Please don't Nagato let me have this just for a little while", I said. _

"_Okay, let's take him somewhere dry so he doesn't get sick", said Nagato. _

_I put Yahiko's arm around my shoulder. Deep down I know he will never wake up. _

I snapped out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My body was still in fight mode. I grabbed the person's wrist and threw them across the room. The person went flying through the doors of the infirmary.

"What the hell Konan?" asked Snow as she stumbled through the broken doors.

"Sorry", I said.

She shook the splinters of wood out of her hair.

"I was just checking if you were okay. From that reaction I know you're not. You look like you've seen a ghost", said Snow.

"I guess I kinda did", I said.

"You saw someone from your past. I'm guessing either someone you loved dearly or someone who caused you a great amounts of pain", said Snow.

"Both", I said.

"That can't be a good mix", said Snow.

Her attention returned to Kakuzu. She carefully looked over his body to see if anything changed. I have to get her mind on something else for a little awhile. It will probably be good for me to talk about it.

"It was about a past love", I said.

That got Snow's attention for a brief second. But I was losing it quickly. I knew at most I would have fifty percent of her attention. But that's fifty percent of her attention that won't be focused on the suffering of the man she loves.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Snow.

Her voice sounded distant.

"If you're willing to listen", I said.

"Something tells me you don't want to tell the story. Do just want me to ask questions?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head.

"How did you meet him?" asked Snow.

"I met him when I was a child. We were each other's family. That family grew when we met Nagato and Chibi", I said.

"Chibi?"

"Nagato's dog", I said.

"That must have been awkward. Your old lover and present lover knew each other", said Snow.

"They were best friends", I said.

"Leader must have felt like a third wheel a lot of the time", said Snow.

I never really put too much thought into that. He probably felt that way a lot, but he never said anything about it.

"So you were on the rebound when you fell in love with Leader", said Snow.

That was very blunt for Snow. It was true though.

"Snow?"

"Oh, sorry Konan I didn't mean to come off as mean. My mind is just somewhere else", said Snow.

"When did your relationship with him start heating up?" asked Snow.

There was what appeared to be a perverted smirk on her face.

"Where did you get that smirk from?" I asked.

"Zuni my perverted foster grandma. So are you going to answer my question?" asked Snow.

My mind flashed back to the night it all started.

**Konan's Flashback **

_Things were settling down. The village accepted Nagato as their leader. My heartache was less. It was more of a dull pain now. But today is more painful. It's his birthday. Yahiko wanted me to move on with my life if anything like this happened to him. Who would I move on with? There was a soft knock at my door. _

"_Come in", I said. _

_I've finally gotten used to him walking around using Yahiko's body. One look into those eyes I knew it wasn't my Yahiko. _

"_I wanted to check on you", said Nagato. _

_He was holding a cupcake with a candle in it. _

"_I thought we should celebrate his birthday", said Nagato. _

_It was a sad, but sweet idea. We split the cupcake. It was red velvet with cream cheese icing. I took a big bite. _

"_You have icing on your face", said Nagato. _

_I wiped my mouth. _

"_You missed it. Let me", said Nagato. _

_He wiped the icing off with his thumb then licked it off. I felt my face turning hot. I unconsciously lean closer to him. He's so close. I felt his warm breath against my lips. Our lips locked in a kiss. His kiss was gently and soft. Nagato's wet tongue traced across my bottom lips. __I opened my mouth a little. Our tongues entwined. This feels so good. My heartache vanished. I let my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away from me. There was a nervous look on his face. He's afraid he did something wrong._

"_I don't want this to be something you're pushed into Konan. I'll wait for you as long as I have to. If you're not ready that's perfectly okay", said Nagato. _

_He quietly left the room. I felt no guilt about what just happened. Maybe Nagato is the person Yahiko wanted me to move on. It didn't feel wrong. That one kiss was enough for me to forget all the pain I've been feeling. _

I slowly snapped out of the pleasant memory.

"Why didn't you snap me out of it?" I asked.

"It looked like you were enjoying yourself. So how did it all start?" asked Snow.

"With a cupcake", I said.

"A cute story to a wonderful story", said Snow.

"How did it start with you and your first?" I asked,

"It started with a piece of honeycomb, but that story is over on now", said Snow.

"Your story with Kakuzu isn't over yet", I said as I gently hugged her.

"You want to be with him", said Snow.

"I can't leave you alone", I said.

"I can handle myself", said Snow.

"You haven't ate anything yet and you've barely gotten any rest", I said.

"I'm not hungry", said Snow.

"Yes, you are. I'll make you something to eat", I said.

I came back to the infirmary with a bowl of ramen. Maybe she will be more willing to eat this. Nagato practically had to force me to eat, when I was mourning. I returned to the infirmary. I put a bowl in her hands.

"I'm not leaving until you finish that", I said.

She finished off her ramen.

"If you need me just knock on my door", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"How did you lose him?" I asked Konan before she could walk out the door.

"The land was at war. Nagato, Yahiko, and I were trapped. The man who trapped us pinned Nagato and Yahiko against each other. He threatened to kill me if Nagato didn't kill Yahiko", said Konan.

She took some deep breaths. This memory was still very painful for her.

"Take your time", I said.

I gently rubbed her back.

"That must have been unbelievably painful for both of you", I said.

"Yahiko ran into Nagato's blade", said Konan.

"Was it quick?" I asked.

"Yes", said Konan.

"You should be with Leader", I said.

She nodded her head in agreement. Konan quickly left the room. I hope she finds comfort soon. I wish I could find it. I yawned loudly. It was late. The hideout was quiet. I couldn't hear Deidara pacing outside of the hall. I was about to doze, when I heard a squawk.

"Pearl, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She pecked at her leg. There was a note tied to it. I untied it. I started reading:

_I have what you want _

There wasn't a signature, but I knew the hand writing well. It belonged to Kabuto. Kakuzu doesn't have much time left. Each of his body functions are getting weaker. I can't lose him. It wouldn't hurt to see what he has. A shadow clone appeared besides me. She took my place in the chair. I can kill Kabuto and take the cure from him. I won't be merciful. He didn't tell me where to meet. Doesn't matter I'll track him down. I'm going to enjoy killing him. Since he likes my venom I'll give him a chance to try it himself. I moved closer to Kakuzu. I gently kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon my love", I said.

I left the hideout. I was surrounded by darkness. The cold night air stung at my face. I cringed when I felt my fangs emerge. I flicked my tongue out to catch his scent or chakra. I caught a hold of his scent. I found him.

"It took you longer than I thought to find me", said Kabuto.

His back was to me.

"I will kill you for what you did him", I growled.

"No you won't my love", said Kabuto.

"Yes I will", I said.

"No you won't my pet", said Orochimaru as he appeared from the shadows.

My body shuttered at his voice. He can't be here. He should be dead or at least in crippling pain. There goes my chance of killing Kabuto and stealing the cure. It's to risky to go against the both of them.

"You should be dead", I said.

"Yes, I should be, but thanks to Kabuto I'm well", said Orochimaru.

I smirked. My venom was still coursing through his veins. It was weaker, but it was still there. I channeled my chakra into it. He cringed.

"The worst affect is still there", I said.

"Yes, it's quite an annoying affect", growled Orochimaru.

"Give me what I want", I growled.

"Not so easy my pet", said Orochimaru.

Aggression started building up.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Stop the affect of your venom and I want my pet back", said Orochimaru.

"I'll never be your pet or stop the pain you're in", I said.

"Are you sure? How much time do you think he has left?" asked Orochimaru.

Rubies started falling down my eyes from the frustration of not being able to end Kakuzu's suffering. A low chuckle left his throat.

"He only has eighteen to twenty hours at most. As each hour goes by it will become more painful him and less likely to survive", said Kabuto.

I clutched my heart.

"Are willing to do anything for your mate? You have ten minutes to make your choice", said Orochimaru.

The time went by to quickly.

"So what's your choice my pet?" asked Orochimaru.


	15. Right or Wrong

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 15: Right Or Wrong **

**I had a little writer's block on this chapter, so please tell me what you think. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Itachi, Leader, Konan, and Sasori **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My mind was racing with the pros and cons. It felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. This is one of the most important choices I'm ever going to make in my life. Someone I love hangs in the balance. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my racing thoughts. Kakuzu would never forgive me if I give myself up willingly to Orochimaru. But what that would it matter if I lost him. I took a deep breath.

"I'll take your silence as no", said Orochimaru.

He started walking away.

"Wait!", I yelled.

Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling.

"Beg me to stay my pet", said Orochimaru.

I glared at the prideful bastard.

"I'm waiting", said Orochimaru.

I knew exactly what he wanted me to say.

"Please stay Master", I said.

The words left a bad taste in my mouth. A wide smile appeared on his face. Both him and my previous master had that same smile.

"If I give myself up to you what else would you give me?" I asked.

That earned me a glare. A flash of anger appeared in his eyes. Like all masters he hates when his pet questions them.

"You're in no position to negotiate my pet", said Orochimaru.

If Kakuzu were in my position he would negotiate a better deal. He wouldn't get so flustered.

"I've already given you so much. I don't want to spoil you", said Orochimaru.

"Your price is too steep. If I say no you lose everything", I said.

"Do I?" said Orochimaru.

I hated the cockiness in his voice.

"If I say no you soul will crumble and there goes your dream. Without me you'll lose your perfect host. You'll have to keep going from host to host always being dependent on someone else", I said.

His eye gave another twitch. I hit nerve. His pride.

"What do you want?" asked Orochimaru.

He made no effort to hide the obvious anger in his voice. He's letting his emotions get to him. But he's too well trained to let them have any real affect on him.

"If I become your host I want spend my last days with him. Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Spending your last day with your lover. Such a pathetic romantic, Snow. You should know better than that", said Orochimaru.

Kakuzu probably won't want me after this. Seeing him would have to do. Would he ever be able to move on from me? It took him seventy-one years to move on from Amai. If I do agree to this I pray to whatever gods out there are that he would make it without me.

"Yes, but I want a grantee", said Orochimaru.

"What kind of grantee?" I asked.

"A bite that's all", said Orochimaru.

"Fine", I said.

A wicked smile appeared on his face. Orochimaru licked his lips. He's been looking forward to this. Orochimaru moved behind me. He moved my hair away from my neck.

"What are these?" asked Orochimaru.

I felt his cold fingers press against the bruises on my neck. He chuckled.

"Did you so called true love doe this to you?" asked Orochimaru.

I gave no answer.

"I'll take your silence as yes", said Orochimaru.

I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Don't be so tense my pet. It will only make hurt more", said Orochimaru.

I closed my eyes.

"The heart is such a weakness", said Orochimaru.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

The door of my office opened. Konan walked in. She sat on lap and cuddled closely to my chest.

"What's wrong my angel?" I asked.

"I was taken back to that day", said Konan.

I knew the exact day she was talking. I tried to avoid thinking about it.

"Snow's position reminded you of that day", I said.

She nodded her head. I hugged her close. I gently kissed her on the lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this", said Konan.

Her saying that didn't stop her from returning the kiss. I sensed a presence.

"Don't stop on our account", said Zetsu.

"Pervert", growled Konan at Zetsu.

She rolled her eyes.

"Konan give me a few minutes with Zetsu", I said.

"Fine!", grumbled Konan.

She glared. She was giving me a chance to take back my choice. I shook my head.

"Before I go we need new doors for the infirmary", said Konan.

"Again?" I asked.

She nodded her head before leaving. My attention returned to Zetsu. Why is he even here? I thought he was hunting.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

It's almost impossible to pull Zetsu away from the hunt unless you offer better prey. It looked like his hunt was successful. There blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.

"We have something very interesting to tell you", said Black Zetsu.

"I don't want to hear about your hunt", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked White Zetsu.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said.

"As much as I would love to describe my hunt to you there's other that might be might be more important to you", said Black Zetsu.

"It was a very interesting scene. Are you sure you don't want to hear about it Leader?" asked White Zetsu.

"Of course he does", said Black Zetsu.

They were giving me a headache at a rapid speed.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Guess, what we saw in the woods", said White Zetsu.

"What?"

"Snow", said White Zetsu.

I wasn't sure if my annoyance and disbelief could be seen on my face. I

"Its winter snow is normal this time of year", I said.

"Wrong kind of snow", said Black Zetsu.

That caught my interest.

"We have his interest now", said White Zetsu.

She wouldn't dare leave Kakuzu's side. Maybe she needed some air? I can't imagine her willing wondering so far Kakuzu's side.

"She's in the infirmary", I said.

"Clone", said Zetsu.

"But that's not the interesting part", said Black Zetsu.

"What's the interesting part?" I asked.

"Who she was speaking too", said White Zetsu.

"Who?" I asked.

"Its them not who", said White Zetsu.

"Who was the them you saw in the woods?" I asked.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto", said Black Zetsu.

I tensed.

"What were they doing? Is Snow hurt?" I asked.

"They were talking. Snow even called her master. Maybe our little Snow is still working for him", said Black Zetsu.

"She wouldn't do that", I said.

I knew for a fact that Snow wouldn't do anything like to her family. But why did she call Orochimaru master? Why would she do something do demeaning?

"I don't think so", said White Zetsu.

"From what we over heard Orochimaru offered her some kind of deal", said Black Zetsu.

"She wouldn't do something so rash", I said.

Zetsu laughed, which wasn't a pleasant thing to hear.

"Are you really denying Snow's over powering will to do anything to protect the ones she love? Especially Kakuzu", said Black Zetsu.

"You really think she wouldn't do anything to heal her mate", said Zetsu.

The hideout door opened.

"That must our little Snowy", said White Zetsu.

I rubbed my temples to try and ease my building stress. Snow, what have you done?

"Can you bring Snow in here?" I asked.

"Yes", said Zetsu.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I walked into the hideout. My hair and clothes were wet from snow. Zetsu emerged from the ground blocking my path.

"Please get out of my way, Zetsu", I said.

"Leader wants you", said Zetsu.

"Don't care", I said as I tried to push pass him.

"We can't let you go", said Zetsu.

He put his hand around my arm.

"Let go. If I have to ask again I will break your arm", I said.

He didn't let go of my arm.

"You asked for this Zetsu", I said.

There was loud snap as I broke his arm. Zetsu gave me a surprised look. I have to be with my husband.

"If Leader wants to talk to me he can come to me", I said.

Zetsu went to Leader's office alone. Leader's anger isn't important to me. The only person on my mind is Kakuzu. He is the most important person to me right now. I walked into the infirmary. The clone in my seat disappeared and took its place.

"I'm back Kakuzu. I'm so sorry that I left you alone", I said.

I held one of his big hands in both of mine.

"I'm sorry if my hands are cold", I said.

I heard the doors open. I knew it exactly who it was.

"You can yell at me and get as anger as you want with me Leader, but please can we just save that for another time?", I said.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

There wasn't a hint of fear in her voice. Her mind is focused on him. Snow didn't even look me in the eyes. Zetsu was right she had been outside. She was soaking wet. By the way she looked I knew she didn't make the deal. But I couldn't be a hundred percent sure though.

She looked like she had returned from the battle. There were small cuts all over her body, which was odd. I decided not to sake about that. Snow's knuckles were raw and bloodied. Her hands were covered in blood. The animal side of her still lingered from the fight. It looked like her left arm was badly broken. Her eyes were snake like and there were purple marking around her eyes. She hadn't spent any time caring for her own wounds.

Her body was shaking, but she didn't seem to care. She'll get sick. I took a blanket from a bed and wrapped it around her. My fingers accidently brush skin and she flinched. Her body was very slowly transitioning out of fight mode.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"You already know. Zetsu saw me in the woods and reported to you. I have no reason to repeat myself", said Snow.

I sighed. I gathered some medical supplies. She wasn't going to heal herself until Kakuzu returns to her. I sat down next to her and washed the blood off her hands. She flinched when she felt the warm water against her skin. Then I wrapped bandages around her knuckles.

"Why were you in the woods?" I asked.

Rubies, sapphires, and emeralds flowed from her eyes.

"I got a message from Orochimaru. I went to see him. I almost said yes. It was so tempting", said Snow.

I couldn't help feeling bad for her. I kept those feelings hidden from her knowing it would only upset her further. Her shaking got worse. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or fear.

"You're scared you made a mistake in not taking it", I said.

"Yes, wouldn't you be", said Snow.

I nodded my head.

"What was the offer?" I asked.

"If I became his pet again he would give me the cure. He would allow me to spend my last days with Kakuzu before I came his host", said Snow.

That was such a high prices. Snow is willing to become a slave again to protect Kakuzu. She's that desperate to see him back.

"You know he wouldn't approve of you doing that", I said.

"He would have done the same thing. He would have been brave enough to take the deal", said Snow.

She's right he would have. It would be rash and unlike him, but he would do anything for her. I would do the same thing. Snow was smart enough to consider that we have an expert in poisons.

"Snow you are not a coward for saying no to the deal. You were respecting Kakuzu's wishes. Imagine how angry he would have been if you had said yes", I said.

"Yes, he would have been angry, but alive", said Snow.

"There's still a chance he will make it", I said.

"How great of a chance?" asked Snow.

"Sasori will come up with a cure", I said.

Snow looked up at me. I could tell she didn't have confidences. She needs a stronger reassurance. A new wave of emeralds started streaming down her face. My hands clutched at the armrests of the chair. I hate that someone is causing my friend so much pain. She's already been through enough.

"Can I trust that your worries won't cause you to do something rash?" I asked.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to", said Snow.

"If you look this I would hate to see the other guy. How badly did you beat him?" I asked.

"Not as bad as I should have. I should have killed Kabuto, but that would take up too much time. As soon as I saw a chance to escape I did. I didn't want him take away from my time with Kakuzu", said Snow.

"Do you know how badly that could have gone? You were out numbered by two powerful opponents!" I yelled.

Snow was taken aback some by the change in my tone.

"I know", said Snow.

"Why didn't you tell one of us?" I asked.

"I wasn't really thinking. I only saw chance to save someone I love", said Snow.

I was going to yell at her again, but then I saw the look on her. A stream tears threatened to fall from her. She's still so young. She only a young girl trying to protect her family.

"Snow, we will talk about this in more detail later. There will be consequences to this", I said.

"I understand", said Snow.

"I'll get you some dry clothes", I said.

She grabbed my hand.

"Thank you", said Snow.

I went into Kakuzu's room. It looked neater than the last time I was here. Snow was settling in here. I looked through the dresser. I quickly shut a drawer when I saw lacy underwear. It feels wrong going through their things like this. Digging into their personal like is uncomfortable. I went back and infirmary. She took the clothes from my hands. I turned my back to her when she started changing.

"Thanks", said Snow.

"He won't leave you", I said.

"You really think so?" asked Snow.

"He wouldn't leave his treasure unprotected", I said.

She smiled. It wasn't fake, but an actual smile.

"Please don't leave yet", said Snow.

I sat down in the chair next to hers. She leaned close to me and rested her head on my chest.

"I'll leave if he goes. It will be too painful to stay here without him", said Snow.

That would be good path for her take if things go badly. Snow would be safe with her other family. We cope without her. It will take awhile. She cuddled closer and started silently cried into my cloak. I tried not to stare at her. I hate pained look that was so apparent on her face. I ran my hand down her back. She tensed, but than relaxed.

"Try to rest. Getting worked up won't do you any good", I said.

"I can't sleep", said Snow.

After an hour she fell asleep. She needs it. All that emotional stress is wearing down on her. I put her in bed with Kakuzu. Her eyes opened some.

"Leader, are you sure I didn't make a giant mistake?" asked Snow.

I couldn't say anything. Maybe she did maybe she didn't. Who am I to judge? I don't know what I would if I was in her position. But she did make the right choice in terms for her family.

"Go back to sleep", I said.

"But", said Snow.

"You did what you thought was right. You had trust in your families' abilities", I said.

I brushed the jewels off my lap and got up from the chair.

"Where are you going?" asked Snow.

"I'm going to check up on Sasori's progress", I said.

I knocked at Sasori's door. It opened.

"Don't ask", growled Sasori.

I took that as no to a cure.

"I'm not", I said.

"You know I don't like being rushed", said Sasori.

"How much time does he have left?" I asked.

"Nine hours ten at the most", said Sasori.

"Does Snow know?" I asked.

"No", said Sasori.

I sat down on his bed.

"Why haven't you told her?" I asked.

"What would that do? It would do no good. If she were anyone else I wouldn't care", said Sasori.

There was a hint of distaste in his voice. He still wasn't the big fan of caring for someone.

"We can't tell her", I said.

"Why not? Besides the obvious reasons?" asked Sasori.

"Orochimaru offered her a deal for the cure. If she gets desperate enough she'll go to him", I said.

"I'll come up with something", said Sasori.

I left. I have trust in Sasori's abilities.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu isn't getting any better. I knew the others were trying to hide that from me. It's hard to hid something that obvious. I'm not sure how I feel about them doing that. I heard the sound of crunching splinters as someone walked in. I sat up to see who it was. It was Itachi. His cheeks were rosy and white snowflakes were slowly melting from his hair.

He didn't say anything. Itachi walked over to me. He hugged me tightly. Itachi knew I was in no mood to talk. He's just here as comfort. If I wanted to talk he would talk with me. If I wanted to keep the silence he wouldn't break it.

"Why are you back so early? Don't tell me you cut your mission short to see me," I said.

"It wasn't a difficult mission", said Itachi.

I carefully kissed Kakuzu's hand. Itachi gave me odd look.

"Aren't you going to ask how I'm feeling?" I asked.

"Why? It's written on your face", said Itachi.

"That obvious?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"You should report to Leader", I said.

"I already did. He told me to come here", said Itachi.

"You're a great brother, Itachi", I said.

"What happened to you?" asked Itachi.

"I met with Orochimaru to make a deal. In the end we got into battle. His guard dog Kabuto protected him. His charka scalpels can go through my skin", I said.

Itachi shook his head.

"Can we please talk about something else?" I asked.

"Snow", said Itachi.

He wanted to get straight to the point. Itachi was annoyed with me at doing something, so rash. I knew he was angry. Great, now I have two people upset with me. If Kakuzu wakes up I'll have a third.

"Itachi, I promise you can lecture me and tell me how disappointed you are with me later. But right can you just get my mind of the hell I'm in?" I asked.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

I've been staring at test tubes, beakers, and books for hours straight. My impatience with finding a cure was getting me. Normally working like this doesn't bother me, but it does when I'm making no progress. The boy's talent annoyed me. I couldn't deny that he is talented. Can't remember the last time I was this challenged. Normally come up with cures and poisons came naturally to me, but this was more difficult. My mind started wondering, which is the last thing I need right now, but my mind couldn't help its self.

**Sasori's Flashback **

_I was working in my room. Grandma gave me a poison to figure out. This wasn't easy. What did the old lady do to make this so difficult? I saw her leaning on the door frame. _

"_Losing your patience already, my little Sasori?" asked Grandma. _

_"I'm not little", I growled. _

_She walked over to me and sat next to me. Grandma pinched my cheek. _

"_Grandma", I whined as I swatted her hand away. _

"_I can't help it you're my adorable little grandson. So have you figured it out", said Grandma. _

"_No, I can get", I said. _

"_I know you can", said Grandma. _

"_You're toying with the boy, Chiyo", said Uncle Ebizo. _

"_I'm teaching him", said Grandma. _

"_I'm betting not even one our medical ninjas could figure it out", said Uncle Ebizo. _

_I hated when people underestimated me. _

"_I'll bet you dinner that he'll figure it out", said Grandma. _

"_You never pay for dinner. I'm looking forward to it", said Uncle Ebizo. _

_After a few hours I hadn't come up with anything. _

"_I don't get it grandma", I said. _

"_Do you want a hint?" asked Grandma. _

_I nodded my head. _

"_What was one of the first things I taught you about poison?" asked Grandma. _

"_That the maker is just as important as the poison itself", I said. _

"_And why is that important?" asked Grandma. _

"_Because every creator has their own unique technique, which can be seen in every poison they make. It's like a signature", I said. _

"_I wasn't the person who created it. The slug queen of the Leaf did. This is just a slightly different version of it", said Grandma. _

_She gave the slug lady's profile information. The slug lady looked a lot different from what I thought. She had long blond hair, brown eyes, and really big boobs. She looked like one of those women who walk around in barely anything on the streets at night. Most men would find her attractive. From the way Grandma described her I thought she would be ugly. I quickly scanned over the information. _

"W_hat do you think of her?" asked Grandma. _

"_She looks like one of the street ladies", I said. _

_Grandma started laughing loudly. What did I say that was so funny? I only stated a fact. _

"_Do you have a better idea of what's you're doing?" asked Grandma. _

_I nodded my head. _

"_I told he could. Pay up", said Grandma to Uncle Ebizo. _

_That night Grandma and I had a great dinner. _

Something clicked.

"It's not his venom it's hers", I said to myself.

That's it. I walked into the infirmary. How could I have not figured this out sooner? I saw her talking to Itachi. It looked Itachi was keeping Snow's mind preoccupied. Snow peaked up from the bed. She gave me an odd like she couldn't deicide whether to be happy or sad.

"I have an idea that might just work", I said.

That put a bright smile on Snow's face. I couldn't say that I wasn't looking forward to seeing her smile like that. She jumped out of bed and tackled me to the floor with a hug. Snow planted gentle kisses on my face. Tears of gold started dropping from her eyes.

"How? Is there any way for me to help? I'll do anything", said Snow.

"First you can get off of me", I said.

"Oh, sorry Sasori. What else?" asked Snow.

"I need your assistance in my room", I said.

She glanced back at Kakuzu.

"He'll be there when we get back", I said.

"You promise?" asked Snow.

"I'm 95 percent sure he'll be alive when we get back", I said.

"That's the best percentage anyone has given me", said Snow.

She followed me to what was left of door.

"Itachi, can you watch him?" asked Snow.

He nodded his head. Now that Snow found Kakuzu a babysitter she followed me to my room.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I sat down on Sasori's bed.

"What do you need from me?" I asked.

"What's the cure to your venom?" asked Sasori.

"I can only make, but it won't work for Kakuzu. My antidote to my venom is heavily laced with my chakra. The poison the Kabuto made reacts in a negative way. It was made to counter act mine", I said.

"I know a way to remove your chakra from your antidote. Once we give it to you can channel your chakra into Kakuzu to heal him", said Sasori.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"Almost positive", said Sasori.

I didn't like that almost part. I knew he knew the exact chances of Kakuzu's survival.

"Please don't sugar coat it for me", I said.

"There's a lot of damage has been done to his body. I give it 10 to 20 percent chance of survival. If his body wasn't so damaged there would a greater chance of him living", said Sasori.

My body shook. It felt like a bucket of freezing water had been thrown on me.

"That look was the exact look I was trying to avoid telling you that", said Sasori.

"I'm grateful that you told me though. How difficult will it be to remove my chakra from the antidote?" I asked.

"I need you to remove it", said Sasori.

I took an empty beaker from table. The cure of my venom dripped down from my fangs. I forced my body from giving into tiredness. Producing the cure for my venom took more out of me than making the venom itself. I took out the chakra out of it. Things started to become dark.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective**

Kakuzu might actually survive. Snow fell from my bed. She had used up a great amount of her chakra. I helped her up. Her eyes were barely open.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were this weak?" I asked.

"Wanted to help", said Snow.

Making that kind of venom must be hard on her body. Producing so much of it in such a short amount time must have really taken it out of her. I lifted her up and put her back in my bed. I pulled the blanket over her. She will probably be annoyed at me for not trying to wake her. But I have work do and she would be a distraction if she were awake. I couldn't help letting out a chuckle. It's been a long time since I've willing helped someone.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I felt someone nudge me awake. Sasori was staring at me.

"What is it Sasori? Did you?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Look", said Sasori.

He pointed to a dying rabbit in the cage. I couldn't help feeling bad for the creature.

"I injected it with Kabuto's poison. Now watch", said Sasori as he injected the rabbit.

The rabbit looked better for a few seconds, but than it got worse. The rabbit squealed loudly in pain for about fifteen minutes. Than it calmed. It started drooling. I've never seen a rabbit look vicious before now. It started thrashing against the bars. Sasori restrained the rabbit in his hands. It gnawed at Sasori's hands. After twenty minutes it calmed down.

"Channel your chakra into it", said Sasori.

I did. The rabbit relaxed and became healthy.

"How will it work on Kakuzu?" I asked.

"He will feel pure relief for about an hour", said Sasori.

"Will he be lucid during that time?" I asked.

"Most likely", said Sasori.

"What will happen to him next?" I asked.

"His body will heal in that time. Then he'll go through one to two hours of pure agony. After he'll become rabid and he'll be at his full strength. Once he calms you channel your chakra into him. It can only be your chakra though", said Sasori.

"How will he be after that?" I asked.

"Very weak. All the healing done in prevous stage will degrade. You will have to heal him again enough so that he can walk", said Sasori.

"Why can't we heal him all at once? That might have an overwhelming affect on his body. His body will have to be healed by your chakra over a week or two. I will have to get him some medications", said Sasori.

"How I am suppose to heal him? I'm low on chakra. If I use much more I'll pass out for a few days", I said.

"You'll need to borrow someone else chakra. I suggest Kisame he has the largest amount of the group", said Sasori.

"I'll go tell him", I said.

"I'll be waiting for you in the infirmary", said Sasori.

"I will forever be indebted to you", I said.

"You can thank later", said Sasori.

He left. I knocked at Kisame's door. I heard a groan and the door slowly opened.

"I wasn't expecting to see you Snowy", said Kisame as he opened the door.

"I need your help", I said.

"With what? I'm not a healer", said Kisame.

"I need you give me some of your chakra", I said.

"How much do you need?" asked Kisame.

"By Sasori's calculations I would need fifty percent. I know that's a lot, but I wouldn't be asking if there were any other option", I said.

"I would be happy to help Snowy", said Kisame.

I hugged him hard.

"Thank you Kisame", I said.

"No problem", said Kisame.

I winced in pain. Kisame took a closer look at me.

"What happened to you?" asked Kisame.

"Nothing", I said.

"That broken arm doesn't look like nothing. It looks like might broken a few ribs too", said Kisame.

"I got in a fight", I said.

"With who?" asked Kisame.

"Orochimaru", I said.

He looked like he had a lot of questions.

"I promise I'll answer all your questions later Kisame. Right now I need to know you will help me", I said.

"I already told you I would help, but there's one condition", said Kisame.

"What?" I asked.

"Get yourself healed. Konan can fix those wounds up", said Kisame.

"That's all?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes.

"You look like shit Snow", said Kisame.

His blunt honesty was refreshing.

"If I didn't feel like this your ribs would be broken", I said.

"I know now go to Konan. Call me when you need me", said Kisame.

"Kisame come closer", I said.

He cautiously moved closer to me. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Kisame", I said.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in", I said.

I opened it and saw Snow. I pulled her into the room. She looked horrible.

"Don't give me that look Konan", growled Snow.

"What look?" I asked.

"You know what look. And if you tell me I look like shit I'll smack you", said Snow.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later", said Snow.

I started healing her.

"I'll need your help later taking care of Kakuzu", said Snow.

"Did Sasori find a cure?" I asked.

"Yes. But it will be unpleasant for Kuzu", said Snow.

I gently squeezed her hand.

"I'll need you there for the whole time. He's going to be in a lot of pain. I won't be able to handle it without my best friend", said Snow.

"I'm guessing unpleasant is an understatement", I said.

She nodded her head.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Konan walked me to the infirmary. Kakuzu was in bed had restraints were around his wrists, ankles, and around his waist. There were powerful sealing marks on them.

"Will those be powerful enough to keep him down?" I asked.

"Yes", said Leader.

"What about his threads?" I asked.

"I added a new seal that will stop him from using them", said Leader.

"Are you ready?" asked Sasori.

I nodded my head. Sasori injected Kakuzu. His eyes slowly started to open.

"Snow", said Kakuzu as he pulled away.


	16. Painful Awakening

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns**

**Chapter 16: Painful Awakening **

**I'm sorry about how long this took to publish. College has been putting more work on me lately. I hope you enjoy. Pleas leave a review. Again super sorry about how long this took. **

**Perspective: Kakuzu, Snow, Konan, and Kisame**

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I opened my eyes and saw the blurry image of Snow. After blinking a few times my vision cleared. There was a bright smile on her face. She jumped into my bed and straddled my lap. Our foreheads touched. Those beautiful midnight blue eyes stared lovingly into mine. Tears of gold streamed from them. She let me take a few breaths before she smashed our lips together in a kiss. Her soft sweet tongue pushed into my mouth. After a few second I joined her in the kiss. I molded my lips to her soft ones.

"It would be much more pleasant for me if you did that activity without my presence", grumbled Sasori.

Snow pulled away from me. Her pink lips were wet from this kiss. A red blush appeared on her face. At least there's one bonus to him interrupting us I get to see that beautiful blush. That didn't stop me from glaring at me. My glare was met by a cold unblinking look.

"Sorry Sasori, I forgot that you were here", said Snow.

"Remember you only have an hour Snow", said Sasori.

"I know. Let me to enjoy this for now", Snow.

"You have your own healing to do", said Sasori.

She gave a disappointed sigh.

"I know", said Snow.

Sasori left. I looked over her body. The only damage I saw were some bruises on her arm.

"Snow where are you hurt?" I asked.

"It's nothing major", said Snow.

"Sasori wouldn't have mentioned if it was something I shouldn't be concerned about it", I said.

"A badly bruised arm bone, four bruised ribs, and a sore neck", said Snow.

"Let me see", I said.

Snow rose the side of her shirt revealing a greenish brown bruise a long her ribs.

"How did you get these injuries?" I asked.

"I got in a fight", said Snow.

"With who?" I asked.

"Umm, Hidan", said Snow.

"What was that umm?" I asked.

"It was just an umm", said Snow.

"You're too smart to allow Hidan to get the upper hand on you", I said.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. In your condition it will be too risky", said Snow.

"Will you tell me later?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything you want once you're better", said Snow.

My age actually felt like it was so slowly catching up to me. Something about the scarf around her neck bothered me.

"What's with the scarf?" I asked.

"I have a cold", said Snow.

She looked sick. Her skin was a little paler and her nose was red. I tried to reach out and touch her, but my arm was restrained. Also my legs were restrained. There was a leather band around my waist.

"Snow"

She undid the strap around my arm. I caressed her cheek. Snow leaned into my touch.

"I missed you", said Snow.

I gently ran my thumb over her soft cheek. She put her hand on top of mine.

"I love you Kakuzu", said Snow.

"I love you too", I said.

"Never scare me like that again Kuzu", said Snow.

"I didn't mean to worry you", I said.

Tears of gold still streamed from her midnight blue eyes.

"Please stop crying my treasure", I said.

"I thought you didn't mind me crying as long as it was happy emotions", said Snow.

"Snow", I said

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy that I have you back for now", said Snow.

She sniffled a little and her tears stopped flowing.

"That's better", I said.

"What do you mean for now?" I asked.

"Nothing", said Snow.

She's lying. Snow fiddled nervously with her fingers.

"Does this nothing have something to do with Sasori's warning?" I asked.

"Yes", said Snow.

"Tell me", I said.

"Sadly this lucidness you're feeling won't last long", said Snow.

She's still hiding something from me. Snow is a talented liar when dealing with strangers, but not with people she loves.

"Don't lie to me", I said.

"I'm not lying. I'm withholding information. There's a difference", said Snow.

I couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Snow.

"Nothing", I said.

That sounded like something I would say. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Tell me Snow", I said.

"I don't want to worry you", said Snow.

"Tell me Snow. I want to know what to expect", I said.

"Please don't make me tell", said Snow.

"I don't want to make you tell me. I want you to willingly tell me", I said.

I squeezed her hand.

"You're going to be in a lot pain for awhile", said Snow.

"I can managed pain well", I said.

"You didn't see the rabbit", said Snow.

It's probably best if I don't ask about the rabbit. She fiddled nervously with the end of her scarf.

"What else?" I asked.

"You're going to be rabid", said Snow.

That seemed to scare her more than anything. Her scarf bothered me more and more. I used my free hand to grab it. The scarf fell from her revealing green and purplish bruise. They were in the shape of hands. My body started tensing with rage. Who laid their hands on her? There was an annoying beeping sound.

"You need to calm down or you're going to have another heart attack ", said Snow.

She grabbed my hand. I forced myself to calm down for her sake and for my own health. The beeping got louder.

"Please calm down Kuzu", begged Snow.

I didn't like hearing the desperation in her voice. Behind the desperation I heard fear. The anger faded for now.

"Who did that too you?" I asked.

I will kill whoever did this to my wife.

"You don't remember?" asked Snow.

I reached for her and she flinched.

"Did I do this?" I asked.

She nodded her head. An overwhelming guilt over took me.

"Don't feel bad Kuzu. I guess you could say we are even now", said Snow.

Her fingers gently ran down the scars on my shoulder.

"I'll stop feeling guilty when you do", I said.

"I could have actually killed you though", said Snow.

"Since I only have an hour until I lose my mind can we stop talking about guilt?" I asked.

"Actually its fifty five minutes", said Snow.

There was still a hint of fear in her eyes. I didn't like seeing that. I'm suppose to make her feel safe. She shouldn't be afraid around me.

"You're scared that I will hurt", I said.

"I'm not scared", said Snow.

"Than what are you?" I asked.

Her eyes didn't meet mine. She got into bed with me.

"Can we talk about it later?" asked Snow.

This isn't something to talk about later.

"Sno-

She pressed her lips on mine. This is one of Snow's ways of shutting me up, but I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying it. She can shut me up like this any time she wants. They were so soft. Her tongue pushed into my mouth. I wrapped my free arm around her and pulled her close. She pulled away from me.

"We can talk about everything later", said Snow.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Kakuzu please. We can talk about it later. Right now I just want to enjoy your company", said Snow.

And there's that pout.

"Fine", I said.

What did I say to her? Sasori came into the room. Snow peaked up from the bed. I still have twenty minutes.

"It can't be time already", said Snow.

"You have to restore your chakra. If you don't you'll be of no help to me or him", said Sasori.

That explains why she looks so weak. That's why her bruises are taking so long to heal.

"Go Snow", I said.

"But Kuzu-

"Go", I said.

She glared at me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Is she really going to do this in front of Sasori?

"Please go Snow", I said.

"That's better", said Snow before she left.

Sasori chuckled.

"She has you trained well", said Sasori.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"You're in no position to be making demands", said Sasori.

"Sasori, what did I say to her?" I asked.

"It's not for me to say", said Sasori.

"How bad?" I asked.

"You hurt her. The question is how badly", said Sasori.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I knocked on Kisame's door. He tugged me into his room and sat me down on his desk. After that he flexed my arm to see if the damage had been repaired. He ran his big hands down my sides.

"See I'm better", I said.

"Not that much better", grumbled Kisame.

"So how does this work Kisame?" I asked.

"I have to ability to absorb chakra, but also to give it back too", said Kisame.

He placed his hand my shoulder. I felt a rush of energy pulse my body. All my bruises healed. My chakra network replenished.

"Now you don't look so shitty", said Kisame.

Kisame looked fine for just giving me fifty percent of his chakra.

"Wow, thanks Kisa you know exactly how to make a girl feel good", I said.

"I'll take that sass as a sign that you're getting better", said Kisame.

I heard a loud yell of agony come from the infirmary.

* * *

**Kisame's Perspective **

That yell couldn't mean anything good. The color drained from her skin. There goes the Snow I know. Her body started shaking. Snow's shaking bothered me more than Kakuzu's screams of pain. With drama going on in her life the last thing she needs right now is a PTSD episode.

I picked her up in held in her my arms. Looking down at her in weak state was odd. It's hard to believe that this girl is the same one who beat the shit out of me. I held her close to my chest. There was splintering sound as my door was knocked in. Kakuzu is going to throw a fit, when he sees this. That's if he survives. We've gotten through now ten doors this month.

"What the fuck Konan?!" I growled.

"Shut up Kisame. I'm not here for you", said Konan.

I had a strong urge to call her bitch and throw her out of my room. I didn't follow through with my urge. It would back fire in the long run. I rather not got through the exploding toilet incident again.

"Kisa why are you holding me?" asked Snow.

"It looked like you were going to go mental. So I did what Kakuzu always does when you're about to go into one of your episodes", I said.

"Kuzu" she whispered.

She was still in my arms for a minute and then started squirming.

"Put me down Kisa", said Snow.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I carefully put her down.

"Thank you Kisa", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"You have to be with him now", said Konan.

"I know", I said.

I couldn't move off the desk. She pulled me off the desk.

"I'll be there for you", said Konan.

"Thanks", I said.

She tugged on my hand and we ran up to the infirmary. I nearly fainted when I saw Kakuzu writhing in pain on the bed. Konan squeezed my hand and that brought me back to earth. I felt sick. His screams brought back unwanted memories. I was so scared my mind went back one of those bad memories.

**Snow's Perspective **

"_Get away from me you fucking son of bitch!" I screamed. _

_I charged at my master with a stick I had sharpened into a point. His guards stopped. I managed to stab the guard's leg. _

"_Fuck, the stupid bitch stabbed me", before he hit me on back of the head with the butt of his knife. _

_I collapsed to the dirty floor of the barn. I was still conscious, but my vision was blurry. Master pushed the guard to the floor. _

"_If you caused any serous damage to her I'll have your head!" yelled Master. _

"_Sorry my Lord I will get the healer", said the guard. _

_The old healer walked into the barn. He's been my doctor since I was one and still don't know his name. I just call him Healer. _

"_Heal her. Tell me exactly what her problem is", said Master. _

"_Problem sir? Don't problems", said Healer. _

"_Just give me a list of her all her mental and physical problems and how to fix them", said Master. _

"_Sir can you leave one of your guards here", said Healer. _

_He pointed to one of his guards and that one stayed. The guard pulled me into my cage. As soon as he placed me in bed I wanted to sleep. _

"_No sleeping", said the healer. _

"_Okay", I said. _

_Healer was one of the closest thing to a human friend I had. He stitched up the gash on my head. _

"_How are you feeling Kitten", said Healer. _

"_How the fuck do you think I'm feeling? I lost of the love of my life", I said. _

"_Since when did you start cursing?" asked Healer. _

"_I fucking angry that's why", I said. _

"_Anger won't change anything", said Healer. _

"_How do you know?" I asked. _

"_Once you get to my age you figure those thing out", said Healer. _

"_And how old are you?" I asked. _

"_Seventy eight", said Healer. _

"_So I have sixty years before I have to learn. Until then let me enjoy my anger until then", I said. _

"_You're not enjoying it though", said Healer. _

"_Over course I'm not. I lost the one love of my life", I said. _

"_You are young there's still plenty of time to find love", said Healer. _

"_You really think so", I said. _

_For the first time in what felt like forever I smiled. The chance of love made me feel really good. _

"_Oh why wise healer do you know when my new love will come?" I asked. _

"_Mmm, sass that's a sign of improvement. Give it a few years. A pretty girl like you won't stay single for long", said Healer. _

"_Me pretty that's funny", I said. _

_Healer lifted up my shirt. _

"_You haven't been eating", said Healer. _

"_Why should I eat? If I die I can be with him. I have no reason to live", I said. _

"_If you keep refusing to eat your master will force me to put in a feeding tube", said Healer. _

"_I don't care what happens to me anymore", I said. _

"_You shouldn't say thing like that", said Healer. _

_A few hours later Master came back. _

"_So what's wrong with her?" asked Master. _

"_Do you want the abridged version?" asked Healer. _

"_What do you think?" asked Master. _

"_In short she's depressed, she's in the anger stage of grief, she needs to gain about twenty pounds, she showing extreme suicidal tenancies, and has a minor concussion", said Healer. _

"_She sure is screwed up", said Master. _

"_You killed her lover. Of course that has a big impact on girl. Especially when it's her first love", said Healer. _

_I pulled my blanket over my head. I don't need to see or hear this. _

"_But I have a way to fix her? I found someone who can make her obedient", said Master. _

"_Obedience isn't her issue", said Healer. _

_I heard heavy footsteps coming toward my cage. A man scary looked down at me. He towered above my master. His grayish blue hair hung in his face. He pulled the blanket off me. _

"_She should be easy enough to break her. What are the guidelines with her?" asked man. _

"_No rape, no serous damage, and no damage to the eyes", said Master. _

"_I really don't think is the best way to help Kitten", said Healer. _

"_We've tried helping her your and it hasn't worked. Maybe this will get some results", said Master. _

_I was shoved into small box. Through the breathing holes in the box I saw I was being taken into the slave market. Screams filled the air. The door to my box opened and I was pushed into a three by four cage. There were about twenty slaves being broken in. The pain they were in horrible. But the worst parts were their screams. I could close my eyes and shut out the image, but not their horrible screams. _

"_You sure are a pretty one", said the man. _

"_Thank you", I said. _

"_Already broken perfect, but to make sure I'll leave you here till the next morning", said the man. _

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

Snow collapsed, but I managed catch her before she hit the floor.

"Shit!" I grumbled.

I should have known something like this would happen. Probably being in whatever memory she's in is less painful than seeing Kakuzu like this. I picked her up and put her in the bed closest to Kakuzu. His eyes went to her. Even though he's in this much pain his first concern is Snow. I put the blankets over her. I wonder if Nagato would be the same way.

"She'll be fine Kakuzu", I said.

About ten minutes later Snow showed signs of waking up. If I nudged her a little she should wake up safely.

"Don't" growled Kakuzu through his pain.

"Stop being an ass. Snow wants to help you through this", I said.

"She will suffer", Kakuzu growled through gritted teeth.

"He's right. Snow might go into another one of her episodes if she sees him in pain again. That will a hassle none of us want to deal with", said Sasori.

I sat down in the seat next Kakuzu's bed. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. His fingernails dug so deeply into palms of his hand that they were bleeding. He was right Snow didn't need to see this. Sasori was zoned out and in his own world.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Why was I in a bed? My body froze when I heard Kakuzu groaning in pain. I got out of bed.

"You should be asleep", said Konan.

"You should have woken me up", I said.

"None of us wanted to see him like this. Including him ", said Konan

"Is there anything we can do to get rid of his pain?" I asked.

"No", said Sasori.

Kakuzu body was burning up.

"This didn't happen to the rabbit", I said.

"Different species. If I had a monkey or a chimpanzee my results would be more accurate. And I didn't think you would appreciate me doing my testing on a human. Even then the test subject wouldn't be perfect", said Sasori.

"As long as the person wasn't innocent I wouldn't care", I said.

"That's very unlike you", said Sasori.

"While I was with Orochimaru I had get test subject. I always made sure whoever the person was they weren't innocent", I said.

"What else did he have you do?" asked Sasori.

I glared at him. He knew that was the end of the subject.

"Can I cool him down?" I asked.

Sasori nodded his head.

"Konan, can you get me some ice packs?" I asked.

She went off to get the ice packs. I placed a cold cloth on his forehead. He winced at my touch.

"I'm sorry my love", I said.

Konan came back with the ice packs. I carefully placed them on him. I sat down besides his bed. It hurt me to see him like this. The time went by so slowly. It felt like he had been in pain for far too long.

"You only have about ten minutes until he goes rabid", said Sasori.

"How bad will it be?" I asked.

"You saw how the rabbit reacted", said Sasori.

"So he will be a much more dangerous version of the rabbit", I said.

"Yes", said Sasori.

I sat back down in the chair near Kakuzu's bed.

"I would suggest you leave when that time comes", said Sasori.

"But-

"That might be a good idea Snow. Seeing him like that might bring back unwanted memories", said Konan.

"I want to be there for him", I said.

"It will be dangerous for you", said Sasori.

"Why?" I asked.

"You were the target of his rage last time. There risk you'll be it this time. If he has that reaction again I want you to leave", said Sasori.

"Okay", I said.

Kakuzu went still in bed. His breathing slowly evened out. His eyes opened wide. The pure animalistic rage in his eyes scared me. He glared right at me. The bed squeaked loudly as he struggled against his restraints. His rage was only focused on me. Why me?

"Kakuzu", I said.

He didn't respond to me. He struggled more when I moved closer to him. The monitor started beeping loudly as Kakuzu's heart rates started to accelerate.

"Leave", said Sasori.

As got up I heard snapping sound. Kakuzu got out of bed and stormed over to me. I blocked his attack this time. I grabbed his arm and threw him through the wall. But I traveled with him, since he grabbed arm. This wasn't my Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu it's me", I said.

He stared blankly at me. I saw the others approached him and me. No if they threaten him in anyway it will set off a bad reaction.

"Back off", I said.

They backed off, but I didn't know for how long. His grip around my wrists tightened. I groaned he might have broken both of them.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I recognized the girl underneath, but I didn't care. She squirmed helpless underneath me. I wanted to see her in pain, but more than that I want to her to fight more than anything.

"Please stop you're hurting me", said Snow.

The blinding red anger cleared. That loving voice broke me out of it. Seeing that pained expression on her face brought only pain. I'm hurting her. No, I can't be hurt her. Almost every part of my body wanted to hurt her. But my heart wouldn't allow me. The blind anger took over again.

"Look Kakuzu", said Snow.

I tried concentrating on her voice. She opened a locket and I saw a photo of us.

"Snow",

"Yes, it's me", I said Snow.

Snow my wife I can't hurt her. I heard a crack as her wrists break under my grip. I need a new target. Anyone would be than her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

His grip around my wrist loosened. The look in his eyes changed.

"There you are", I said

Kakuzu's fingers went to my locket. His eyes went widen. I took that as a sign good sign. He ran his thumb over the photo of us. I slowly put my hand on top of his. He got off of me. He shook his head and got off me. His body was tensing. Kakuzu fingers looked claw like. He was in animal attack mode. His eyes darted from each member of the Akatsuki. They stopped when they landed on Hidan. He started beating the crap out of Hidan.

"Is it okay for him to be doing this?" I asked Sasori.

"His hearts seem to be handling it. Hidan is the best target for him. If he damages Hindan no will care", said Sasori.

"What the fuck Sasori?! Once I'm done dealing with brainless heathen I'm coming after you, Sasori", screamed Hidan.

"You'll be a pile of harmless limbs once he's done with you", said Sasori.

A few seconds after him saying that Kakuzu ripped off Hidan's arm. It was nice seeing him doing something he normally does. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Itachi.

"You're smiling", said Itachi.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"You're smiling at Hidan being ripped into pieces", said Itachi.

"It's just nice seeing him like himself again", I said.

He collapsed when Hidan was in pieces. I ran over to him.

"He passed out from exhaustion", said Sasori.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure", said Sasori.

Leader put Kakuzu's arm around his shoulder. We strapped him back down to the bed.

"Thanks", I said.

Leader nodded his head and left the infirmary. The only other person besides Kakuzu and I was Sasori. I barely noticed him. He just zoned out into his own world. Sasori would snap out of it if I needed him too. There's no telling when he would wake up and go into another rabid rage. His eyes were closed and he was panting hard. I put a breathing mask over his mouth.

"My poor baby", I said.

Sasori chuckled.

"Sasori go back to your la la land", I said.

Kakuzu groaned. His eyes shot open, but this time rage was gone. They were warm and loving.

"Snow", said Kakuzu.

His heartbeats were weak.

"Hang on Kuzu", I said.

I channeled all my chakra I had into him. I'm not losing him. He's the most important thing in the world to me. My vision went dark.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

Snow fell to floor. Kakuzu's state was better, but still weak. He should be fine all he needs he is rest. One look at her and I knew she had passed out from over using her chakra. I picked her up and moved her into Kakuzu's bed. I took off his restraints. His hands wrapped around Snow.

"Sasori", said Snow.

"You should be asleep", I said.

"Thank you. If you ever need anything ask", said Snow.

"We need to have a conversation about the recovery process later, but right now both of you need rest", I said.

"How long will it take?" asked Snow.

"A week maybe two. I have to get his meds ready. You'll be his baby sitter for that time", I said.

"I know", said Snow.

I left the room, when Snow closed her eyes. The pressure of the day was over. Now I can work on my puppets in peace.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard Sasori leave.

"Kakuzu", I said.

He gave a small groan. His green and red eyes opened.

"It's me", said Kakuzu.

I looked him in the eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again. If you do I'll give you something to be really scared", I growled.

I could have sworn for a second I saw a hint fear in his eyes.

"I'm not planning on it. What do we do after this", said Kakuzu.

"Your recovery. You'll be out of work for a few weeks and I will be taking caring for you", I said.

"A few weeks under your care doesn't sound so bad", said Kakuzu.

"I know this is the obvious question, but how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel my age", said Kakuzu.


	17. Calm

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 17: Calm **

**Sorry about how long this took. Finals week is approaching so my focus ****hasn't been on the story as much. But summer will come soon enough and I'll have time to spare then. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up early the next morning. I sighed in relief. A massive weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The love of my life is out of the woods. He's safe. I went to the bathroom and splashed cool water on my face. Wow, Kisame was right I really do look horrible. I summoned Doku.

"How may I serve you mistress?" asked Doku.

"Can you get me some clothes from room?" I asked.

"I don't mind doing this mistress, but by aren't you getting them yourself?" asked Doku.

"I don't want to be too far from Kakuzu", I said.

"What happened?" asked Doku.

"He was badly hurt on a mission, but he's recovering", I said.

"I'll be back in a flash mistress", said Doku.

"Thanks Doku", I said.

I turned on the hot water and hopped into the shower. I scrubbed the dirt out of my hair. My chakra was almost back to its full strength. I brushed the knots out of my hair. The bruises on my neck were a dark brown. I wrapped a soft scarf around my neck. I changed into the clothes Doku brought me. I smiled when I saw Kakuzu awake and sitting up.

"Nice to see you awake", I said.

I walked over to his bed. I pushed his hair out of his face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired", said Kakuzu.

"What else?" I asked.

"Nothing else", said Kakuzu.

"You don't have to lie to me Kakuzu you can tell me if you're hurt. I won't think any less of you", I said.

"I'm fine", said Kakuzu.

"I don't believe you", I said.

"Good both of you are awake, so I won't have to repeat myself", said Sasori as he entered the room.

"What do you need?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm here to discuss your recovery", said Sasori.

Sasori placed at least ten bottles of pills on the table. After that he told me Kakuzu's pill regiment.

"Can you remember all that?" asked Sasori.

"I think so", I said.

"Take this", said Sasori.

It was a list of all Kakuzu's meds and when he should take them.

"Do you have any other questions?" asked Sasori.

"How many times should I heal his hearts?" I asked.

"Three times a day in the morning, afternoon, and night. Heal his hearts slowly. Healing them too quickly might cause problems", said Sasori.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I wasn't paying attention to Sasori and Snow's conversation. Snow looked better. Her skin regained its color and her white hair wasn't in tangles.

"When should he start taking his meds?" asked Snow.

Meds? I glanced at the table and ten pill bottles. Sasori held some kind of watch in his hand.

"Snow get Kakuzu some fresh clothes", said Sasori.

"Oh, okay", said Snow before she left.

"You weren't paying attention. That's unlike you, Kakuzu", said Sasori.

"I was paying attention, but not to you", I said.

"Well pay attention now I won't repeat myself. One of the most important parts of your recovery is keeping control of your anger", said Sasori.

"What happens if I lose my temper?" I asked.

"You'll have a heart attack, which might cost you a heart", said Sasori.

"I can get a new heart", I said.

"Yes, but even if you do there will be permanent damage. As Snow heals your hearts over time they will return to full strength", said Sasori.

Snow returned with clothes in her hands.

"Oh, I can leave if you two need to talk", said Snow.

"I only need a minute", said Sasori.

"Okay", said Snow before she left again.

"This watch will monitor your heart rates. If it starts beeping you'll have to calm down", said Sasori.

"Me calm down", I said.

"That's why I made these", said Sasori as he pointed to the biggest bottle pills.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"They will calm you down. Whenever the watch starts beeping you'll have to take one. But there's one drawl back to them", said Sasori.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"They can't calm lust. Snow can calm you down, but she also excites. I don't need to explain what that will do to your hearts", said Sasori.

He left. Snow entered the room. There was a light blush across her face.

"You heard all of that", I said.

She nodded her head.

"Where are you? Come here you fucking heathen bastard", screamed Hidan as he slowly stumbled toward the infirmary.

"Who put him back together?" I asked.

"You remember doing that?" asked Snow.

"Yes, I do. I remember attacking you", I said.

Snow looked down refusing to meet my glance. I ran my hand down her back. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"How are your wrists?" I asked.

"Sore but I'll be okay", said Snow.

Her dainty wrists were badly bruised. I gently kissed them. I moved took off her scarf revealing the bruises. I can't believe I did this to her.

"I'm sorry I did this to you", I said.

"You have nothing to apologize. I've already forgiven you. I know you are the last person in the world who would want to hurt me", said Snow.

"Get a fucking room you two heathens", said Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan!" growled Snow.

"You are not the boss of me little bitch. And your guard dog can no longer protect you", said Hidan.

There was beeping. I'm going to kill him. There was a loud hiss. A giant white snake bit down on Hidan's leg and dragged him out of the infirmary. Snow cupped my face in her soft hands.

"Shh, just look at me and forget about him", said Snow.

I looked into her eyes and got lost in them.

"We will move to my house tomorrow for the rest of your recovery. I can't let Hidan's idiotic behavior take one of your hearts", said Snow.

"I heard that!" yelled Hidan.

"I wanted you to", said Snow.

I slowly got up.

"Careful Kakuzu", said Snow.

"I won't push myself. I know my limitations", I said.

"Put your arm around my shoulder", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

A sparkling mist surrounded Kakuzu and I. We reappeared in our room.

"I need to shower", said Kakuzu.

He walked to the bathroom by himself. Kakuzu isn't going to want my help throughout this process. He's been trained to hide injury pain. Showing it would be considered a sign of weakness. I sat down in the doorframe and waited for him. He should be taking a bath instead of a shower. I heard a loud thud come from the shower. Then there was a groan.

"Do you need my help?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

I pulled back the shower curtain.

"What hurts?" I asked.

"My hip", groaned Kakuzu.

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Don't", said Kakuzu.

"Sorry", I said before I broke out in laughter.

"Are you through?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

"Can you heal me?" asked Kakuzu.

"Turn on your side", I said.

He did as told. I channeled my chakra into his hip. I put the plug in the tub. The tub started to fill. I poured shampoo in my hands and started washing his long dark brown hair. He let out a relaxed sigh. Kakuzu seem to really enjoy it.

"Tilt your head back some", I said.

He tilted his head and I rinsed the suds out of his hair. I washed off the rest of his body. The water drained from the tub and I left a towel in Kakuzu's reach.

"Do you need help getting out?" I asked.

"I can manage", said Kakuzu.

"There's no shame in asking for help", I said.

I waited for him in the bedroom. He sat down in bed with me. I got him some clothes from the dresser. He managed to dress himself with little hassle. Even that little exercise seemed to tire him out. He yawned loudly. I got the brush from the table. I started brushing his hair. He gave an annoyed quiet grunts as I worked out the knots in his hair.

I laid down and Kakuzu rested his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. In a matter of seconds he was asleep. There was a rare serene expression. I wish I could see it more often. Even when he's only with me he rarely shows it.

"Mistress", said Doku.

"Yes?"

"Do you need my assistance any further?" asked Doku.

"No you may go Doku", I said.

"Bye Mistress", said Doku before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mmm"

"Shhh, sleep", I whispered.

He settled down. There was a knock at the door. Konan let herself in. As if sensing her presence Kakuzu's serene expression disappeared.

"I've never seen him like this before", said Konan.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you want to get ramen", said Konan.

My stomach growled loudly. Ramen does sound good. I haven't eaten since Kakuzu arrived from his mission. Would he mind if I left for a bit? Kakuzu groaned as woke up. His green and red eyes opened. He sat up and glared at Konan.

"Why is she here?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm going take Snow out for ramen. She hasn't eaten since you've returned from your mission", said Konan.

"Go Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, Snow I'll be fine on my own", said Kakuzu.

"I'll be back soon", I said before I kissed him on the lips.

The walk to ramen shop gave me a chance to stretch out my legs. Even with coolness of the month it was still pleasant. We took our seats at the ramen counter. The owner smiled. I ordered what I normally got. I picked at the noodles with my chops sticks.

"What's wrong?" asked Konan.

"All of a sudden I'm not hungry", I said.

"You're worried about being away from him. That's cute", said Konan.

"Yes, but can you blame me?" I asked.

"He'll be fine Snow. Now eat", said Konan.

I started slurping up my noodles. Kakuzu is probably hungry too. I'll make him something when I get home. The walk home went quickly. In the kitchen I made some oatmeal. I also made him some tea. He was reading a book in bed.

"Are you hungry?' I asked.

"No", said Kakuzu.

"You should eat any way", I said.

I placed the bowl in his hands. He glared at the bowl.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I stared down at the oatmeal in my hands. I've always hated it. Snow sent a glare in my direction.

"You are going to eat that", said Snow.

I placed the oatmeal on the table.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this", said Snow.

"Your pout isn't going to work", I said.

"I wasn't planning on using it", said Snow.

Instead of a cute pout a frown appeared on her face. I heard a sniffle. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry. I'll eat", I said.

I ate. She sat down next to me. I placed the empty bowl on the table.

"I didn't think it would work that well", said Snow.

"I hate seeing you cry", I said.

"I'll try not to use it too often", said Snow before kissing me on the cheek.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. I carefully started kissing her neck. She giggled and then a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Stop Kuzu", said Snow.

I groaned as there were pains in my chest.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I pushed Kakuzu down on his back. I carefully channeled my chakra into his hearts.

"Does that feel better?" I asked.

He nodded his head. He knew he was angry with himself.

"Kakuzu",

He didn't look at me. His attention went his book. I took the book from his hands and cupped his face in my hands.

"Kuzu once you're fully recovered I'll make you feel my age", I said.

A perverted smile appeared on his face.

"I'll be looking forward to that", said Kakuzu.

"Me too", I said.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The next morning I woke up and got things ready for Kakuzu's and mine trip. It would be nice to get some alone time. I walked down to kitchen to make him breakfast.

"You are turning into a little house wife Snow", said Kisame.

I guess that's kinda true.

"It's not that bad", I said.

"It wouldn't be all that bad waking up to you every morning", said Kisame.

"Thanks Kisame", I said.

I walked back to my room.

"Kuzu wake up", I said as I nudged him.

"Mmm, let me sleep Snow", whined Kakuzu.

"Aww",

He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on Kakuzu you have to take your medicine", I said.

He slowly sat and yawned loudly. I poured him a cup of jasmine tea and put breakfast in his hands. He picked at fruit salad.

"Kakuzu, you have to eat something before you take your morning meds", I said.

He just looked down at the bowl in his hands.

"Do you not like it? I can make you something else", I said.

"No, its fine Snow", said Kakuzu.

He started eating. Once he was finished I the pills in his hands. Kakuzu took them without complaint. He didn't look like himself.

"Kakuzu you know I love and you can tell me what's wrong", I said.

"I'm fine", said Kakuzu.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't have to worry about me", said Kakuzu.

"I can't help it", I said as I cuddled closely to him.

"I know Snow", said Kakuzu.

I started kissing along the threads of his cheek. A deep laugh left him. I love that laugh.

"There's my Kuzu", I said.

He kissed me. Kakuzu's lips molded to min. His tongue pushed into my mouth.

"Kakuzu we have to stop", I said.

I moaned softly when he started sucking on my soft spot. No, no we can't do this hearts wouldn't be able to handle it. I forced him onto his back and straddled his lab. This is probably isn't the best position for this situation. I pinned down his arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakuzu.

"I have to heal your hearts. So hold still unless you want me to mess up", I said.

I closed my eyes and focused on his hearts. If Kameko were here she could heal his hearts in no time.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Are you ready to go?" asked Snow.

"Where?" I asked.

"To my house. There's less of a chance of you losing your temper there", said Snow.

There's a much more higher chance of me having a heart attack for another reason. Being with the most beautiful woman I know and not being able touch will to be an ordeal. That will be stressful on my hearts.

"Take my hand Kakuzu", said Snow.

The day went by quickly. I spent most of day reading. Snow yawned loudly.

"It's only nine", I said.

"I have to sleep to keep my chakra levels up", said Snow.

She kissed me on cheek.

"Goodnight Kuzu", said Snow.

"Night Snow", I said.

A few hours later I took my meds. She was curled up in bed. There was a bad draft in the room. I pulled her close. She instinctively cuddled closely to me. I woke up early the next morning. I stretched out my arm to find Snow's warm body, but couldn't find her. What time is it? The clock read nine in the morning. Why am I up this early? I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I heard the the sound of the shower. A few seconds later the water turned off.

"Can you get me towel?" asked Snow.

Water dripped down her perfect hourglass figure. Her face turned pink under my gaze. My watch started beeping.

"Cover up Snow", I said as I tried to peal my eyes off her.

"I would if you gave me a towel", said Snow.

I tossed her one. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Get out!" growled Snow.

Snow pushed me out of the bathroom. I sat down on couch and took deep breaths as I tried calming down. I sat down on the couch and waited for Snow to come out of the bathroom. Soft hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I pulled her into my lap.

"Kuzu",

I loved see the perfect smile on her face.

"Sorry if I sounded harsh. I just didn't want you to have a heart attack", said Snow.

"It's alright", I said.

She was wearing a fuzzy green sweater dress. I ran my fingers down her legs. She started softly purring. I gently ran my fingers under her chin, which caused her to purr louder and nuzzle closer to me.

"Kuzu stop", said Snow as she swatted away my hand.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Why are you wearing that horrible sweater?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's the most covering shirt I have here", I said.

"Before you ask I took my meds", said Kakuzu.

"Good, now lay down on your back", I said.

Kakuzu did as I told. I straddled his lap. Again I knew it wasn't best position, but I enjoyed it. I rolled up my sleeves. It took a few minutes for me to heal his hearts. I instantly felt tired. The delicate process of healing heart was exhausting. I yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" asked Kakuzu.

"Healing hearts is a delicate process which uses a lot of my chakra", I said before I yawned.

"Sleep", said Kakuzu.

He picked me up and placed me in bed. Kakuzu laid down with me. I rested my head on his chest.

"Wake me up in the afternoon", I said before my eyes closed.

"I will. Now sleep my treasure", said Kakuzu.

My eyes closed and was transported to a dream world.

**Snow's Dream **

_I felt soft lips kissing my neck. _

"_Mmm, that feels good", I murmured. _

"_Open those beautiful eyes my love", said a familiar voice. _

_When I opened my eyes they were met a loving pair of ice blue ones. _

"_Takumi", I said. _

_Tears of gold and pink pearls streamed down my eyes. I cupped his face in my hands. Takumi looked exactly the same. The only thing that was different was a long scar along his neck. This isn't real. I shouldn't be feeling this way. _

"_Please stop crying", said Takumi. _

_The tears wouldn't stop flowing. Takumi kissed me. The tears stopped. I giggled when the mouths on his hands kissed me. _

"_That's better", said Takumi. _

_This is a dream. There isn't any harm in me enjoying this. We were in a comfy bed. I was wearing a soft short violet nightgown. My hands ran over the scars on his chest. His skin was warm underneath my fingertips. He took my hand in his and gently kissed each of my fingertips. His hands wondered down my sides. He pulled me close. The light scent of ash, clay, and paint filled my nose. _

"_It's been so long since I've been this close to you", Takumi said. _

_He pulled down the blanket. _

"_So beautiful", said Takumi as he ran one of his down my side. _

_I moaned loudly when he started kissing down my neck. _

_"And still just as sensitive", said Takumi. _

_The mouths on his hands started kissing up my sides. I moaned softly at the feel. He slipped off my nightgown. I blushed when I saw the dark purple __lingerie__ I was wearing. A bright smile appeared on his face. _

"_You remembered my favorite color", said Takumi. _

_He quickly took off my bra. I felt my facing turning hot. One of his hands traveled in between my legs and started gently rubbing my clit. The mouth on the palm of his hand started sucking on my nipple. Our lips met in a kiss and our tongues entwined. My fingers tangled in his long hair. _

"_Now for one of my favorite parts", said Takumi. _

"_And what part is that?" I asked. _

"_I'll show you", said Takumi. _

_He pulled down my panties. Takumi kissed me again. I moaned loudly when he moved his hips against mine. _

"_Pant off", I growled. _

_His fingers fumbled with the button on his pants. I grabbed his hands. _

"_Let me", I said. _

_I quickly undid the button. He pulled off his pants and threw them to the floor. His hand moved in between my legs. I moan loudly when his hot wet tongue slid into me. My fingers clenched the sheets. Takumi watched me amusement. I started riding it._

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I read as Snow slept peacefully. A loud moan disturbed my reading. When I looked down at her there was a look of pleasure on her face. I loved watching the expression of pleasure crossing her face.

"Takumi!" Snow moaned loudly.

I clenched the sheets.

"Snow wake up!" I yelled.

Her eyes snapped open and she fell out of bed.

"What the fuck Kakuzu?!" yelled Snow.

My hearts were racing uncontrollably. There was a pain in my jaw and a constricting in my chest. I couldn't catch my breath.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"You fucking idiot", I growled.

He was coated in sweat. I channeled my chakra into his chest to calm the spasms of his heart. His breathing became normal. I put my ear to his chest his heart beat had returned to normal. I didn't want to risk anything by lifting him up, so I would keep him on the floor until he wakes up. I put a pillow under his head. I put a blanket over him.

"You might be an idiot Kuzu. But at least you're my idiot", I said.

He groaned weakly.

"Why were you so angry with me in the first place?" I asked.

I gently kissed him on the forehead. I started flipping through the pages of the book he was reading. A few hours later his eyes opened. I glared at him and he glared right back at me.

"Why were you calling me an idiot?" asked Kakuzu.

"You are an idiot because you gave yourself a heart attack for no reason", I said.

"You were calling out your past lover's name in passion!" growled Kakuzu.

My jaw clenched.

"You are such a fucking ass hole, Kakuzu!" I growled.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I knew there wasn't any real point in locking it. He has no right to be angry with me. After calling me Amai and talking about their baby. All I did was have one sex dream with an old lover. I started crying.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard crying from the bathroom.

"You have no right to be angry with me!" yelled Snow from the bathroom.

"Any person would be angry if their wife was dreaming of their past lover", I said.

"That's rich coming from you", said Snow.

If we are going to argue I rather not do it through a door. I put my hand on my knob.

"If you break down the door I will kick your sorry ass", growled Snow.

I was about to pull from its hinges when it opened, but before I could the door slammed open. Snow stormed out.

"You are sleeping on the couch!" growled Snow before she pushed past me.

She slammed the door loudly behind her. I got as comfortable as I could on the couch. Snow ignored has been ignoring me for five days strait. The only time she talked to me or touched me was when she was healing me.

"You are going to have to talk to me eventually", I said.

She gave me the finger and her attention returned to her breakfast.

"Snow talk to me", I said.

She gestured for me to come closer. I leaned in closer. Snow dumped her oatmeal in on my head.

"I don't see why you have to act so immaturely", I said.

Her eyebrow twitched. I backed away. She sighed.

"Go wash that out of your hair", said Snow.

This is step forward. I went into the bathroom and washed the oatmeal out of my hair. When I went back into the living room I saw Snow sitting on couch hugging a pillow closely to her chest. She looked so helpless. I wanted to hold her tight and make her safe, but that would end up with her ripping my arms off. She's hurt and I'm the one who hurt her.

"Please tell me what I said to you that hurt you so badly", I said.

I hated seeing her like this.

"I probably shouldn't be angry with you. You were sick, but it still hurt so badly", said Snow.

"Please tell me?" I said.

"Did you have a baby with Amai?" asked Snow.

That question caught me off guard.

"She thought she was pregnant but wasn't. We tried a few more time after that, but we had no luck. How did you find out?" I asked.

"You put your hand on my tummy and ask if Snow was a name for the baby", said Snow.

"I'm sorry Snow. That must have been unbelievably painful for you", I said.

"But that wasn't the worst part. You said you would never stop loving her", said Snow.

"That was before she broke my heart", I said.

"Your feelings for her are still there. You never got over her!" yelled Snow.

She ran into her room. I heard the door lock. I walked to the door. If I break it down it will only make things worse. I heard her soft sobs through the door.

"Snow if I wasn't over her I wouldn't have married you", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

What Kakuzu said was reasonable. I shouldn't be so upset with him, but it hurts so badly. I pulled the blankets over myself and ignored him calling my name. Kakuzu made no attempts of breaking down the door. I spent almost the whole day in bed crying my eyes out. His feelings for her are still there. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I felt something gently caressing my cheek.

I opened my eyes and saw a strand of Kakuzu's threads. I ran my fingers along the strand. The threads wrapped gently around my fingers. The strand of threads handed me a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it. It had one simple word on it:

_Sorry _

I got up from bed. I unlocked the door. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He loves me. I cupped his face. His eyes slowly opened.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Kakuzu.

I kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes it is you idiot. You know I can't stay angry with you", I said.

I need a drink. I poured Kakuzu and myself a drink. A warm sensation spread through me.

"Why did you forgive me?" asked Kakuzu.

"I love you that's why. I shouldn't have been angry with you. It's normal to have feelings for a past love. You weren't in your right mind when you call me her name", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I poured myself another glass.

"You still don't understand why forgave you", said Snow.

I nodded my hand.

"We are both immortal in a way staying angry with each other will make it hell. But if we move on and forgive each it give us something always look forward to and have", said Snow.

"You are too good for me", I said.

She giggled.

"I know I am", said Snow.

She started walking to her room. I got comfortable on the couch.

"What are you doing?" asked Snow.

"Sleeping on the couch like you told me", I said.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight", said Snow.

She tugged my hand and led me into her room. I joined her in bed. Snow back was turned to me. She felt so far away. I edged closer to her. I took the risk and wrapped my arm around her waist. I pulled her toward my stomach. I heard her soft breath and I knew she asleep.

I ran hand over the small of her back. I wasn't expecting any reaction I only wanted to touch her. She moved toward my touch. I slipped my hand under her sweater and ran my fingers over her soft skin. Snow arched into me. I couldn't stop myself from moaning. I moved her hair away from her neck and started kissing her. She pressed herself against me and softly started eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Kuzu?"

I gently bit at the soft spot, which made her gasp. She started moving her hips against mine. I moaned again. The friction she was making felt great. I held her hips and pressed myself against me. That made her moan.

She pulled her pants down some. I pushed into her. I pulled up her shirt and started groping her soft breasts. After a few thrust she was starting to tighten around me. I heard her panting. I bit down hard on her neck. She let gasped and clamped down on me. I road out the waves pleasure as I came inside her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu pulled out of me. He gave a content sigh. I blushed when I saw him watching me go through my body. I wasn't done yet. I want more. He pulled up his pants and then pulled up the backside of mine.

"Pants off and lay down on your back", I said.

"What?" asked Kakuzu.

"You heard what I said",

He did as told. His back leaned against the headboard. I got out of bed. I took off my shirt. When I looked back I saw Kakuzu staring at me. I smiled at him and slowly shimmied off my pants. I took off my underwear and got back in bed.

I rubbed my lower half against his until he was ready. I slowly went down on him. We both moaned in pleasure. He put his hands on my hips. Every time he moved his hips up he hitting my g-spot. His hands played with my breasts. It didn't take long for both of us to reach our climax. I rested my head on his shoulder. We were both panting hard and covered in sweat. I got off his lap. He gently kissed me.

"I love you my treasure", said Kakuzu.

I almost forgot how good it felt when he said that.

"Say it again",

Kakuzu smiled.

"I love you my treasure", said Kakuzu.

It still felt just as good as the last time.

"I love you too", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow fell asleep before me. How did I get someone as perfect as her?

"You always do that", said Snow.

"I thought you were asleep", I said.

"I was about to be", said Snow before she yawned.

"And what is it that I always do?" I asked.

"You were probably thinking something along the lines of how did I get someone like her", said Snow.

"You know me so well", I said.

"Of course I do I'm your wife", said Snow.

We both fell asleep. I woke up before her. Her eyes slowly opened when she felt me get out of bed.

"I didn't mean to disturb you my treasure. Go back to sleep", I said.

She gave a soft yawn and returned to her sleeping state. I went into the shower and washed the stickiness of last night off. I got dressed and made breakfast. A few hours later Snow hadn't gotten out of bed. She normally doesn't sleep in this late. I went into bedroom to check on her. I nudged her awake.

"Hmm, what time is it?" asked Snow.

"One in the afternoon", I said.

"That late?" asked Snow as she sat up.

I nodded my head.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" asked Snow.

"You tend to get cranky if wake you if you are sleeping in", I said.

"I'll be out in a minute", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Everything felt back in order. My relationship with Kakuzu is repaired. I went into the bathroom. I quickly showered and dressed. Kakuzu was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. I hugged him from behind and started kissing his neck. I saw that he made breakfast for us.

"I love you", I said.

"You're in a much better mood", said Kakuzu.

"Well Konan was right", I said.

"About what?" asked Kakuzu.

"That make up sex is better than normal sex", I said.

Kakuzu gave a deep chuckle. I sighed I have to tell him.

"I know that sigh Snow. It never means anything good", said Kakuzu.

"I need to tell you something", I said.

"I thought you already told me everything", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow looked worried.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"I was afraid to", said Snow.

"Did you think I would hurt you?" I asked.

The bruises on Snows wrists and neck still lightly marked her skin. Snow pulled the sleeve of her sweater over her wrists.

"No, I didn't think. I was worried about hurting you", said Snow.

"How would you hurt me?" I asked.

"I thought you would get extremely angry with me and have a heart attack. I don't want you to lose a heart ", said Snow.

I took a deep breath.

"How angry on a scale to one to ten?" I asked.

Snow fiddled with her fork.

"An eleven", murmured Snow.

"Lets get this over with", I said.

"I went to see Orochimaru", said Snow.

The mug in my hand shattered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was desperate. You were dying and I was terrified of losing you", said Snow.

"What did he want in exchange?" I asked.

"He wanted to me to serve him again and become his host eventually", said Snow.

"Were you really willing to give that to him?" I asked.

"But before you get really angry with me wouldn't you do the same thing for me?" asked Snow.

I sighed.

"I can't argue with you there", I said.

Snow cuddled closely to me. She leaned her head against my chest.

"Your hearts are at full health", said Snow.

"How many days do we have left in my recovery?" I asked.

"Three days", said Snow.

"So we have three days to do whatever we want", I said.

"Mmm, what fun we can have", said Snow.


	18. Almost Back To Normal

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 18: Almost Back to Normal **

**Sorry for how long this took. I'm not sure about this chapter please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed the last ****chapter. There are probably a few mistakes in this. I'll correct it when I have the chance. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Konan **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke at eight thirty in the morning, which was sleeping in for me. Kakuzu was still in a deep sleep. I brushed his hair out of his face with my hand. He looked so peaceful. His arms were tightly wrapped around me. I started squirming in his grip. He groaned loudly.

"Snow stop moving", groaned Kakuzu.

"I have to pee Kakuzu let me go", I said.

"Fine", grumbled Kakuzu.

I went to bathroom and showered. He was still in bed perfect. I got back into bed with him and straddled his lap.

"Kuzu wake up", I said.

His eyes slowly opened.

"Again?" asked Kakuzu.

"Please", I said.

"I'm tired Snow", said Kakuzu as he moved me off his lap.

I really tired him out last night. I guess four rounds is a lot for one man in one night. Considering his age it's a miracle he could got that many times. I got out of bed and made myself breakfast. Today is my last day here I want to enjoy more time with him alone without being his nurse. I started packing up a few things.

"Don't forget this", said Kakuzu.

He had a red thong in his hand. I took it out of his hand and shoved it into my three days were full of love. Now everything is back to normal. But I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave Kuzu?" I asked as I pulled down his mask.

I saw the gears in his head turning in thought.

"I feel fine. I'm ready to return to missions", said Kakuzu.

The stubbornness in his voice bugged me. Maybe my pout will make that stubbornness leave his voice.

"Are you sure? I could always give Leader a message saying your hearts aren't ready for the stresses of combat yet", I said.

"It's a tempting offer my treasure, but I have work to do", said Kakuzu.

"You know you are going to regret saying that after spending ten seconds with Hidan", I said.

"You're right. I should take this chance", said Kakuzu.

He smashed our lips together. His tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. My panties became a little damp. Normally it takes more than just a French kiss to get me wet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I fisted his cloak and pinned him to wall. I want him. My animal instincts were acting up. Kakuzu pulled away from me.

"Your eyes Snow", whispered Kakuzu in my eyes.

I blinked my eyes a few times to clear them.

"Better?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Snow we have to go", said Kakuzu.

"Can we please stay? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top", I said with my cutest pout.

He went into thought again.

"I'll let you decide where the cherry goes", I whispered.

He groaned and then shook whatever naughty thoughts out of his head.

"Snow, I have a mission waiting for me at the hideout. I would love to continue, but I have work to do and so do you", Kakuzu said.

"Fine", I whined.

"We can walk back if that helps", said Kakuzu.

"No, if were in such a rush I'll transport us", I said.

I grabbed his hand and transported us back to the hideout. We appeared in the Leader's office.

"I thought you two would be late", said Leader.

"Someone was in a rush", I muttered.

Kakuzu glared at me. I stepped on his foot, which earned me an angrier glare.

"Don't glare at me like that Kakuzu", I said.

"I'm not going to argue with you right now", said Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu you know your mission already", said Leader.

"Snow you will be accompanying Konan on a mission to the Land of Fangs. She will explain the details", said Leader.

"Okay", I said.

Kakuzu and I went back to our room.

"Why are you upset with me?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm not upset with you!" I growled.

"You wouldn't be yelling if you weren't upset", said Kakuzu.

"Sorry, it's just that my animal urges are acting up. And spending time with you help them settle most of the time. If you don't help me calm them down I get cranky", I said.

"I spent all last night satisfying you", said Kakuzu.

"You weren't complaining last night", I said.

"I'll help you with your urges when I get back", said Kakuzu.

"You make it sound like such a fucking hassle!" I yelled.

"Don't be over dramatic Snow", said Kakuzu.

There was a new edge in his voice he was getting angry.

"There's a strong chance that I won't allow you to satisfy urges for a long time", I growled.

"You couldn't last a week. You've been acting like cat in heat these last three days", said Kakuzu.

"I can satisfy my own urges", I said.

He chuckled.

"I doubt that", said Kakuzu.

The calmness in his voice pissed me off beyond words. I packed up my bag. He grabbed my hand before I could leave.

"I love you", said Kakuzu.

Before I could say it back Konan yanked me out of the room.

"I heard you two arguing so I decided to pull you away", said Konan.

"Thanks I guess", I said.

Since we weren't in the Hidden Rain Village it would take awhile to get to the Land of Fangs. I should have apologized to Kakuzu. I over reacted.

"Snow you okay?" asked Konan.

"I'm fine", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Konan.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be stuck in your head", said Konan.

I shook my head. She's right. Maybe this mission will be good for me. It will clear my head, hopefully.

"So how was it?" asked Konan.

"How was what?" I asked.

"Playing nurse", said Konan.

"He was stubborn", I said.

"Do you have anything funny happen?" asked Konan.

"He broke his hip", I said.

That got a giggle out of the both of us.

"What are we doing in the Land of Fangs?" I asked.

"We are suppose to exchange these fake documents for the real ones", said Konan.

"What will that do?" I asked.

"It should cause tension between the Land of Fangs and the Land of Claws. Maybe it will eventually cause war", said Konan.

"Why is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Because it will cause a need for weapons, which will bump sales", said Konan.

"Who would benefit from this bump?" I asked.

"The Artisan Village", said Konan.

"There so desperate for cash they're willing to cause a bloody war. That isn't right", I said.

"I know but its our job", said Konan.

"What's the difficult part?" I asked.

"They hired guards to protect the documents", said Konan.

Please don't let the guard be from my village. The Hidden Diamond Village has an old alliance with the Hidden Star Village.

"Where did they hire the guards from?" I asked.

"From the Hidden Star Village", said Konan.

I relaxed some.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

Snow seemed out of it.

"We should hurry up. Those documents are being transported tomorrow morning", I said.

"Huh?"

"Snap out of it Snow", I said.

"Sorry Konan I don't know where my head is right now", said Snow.

We went into a run. I wonder where her mind is wondering to. I know she wouldn't let her clouded head stop her from protecting me in battle.

"You were right", said Snow.

There was a shy smile on her face.

"About what?" I asked.

"That make up sex is better than normal sex", said Snow.

I laughed when I saw the blush on her face.

"Shut up Konan", said Snow.

"How bad was the fight?" I asked.

"What does that matter?" asked Snow.

"The worse the fight is the better the make up sex is", I said.

"It was about past loves", said Snow.

That was and extremely touchy topic for any couple. But with a husband a bad tempered as Kakuzu I can't imagine his reaction.

"How did it start?" I asked.

"I had a sex dream about Takumi", said Snow.

"How bad was his reaction?" I asked.

"It gave him a heart attack", said Snow.

"That bad?"

"Yep. I'm just happy we made up. That's the important part", said Snow.

"How about that argument this morning?" I asked.

"It was over something stupid. I shouldn't have gotten angry with him", said Snow.

"What was the something stupid?" I asked.

"It was nothing", said Snow.

I choose not push the subject any further. We traveled in silence for a little while. Snow started humming to herself. There's something going on with her.

"Do you know anything about the Hidden Star Village?" I asked.

"They are a kind people from a small village. They have a week long star festival coming up, which should be a lot of fun", said Snow.

"How about their fighting style?" I asked.

"They have this weird purple charka that they can form into wings, shields, and weapons", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

We reached the Land of Claws at one in the morning. Three students and their sensei were guarding the documents.

"How do you want to approach?" I asked

"The normal way", said Konan.

"And how would that go?" I asked.

"Incapacitate them", said Konan.

"I think I can do this without hurting anyone", I said.

"Go ahead", said Konan.

Dart appeared in my hand.

"How may I serve you Lady Snow?" asked Dart.

"I need you to exchange these documents for the real ones. This is your first real mission, so don't disappoint me", I said.

"Don't worry Lady Snow I can do this", said Dart.

Dart skidded off through the grass and squeezed through a crack in the wall. He came with the real documents.

"You were so good Dart", I said.

"Thanks", said Dart.

"That went quickly. We had a while for this mission. What should we do now?" asked Konan.

She looked tired. Konan had been doing missions nonstop she deserves a fun break. Since I've been out of work so long it must have put more weight on her shoulders.

"We could use that time to go to the star festival", I said.

"I week of great food, fun, and drinking", said Konan.

My stomached turned at the idea of drinking.

"Snow you okay?" asked Konan.

"Yes lets go", I said.

We made it to the Hidden Star Village. By the time we got there it was late, but the festival hadn't started. It started early the next morning. We checked into a small inn. The room was overpriced.

"What has your panties in a knot?" asked Konan as she put her bag down.

"What?"

"You seem stressed", said Konan.

"I was just thinking about how Kakuzu would be annoyed with me for spending so much on a room", I said.

She laughed.

"Snow you realized with your talents you could buy this inn", said Konan.

"I forget sometimes", I said.

"I don't know how", said Konan.

"Lets just get some sleep", I said.

"Why are you so tired?" asked Konan.

"I didn't get much sleep last. But it was worth it", I said.

Konan woke before me. She nudged me awake.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's time for the festival", said Konan.

That sounded like horrible idea right now. My body craved a deep sleep.

"I'm not feeling too good. Go without me", I said.

"I'll bring you back something to eat", said Konan.

"Thanks", I said.

Konan left. I pulled the blanket over my head. I managed to sleep for a few minutes. My stomach started turning. I ran into the bathroom and emptied whatever was in my stomach into the toilet. What did I eat to cause me to feel so sick? After awhile my stomach settled down and I got into bed.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I woke up before Snow. She still must not be feeling well. Her eyes opened some.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Nauseous and I feel like I'm about to-

She ran into the bathroom. I grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bed and brought them into the bathroom. I wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"I'll get you something", I said.

When I left the inn the streets were pretty empty since it was still early in morning. They were decorated with purple and gold decorations. Snow would have loved to see this. I stopped in a drug store. The man at the counter seemed busy.

"You look confused. Can I help?" asked the woman standing next to me.

She had silver eyes and hair. The woman looked about my age. I tensed when I saw the symbol for the Hidden Diamond Village on her forehead protector. I shook my head.

"I need find some meds for my friend", I said.

"What are her symptoms?" asked the woman.

"Nausea and she's having a hard time keeping things now", I said.

"She might have the stomach flu. Ginger tea will help sooth her stomach", said woman.

"Thanks", I said

"Oh I should introduce myself. I'm Kameko", said the woman.

Shit, I can't tell her my real name.

"Daisy", I said.

"Nice to meet you. What brings you here?" asked Kameko.

"Me and friend are having a girls' week. She needs some fun", I said.

"Why is she in need of fun?" asked Kameko.

"Her husband was badly sick, but now he's recovered we can enjoy ourselves", I said.

"That's a nice thing to do for your friend", said Kameko.

"Why is someone from the Hidden Diamond Village in this little town?" I asked.

"My village has been allies with the Hidden Star Village for generations", said Kameko.

I sensed some sadness to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

I've been asking that question far too much lately.

"I thought it might keep my mind off of missing someone", said Kameko.

"If you don't mind me asking who", I said.

"My sister but she's probably much happier where she is", said Kameko.

"If this isn't too much to ask can you show me around?" I asked.

"Sure. I was looking forward to taking her to see this. She would have loved it", said Kameko.

"Mommy", yelled a little girl.

She had pink and scarlet eyes. The girl looked about six years old. I didn't see the family resemblance between the two.

"There you are Ren", said Kameko.

She picked up the girl. Ren? I think that was one of Snow's student's names. The way they looked at each other made me jealous. I want a little girl.

"Do you have any children?" asked Kameko.

"I wish. I would love to have a daughter as cute as yours", I said.

The little girl blushed.

"It's a wonderful thing being a mother", said Kameko.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I had great time with Kameko. But spending with Kameko and daughter made me jealous and annoyed. I'm thirty-five my biological clock is ticking away. In a few years it will become very difficult for me to have children. I put my hand on my stomach. Nagato and I are in no position to have a child. Unless it was an accident then there would be no way for him to escape. I want a baby. I got back to the inn around ten a night. Snow was in bed.

"Feeling any better?" I asked.

"Not that much better", said Snow.

"Is your stomach feeling any better?" I asked.

"Not really. The only reason I'm not in the bathroom is there's nothing left in stomach", said Snow.

"This ginger tea should help settle your stomach", I said.

"Thanks", said Snow as she took the cup of tea from my hands.

"You must have gotten the stomach flu that's been going around in the Hidden Rain Village", I said.

"You are probably right", said Snow.

"Guess who I ran into today?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Your older sister and niece", I said.

Snow instantly frowned.

"I miss them", said Snow.

"They miss you too", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

"Get some rest Snow. You should be better in a day or two", said Konan.

"I hope so", I said.

I yawned. Konan looked out the window. There are a lot of fun things to do out there. I heard fireworks going off.

"Konan you don't have to stay here with me. Go have fun", I said.

"Really?"

"Yes go a head", I said.

"Okay Snow I'll bring you back something sweet", said Konan before she rushed out of the room.

"Please don't my stomach won't be able to handle it", I said.

I sighed. In a day or two I'll be better. Those two days went by quickly.

"Come get out of bed", said Konan.

She was dressed and ready to enjoy the day. Konan pulled me out of bed.

"Snap out Snow and get ready", said Konan.

"Why can't I stay in bed a little longer?" I asked.

"You've spent pretty much two days in bed. You are going outside and having fun", said Konan.

She pushed me into bathroom.

"Shower put some clothes or I'll force you", growled Konan.

"You don't have to yell", I said.

I got into the shower and slowly started waking up. I turned off the water and brushed my teeth. I finally got the taste of vomit out my mouth. I'll have to change my appearance since I might run into my other family.

I got dressed. A puff of smoke appeared around me when did transformation jutsu. My hair was pink and so were my eyes. This should be a big enough change that my family member won't recognize me. I took my ring off my locket and put it on my finger. It's nice finally getting a chance to actually wear it.

"I'm ready to go", I said.

"What's with the new look?" asked Konan.

"Can't risk anyone from my village recognizing me", I said.

"Is that your engagement ring? Let me see", said Konan.

She took my hand and examined it.

"It's beautiful Snow. I wouldn't expect Kakuzu to pick out something like this. I would think in he would give you something gilded", said Konan.

"Well this was free", I said.

"What did he steal from some old lady's finger?" asked Konan.

"No an old lady gave it to him to give me", I said.

Konan dragged me out of the room and into the street. We played games and I won a blue donkey. The day went by quickly and soon it was night.

"Lets go dancing", said Konan.

I'm tired and wanted to back to the inn.

"Okay but only for a little while", I said.

"Don't be such a downer Snow", said Konan.

I followed Konan into a dance club. It was crowed with people. I sat down on a bar stool while Konan danced. The bar tender placed a martini in front of me.

"It's on the house pretty lady",

"Thanks", I said.

I just stared at it. The smell of it made my stomach ache. I ate the olives off the toothpick though. A few men approached me, but as soon as they saw my ring they backed off. I dragged Konan out of the club at three in the morning.

"You are such a party pooper", said Konan.

"You are going to have such a hangover", I said.

I wasn't looking forward to playing nurse again. But I'll do it again for Konan. I put her into bed. The sounds of Konan throwing up at five in the morning woke me up. I made her some ginger tea and placed it on the bathroom counter.

"I'll get you some crackers and ginger ale from the market", I said.

"Thanks", said Konan.

There was no one in the street, but I still managed to run into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry", I said.

"It's alright",

I know that voice. My eyes widened.

"Eiji"

A sparkling mist appeared around us. We were transported deep into a star fruit grove. He smashed are lips together in a kiss. I started heating up. No, no, no I can't be getting turned on by Eiji.

"How did you it was me?" I asked.

"When you get to my age you can recognize your family anywhere", said Eiji.

Eiji glared at the ring on my finger.

"You and him got engaged?" asked Eiji.

"We got married", I said.

"Can you return to your normal appearance?" asked Eiji.

"Sure",

There was a puff of smoke and I was back to normal.

"So beautiful", said Eiji as he looked over.

"Remember married", I said.

"You know you have two husbands", said Eiji.

"What? No, Kakuzu is my husband", I said.

"We never got a divorce", said Eiji.

"You're not going to give me the divorce papers", I said.

"You'll never see them", said Eiji.

"That's not surprising", I said.

"Tell me what's been going on in your life", said Eiji.

"A lot", I said.

"Tell me", said Eiji.

"Got kidnapped, turned into a monster, learned the way of the snake, and got married", I said.

Eiji stared at me with confusion.

"Don't ask we'll be stuck here for hours. Your guards will go to a panic if you're not back by at least seven", I said.

"Does he treat you well?" asked Eiji.

"He treats me very well. I haven't forgotten our deal", I said.

"Good", said Eiji.

"How's the villager doing?" I asked.

"Great, they miss you though", said Eiji.

"How did you explain my disappearance?" I asked.

"I'll keep that to myself", said Eiji.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you that when you return to the village", said Eiji.

"Hopefully that will be a very long time from if ever", I said.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again Eiji", I said.

"Do you mean that?" asked Eiji.

"I do", I said.

"Let me take you out for ramen", said Eiji.

"Umm, that might get me into trouble", I said.

I can already imagine Kakuzu's reaction if he found out.

"I'm only treating a pink haired girl to ramen as an apology for bumping into her", said Eiji.

"I guess that's okay", I said.

I preformed the transformation jutsu again and turned into the girl with pink hair. Eiji order me a bowl of ramen. It smelled great. The shop owner was still drowsy and didn't pay any attention to Eiji and me.

"How are your students doing?" I asked.

"They are doing well. But they will always think of themselves as your students not mine", said Eiji.

"Do they really miss me that much?" I asked.

"Of course they do. In their eyes I'm second rate compared to you. Ryuu as told me that a few times", said Eiji.

I giggled. I missed my students.

"Do you miss Ryuu's knuckle head behavior and Toshi's know it all attitude?" asked Eiji.

"I never escaped it. I have a deadlier version of their fights between Kakuzu and Hidan", I said.

"Hidan the one Mari obsessed with right?" asked Eiji.

"Yep", I said.

"Thanks for the ramen, but I have to go", I said.

"Bye",

He still loves me. I don't understand how he can. Stop thinking about him he's not your husband anymore. The drug store was open and picked up some ginger ale and crackers for Konan. This should help settle her stomach. It was the last day of the star festival.

"Come one get up already it's the last day of the festival", said Konan.

"Okay, I'm up", I said.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" asked Konan.

"Pie",

"That's an odd choice for you", said Konan.

"For some reason I really want peach or blackberry pie or both. Mmm and vanilla ice cream would go great with both of them", I said.

We found a bakery and finished off a peach pie.

"You know that pie will go strait your hips", said Konan.

"Shut up", I growled.

So what if I at a little too much?

"We should pick up some food for the road", said Konan.

"Okay",

"You know what sounds good?" asked Konan.

I shook my head.

"A soft pretzel", said Konan.

My stomach growled.

"How can you still be hungry?" asked Konan.

"I have no idea", I said.

"Maybe you have a tape worm", said Konan.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"When did you get so snappy?" asked Konan.

"You are being just as snappy as me", I said.

We walked through the market. A horrible smell hit my nose.

"What's that horrible smell?" I asked.

"What smell? The only thing I smell is meat cooking", said Konan.

I swallowed hard to stop myself from vomiting.

"You okay Snow you look a little pale", said Konan.

"I'll be fine", I said.

We got pretzels. I didn't bite into until we were far away from the food market.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Why are you in such a rush?" asked Konan.

"I miss him", I said.

"You know he won't be there by time we get back", said Konan.

"I know, but a least at the hideout there's things that have his scent on it", I said.

"You really miss him", said Konan.

I felt like crying. I wanted him to hold me in strong arms. I wish I didn't leave upset with him. I didn't even tell him I loved him before he left.

"What with that frown?" asked Konan.

"I didn't tell him I loved him before he left", I said.

"Don't worry Snow he knows how much you love him", said Konan.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"I just need to pick up one more thing or we'll both miserable", said Konan.

We stopped at a dollar store. I followed Konan into the women's aisle.

"What brand do you prefer?" asked Konan.

She was holding two different brands of tampons. Shit, when was my period suppose to start. Fuck, I never remember it. It was either suppose to start a week ago or a week from now.

"Snow you okay?" Konan asked.

Her voice brought me out of my thought.

"Yes, I'm just a little homesick", I said.

We left the village.

"For what home?" asked Konan.

"A little bit for my village more homesick for the hideout", I said.

"I don't think that's it", said Konan.

"Than what do you think it is?" I asked.

"You miss your husband its just that simple", said Konan.

"Don't you miss yours", I said.

"I do", said Konan.

It was a long way back.

"Are you in any rush to get back?" asked Konan.

"No", I lied.

"There's a great bar not too far away from here", said Konan.

"I'm going to allow you to have two drinks", I said.

"Come on let your hair down and have some fun", said Konan.

"I'll let you have your fun, but after tonight we are going to a serous talk about your drinking", I said.

We checked into a cheap inn.

"Kakuzu habits are rubbing off on you", said Konan.

"I can't help it", I said.

Later that night we went to a dance club. Music was screaming loudly and Konan was dancing.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked the bartender.

"No, I'm good", I said.

Konan and left the bar at one thirty in the morning. We slept in late.

"Konan we are too old for this", I said when I saw her waking up.

"You mean I'm getting too old for this not you. You will eternally able to do anything", said Konan.

The amount of spite in her voice hurt.

"You can put off having children as long as you and you will always be young", said Konan.

"It's not my fault that I can do that. Why are you stressing about your age now?" I asked.

"I'm getting old soon I won't be able to have children", said Konan.

"Well you Nagato could always have an accident. You'd just have to get him really drunk", I said.

That actually got a giggle out of her.

"Has he ever gotten drunk before?" I asked.

"Once or twice. It could happen again", said Konan.

"We should be getting home", I said.

"Yep, we should get going. I want to work on that accident", said Konan.

"You really want to be a mommy", I said.

"Don't you?" asked Konan.

"Yes, but I'm in no rush", I said.

We ran the rest of the way back home. Konan practically tackled Leader when she saw him.

"I'm missed you too Konan", said Leader.

"Is Kakuzu back?" I asked.

"He'll be back in five weeks", said Leader.

"Is it really going to be that long?" I asked.

"Yes", said Leader.

I went to my room. I got into bed. I smiled they smelled like Kakuzu. I grabbed the heart cover teddy bear Kakuzu won me. I hugged it close to my chest. My fingers traced the stitches on its ear. I yawned. Sleep came quickly, but it didn't last long. I woke up in the middle of the night and ran into bathroom. My body was coated in sweet and I felt dizzy. This isn't just the stomach flu. It's something worse.

I riffled through drawers in the bathroom, but couldn't find them. Did he throw them away? The back up wallet, but he'll notice if there's even a single penny missing. I took five dollars from it. I grabbed my cloak from the hanger. Ramen cost about that much. I ran out of my room and straight into Deidara. His eyes wondered my body.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I asked.

"You", said Deidara.

I looked down and saw I was still wearing my pajamas. I buttoned the clasps of my cloak.

"Get over it and get out of my way", I growled.

When he didn't move I shoved him out of the way. I tore through the roads until I got to the nearest twenty-four hour dollar store. I looked through the brands First Response looked like the best. As I passed the fridge I got an orange soda. The teenaged cashier stared at me with lust. I really should reconsider my choice in out fit.

"That will be eighteen bucks miss", said the cashier.

I'm in no mood for this.

"I'll let you see the strap of thong if you give it to me for five buck", I said.

"Yes, that's a deal", said the cashier.

I pulled down my shorts some revealing the powdered blue thong strap. He put box in a brown paper bag.

"Thanks miss", said the cashier.

The wind whipped through my hair as I raced back to the hideout. The door of the hideout slowly moved away. My old bedroom had the closest bathroom. I chugged the orange soda. Come on bladder hurry up. I went into the bathroom twenty minutes later. I took a deep breath.

I read the directions. Okay, one pink line means negative and two mean positive. Come on Snow all you have to do is pee on a stick. I peed on the stick. Now I only have to wait two minutes.


	19. What To Do

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 19: What To Do **

**Thank you for reading my last chapter I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review of what you think.**

**Perspectives: Snow, Konan, Deidara, and Kakuzu **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Two minutes past and I was too afraid to look down at the result. My heart was racing with fear and excitement. I swallowed loudly. My mind went back to when I truly feared the idea of being pregnant.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I heard the sound of Master and Healer talking. I kept my eyes shut. If Master thought I was awake he might make a doctor other than healer look at me in personal areas again. _

"_Is she ready?" asked Master. _

"_Yes at sixteen she's physically able to have a child, but she's so young. She's not ready to have a child yet", said Healer. _

"_I'll do the girl one favor and let her pick, which one will be her suitor", said Master. _

_That struck fear in my heart. I will not bring a baby into this kind of life. A few hours I heard a carriage rolling in the gravel drive way of the barn. From the sound I guessed there might be six horses pulling. That meant it wasn't a noble cart. Only four horses pull those carriages. _

_I moved closer to the bars of cage when I heard the rattling of chains. Twelve fit looking men were marched into the barn and lined up. The youngest one looked about two years older than and the oldest looked like he was in his fifties. _

"_Look over them healer and make sure this seller isn't cheating me. Find pick the healthiest ones", said Master. _

_Out of the twelve the healer had pick three. The slave keeper pushed one of the men into stalls next to me. He was the youngest. His dark green eyes that looked over me carefully. He had dirty black hair that hung in his face and olive skin. _

"_So what your name pretty girl?" he asked. _

_His voice was heavily accent. I couldn't recognize it. _

_"I'm pretty?" _

_"Perfect hour glass, clear skin, you have a big nose are ears. So yes you're pretty", said the man. _

"_I don't have one. Do you?" I asked. _

"_Bow", _

_Bow wasn't wearing a shirt. He was and very fit. I started heating up. I've never seen a man around my age. Bow started pacing around the stall. I got good glance at his back there wasn't a scar on it. When I looked him over more carefully I saw there wasn't a single scar on his body. _

"_Like what you see?" asked Bow. _

_He flexed his muscles. My face went red. _

"_How did you serve your master?" I asked. _

"_I'm a slave of pleasure", said Bow. _

_In other words he was a sex slave and very talented one. After talking to Bow for awhile he was taken away. The second man was hairy, dirty, and very big. When I approached the bars he grabbed my arm. I felt the familiar pain of a broken arm. _

"_Get him off her!" yelled Master. _

_The slave trader dragged the man out of the stall. Healer put my arm a brace and put it in a sling. The next man was the oldest. His skin was dark brown and his hair was black. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His body was well built from a life of hard work. The man's back was badly scarred. _

"_You're so young you could be my child", said the man. _

_His voice was deep, but had a warm kindness to it. He seemed nice enough. Unlike the other two he didn't look at me like a piece of meat or an object. Very view people have ever looked at me like that. _

"_I'm Joe" _

_He stuck his hand through the bars. His hand was big and calloused. I just stared at him in confusion. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to shake your hand. It's the people introduce themselves", said Joe. _

_I shook his hand. _

"_Soft hands so you're not a yard worker. Are you one of those pleasure worker?" asked Joe. _

"_Worker?_

"_It's more dignifying than being called a slave", said Joe. _

"_I'm not a worker of pleasure. I do the same thing servants do, but without the pay and freedom", I said. _

"_Do know why I'm here?" asked Joe. _

"_I thought you knew", I said. _

"_No, I just know the seller looked through the market picking out the biggest men", said Joe. _

"_Master wants me to have a baby. You and the other two are options for the father", I said. _

"_But you're just a child yourself. A baby shouldn't raise a baby", said Joe. _

_I saw Healer whispering to Master. Anger appeared on Master's face. Oh no that's a bad sign. _

"_What do you mean her body isn't physically? She bleeds once a month. Isn't mean she can have a child?" asked Master. _

"_Years of malnutrition has had an affect on her reproductive system. If you try to get her pregnant there's a high chance of her dying in labor", said Healer. _

_The men were sent away. There leaving took away the only chance I had to have a child. It was a bittersweet feeling. But I would be a monster if I brought an innocent baby into this kind of life. I will never be a mother. Master went away. Healer came up to the cage. _

"_I save you from this ordeal kitten", said Healer. _

"_Thank you", I said. _

"_Just out of curiosity who would you have picked?" asked Healer. _

"_Joe", I said. _

"_Mmm, my money was on the pretty boy", said Healer. _

I shook my head. I shouldn't be terrified my child won't have the hellish life of a slave. I gathered my courage and looked down at the test. There were two pink lines. I'm pregnant. A shiver went down my back. Kakuzu will be so angry with me. I started crying. Wait, I'm pregnant with his baby. I'm pregnant! The tears stopped falling. A smile appeared on my face. I put my hand on my tummy.

"You're going to give your daddy a heart attack", I said.

I giggled. Kakuzu is going to be a daddy. That something I thought wouldn't happen for about fifty years.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I saw Snow run into our old bedroom. There was a look of panic on her face. I gave her a ten minutes or privacy and then I couldn't wait any longer. I opened door to bedroom and walked to bathroom. I knocked on the door. When I didn't get an answer I broke down the door.

Snow was in her pajamas leaning against the bathroom counter. My eyes went wide when I saw the pregnancy test in her hand. There was smile on her face and her hand rested protectively over her stomach.

"Are you?"

"Yes I'm pregnant", said Snow.

"Congratulations",

I really do feel happy for her, but I can't help feeling jealous of her. She's going to be a mother and I might never have the chance to be one.

"Konan, will you be my baby's god mother?" asked Snow.

The jealously I was feeling wasn't instantly replaced with joy. I'm going to spoil my little god son or god daughter so much.

"Yes!"

Snow's expression turned serous.

"What am I going to do?" asked Snow.

That is a good question. I have no idea how we're going to sort this out.

"I will you figure out this process", I said.

"Thank you Konan I need all the help I can get", said Snow.

"I will always be there for you Snow you're one of best friends", I said.

"I don't want the others to know. I want to tell them when Kakuzu and I are ready", Snow said.

"Don't worry Snow I won't tell a soul. But you have to tell Nagato", I said.

"I know", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I felt a little more at ease knowing I have a strong support with Konan. I put the test in my cloak pocket. I yawned.

"I'll tell him in the morning", I said.

"Okay, I'll wake you up in the morning", said Konan.

"Thanks", I said.

I started walking up to my room.

"What in your pocket?" asked Deidara.

He was leaning against the doorframe of his room.

"What's in my pocket is none of your business", I said.

I walked past him, but he appeared in front of my door.

"Why did you show that cashier your underwear?" asked Deidara.

I tensed. Does he know? There's no way he could have seen what I bought.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"I was getting a box of condoms. When Kakuzu gets back I want to celebrate", I said.

Deidara looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" I asked.

He shook his head. Once I closed the door of my room I let out sigh of relief. I collapsed into bed. What if Kakuzu wants me to get rid of our baby? I can't do that. It would break my heart if he asks me to do that. I shook my head. I should be thinking about happy things. Sleep eventually came. I had fallen asleep in my cloak. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled the positive test. So it wasn't a dream. Konan walked into the room.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

My gut told me she was hiding something. I waited a few hours before going into her room. I saw her sleeping. The room was dark so I couldn't see well. I ran my hand over the wall to see if she had hung up her cloak. It wasn't on the wall. Maybe its near the floor of her bed.

When I approached the bed I saw she was wearing. This going to be a little more difficult. A little clay spider appeared in my hand. It crawled into the cloak's pocket and pulled out what was inside. The spider brought me the object. I almost screamed in anger when I saw the positive pregnancy test.

But then I calmed. If I help comfort her through this she will be grateful. And if Kakuzu doesn't take the news well that will send her right to me for comfort. This could be a good thing. Her baby should be that bad its half her. I groaned. But here also a chance this would bring them closer together. My spider put the back into her pocket.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

Nagato groan as he woke up.

"I didn't mean to wake you", I said.

"Konan why aren't you sleeping?" asked Nagato.

"I think I just have extra energy to burn off. Go back to sleep", I said.

He pulled more of the blanket over him and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he was out. I grabbed my fuzzy orange robe from the headboard of the bed. I slid my feet into my slippers. When I opened the door of my room I saw Deidara walking into Snow's room. Why can't he just leave her alone? I waited outside her room for Deidara. I know he isn't dumb enough to try and kill Snow's baby. If tried anything like that Snow would kill Deidara herself with out any regret.

He's going to try and take advantage of her pregnancy. I'm already a protective god mother. Grabbed Deidara as soon as he step foot out of the room. I put my hand over his mouth. In a storm of paper I transported us away from the hideout.

"Are you really that fucking low Deidara?"

"This might be one of the few chance I have", said Deidara.

"This how things are going to go. You will forget all about Snow's pregnancy or I'll get Itachi to force you ", I said.

"Would you really break her trust like that?" asked Deidara.

"You fucking did that already. How do you think she would react if I told her what you do did?" I asked.

A frown appeared on his face.

"If I even suspect that your trying pull something. I tell Kakuzu. How do you think he'll respond to trying to take advantage of his wife?" I asked.

"That's funny do think that greedy bastard would really want to deal with a baby", spat Deidara.

"He would do anything for her", I said.

Deidara knows I'm right he just doesn't want to admit it.

"You will tell no one of her. If you try I'll personally sew your loud mouth shut!" I growled.

I took a deep breath.

"If you truly love her you'll let her be", I said.

I knew I had got my point through. I ran back to the hideout and returned to comfort of my room. When I took off my slippers I saw they were ruined with mud. I cuddled closely to Nagato. He gave a grunt and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up from a restless sleep. I had fallen asleep in my cloak. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Konan came in.

"You didn't get much sleep did you", said Konan

I shook my head.

"I have a lot on my mind", I said.

As brushed my hair Konan picked out clothes for me to wear.

"That understandable", said Konan.

I got dressed. I sighed how long would I be able to fit in these clothes. Konan grabbed my hand and lead me into Leader's office.

"What wrong?" asked Leader as soon as he set eyes on me.

"I'm going to need at least eleven months off", I said.

I kept my gaze down.

"And why should I give you this time off?" asked Leader.

I took the test out of my pocket and placed it on his desk.

"You're pregnant", said Leader.

I would laughed at the expression on his face if this weren't such a serous topic. I nodded my head.

"Why weren't you and Kakuzu more careful?" asked Leader.

I glared at him.

"Like you've always used a condom!" I growled.

A deep blush appeared on Leader's face. Konan giggled.

"She right Nagato sometimes we do get lost in the moment", said Konan.

"I think its best for us to keep this hidden from the others until it's the right time", I said.

"I agree, but what will be the excuse for your absence?" asked Leader.

"Tatsuo I can stay with him. It will be safe there for me", I said.

"Do you want me get Kakuzu back here?" asked Leader.

That was a very tempting offer. I really need his comfort right now.

"No, that will only bring suspion from the others", I said.

"You and Konan will leave today", said Leader.

"It isn't that far of a travel I'm perfectly capable of making the journey myself", I said.

"I'm not allowing a pregnant woman travel alone. Konan you will stay with her", said Leader.

"Konan you don't have to come with me", I said.

"I want to. Helping you with your baby might be the closest thing I come to having a child of my own", said Konan.

Konan sent an angry glare at Leader. He didn't meet her gaze. I packed up my things. I met Konan at the entrance. We were in no rush so walked.

"How do you think the father to be will react?" asked Konan.

"I don't even want to think about that right now. I know he's going to be angry", I said.

"Are you sure? I think he might have a little fatherly pride", said Konan.

"I'm not sure, but that would be nice", I said.

"Do you have any ideas what you're going to name it?" asked Konan.

"I just found out yesterday. I don't have any name ideas", I said.

"Come you have to have some ideas. Give three girl names", said Konan.

"I've always liked the names Rose or Sage. They didn't fit me, but maybe they'll be god for my child", I said.

It didn't take long to reach Tatsuo's farm. I saw him feeding the chickens.

"Tatsuo!" I yelled.

He looked up and a wide smile appeared on his face when he saw me. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. It's been so long since I last saw him.

"This is my sister Konan", I said.

"Nice to meet you", said Tatsuo.

He embraced Konan in a tight hug.

"Any friend of Snow's is a friend of mine", said Tatsuo.

There was a thundering hoofs against the ground. It was Midnight and a very young horse. I gently stroke Midnight's soft muzzle.

"Whose the foal?" I asked.

The foal was almost pure black except for the white star on its forehead.

"I haven't given it a name yet, but that Midnight and Nutmeg's colt", said Tatsuo.

"How about Sly?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect to me", said Tatsuo.

We followed him into his house and sat down at the table.

"What do I owe this visit to?" asked Tatsuo.

"I'm pregnant and I need a safe place to stay", I sad.

Tatsuo actually smiled. He's happy for me.

"Who's the father?" asked Tatsuo.

"Kakuzu", I said.

"Did he finally put a ring on your finger?" asked Tatsuo.

"Yes, but he didn't marry me because I'm pregnant. He married me because he loves me. Kakuzu doesn't even know about the baby yet", I said.

"I'm going to be here for five weeks Snow. There's a big blacksmiths' convention coming up and I'll be gone for a while. Maybe your friend there can keep on eye on you and help take care of the farm until I return", said Tatsuo.

"Okay", I said.

I didn't want Tatsuo to leave, but I knew he had to. That convention was a big money maker for him.

"I'll be your doctor", said Tatsuo.

I was perfectly fine with him being my doctor. When I lived with him I saw Tatsuo help dozen of women with their pregnancies.

"What qualifies you to be her doctor?" asked Konan.

Tatsuo laughed.

"I like her she's very protective", said Tatsuo.

"I know. That why I chose her to be child's god mother", I said.

"I've helped most of the villagers with their labor. Most of them can't afford to go to the hospital. You can ask around Konan all the mothers who I helped will give me a great recommendation. Also I don't think a nosy hospital will be the best place for her to give birth. She'll still have to go there for ultrasounds and other things", said Tatsuo.

The full impact of the situation hit me and I burst into tears. Pink pearls, tiny gold balls, and emeralds fell from my eyes and onto the floor. Konan gently rubbed my back.

"Everything will be alright Snow", said Konan.

"I want Kakuzu", I said through my sobs.

"I know Snow but he won't be for five weeks", said Konan.

"Why isn't that jerk here any way?" asked Tatsuo.

"Don't call him that!" I yelled.

I grabbed a bowl and chucked it at him. It shattered behind on the wall behind him.

"Sorry Snow I didn't mean to call him that", said Tatsuo.

"He's on a mission it isn't his fault he isn't here", I said.

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" asked Konan.

"Black liquorice", I said.

"But you hate it", said Konan.

"I know, but I really want it", I said.

"Okay I'll be right back", said Konan.

It didn't take long for me to cool down. Tatsuo started cleaning up the pieces of the bowl I broke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to break it", I said as I helped him pick up the pieces.

"It's fine. I almost forgot about how bad the mood swings could get and you're not even that far along", said Tatsuo.

Tatsuo grabbed my bag from the ground.

"I can do that", I said as got up from chair.

"You could, but I won't let you", said Tatsuo.

"Than what can I do?" I asked.

"You can groom your horse", said Tatsuo.

That sounded like a good idea. Grooming him alway made me feel relaxed. I went into the stables and start grooming Midnight.

"Like old times boy", I said as I brushed his long mane.

I will make sure my baby doesn't have the same life as me.

"But I think you were fitter back", I said.

Midnight gave an annoyed snort.

"I'm going be getting big soon enough boy", I said.

Once Midnight was clean I went back into the house. Konan was waiting in at the table.

"I'm just here to drop off your candy. I have to go back to the hideout. I'll see you in a few weeks", said Konan

I nibbled at liquorice and cringed at the taste. I hate liquorice especially black liquorice.

"Snow I want you to move into my room once I leave. I'll take the guest bedroom once I get back", said Tatsuo.

"You don't have to do that. I can take the guest bedroom", I said.

"But I want you to take my room. And going up and down those stairs when you're further along won't be good for you", said Tatsuo.

"Thank you for this", I said.

"No problem. I'm looking forward to having another grandbaby", said Tatsuo.

"How many grandchildren do you have?" I asked.

"Yours will be my seventeenth grandchild", said Tatsuo.

"So each of children had four kids", I said.

He nodded his head.

"How many kids do you want?" asked Tatsuo.

"I only want two maybe three kids", I said.

I yawned and went to my room and instantly fell asleep in the small bed. The weeks passed by slowly. Those weeks were plagued with morning sickness. I showered. As the warm water went down my body I gently stroked the small bump in my stomach.

"Why did you keep me up all night little one? Mommy needs her sleep" I said.

I knew the baby couldn't hear me, but I couldn't help talking to it. I had fallen asleep on bathroom floor since my morning sickness was so bad. I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I groan when the smell of bacon hit my nose.

"Did you have to make bacon?" I asked.

"I can't help it. I love the stuff", said Tatsuo.

"It will give you a heart attack", I said.

Tatsuo rolled his eyes.

"You know you're starting to show. Pretty early", said Tatsuo.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"My wife had five children and I help with many women's labor. I can tell how far a long a woman or mare is just looking at them", said Tatsuo.

I really didn't think it was noticeable.

"I want you to go to the hospital and get an ultrasound. Tell the nurse or doctor I sent you", said Tatsuo.

"Okay", I said.

I walked to the hospital and sat down in the waiting room. I fiddled with my thumbs. There were other pregnant women there, but they weren't alone. Their husbands gently touched their stomachs. I was jealous. My heart ached I miss Kakuzu so much. Will he act the same way as these guys after a little time? Some of women were giving me weird looks. A nurse walked over to me. She leaned close to me.

"Miss the waiting room for the clinic is down the hall. This is the maternity waiting room", whispered the nurse.

"I know why do think I'm waiting here!" I growled.

It took a lot for me not to go ballistic on the nurse.

"Oh I'm sorry miss it just that you were alone. And I thought-

I got out of my seat.

"What so fucking odd about woman coming alone to get an ultrasound? And I'm married!" I yelled.

An older nurse pulled away the younger one. Then I noticed everyone in the room was staring at me. My face turned pink.

"I'm sorry Miss she's fresh out of school. How can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Tatsuo sent me here to get an ultrasound", I said.

"Oh, you're one of Tatsuo girls. Such a great man. Just between you and me he's better than some of doctors here", said the nurse.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Follow me miss", said the nurse.

I followed her into a small room.

"Just sit down on table dear the doctor will be with you shortly", said the nurse.

I sat down on the table. I nervously fiddled with the paper on the table. I jumped when I heard the door opened. It was the doctor. He seemed to be nice enough. But I still didn't feel anymore comfortable here. I hate hospitals.

"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you Mrs?"

"Just call me Snow", I said.

"It nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Smith I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy", said the doctor.

I nodded my head.

"Okay Snow I have to ask you some questions?" said Dr. Smith.

He asked me the normal questions. Dr. Smith scribbled away in my file as I answered the questions.

"This is the last question does your family have any history of miscarriages or any other problems during labor?" asked the Dr. Smith.

"My mother died in labor", I said.

"How?" asked Dr. Smith.

"She bled out", I said.

"We'll have to watch out for that during your labor. Now we can move on. Please lay down on your back and pull up you shirt", said Dr. Smith.

I did as he said. I flinched when he squirted a cold blue gel on my stomach. I watched the black and white image on the monitor. He froze the frame.

"Congratulation you're having twins", said Dr. Smith.

"What?! Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You see those two whitish gray dots those are your babies", said Dr. Smith.

I did the two grayish white dots stuck out of the black background. I gulped. Kakuzu would react badly to one, but two?

"So where's the proud father to be?" asked Dr. Smith.

"He's working, but he'll be back soon", I said.

"I'm guessing he's either a ninja, traveling merchant, or a blacksmith", said Dr. Smith.

"Why would you think that?"

"Most husband either miss their wive's first ultra if they have one of those three careers", said Dr. Smith.

The monitor printed out a picture. I wiped the gel off my stomach and pulled down my shirt.

"I want you to see me again once you get to ten weeks. You can make an appointment at the front desk", said Dr. Smith.

I walked out of the room. How the hell I'm I going to tell Kakuzu about this? I went to the front desk to make an appointment. I started the walk back to Tatsuo house.

"So how did your appointment go?" asked Tatsuo.

"I almost got into a fight with a nurse", I said.

"Tell me about the appointment itself and who's your doctor?" asked Tatsuo.

"I'm having twins", I said.

"I thought that", said Tatsuo.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I couldn't be a hundred percent sure. Do you have a picture?" asked Tatsuo.

I nodded my head. I pulled the photo out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"It's hard to believe those two dots will be babies in nine months", said Tatsuo.

My stomach growled and had the sudden craving for pickles.

"I thought you would have left by now", I said.

"I wanted to see if I was right", said Tatsuo.

I helped Tatsuo get the horse ready to leave. He hugged me tightly. It felt so nice to be wrapped in a strong comforting embrace. He let go of me.

"Take care of yourself", said Tatsuo.

"I will", I said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", said Tatsuo.

"Don't worry Konan we'll be here soon", I said.

"How soon is soon?" asked Tatsuo.

"Thirty or forty minutes", I said.

"Maybe I should wait with you", said Tatsuo.

"I'll be fine. Now go", I said.

"Did she get that book for you?" asked Tatsuo.

"Yes, now you have to go or be late", I said.

He finally left.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The mission was long and annoying. All I want quiet and my Snow. The door of the hideout slid open. I walked into my room and to my surprise it was empty. Maybe she had gone out for ramen.

When I looked around the room I saw thing were missing. Where is she? There was a knock at the door. I opened it saw Konan. She had a brown paper grocery bag in her hand.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She at Tatsuo's house watching the farm him. I was going to drop this off there, but I think you should instead. Snow will love seeing you", said Konan as she handed me the bag.

Something feels off. It didn't take me long to reach Tatsuo house. I knocked on the door. The door opened. Snow eyes went wide, she saw me. She was nervous I had no idea why though.

"Snow?"

Normally when I return she would practically tackle me to the floor. But seem extremely tense.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine", said Snow.

She picked up a fork and started fiddling with it. Snow always does when she's nervous.

"Please tell me what's wrong", I said.


	20. Nerves

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 20: Nerves **

**Thanks for leaving a review on the last chapter. Finals are finally over and ****summer break has start, so I have much more time to write. My chapter should be coming out a lot faster now. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. **

**Perspective: Snow, Kakuzu, and Konan **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Please tell me what's wrong", said Kakuzu.

"Nothing", I repeated.

"I know you're lying Snow", said Kakuzu.

I sensed the worry in his voice, but it wasn't my main focus. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. My eyes were focused on the bag in his hands. Has he seen what's inside? I could tell he was worried about me.

"I'm fine", I lied.

"Than why are you so twitchy?" asked Kakuzu.

I flinched. I put down the fork in my hand. Urg, how do I tell him without freaking him out?

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

She's hiding something from me. I hate it when she does this and it's so unlike her.

"What are you keeping from me, Snow?" I asked.

"Nothing", said Snow.

She refused to meet my eyes. But she was eyeing the bag I had in my hands. What's in here that's so important to her? When she saw me started opening it.

"Don't"

I continued to open the bag. She tackled me to the floor. We land on the floor with a thud. She was straddling my lap. I would be enjoying this position more if it were under different circumstances. I saw her reaching for the bag and pushed it out of her reach. I switched our positions, so I was on top of her. I made sure not to put too much weight on her. I held her wrists in one of my hands. There was panic in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you Snow", I said.

She actually looked me in the eyes this time. There wasn't a hint of fear in her midnight blue eyes.

"I know you won't hurt me Kuzu", said Snow.

I loosened my grip on her wrists. Snow took this chance to make a grab at the bag. I stopped her, but she had managed to knock out the content. Her hand grabbed a book before I could see its cover. The book was too big to be one of her junk Icha Icha books.

"Let me see that Snow",

She shook her head and clutched it tightly to her chest.

"Please Snow",

"I will give it to you if you promise not to get upset with me", said Snow.

I nodded my head. She gave me the book. When I turned it over my eyes widened at the title:

_The Everything Pregnancy Book _

I put the book down and sat one the couch while I gather my thoughts. Snow got up off the floor and sat down next to me.

"Kakuzu?"

I didn't respond. I looked over Snow. She looked pretty much the same. I raised her baggy sweater revealing a small baby bump. I moved my hand away and she pulled down her sweater.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Snow.

"No"

"Than what are you feeling?" asked Snow.

"Stressed, worried, excited, but not angry", I said.

"Why not?" asked Snow.

"Because this is a good percentage my fault", I said.

By the sound of her voice I knew she was scared. I pulled her close. She cuddled closely to my chest.

"Wait excited?"

"Yes excited", I said.

There was something exciting about knowing I helped create a life.

"When do you think this happened?" I asked.

"The night we made up is my best guess", said Snow.

That makes sense. When I looked down at her there was a bright smile on her face.

"Do you have any name ideas for them?" asked Snow.

"Them?"

"Yes, them", said Snow.

She got up and gave me an image. There were two whitish gray dots in a sea of black. I tried to give it back to her.

"No keep it. I have another copy", said Snow.

I placed it carefully in my cloak pocket.

"Do you really want to be involved their lives?" asked Snow.

"Yes"

That lack of hesitation in my voice surprised myself.

"Really?" asked Snow.

"Yes, they're my children too I want to be in their lives", I said.

I truly want to be their lives. Snow giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"I thought you would have a horrible reaction. I was so scared", said Snow.

"Snow look at me", I said.

She did.

"Why were you so scared? I'm one of the people you should never be afraid of", I said.

"I thought you would ask me to get rid of them", said Snow.

"I couldn't do that to you. I would lose you if I asked you to do that. And I can't lose you", I said.

I pulled her closer. I ran my hand down her back and gently nuzzled her neck. Her body relaxed. Snow started softly purring. She didn't seem to notice it. I'm glad it doesn't seem to bother her any more.

"Kakuzu?"

"Yes"

"Would you still care for them if I died in labor?" asked Snow.

I tensed.

"But your bloodline", I said.

"That just it that. Our children are part of my bloodline, so there is a chance I might die", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I waited for a response. I know its a lot for someone to take in all at once.

"Kakuzu, I need to know if you'll take care of them", I said.

I put his hand on my stomach.

"I would take care them Snow", said Kakuzu.

"But would you love them?" I asked.

"Yes, there part of you. How could I not love them", said Kakuzu.

"So you wouldn't blame them if something happened to me. My father blamed me for what happened to my mother I don't want that for our children", I said.

"I won't be like your father Snow", said Kakuzu.

I knew he meant that. I felt at ease.

"I love all three of you", said Kakuzu.

A feeling of pure happiness took over me. Tears of gold and pink pearls fell from eyes. I kissed his face all over until our lips met.

"You don't know how happy you've made me!"

I felt relaxed.

"Kuzu"

"Yes"

"I have an ultrasound in four weeks it would be really nice if you came with. Last time I went alone I almost got into a physical altercation with a nurse", I said.

"I would have loved to see that", said Kakuzu before he laughed.

I smiled I love his laugh.

"You would have gotten angry too", I said.

"I would have?"

"Yes"

I felt something come up. I ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Kakuzu held my hair up and gently rubbed my back. When I raised my head he wiped off my mouth with a towel.

"Are you done?" asked Kakuzu as he put my hair up in a bun.

"For now I am", I said.

I got up and brushed my teeth to try and get the taste out of my mouth. My stomach growled loudly. I walked into the kitchen. I know exactly what I want to eat. I grabbed the jar of peanut butter from the brown paper bag. What else do I need? Mayo, white bread, and raspberry jam. When opened the jam jar I saw it was empty. I burst into tears.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I settled on the couch. I'm going to have figure out what I'm going to with my mission schedule. I want to help her through this. I was brought of my thoughts when I heard Snow crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I couldn't find anything physically wrong with her. She sniffled.

"There's no more raspberry jam", whined Snow.

I couldn't help smiling at the situation. It seemed so ridiculous.

"It's not funny", growled Snow.

The tone in her voice was dangerous. I backed away a few feet. She threw a diamond kunai at me. The force of it sent me backward and pinned me to wall. The blade had had caught my cloak. This pregnancy could be hazardous for me.

"I'm really sorry", said Snow as she pulled the kunai out of the wall.

It turned into dust in her hands.

"Now you are going to the store and getting me jam, so I can make my sandwich", said Snow.

"What kind of sandwich were you trying to make anyway?" I asked.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich with mayonnaise", said Snow.

"That sound awful", I said.

"Oh it is but if I don't get one soon I'm going to get very cranky. And that little spat will look like nothing if you don't come back here as quickly as possible", said Snow.

There was a dangerous edge to her sweet voice.

"Is there anything else you want?" I asked.

"Hmm sherbert ice cream, pickles, oh and also lemons", said Snow.

I was about to walk out the door, when she grabbed my hand. She hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Kuzu. I'm sorry I didn't say that to you before I left for my mission", said Snow.

"It's alright", I said.

I went to store and picked up thing she wanted. Did she want strawberry or raspberry jam? Better play it safe and get both. Snow wasn't in the kitchen. I placed the bag on the counter. I found her in the stable grooming a black and white spotted horse.

"You shouldn't be doing this kind of work", I said.

The horse gave an annoyed snort.

"Shh, Checkers", said Snow as she gave the horse a sugar cube.

She went back to brushing the horse.

"Grooming isn't bad for me. I just can't pick their feet. I have my snakes do the heavy manual work as the horses don't see them they don't spook", said Snow.

Snow yawned. She let the horse out in field. I picked her up.

"What are you doing?" asked Snow.

"You look tired", I said.

I carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in.

"Don't go Kuzu",

"I wasn't planning on it", I said.

I took off my cloak, shoes, and hood. I joined her in bed.

"What your plan for the birth?" I asked.

"I'm going to give birth here. The hospital is too risky. Once everything is done Dart will steal my file from the hospital", said Snow.

"Are you sure Dart can handle doing something like that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he can handle it", said Snow.

She seemed so relaxed. How can she be so relaxed about this situation? Snow was fast asleep. I put my hand on her stomach. I have to be a better father than my biological one. I have to be like Aden. I know Snow will make a great mother. But what about me? Would I be a good father? I read over the baby book. After an hour she started squirming. I pulled her close and she relaxed.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up from a calm sleep. Kakuzu had an arm wrapped around me. I felt his hand resting protectively over my stomach. I heard a book close. When I opened my eyes I saw the baby book on the side table.

"You were reading the book", I said.

"I was skimming nothing more", said Kakuzu.

"Sure"

He moved his hand away from my tummy.

"No don't",

"What?" asked Kakuzu.

"I like the feel", I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know it makes me feel safe knowing that you're here with me and it just feels nice", I said.

Kakuzu smiled through his mask. His hand traveled underneath my shirt. I giggled as his threads gently caressed my stomach.

"That tickles", I said as I brushed his threads.

They gently wrapped around my fingertips. These threads have killed countless people, but they can also be so gentle with me. The expression of happiness on his face made me smile. Everything felt perfect. There was no pressure of missions or threats it was just peaceful.

"I love you, Kakuzu", I said.

"I love you too my treasure",

I got out of bed. The grocery bag on the counter and started emptying it. I checked the freezer to make sure Kakuzu had put the ice cream away. I laughed when I felt Kakuzu's warm breath on my neck.

"I don't see why need so much ice cream", said Kakuzu.

There were about eight tubs of ice cream packed tightly into the freezer.

"I can go through a tub of ice cream in a day. Sometime it's just the right serving size", I said.

When I turned to face him I saw he was fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to talk to Pain", said Kakuzu.

Sapphires started streaming down my cheeks.

"Please don't go", I said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. His fingers gently ran through my hair.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", said Kakuzu.

"You promise",

"Yes I promise"

Kakuzu sighed.

"I don't want to leave you alone. I could ask Konan to come over", said Kakuzu.

"That would be nice", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow hadn't released her tight grip around my waist.

"You're going to have to let go", I said.

"I want a kiss first", said Snow.

I pulled down my mask and softly kissed her lips.

"You're making it more difficult for me to leave", I said.

"I know I am", said Snow.

I returned to the hideout. Parenthood is a major stressor, but its parenthood with Snow. I walked into Pain's office.

"You're in a better mood than I expected", Pain.

"You knew. Why didn't you tell me right away?" I asked.

"I was respecting your wife's wishes", said Pain.

"She was worried about your response", said Konan.

I don't need her here right now.

"Konan will you keep Snow company?" I asked.

"Why do think she'll do something?" asked Konan.

"No she won't do anything like that. She just wants to have some company", I said.

"Go Konan", said Pain.

I put my hand in my pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" asked Pain.

I gave him the picture.

"Snow is having twins", said Pain.

I nodded my head.

"You're going to have your hands full", said Pain.

"Can we get back on topic? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"She wanted to tell you herself. And it wasn't my secret to tell", said Pain.

"How will this work? I want to be in my children lives", I said.

"That's a surprise. I thought you would want to avoid fatherhood", said Pain.

"I'll do anything for her", I said.

"That I understand", said Pain.

"Explain how this will work?" I asked.

"You will go bounty hunting missions with Hidan. I'm risking you getting hurt hunting a tailed beast. I don't want to face Snow's wrath if something were to happen to you", said Pain.

"How about once they're born?" I asked.

"You'll have to start hunting the tailed beast again, but it will be for shorter periods of time", said Pain.

"How shorter?" I asked.

"Five to six weeks for each search", said Pain.

Snow wouldn't like that timing separation, but I bet she could coax a change from Pain.

"When are you going to tell the others?" asked Pain.

"I don't know I rather not tell them at all", I said.

"That isn't only up to you. Snow will want to see the others. She won't be able to hide her condition for long", said Pain.

"I think Snow will be ready to tell the others in four weeks from now. I'll need that time off", I said.

"Why do you need it off?" asked Pain.

"She has a doctor's appointment. If I don't go she will come after me than you. Her mood swings make my temper look tame", I said.

"I rather not be the target of her hormonal aggression. You should probably go before you have to face that rage", said Pain.

I nodded and left.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I wonder how she is feeling. I opened the door and saw Snow sitting on the couch.

"Hi Konan"

Snow looked like she was in a pretty good mood. She was eating from a tub of chocolate fudge ice cream.

"You look like you're feeling good", I said.

"I am. Kakuzu wants to be involved in their lives so I'm very happy", said Snow.

"Their?"

"Yep, I'm having twins. You want to see a picture of them?" asked Snow.

"Sure", I said.

She grabbed a photo from the counter and put it in my hands.

"Those whitish gray dot are my babies", said Snow.

"You are a very lucky woman", I said.

"How was his reaction?" I asked.

"He wasn't angry. He was more shocked than anything", said Snow.

"Did he blame you?" I asked.

"No, he more blamed himself", said Snow.

"Was he right?"

"Well he didn't use a condom", said Snow.

"So it was his fault", I said.

"I didn't object to it", said Snow.

"Do you think she's ready to be a father?" I asked.

"Well as ready as he could be. I don't think I'm that ready to be a mother yet", said Snow.

"You'll make a great mother Snow", I said.

"You really think so?" asked Snow.

"I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it", I said.

Snow smiled.

"Want some ice cream?" asked Snow.

"No thanks",

"Please Konan it will make me feel less fat", said Snow.

"You are not fat", I said.

"Yet"

I got a spoon and joined her on the couch.

"Even once you get bigger you won't be fat you'll just be pregnant", I said.

"That's a nice way of thinking about it", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I really want Kakuzu back here.

"Hey Konan do you think you could help me with something?" I asked.

"What do you need my help with?" asked Konan.

"I need to feed the horses. I can't lift their feed buckets when their full", I said.

I opened the back doors of the stalls. The horses in the fields raised their heads. I took the empty feed buckets into the feed room. Konan quickly helped me with the rest of my chores. I call the horse and they came running into their stalls.

"Why are so many of the stalls are empty?" asked Konan.

"Some of them are being sold at market", I said.

"What's this one name?" asked Konan.

She was standing in front of Midnight.

"That's my horse Midnight and the next stall over his foal Sly. And the next one over is Nutmeg", I said.

"You talk about them like they're your friends", said Konan.

"They are. I've known Midnight since I was a child. We've always tried our best to be there for each other", I said.

"He's your family", said Konan.

"Yes", I said.

I gave him a sugar cube and gently petted his soft nose. His soft pink tongue licked off the extra sugar from my hand. I heard the sound of the front door open and a smile appeared on my face. I had to be Kakuzu. I ran to the front door and hugged Kakuzu.

"I was only gone for a few hours Snow", said Kakuzu as he wiped away gold and pink pearl tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm just so happy to see you", I said.

He gently kissed me on the forehead through his mask.

"I'll be leaving now", said Konan.

"Bye", I said.

I locked the front door behind her. I stood on my tippy toes and pulled down his mask. He kissed me. His hands pulled at my shirt. A sudden nausea took over. I ran into the bathroom. When my stomach finally settled I realized that I had forgotten to put my hair. I shut the door to the bathroom before Kakuzu could come in. I feel gross and I don't want him to see me like this right now. I turned on the shower and scrubbed my hair clean. I wrapped a towel around myself and put my hair in a loose braid.

"Snow are you all right?" asked Kakuzu.

"Just got a little morning sick", I said.

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around me and started gently kissing my neck.

"Kuzu I'm not in the mood anymore sorry. I would like to cuddle though", I said.

Kakuzu picked me up and carried me to the couch. It was deep and you could almost sink into the comfy cushions of it. He wrapped me up in a soft quilt. I fell asleep in his strong embrace. A really good smell woke me up.

"Finally awake", said Kakuzu.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You fell asleep at six and its ten now", said Kakuzu.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked.

"It looked like you were enjoying your sleep", said Kakuzu.

"What smells so good?" I asked.

"Omelet", said Kakuzu.

"Did you make one for me?" I asked.

He nodded his head. Kakuzu handed me a plate. I licked my lips. It smelled really good. I took a little nibble of it.

"Do you not like it?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's really good. I just want to make sure I can keep I down first", I said.

After about me a few minutes my stomach allowed me to keep it down. I burped loudly and blushed. Kakuzu took my plate and put it in the sink and washed them.

"Thanks for dinner", I said.

I couldn't help staring at him. It's odd seeing him so relaxed for such a long amount of time.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Kakuzu.

"It just odd", I said.

"What's odd?" said Kakuzu as he dried of his hands.

"You",

"What's odd about me?" asked Kakuzu.

"Just odd seeing you so relaxed for such a long time. It's seeing nice", I said.

"I don't get the chance that often", said Kakuzu.

"You look at home" I said.

"I lived in a house like this for a few years, but I could never settle into a farmer's life", said Kakuzu.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Don't have the patience for it", said Kakuzu.

"I can't see you as farmer. The only other thing I can see you as is a full time bounty hunter", I said.

I leaned in close to Kakuzu and pulled down his mask. I kissed him. His tongue ran slowly across my bottom lip. I moaned softly. He stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His big hands squeezed my butt. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I started kissing his neck. He moaned when my teeth pulled at the threads along his neck. There was a soft thud as he threw me onto bed.

"Strip", growled Kakuzu.

I loved the possessive tone in his voice. My face turned pink. I slowly pulled off my baggy sweater and pants. I left on my underwear knowing that he would want to take them off. My whole body was turning hot.

"Kuzu"

He threw off his shirt and than joined me in bed. His calloused hand gently rubbed my tummy as his other hand played with my breasts. I moaned loudly when he started kissing and sucking on my neck. The pleasure of moment quickly came to an end. I pushed Kakuzu off the bed and ran into the bathroom. When me stomach settled a little, I raised my head and flushed the toilet.

"You two have the worse timing", I growled at my stomach.

Kakuzu joined me in the bathroom. He sat down on the floor with me.

"You know they can't hear. Not until at least 15 weeks", said Kakuzu.

I smiled. I love that he knows that.

"I would kiss you, but my breath stinks", I said.

Kakuzu kissed me on my forehead.

"You're they do need to have better timing", said Kakuzu.

I leaned into his chest.

"Do you think you're done in here?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't think so. Something tells me they aren't going to let me sleep through the night", I said.

Kakuzu got up from the floor. He came back with some pillows and a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around.

"I don't know why people call it morning sickness when it can last all night", I said.

I leaned against his strong chest.

"I love you my treasures", said Kakuzu.

"Treasures?"

"You and these two", said Kakuzu as he put his hand over my stomach.

I burst into tears. Pink pearls and tiny balls of gold dropped on the bathroom floor.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm just so happy", I said.

I sniffled. Kakuzu lifted my chin with his fingers and kiss me on the lips. I fell asleep in his strong arms. I woke up a few throughout the night. Every time Kakuzu woke up with me. He held my hair and rubbed my back.


	21. Spy

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 21: Spy **

**Thanks for reading the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one too. Please leave any reviews or suggests. **

**Perspectives: Kabuto, Snow, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Orochimaru **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I woke up late in the afternoon. I groaned when I saw the empty bed on the other side of my room. I should get rid of that bed, so it won't be such a painful reminder of Snow's willing absence. I could never force myself to get rid of it. The days seem to go by slower without her, but I pressed on even though my heart ached everyday. Sometimes the heart ache was so horrible I could barely manage to get out of bed. Thankfully today wasn't one of those days. I got dressed and then went to the dining hall for lunch.

"You look like shit Kabuto", said Tayuya.

I ignored her, which only annoyed her. Tayuya looked like she wanted to say more, but suddenly looked down. There was a tap on my shoulder. It was Kimimaro. So Kimimaro was what shut her up.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want anything from you, but Orochimaru does", said Kimimaro.

I got up from my unfinished breakfast and walked to Orochimaru's office.

"How may I be of service to you Lord Orochimaru?"

"I want you to check up on my pet", said Orochimaru.

"Why?" I asked.

She's escaped this life. We no longer had control over her beautiful perfect body. There's no point in going after her. She's free and that's the way she should stay. Even though it was painful beyond belief not having her here I knew she was safer away from this place.

"Because something odd is going on at the hideout", said Orochimaru.

"If you don't mine me asking how do you know?" I asked.

"I kept one of my snakes there. I know she's taken some time off. I want to know why, so I might be able to take advantage of the situation", said Orochimaru.

"Yes sir", I said.

"Kabuto, I trust you can separate your emotions from this mission", said Orochimaru.

"Of course you can", I said.

"Don't disappoint me Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

When I left his office I saw Kimimaro waiting outside of it.

"I want to go with you", said Kimimaro.

"No",

"You really should bring me with you", said Kimimaro.

"Why?"

"If by some chance she catches you, me being there will give you a higher chance of surviving the encounter", said Kimimaro.

He was right. I hate that he's right. It might be a pain in the ass bringing him a long, but there's less of a chance of death if I bring him along.

"Do you have any other missions?" I asked.

"No",

We left the base. It was too dangerous spying on them in the forest near their hideout. Roaming a forest with a flower human hybrid that has a taste for human is not a risk I'm willing to take.

"Kimimaro do you think your bird could find her?" I asked.

"She has a name", said Kimimaro.

"Just summon the damn bird!" I growled.

"Not until you call her by her name", said Kimimaro.

"Do you think Pearl can find Snow?" I asked.

He nodded his head. Pearl appeared on his shoulder.

"Hi girl", said Kimimaro as he gently scratched under the bird's chin.

As soon as thing set eyes on me she tried pecking my eyes.

"Call off this damn bird before I kill it", I growled.

"Fine", said Kimimaro.

Pearl perched on his shoulder.

"Now that you've had your fun girl its time to work", said Kimimaro.

He gave Pearl a folded piece of paper. She took the paper in her beck and then took off. We chased after the bird. The stupid bird decided to shit on me. Kimimaro started laughing at me.

"Shut up!" I growled.

Kimimaro and I stopped when we reached the entrance of a small farming village. It should be easy enough to find Snow here. I sensed a familiar chakra approaching us and Kimimaro sensed it too. We used the transformation jutsu. Kimimaro had shifted into a girl with mousy gray hair with green eyes. My disguise was a girl with silver hair and round black glasses. I tensed when I saw Kakuzu walking through the village market. How is he alive? That venom should have assured his death. Orochimaru must have known this the whole time. Why didn't he tell me? I could have prepared better if I knew there was a chance of having to go against him. But if he's here Snow can't be far. This just a simple farming village he would have no reason to come here for missions or bounty hunting.

"Come on", said Kimimaro as he tugged on my hand.

We followed him. Once he left the village we had to fall back, since there was so much open space where we could be easily spotted. If he caught us it would mean certain death from me. Kimimaro might suffer some injuries, but Kakuzu wouldn't seriously hurt him. Kakuzu lead us to a medium sized farm. From the woods where Kimimaro and I were hiding we had a good enough view. I saw Snow on sitting on a porch swing with a warm blanket wrapped around her. I have to get a better look at her. I haven't seen her for far too long. I pulled a pair of binoculars out of my pocket.

She look just as beautiful as before. For some reason there was a warm glow to her, which she didn't have when she was with me. A bright smile appeared on her face when she saw Kakuzu walking over to her. I wished she smiled at me like that. Her feeling that way to me would be a dream come true. Snow was hard time getting off porch swing. Did she get hurt from a mission? Is that why she's at this farm? Kakuzu had to help her off the swing. When she stood up her blanket fell revealing a pregnancy bump. My best guess was that she was nine or ten weeks into her pregnancy.

"Is she?" asked Kimimaro.

"Yes, she's pregnant and it looks like with twins", I said.

This isn't right. She shouldn't be pregnant. With her family history the chance of her getting pregnant is slim. Why did it have to be his kids?

"Kabuto are you going to be okay?" asked Kimimaro.

"Lets get out of here", I said.

"Okay",

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu helped me off the porch swing. Something doesn't feel right.

"Snow your eyes",

"I know"

I flicked my tongue and caught a taste of a familiar chakra. I growled loudly.

"Snow?"

"I'm going to kill him!" I yelled.

"Who?"

"Kabuto, I can smell his chakra", I said.

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around me stopping me from going anywhere. Rubies started trickling down my cheeks. I want that bastard dead.

"Calm down Snow being this angry isn't good for you", said Kakuzu.

"But he hurt me and I want him to suffer", I growled.

"Shh my treasure I will make him suffer I promise", said Kakuzu.

"Take Doku she'll be able to follow his chakra", I said.

Doku appeared in puff of smoke.

"How you feeling Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Angry"

"How can I help you?" asked Doku.

"I want you to help Kakuzu track down Kabuto", I said.

Doku hissed angrily.

"It would be my pleasure to help hunt down the bastard", said Doku.

She slithered up Kakuzu cloak.

"I find him and make him suffer for what he did to you", Kakuzu said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I will make suffer for he did to my wife. When I looked at Snow, she looked out of it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wish I could do this myself", said Snow.

"You can't risk doing something like that", I said as I placed my hand on the bump on her stomach.

A smile appeared on her face.

"At least I have great reason why I can't", said Snow.

"There's my Snow. I have to go now if I have any chance of finding him", I said.

"Be careful Kakuzu. I need you to come back", said Snow.

"I'll come back", I said.

Doku slithered down my cloak. She was able to trace the chakra sent till dusk, but than lost it.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu, but I lost it. Maybe if I had some help I could track it down better", said Doku.

Doku gave a weird windy sounding hiss. Mamba and Terra appeared next to her.

"Why did you call us here Doku? I was in the middle of a hunt", whined Mamba.

"Don't complain Mamba. I have a better hunt for you", I said.

"Really?"

"Kabuto", I said.

"Mmm now that sounds like a hunt I can really sink my teeth into", said Mamba.

"You three can do whatever you want to him. Make sure his suffers", I said.

Mamba and Doku disappeared in a blur, but Terra stayed behind.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I'm curios", said Terra.

"About what?" I asked.

"I thought you would want to kill and torment Kabuto yourself. Why are you letting Doku, Mamba, and I go after him?" asked Terra.

"I have a pregnant wife who needs me with her more than she needs me to hunt Kabuto", I said.

Terra giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"It's just for the first time I'm really happy I was wrong", said Terra.

"Wrong about what?" I asked.

"You", said Terra before she sped away.

When I returned to Tatsuo's farm, I saw the front porch light on. Snow must have left it on for me. When I walked through the front door I saw her asleep at the table. That can't be comfortable for her. I hung up my cloak and took off my mask, hood, and shoes.

"Snow", I whispered.

She groaned loudly at being to forced wake up. Her eyes were hazy with sleep.

"Kuzu?"

"You didn't have to wait up for me", I said.

"But I wanted to make sure I saw you when you got home", said Snow.

"It's late we should both get some sleep", I said.

"That sounds good. Can you carry me my feet hurt?" asked Snow.

I easily picked her up. She cuddled closely to my chest.

"Thanks for coming back, so quickly. I know that must have been hard for you", said Snow.

"I wanted to be with you more than I wanted to chase after him", I said.

Snow quickly fell asleep in bed. It didn't take me long to join her in a peaceful sleep. I woke up early the next morning from the sunlight flooding in from the window. When I sat up saw Snow looking at her belly in the mirror. She would no longer be able to hide her pregnancy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've never been this fat before. I don't know I could get this big", said Snow.

"Snow you're pregnant with twins it normal for you to be this big", I said.

"They're only the size of cherries and they're making me look this big", said Snow.

I got up from bed and hugged her gently from behind.

"You are still a very beautiful woman, Snow", I said.

"I don't feel like one", said Snow.

"I can change that", I said.

"How?"

I started kissing her neck. My hand traveled underneath her dress and my fingers went into her underwear. She instantly became wet.

"Ohh, that how", moaned Snow.

She leaned into me. Please you two let me and your mother and I enjoy ourselves.

"Kakuzu stop",

I pulled my hand away and Snow ran into the bathroom. I heard an unpleasant sound coming from the bathroom. I gave her some space knowing she would want it. The toilet flushed and she came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry Kakuzu. It's not that I don't want it's just that they seem to have the worse timing. I'm horny as hell and I've been spending far too much time in the laundry room instead of spending that time with you", Snow said.

"Why have you been spending so much time in the laundry room?" I asked.

"Do I really need to explain that?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head.

"For someone so smart you sure are dumb. If I sit on the washing machine, so I can enjoy the vibrations", said Snow.

There was a deep blush on her face that I enjoyed.

"You butt head you knew exactly why", said Snow.

"Of course I did. I wanted to enjoy the blush I knew would appear on your beautiful face", I said.

I got dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked Snow.

"There's a bounty not far away from here. The longest I'll be is a few days. If you need me for any reason send Pearl or one of your snakes and I'll come right back", I said.

"You promise?"

"Yes Snow I promise", I said.

She pulled at cloak and I leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

"I love you Kakuzu",

"I love you too", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I felt Kakuzu try to pull away, but I tighten my grip around him. Sapphires fell from my eyes and plopped onto the floor.

"Please don't cry", said Kakuzu.

"I can't help it's my hormones", I said.

It took ten minutes for me to let go of him. He left me.

"He'll only be gone for a few days at most", I said to myself.

I would to spend some time with Konan, but she's on a mission. I had already taken care of the horses. I wish I could ride, but that isn't allowed while pregnant. My stomach growled loudly. I got the sherbert ice cream from the freezer and the jar of pickles from the fridge. An hour later I had finished of half the pickles and the whole tub of sherbert. Maybe a nap? I laid down on the couch and waited for sleep to come. I nearly jumped off the couch when I felt something scaly slither up my leg. I sighed in reilf when I saw Mamba laying across me.

"How are your little snakelets doing?" asked Mamba.

"They're not snakelets Mamba they're babies", I said.

"Well than how are your babies doing?" asked Mamba.

"They are doing great but-

"But what? Is there something wrong?" asked Mamba.

"No, it's nothing serous life that. It just they keep disrupting Kakuzu and I whenever we want to mate", I said.

"What's the point of continuing to mate you've already gotten the reward. You're caring your next generation", said Mamba.

"I'm horny as hell and making love feels wonderful", I said.

Mamba looked uncomfortable talking about this.

"So what news did you bring me?" I asked.

Mamba picked something off the floor with his mouth. I took the black piece of fabric out of his mouth. The scent drifting off it belonged to Kabuto. I threw the fabric on the floor.

"I'm sorry Lady Snow, but we couldn't get him", said Mamba.

I started crying. Rubies fell on to the couch cushions and floor.

"I'm sorry my lady I didn't mean to make you cry", said Mamba.

"I know you didn't it just these damn hormones!" I growled.

"Do pregnant humans normally act this way?" asked Mamba.

"Yes, don't you know anything about human pregnancy?" I asked.

"No I don't know anything about them. I've never had a pregnant master before", said Mamba.

"Than read this", I said.

Mamba took the baby book in his mouth and than disappeared in a puff of smoke. I wonder if he'll actually read it? Hmm, what do I do now? Two loud hisses broke the silence. I guess whatever caused that is what I'm doing next.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I couldn't stand staying at the hideout any longer. I have to find Snow I want to see her. I'm probably the last person she wants, but as long as she or Kakuzu doesn't spot me I should be safe. There was only one other person up this early and that was Kisame.

"What are you doing up so early Deidara?" asked Kisame.

"Wanted to get some extra training time in", I said.

"I'm going to tell you this only because I want to see you come back her beaten to a pulp. She's at her friend Tatsuo's house", said Kisame.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm her friend", said Kisame.

"I'm not going to get caught", I said.

"Sure", said Kisame.

It only took me a few hours to fine the farm where Snow was staying. Through the window I was looking through I saw Snow crying. What had made her cry? What had made my beautiful muse cry? As I approach I heard a loud hiss. Two ten-foot snakes wrapped me. A few minutes later Snow came out of the house. Her stomach had grown much bigger. Her hand instantly rested protectively over her stomach. Does she really think I would hurt her children?

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

I sat down on porch swing. My feet and ankles need a long break.

"I came to check up on you", said Deidara.

"I don't need you to check up on me", I said.

Wait, why isn't he more surprised. He should be freaking out.

"Deidara, why aren't you freaking out?" I asked.

"It was bound to happen eventually I just wished it had been much later. Like when I was dead later", said Deidara.

"Your death could easily be arranged", said Doku.

"You are not killing him Doku", I said.

"Can I kill him than?" asked Terra.

"Neither of you are going to kill him", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Doku.

"I think so", I said.

"You knew. How the fuck did you find out? And you better answer truthfully or else!" I growled.

"You came out of the house and I saw that you had gotten bigger", said Deidara.

"Did you just call me fat!" I growled.

"No I didn't. I just noticed the change in your appearance un", said Deidara.

He looked extremely panicked, which he should be.

"You called me bigger!" I growled.

I heard something breaking as Doku and Terra tightened around Deidara.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your appearance", gasped Deidara.

After a few deep breaths I was able to calm down.

"Release him", I said.

"Are you sure Mistress?" asked both Terra and Doku.

"Yes, I'm sure now release him before he passes out", I said.

Doku and Terra let go and returned to there guard posts. I knew a few of his ribs must have been broken.

"Right now I don't even want to know how you found out I was pregnant. Just come inside the human company would be nice", I said.

Deidara slowly got up off the porch and took a few deep breaths. I tried getting up, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

"Deidara do you think you could help me up?" I asked.

"I'd be happy to", said Deidara as he pulled me out of the chair.

I opened the front door and Deidara followed me in. I sat down at the table and he joined me.

"So how is your baby doing?" asked Deidara.

To my surprise he actually sound interested.

"Babies", I said.

"How many?" asked Deidara.

"I'm only having twin", I said.

"Only"

"It's not my fault", I said.

"It's his fault", said Deidara.

"No its equally both mine and his fault", I said.

"You could have said no", Deidara muttered.

"At that moment of time I didn't want to say no the only thing I wanted to was yes, yes, yes oh Kakuzu harder", I said.

Deidara put his hands over his ears

"Ugg, I didn't need to know that", said Deidara.

"But I wanted you to know that. Why do you keep on coming after me?" I asked.

"You know the reason", said Deidara.

"Deidara I'm pregnant with my husband's children why are you still going after me?" I asked.

"I don't a care about your babies", said Deidara.

I sent him a death glare.

"No, it didn't mean it like that. I mean that you being pregnant with his children doesn't change the way I feel about you. Besides your children will probably be wonderful they are half you", Deidara said.

"There other half of them isn't bad", I said.

"It is in my view", said Deidara.

"You feel that way because you are idiot who fell in love with his wife", I said.

"You didn't think my brother was an idiot", said Deidara.

"I'm not even going into this conversation. Please lets talk about something else", I said.

"Sorry Snow it just such a hard topic to deal with", said Deidara.

"It's alright just don't do it again", I said.

"Did you and him ever consider having children?" asked Deidara.

That question didn't upset me.

"We did but we never got that chance", I said.

I sighed when saw the look of pure sadness in his eyes. I hate being the one who caused.

"Now that you've answered one of your question the least you can do answer one of mine", I said.

"That's fair", said Deidara.

"If Takumi was in Kakuzu place you be pulling these stunts?" I asked.

"I don't know", said Deidara.

"I know it is and I can't imagine how painful this is for. But you have to a promise that you will not tell the others. I'm not ready fro anyone else to find out yet", I said.

"I won't tell Snow. I couldn't betray your trust like that", said Deidara.

"Please don't betray Deidara my patience for you running thin", I said.

I rubbed my feet. As the afternoon wore on our conversation grew friendlier and I started enjoying his company more. I smiled when I sensed Kakuzu's chakra.

"Deidara you should go. Kakuzu could home any minute now", I said.

After a little convincing Deidara finally left.

I put Deidara plate in the sink. The front door opened and I nearly tackled Kakuzu to the floor.

"I'm happy to see you to my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"Why did you come back so early my love?" I asked.

"I chose a cheaper bounty so I could return to you", said Kakuzu.

He picked me up and carried me to the couch. I put my feet up on a pillow. Kakuzu quickly ate and then sat down next to me. He put my feet on his lap and started rubbing my feet. I moaned loudly it felt so good.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't want to jinx it, but haven't had much morning sickness", I said.

"Do think might be able to really enjoy ourselves tonight?" asked Kakuzu.

"I hope so", I said.

I yawned.

"Do you think we could go out for ramen?" I asked.

"Sure but get some rest first", said Kakuzu.

He picked up and carried me to bed.

"Get some rest my treasures", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I woke up Snow up at nine.

"Time to go?" asked a hazy Snow.

"Yes, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Ramen", said Snow.

She got dressed.

"We also need to get more sherbert ice cream and pickles", I said.

"I just got you sherbert ice cream a day ago", I said.

Snow's small hand grabbed mine as we walked down the path that led to town. I bought her bowl of ramen and she happily slurped up the noodles. I paid for the ramen. She slowly got off her seat.

"Kuzu you can go look at bounties if you want. I can go the ice cream myself", said Snow.

"I'll meet you at the market once I'm down", I said.

It didn't take me long to look over the bounties. I walked to market. I watched Snow walk through the market. There was something nice about watching my wife glide through the market, heavy with children, with my children. It did something to me. For some reason it filled me with pride. I stayed back to give her space, but I always kept my eyes on her. I saw Snow linger at one of the booths of the market, but then moved on. When I reached the both she had lingered I saw the sketchbook she must have been looking at. I bought her the sketchbook and tucked it away in my cloak. I lost track of her for a second. When I found her I saw two men talking to her. By the forced smile on her face I knew she wasn't enjoying the interaction. Snow had back herself into and the two men blocked her path.

"A woman in your condition shouldn't be wondering here all by herself", said one of the men.

They close enough I am ending this. I walked over to them.

"Please let me be, I am not alone my husband is here", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Snow are these two bothering you?" asked Kakuzu as he came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

Relief swept across my body when I saw Kakuzu. I leaned into his muscular body.

"No these men were just about to leave", I said.

One death glare from Kakuzu instantly made the men leave. He placed his hand over my stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, can we go back now?" I asked.

"Did you get your ice cream?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head. He took my hand and started our walk to Tatsuo's house.

"Did you know those men?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't think so. They must just be coming through", I said.

I stopped and sat down on bench.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakuzu.

"Those men what if they were from the Hidden Sound?"

The gears in his head turning as thought about the probability of those men being from the Hidden Sound.

"I doubt that Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Why?" I asked.

I needed the reassurance.

"He would have sent his best man. There would be no point in bring the lackeys", said Kakuzu.

I leaned into his chest. Kakuzu ran his hand down my back. I found my body relaxing because of his comforting touch.

"What did they want from you?" asked Kakuzu.

"They were trying to make me leave with them", I said.

Kakuzu free hand became fist, but his other one remained gentle as it slowly ran up and down my back.

"No one is ever going to take you away from me again!" growled Kakuzu.

He got up from the bench and started pacing to get rid of his anger. I would let him try to cool down his anger. He needs it. Besides Kakuzu has all the right to be angry with those men. Once he calmed down he took my bag. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

The return to the farm seemed longer. The anger that once ruled me was now replaced by something more possessive and lustful. I tightened my grasp on Snow's waist, which earned a surprise gasp from Snow. Any man who even glanced at Snow was met by one my glares, which back off or take a completely different route to where they were going. We both relaxed when we heard the lock of the door click.

"Snow, I'll put away the groceries you relax", I said.

Snow tugged on my cloak. I pulled down my mask and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't keep me waiting too long", said Snow.

I forced myself to put everything bag in the proper places. Snow would enjoy the anticipation of waiting. I left a trail of clothes as I made my way to the bedroom. By the time I reached the bedroom I was only wearing pants. I smiled when I saw the beautiful of Snow laying on the bed only wearing her underwear. Her belly was big, but that didn't take away from her beauty. Snow's breasts had grown a little bigger from pregnancy.

Snow let out annoyed whimper when I didn't join her in bed. I quickly joined her in bed and got rid of the last pieces of clothes I had on. I kissed her. I pushed my tongue into her mouth. As we kissed I carefully rubbed her stomach. My hand traveled lower. Snow gasped loudly as two of my fingers entered her. I moaned loudly when I felt her wet tightness around my fingers. Snow rode the rhythm of fingers. Our kiss only broke a few times when we needed air. I started kissing along her jaw line working my way to her neck. I gently sucked and bit at her neck. I loved the moans and gasps she made. Snow gave loud gasp when my threads rubbed mercilessly against her clit. Her small hands fisted the sheets.

"Oh! Ka-Kakuzu. Please I'm close", begged Snow.

"Come for me",

I bent down to take her nipple in my mouth. Snow's body tensed and then she gave a soft wail of pleasure. She convulsed around my fingers. Her juices covered my hand. She was panting softly. I slid my fingers out of her and licked them clean.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I blushed when Kakuzu licked his fingers clean. A made a soft squeak as I saw hungry possessive look in his eyes. Kakuzu carefully slid on top of me. He made sure not to put any weight on my stomach.

"You are mine!" growled Kakuzu.

His rough callused hand wondered my body.

"Yes, I'm only yours", I said.

I gasped when his threads tweaked my nipples. Then he took my nipple into his hot wet mouth making me gasp. I brought my hand up to keep him there as he sucked. When it became hard in his mouth his attention went to my other nipple. While doing this he groan against me, which made me moan loudly. I was done with foreplay. Now I just wanted to be fucked.

"Kuzu I need you now", I whine.

Kakuzu carefully positioned himself. He pushed into and didn't stop until he was fully inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Don't move", I whined.

It only took me a little bit for to get use to it.

"Okay I'm ready", I said.

He pulled all the way out of me and slammed right back into me. My mouth opened in a silent scream of pure pleasure. Tears of gold streamed down my face.

"Was that too much?" asked Kakuzu.

I felt him starting to pull out of me. I wrapped my legs as tightly as could around him.

"It didn't hurt. It felt so fucking good", I said.

Kakuzu continued a wonderful pace. But he wasn't as rough as he normally was. I didn't mind thought it still felt wonderful. His rhythm became more erratic. Kakuzu threads rubbed my clit. I came and Kakuzu followed soon after. He collapsed next to me. There was smile on his face.

"I wonder when our next lucky night will be", said Kakuzu.

"Not tonight", I said.

Kakuzu went to the washroom and came back with a damp towel. He gently wiped away some of the stickiness. He nuzzled stomach and then kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

It would probably be a long time until we get another chance to make love like that again. Snow had fallen asleep with a small peaceful smile on her face. I pulled the blanket over us. Her back rested against my chest. My hand rested on her stomach. I have so much more to protect than I ever thought I would.

"What do you want them to be?" asked Snow.

"Two boys would be nice, but I know you want a girl and a boy", I said.

"What if I had two little girls?" asked Snow.

"I would have my hands full especially if they're as beautiful as their mother", I said.

She kissed on the cheeks.

"You said the perfect thing Kuzu", said Snow.

"Now get some sleep my treasures", I said.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I could force my self to leave even once Snow had sent me away. I couldn't even force my leave when saw the two making love. For some reason I couldn't pull my eyes away from the action. Now they were sleeping peacefully in bed. I got out of the tree I was and land in field. There was aloud whinny as a giant black horse charged at me. I knew the horse it belonged to Snow. That means I can't get rid of it. The horse managed to rip of part of my cloak. It took me about an hour to reach the hideout. Kisame was enjoying sushi in the kitchen.

"You are actually walking by yourself. Did Snow take pity on you and heal you?" asked Kisame.

"She broke a few of my ribs that all", I said.

"I thought she would have done worse. There's always next time", said Kisame.

"How do you know there will be next time?" I asked.

"There is always a next time with you and here. It never seem to be a positive next time though for you", said Kisame.

I went to my room and tried to wipe the image of Kakuzu and Snow making love out of my head.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

There was a whinny that came from near my window that woke me up. I slowly got out of bed. That was Midnight. I opened the window and he stuck his head in. When I got a better look at him I saw he was covered in sweat.

"What happened boy?" I asked.

A piece of fabric dropped from his mouth. The scent that drifted from it belonged to Deidara.

"Snow what are you doing up?" asked Kakuzu.

"Midnight woke me up", I said.

"Why?"

"Something must have spooked him and caused him to bolt that's why he's so sweaty", I said.

It was best not to tell Kakuzu about Deidara was here. That would end this great peacefulness.

"I'm going to groom him", I said.

"Do you need my help?" asked Kakuzu.

"No I think I will fine by myself", I said.

"Call me if you need me", said Kakuzu.

"I will", I said.

He got back in bed. I brought Midnight into the stable. He stood quietly as toweled him off.

"I'm sorry about lying boy, but I couldn't tell Kakuzu that Deidara was here he would freak out", I said.

Once Midnight was cool I let him back out into the flied and returned to Kakuzu.

"Is your horse okay?" asked Kakuzu.

"He's fine", I said.

I joined him in bed and I cuddled close to him.

"I love you my treasures", said Kakuzu.

"We love you too", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

The whole way back to the base I couldn't focus on anything other than the Snow's condition.

"Why are you so upset? This is Snow's life and her choice", said Kimimaro.

"She made the wrong choice that's why I'm upset", I said.

"She look happy about her choice. Why can't you just leave her be?" asked Kimimaro.

"You know that answer to that", I said.

Once we reached the base I went to Lord Orochimaru's office.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

A pathedic looking Kabuto walked into my office.

"What did you found out?" I asked.

"She's pregnant with twins", said Kabuto.

I smiled.

"That's wonderful!" I said.

Having parents like Snow and Kakuzu would make those children very powerful.

"Why is that so wonderful?" asked Kabuto.

"I no longer need my pet I can use her children instead. I can kidnap them and train them. Once they get older I pin the two against each, which ever lives will become my host. The death of the other will make the living one immortal and the perfect host. It will be a long-term process though, but it will be worth it", I said.

"Would you have any use for your old pet once you have her children?" asked Kabuto.

"No, I would have no use for at all. You could do whatever you want with her as long as you keep her under control. She'd probably make a great bodyguard. My pet wouldn't dare hurt me if I was wearing the face of her beloved child", I said.


	22. Check up

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 22: Check Up**

**Sorry about updating late I had a wedding to go to. Thank you fro reading I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame**

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up. Today I'm ten weeks pregnant. Kakuzu was already up. He was stressed and there was dirt underneath his nails. He must have been working.

"I already feed and took care of the horse", said Kakuzu.

"Moring m-

I smashed our lips together. Kakuzu quickly took control of the kiss. I couldn't lean in as close to him as I wanted to because of my tummy. I sighed. I missed my old shape. I started crying. I feel so unattractive.

"What's wrong my love?" asked Kakuzu.

There was genuine concern in his voice. I hate to make him worry for such a stupid reason. But it's not my fault my hormones make me overreact.

"I feel so unattractive", I said.

"I don't know how you some like you can think that their unattractive", said Kakuzu.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the forehead.

"Snow how many times doe I have to tell you that you are a beautiful woman", said Kakuzu.

"A lot", I said.

Kakuzu laid me down on my back.

"I'll make you feel beautiful than", said Kakuzu.

"How?" I asked.

"Why do you feel so unattractive my treasure?" asked Kakuzu.

"Because I feel fat and bloated", I said.

"I don't see a fat bloat woman", said Kakuzu.

"Than what do you see?" I asked.

"I see soft pink lips that begged to be kissed", said Kakuzu before his lips met mine.

His warm tongue pushed dominantly into my mouth. It was a wet and passionate kiss that was only the start of something more to come.

"I see porcelain skin that is soft to the touch. That shouldn't be hidden even with the finest fabrics", said Kakuzu before he tore off my night gown.

Kakuzu threads played with my breasts. I moaned and whimpered softly at his wonderful touches.

"What else?" I asked.

I moaned as his threads continued to caress my body.

"I hear truly breath taking sounds as you enjoy my touch", said Kakuzu.

"You know exactly how to make a woman feel beautiful. Now I've had enough talk lets really enjoy ourselves", I said.

Kakuzu reunited our lips in a kiss. I gasped into it when two of his long fingers entered me. I want more than his fingers, but this will have to do for now. My fingers grasped his shoulder tightly. He pulled down his pants and positioned himself. I was so close, but then my stomach started to turn. I pushed Kakuzu away and ran into the bathroom before he could enter me. Kakuzu walked into the bathroom a few minutes later. I raised my head when my stomach settled.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"Don't be it's not your fault your stomach is acting up", said Kakuzu.

"I really wanted to", I said.

"I know you. Don't get upset", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tucked my hair behind my ear. He wetted a towel and then wiped off my mouth. He helped me off the floor.

"You remember I have a doctor's appointment today", I said.

"I know Snow it's in an hour and going with you", said Kakuzu.

"I just wanted to make sure you it didn't slip your mind", I said.

"I wouldn't forget something that important", said Kakuzu.

There was a knock at the front door. It was probably on of Tatsuo's sons dropping their wife's maternity clothes for me.

"Can you get that Kuzu?" I asked.

He nodded his head and then left the room.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I recognized the man at the door from the photos on the walls. He was one of Tatsuo's sons. Him and his wife were carrying two giant boxes filled with clothes.

"You must be Kakuzu. Well here are my old maternity clothes. Don't bother returning them. Me and my husband aren't planning on having any more children", said the woman.

"Come honey just one more", said the man.

"We already have six. I'm not having anymore. If you want another one so bad you push one out", said the woman.

The woman shoved the box in my hand and her husband put the other box on floor.

"When she's further along I will bring the baby clothes", said the woman.

"Good luck", he said before he left.

When I walked back into the bedroom she was crying. What happened? I was only gone for a few minutes.

"What's wrong Snow?" I asked.

"How can you not tell?!" yelled Snow as she threw a shoe at me that only missed by a few inches.

I was still clueless about what was wrong, which only made her angrier.

"Nothing fits!" screamed Snow.

I left the room and came back with a box full of clothes and put it on the bed.

"Some these might fit", I said.

She sniffled loudly. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Please stop crying", I said.

She took a few deep breaths and the ruby tears stopped falling.

"Okay, I'll try these on while you make breakfast", said Snow as she pushed me out of the room.

I let out sigh of relief. I had dodged a potentially dangerous mood swing.

"It would help if you told me what you wanted to eat", I said.

"A bagel with cream cheese and pickles", said Snow.

I cringed at the idea of how that would taste. She walked out of the bedroom. Snow came out wearing a gray sweater, red shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. There was a bright smile on her face and a warm glow to her. That's the pregnant woman glow. I didn't it was actually real until now.

"What are you staring at?" asked Snow.

"You look beautiful", I said.

A light blush appeared on her face. I handed her the bagel. She picked off the pickles.

"I thought you wanted pickles", I said.

"I did when you asked, but now I don't want them", said Snow.

Once breakfast was finished we started walking to the hospital. After a little while Snow started falling behind.

"Kuzu can you carry me my feet are killing me", said Snow.

I easily picked her up. She cuddled closely to my chest.

"I really happy you like carrying me because you are going to be doing more often", said Snow.

I didn't mind even at her biggest she still wouldn't be that heavy. When I got closer to the hospital Snow made me put her down. I sat down next to her in the waiting room. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her so she could rest her head on my chest. Snow glared at one of the nurses as she went by. But when older nurse greeted us she smiled.

"Follow me miss Snow. Dr. Smith is waiting for you", said the nurse.

The doctor that walked into the room smiled at Snow. I glared at him. Snow elbowed me in the side. Thankfully she didn't break one of my ribs.

"So this must be your husband. Nice to see that he was able to make it", said Dr. Smith.

Snow raised her shirt. She twitched when bluish gel touched her stomach. A few seconds' later two little human shaped blurbs appeared on the screen. The sound of two little heartbeats filled the room. Hearing their heartbeats made everything feel more real. I have two children on the way. Two children I will protect. I will not let anyone lay foul hand on them. If anyone tries to hurt our children I will kill them. The doctor printed out two copies of Snow's ultrasound. Snow wiped the gel off her stomach. I put the printouts in my cloak pocket. We checked out and Snow made another appointment.

"What do you think of Dr. Smith?" asked Snow.

"I don't trust him", I said.

"Do you not trust him because you think has no talents in the medical or because he's a man?" asked Snow.

"I don't like him", I said.

"I wish you would. He's been good to me. You know how hard it is for me to trust a doctor. Don't make me lose trust in this one. I've had so many negative experience with them", said Snow.

"I'm sorry Snow I didn't mean to worry you like that", I said.

"When do you think we should tell the others?" asked Snow.

"Whenever you are ready", I said.

"I'm ready today, but you are going to have to carry me", said Snow.

I picked her up and ran to the hideout. She nuzzled closely to me chest as we traveled.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

I heard the door of hideout open from my room. Who could that be? I got up from my seat and saw Snow. I went down stairs. My eyes widened when I saw she was clearly pregnant.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant with twins", said Snow.

I couldn't help feeling happy for her. But than I realized she would have to leave for a good amount of time. How will Kakuzu treat her now? If he does any thing to hurt her I will him pay.

"Snow why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Being pregnant by itself was a lot for me to handle telling you and the others wasn't a priority", said Snow.

Tobi came running right out of his and charged at Snow. Kakuzu stepped in front of her and shoved Tobi away. Tobi went flying into the wall. He wrapped a protective arm around Snow. That action proved that Kakuzu would do nothing to hurt his children or Snow. Snow walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Her hands were placed protectively.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Ten weeks today", said Snow.

Kakuzu looked restless.

"You can go bounty hunting I know it's been awhile", said Snow.

He nodded his head. Kakuzu kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know you can't stand being at Tatsuo's farm any longer. Itachi will keep an eye on me", said Snow.

I nodded my head in agreement. Kakuzu left.

"So how do feel about being an uncle?" asked Snow.

I have growing family. It might be adoptive and they don't hold my name, but it's nice.

"I'm honored to the uncle to you children", I said.

"Do know any good names for a boy?" asked Snow.

"Are you having boys?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I just have know good ideas for boy names. So do you have any suggestions?" asked Snow.

"Goemon maybe", I suggested.

"I'm not sure about Goemon", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Tobi walked into the room. Itachi moved closer to me and kept an eye on Tobi.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine", said Tobi.

"Sorry about Kakuzu. He just grown extra protective of me", I said.

"That's only natural", said Itachi.

Tobi put his hand on my stomach.

"When are they going to start kicking?" asked Tobi.

"No for another ten weeks", I said.

"What gender are they?" asked Tobi.

"I don't know the genders yet", I said.

* * *

**Kisame's Perspective **

I heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen and saw Snow and Itachi sitting together at the table. My eyes went wide when saw she was pregnant.

"You got fat", I said.

Her eyebrow twitched. She over to and punched me with full force. I went flying through the kitchen wall. I landed flat on my back. Snow stood on my chest with her foot at my throat.

"I think I misheard you what did you call me?" asked Snow.

"I meant to say how flattering that shirt makes your body look", I said.

How could a pregnant woman have such strength?

"Thank you Kisame", said Snow as she returned to her seat as if nothing had just happened.

Note to self never call a pregnant woman fat. Especially if that woman is a highly trained ninja.

"So when did Kakuzu knock you up?" I asked.

"Kisame" growled Itachi.

"It's alright Itachi. I would say sixty nine days ago", said Snow.

"Wasn't Kakuzu still recovering two months ago?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"How did he have the strength to do that?" I asked.

"During the first round he did more of the work the second round I took control", said Snow.

To my surprise Snow wasn't the one blushing it was Itachi. I started laughing and Snow joined in.

"I don't see what's so funny about hearing about Snow's intimacies", said Itachi as he tried regaining his composer.

"There's nothing funny about it directly. It more pleasurable, wonderful, romantic, and makes me scream out in pure ecstasy. The only truly funny part is your reaction to me talking about", said Snow.

"She has a point", I said.

"What have you been to Kisame?" asked Snow.

"Nothing much hunting down a few tailed beasts nothing major", I said.

Snow sighed.

"What wrong with you Snow?" I asked.

"I've been stuck at a barn for ten weeks. Is it odd that I miss going on missions?" asked Snow.

"Living at a barn for ten weeks doesn't sound that bad", I said.

"I would love to be in your shoes Kisame. You don't get morning sickness, your feet and ankles aren't killing you. An your not going to have to push them at the end", said Snow.

"I guess I am lucky then", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I placed my hands on my stomach and gently rubbed it.

"Tell me more about your mission", I said.

"Why would you want to hear more about something as boring as that?" asked Kisame.

"The main topic of my conversation has been focused on horses, snakes, and babies. The boring mission details is entertaining to me", I said.

Kisame went through every detail of every mission they went on.

"Is your interest about dull missions quenched?" asked Kisame.

I nodded my head.

"Who was the first to know?" asked Kisame.

"The children's father", said Itachi.

"Actually no Konan was the first to find out and then Leader", I said.

"How did that come to be?" asked Itachi.

"She barged into the bathroom and saw the test in my hand", I said.

"Who else knows other than us?" asked Itachi.

"Deidara knows. He came to the farm and saw, but I think he might have know before that", I said.

"Does Kakuzu know that suspicion?" asked Kisame.

"I rather he didn't", I said.

"Why? Kakuzu has all the right to beat if Deidara breached your privacy", said Kisame.

"Deidara pushes my buttons yes, but that doesn't mean I want Kakuzu to beat him to pulp", I said.

Konan and Leader walked into the kitchen. Leader's eyes widen when he saw me. Why was he acting so funny? He knew I was pregnant from the start.

"Who would I beat to a pulp?" asked Kakuzu.

His strong hand gently squeezed my shoulder.

"No one", I said.

He gave me odd look and than gave a dark chuckle.

"The other part of the conversation of is what concerns me. Kisame you were talking about a breach in privacy", said Leader.

I gave Kisame a look.

"It was nothing something are just missing from room. I must have just misplaced them", said Kisame.

I wanted to get off this topic.

"Konan do you want to see the newest ultrasounds of the twins?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I reached into Kakuzu's cloak pocket.

"Such a big difference in just four weeks", said Konan.

"Have they started kicking yet?" asked Konan as she put her on my tummy.

"No not yet. But at the appointment we got to hear their heart beats", I said.

"I found a cute baby store. Do you want to go?" asked Konan.

"Yes, I would love to go", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Konan helped Snow out of her chair.

"Can I have some money Kuzu?" asked Snow.

I groaned, but then I saw her eyebrow twitch. I knew what that meant. I sighed loudly and pulled out my wallet. She took out of the half what was in it. We both knew she didn't need that much. Snow was just doing this to spite me.

"Thank you", said Snow before she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"She has you whipped Kakuzu", said Kisame.

"Watch your step Kisame. I just lost half of what was in wallet I'm in no mood for you", I growled.

"Your wife already threw him through the wall. Do you need to do much more?" asked Itachi.

My attention went to the gigantic whole in the wall. I chuckled.

"You let a pregnant woman get the upper hand on you?" I asked.

"He did", said Itachi.

"No, I let a pregnant Snow get the upper hand on me that makes the difference. We both know she isn't the average woman", said Kisame.

"What did you to make her so angry?" I asked.

"I rather not say", said Kisame.

"He called her fat", said Itachi.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you, Kisame. Her temper in her mood swings makes mine look tame", I said.

* * *

**Snow's perspective **

It didn't take long for us to reach the baby store.

"How can I help you today?" asked the woman at the front desk.

"Just getting some clothes", said Konan.

"Konan I really don't need baby clothes. Tatsuo's sons are going to bring handy down baby clothes", I said.

"We'll only get three outfits", said Konan.

"Three we only need two outfits for now", I said.

"To let me pick one out", said Konan.

The woman let us be. I looked through clothes and found a cute teddy bear styled onesie.

"I found the perfect one", said Konan as she handed me a white onesie.

On the front it read:

_I'm cute _

_My Mommy's cute _

_And my Daddy is lucky _

The next one she found was pink. It had strawberry that said berry cute.

"Konan, I should get that I'm not sure if I'm even having a girl", I said.

"It most likely you are", said Konan.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You haven't read the multiples chapter in your book yet have you?" asked Konan.

"I've gotten half way through", I said.

"The most likely combination is a girl and a boy, then its two girls combination, the rarest combinations is two boys", said Konan.

We went up and paid.

"I want a girl and boy", I said as gently ran my fingers over my stomach.

"Let me guess Kakuzu wants two little boys", said Konan.

"Yep, how did you know?" I asked.

"Because he thinks it will be cheaper", said Konan.

We started walking back to the hideout.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" I asked.

We stopped by an ice cream shop, which was right next to shop. Mmm, what flavor do I want?

"What's the orange flavor?" I asked.

"Pumpkin very popular with pregnant women. That's why I have pickle as a flavor to", said the ice cream man.

"Can I get both in bowl?" I asked.

"Yes. That's the most popular option with the pregnant women", said the ice cream man.

I enjoyed my ice cream as we walked back to the hideout.

"That cannot taste good", said Konan.

"The pumpkin flavor tastes pretty good. But the pickle tastes horrible I just can't stop eating it", I said.

The walk back wasn't long, but it was hard on my ankles and feet. The butterfly garden wasn't too far away from here.

"Let's take a detour", I said.

"Where?" asked Konan.

"There's a butterfly garden not far from here", I said.

"Sure", said Konan.

The walk seemed longer than before. But I wasn't pregnant before. We sat down on a bench with Konan.

"Who told you about this place?" asked Konan.

"Tobi and he also brought me to this great sushi place, but I can't eat there now", I said.

After awhile it was getting latish and we should be getting back.

"Dinner then back", said Konan.

"Okay", I said.

We stopped by my favorite ramen shop. The smells drifting from it made my stomach growled. I ordered what I normally got and happily slurped up the noodles. Even once I was done my stomached still growled loudly for more. The shop owner placed another bowl in front of me.

"Don't worry Snow this one is on the house. You are eating for two", said the owner.

"Actually I'm eating for three", I said.

"Twins?"

"Yep, I'm hoping for a little girl and boy", I said.

"Well congratulations", said the owner.

I finished off my second bowl and hoped that it would stay down. I left a tip that covered the free bowl of ramen. We made it back to the hideout. My ankles were aching.

"Where's Kakuzu?" I asked.

"He's in room Snow don't worry", said Leader.

I walked into my room. Kakuzu was happily counting at his newly repaired desk. I put the left over money on the desk. He put it back in his wallet.

"What did you get out kids?" asked Kakuzu.

I smiled when he said our kids. The first thing he looked pulled out was pink onesie.

"Why did get something pink when we don't even know the genders?" asked Kakuzu.

"There's a high chance we will have a daughter and a son", I said.

"So where did you after the baby store?" asked Kakuzu.

"To this great ice cream shop, which are going to be going to a lot", I said.

"What made it so great?" asked Kakuzu.

"It had pickle ice cream", I said.

"Does it taste as bad as it sounds?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yep, but the pumpkin ice cream is really good", I said.

"Can we stay here tonight?" I asked.

"I have nothing against that, but don't you need to horses to care for?" asked Kakuzu.

"They'll be fine", I said.

I changed and then settled into bed. Kakuzu got up from his desk and lay down in bed with me.

"Why do you want boys?" I asked.

"Not for the reason you think", said Kakuzu.

"Than why?" I asked.

"Girls are a lot to worry about it. They going to be as beautiful as you I'm going to have to watch them every minute of the day to make sure no one goes near them", Kakuzu said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Is there something else your are worried about Kakuzu?" asked Snow.

How does she do that?

"What if I'm not a good father?" I asked.

"What would make you think that?" asked Snow.

"My father was a horrible person and I am a horrible person", I said.

She bit her lip.

"What makes you think you are going to be a horrible father? I thought you said Aden was great dad", said Snow.

"I wasn't talking about Aden. I was talking about my biological father. He was a horrible man. A worthless drunk who never did anything good with his life", I said.

"I wouldn't say he was completely worthless", said Snow.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

Dart appeared in her with a book in his hand. It was any normal book. The book was a personnel data book from when I served in the Hidden Waterfall Village. She flipped to page at the end of the book.

"Look here", said Snow.

She gave my reading glasses. I read of the text.

_I Dai member of village council suggest life imprisonment instead death for my son. I beg mercy for his failure in mission. _

"Never wanted his help. And how does this prove that he is a good father", I said.

"He was a better father then mine", said Snow.

"I have a horrible temper", I said.

"No matter how angry you've gotten you've never laid hand on me. I know you won't hurt them", said Snow as she put my hand on her stomach.

"You don't get it", I said.

"Kakuzu I understand. I know you might yell at them and get frustrated and storm off. I trust that you would never hurt them. If I thought our children wouldn't be safe I would have left you", said Snow.

I kissed her on the lips.

"We going to be parent and will learn things along the way", said Snow.

"With you by my side I think I can manage", I said.

"Will our kids have stitches?" asked Snow.

I knew it was innocent question.

"No they won't", I said.

She let out a small sigh relief.

"Oh I didn't mean it in bad way. I was just curios", said Snow.

"I know Snow. I don't want them to have my stitches. I want them to look as much like you as possible", I said.

"Why wouldn't you want them to look like you? You are very handsome", said Snow.

"Snow not everyone find me attractive. I don't want them to have my eyes", I said.

"What? Your eyes are beautiful. I would love if one of our children have your eyes", said Snow.

"They would be made fun of until people weren't brave enough to. Now your midnight blues are a different story", I said.

The next morning we left for the barn. Another ten weeks went by and Snow had grown much bigger. Her mood swings had gotten much worse. She was sitting on the couch with her feet on a pillow.

"Is Itachi going to visit today?" asked Snow.

"You threw him through my window last time he came to visit", said Tatsuo.

"I didn't mean too. I can't even remember what he said that made me so angry. And I'm sorry again from breaking your window", said Snow.

"I know you are Snow", said Tatsuo.

I looked at the clock it was time for us to go.

"We should go your appointment is in thirty minutes", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

I helped her from the couch and then picked her up.

"I'm sorry that you have to carry me everywhere", said Snow.

"It's alright", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Today marks the twentieth week of my pregnancy. Kakuzu carried me all the way to the hospital. I smile when I saw the women glaring. Their husbands were either unwilling or not strong enough to carry their wives.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Kakuzu as we sat down in the waiting room.

"Nothing, I'm just excited to know what their genders are", I said.

"I wouldn't say that's nothing", said Kakuzu.

We walked into the doctor's office and laid down on the table. To my relief Kakuzu started to trust Dr. Smith. He came into the room and sat down in chair.

"Do you have any question Snow before we start?" asked Dr. Smith.

"I haven't felt them kick yet is that normal?" I asked.

"Yes it's normal nothing for you to worry about", said Dr. Smith.

I lifted up my shirt. I smiled when I saw how big they had grown.

"Right now your babies are the size of artichokes", said Dr. Smith.

I had no idea what an artichoke was. I would ask Kakuzu about it later.

"Now lets find out the sexes of your twins", said Dr. Smith.

After looking at the monitor he smiled.

"Looks like you're having a boy and a girl", said Dr. Smith.

"Yes!"

"Congratulations", said Dr. Smith.

I slowly sat up and then wiped the gel off my stomach. I made my next appointment at the front desk. We walked back barn.

"What's an artichoke?" I asked.

"It's a type of vegetable", said Kakuzu.

"Are then any good?" I asked.

"I guess there alright", said Kakuzu.

"How did your appointment go?" asked Tatsuo as we walked into the house.

"Great I found out I was having a girl and boy", I said.

Later day I could sleep. Something was bothering. I knew that something or someone was out place or didn't belong.

"Snow what is it?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right", I said.

"It's nothing come back to bed", said Kakuzu.

I stayed standing at the window. He got up from bed and then wrapped his arm around me.

"There nothing out there Snow. I'm here I won't let anything happen", said Kakuzu.

My gut told me he was wrong about there nothing out here, but I knew he would protect me.

"You are probably right", I said.

I joined him in bed. Here with his arms wrapped around me I'm safe. No one would dare lay hands on me.


	23. Agression

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 23: Aggression **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the previous one. If you have any question or suggestion private message me. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu. **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up very early the next morning and pushed Kakuzu out of the bed and ran into bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and saw he was still on floor.

"Morning sickness?" asked Kakuzu.

"No, I really had to pee and you were in the way", I said.

Sapphires and rubies started falling from my eyes.

"I'm really sorry", I said.

"Shh, it's all right", said Kakuzu.

I sat in his lap and he wrapped arms around me. I cried for two hours strait. His fingers traveled through my hair managing never to hit a knot.

"Better?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes",

When I glanced at the clock I saw it was six in the morning.

"Sorry about waking you up, so early", I said.

I felt more tears coming on.

"It's okay just don't cry", said Kakuzu.

"I'll try not to, but I'm making no promises", I said.

We walked down into kitchen. Tatsuo was in the kitchen. He was sipping at his coffee. Mmm, the smell coming of it was great.

"Do you want cup?" asked Tatsuo.

"Yes",

Tatsuo poured me a cup. I sipped at it. It tasted horrible, but I couldn't stop myself from drinking it.

"I thought you hated coffee", said Kakuzu.

"I do but I crave it", I said.

"Do you want a cup you look like you need one", said Tatsuo.

He nodded his head. Kakuzu had bags underneath his eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately", said Kakuzu.

"Why?" I asked.

"You toss and turn in your sleep. Because of nightmares or discomfort I do not know", said Kakuzu.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu. I've been having bad dreams lately. The worries of my day have traveled into my sleep", I said.

"What worries do you have?" asked Tatsuo.

"I keep feeling like I'm being watched", I said.

"Your pregnancy is making you paranoid my love", said Kakuzu.

"No it isn't!" I yelled before I stormed out of the house.

I went into the stable to cool down. Tatsuo and Kakuzu knew better than to check up on me. I walked to Midnight's stall and stroked his nose. His ears perked.

"Sorry boy I can't ride you", I said.

I would love to gallop off on him, but that wasn't an option for me. He angrily stomped his feet.

"I can you groom you though and I brought a peace offering", I said.

His ears perked up. I gave him a carrot. I loved the feel of his velvet whiskered lips against the palm of my hand. I started brushing him. Dust came off his black coat. Midnight let out relaxed grunt. Nutmeg looked jealous since she wasn't getting the proper amount of attention. Since Taro had left to move to Hidden Diamond with sister he gave Nutmeg to Tatsuo.

"You are next Nutmeg", I said.

I started humming to myself as I worked. Then I noticed something odd a small green bird. It had a yellow stomach and a short black and orange mohawk. The bird seemed to have a great interest in me. I put my hands in my pocket to see if I had any chicken feed in my pocket. Nutmeg gave me another snort, when I didn't start grooming her.

"I'm coming girl", I said.

I started working the knots out of her mane. There had never been many birds in the stables since my snakes had been living here. And the birds that were brave enough to stay aren't that colorful. I didn't like the little bird watching me. I shook my head. Kakuzu might be right this pregnancy is making me paranoid. I didn't like the bird staring at me. Doku slithered down my sleeve.

"How may I be of service to you Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I could eat", said Doku.

"Get that green bird", I said.

"It would be my pleasure mistress", said Doku.

I went back into the house.

"Sorry for yelling, Kakuzu", I said.

"You don't have to apologize", said Kakuzu.

"If I want to apologize I will you can't tell me what to do!" I growled.

I sighed.

"It's alright. How about I take you out to ramen?" asked Kakuzu.

"That sounds nice. Let me change first", I said.

He nodded his head than return to his seat at the table and started looking over his newspaper again.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow's mood swings have gotten worse. In the last three days I've had a wide array of weapons throw at me, three broken ribs, have been thrown through a wall twice, and have gotten multiple threats from my loving wife. Today so far today has gone smoothly. A little tantrum wasn't anything to be concern about.

What was worse than the threats and injuries was Snow's paranoia. She came out of the bedroom wearing brown sweater, a blue plaid shirt, and a pair of light brown pants, and black flats. I kissed her on the lips. She gave a happy sigh. I haven't heard that content sigh for too long.

"How are feeling?" I asked.

"Good for now. I hope that doesn't change", said Snow.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked.

"Let me walk for now", said Snow.

She seemed happy. How long this happiness will last is what I'm concerned about. Snow finished off two bowls of ramen.

"Looks like I'll have two new loyal customers soon enough", said the shop owner.

I paid.

"Kakuzu did you forget something?" asked Snow.

"No"

I'm not leaving a tip. I never have and never will. Snow grabbed my hand with enough force to break two of my fingers.

"If you don't want to give a tip give me your wallet", said Snow.

I gave her my wallet. She took out five bucks and gave left it on the counter. No other person would be able to get away with, but her. She put my wallet back in my cloak pocket.

"Was that so bad?" asked Snow.

"Yes"

"Can we go to the park?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head.

"That's a far walk do you want me to carry you?" I asked.

"Sure",

I easily picked her up. We sat in a quiet part of the park. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on my chest.

"Let me see your hand", said Snow.

She took my hand in hers. Snow channeled her chakra into my fingers. The breaks quickly healed.

"Kakuzu?"

"Yes",

"Why do love money so much?" asked Snow.

"Haven't I already told you?"

"No you haven't", said Snow.

"It's one of the few truly trust worthy things in the world", I said.

"You really think?" asked Snow.

"Yes"

"That's sad", said Snow.

"But it's true", I said.

"Do you trust me?" asked Snow.

"Of course I trust you. Snow you are one of the very view people I've come to trust", I said.

"You have to be more trusting of people", said Snow.

"Trust is dangerous", I said.

"Not trusting people is dangerous too", said Snow.

"That's why I trust you", I said.

I pulled down my mask and kissed her. Snow let out a surprised gasp. She wasn't used to this kind affection in view of public eye. She seemed be enjoying herself until she pulled.

"It's the bird", said Snow.

I looked at the ground and saw a small green bird with a yellow stomach.

"So?"

"It was watching me while I was grooming the horses", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Snow you are obsessing over nothing", said Kakuzu.

"I'm serous that bird was watching me in the stables. I sent Doku to kill it", I said.

"You need rest Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I don't need rest I'm fine!" I said.

I ran off, but didn't get too far. I stopped at the playground. I sat down in one of the swing and swayed back and forth. My ankles and feet were bothering me. Kakuzu sat down in the swing next to me.

"Snow I'm only trying to do what's best for you and our children. I might make some mistakes, but I'm trying", said Kakuzu.

I leaned and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I know you're trying even through all these damn hormones", I said.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head. He picked me up as we walked I watched the tops of trees and the sky. There was no sign of the green bird.

"What are you looking?" asked Kakuzu.

"Nothing", I said.

I cuddled closely to his chest. I yawned loudly.

"See I was right you are tired", Kakuzu said.

"Shut up you'll ruin my good mood", I said.

I yawned again.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow settled in my arms and she had fallen asleep. Her calm breathing helped me relax. Snow's pregnancy hormones had been driving us both insane. If I told her that when she was in one of her moods she would throw some kind of temper tantrum that I would have to defuse, but at least right now she's herself. I put her in bed and shut the door quietly behind me. Tatsuo was in the kitchen making lunch for himself.

"You look stressed", said Tatsuo.

"Of course I'm stressed", I said.

"You better get used to it. Fatherhood is stressful, but it's wonderful process that you won't want to change for the world", said Tatsuo.

"For the negative or positive?" I asked.

"Positive. They might give you hell at times and make you rip you hair sometime, but sometimes they can be a real gift", said Tatsuo.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"So what's the real cause of your stress?" Tatsuo asked.

"I'm worried about my wife", I said.

"What's worrying you?" asked Tatsuo.

"Her paranoia has me concerned", I said.

"The few ninja women that I helped with their pregnancy were very paranoid. I blame it on their training. But from what you have told me she's only had a few years of experience. Do you know what could have caused this?" asked Tatsuo.

"She was kidnapped three times", I said.

He looked stunned. I should have put that in better terms.

"She was kidnapped from me by that bounty hunter", said Tatsuo.

"Once was by a member in our group and the other time was by her biological family. But that wasn't the worst. While with Orochimaru he did horrible experiments on her", I said.

"Whose her biological family?" asked Tatsuo.

"I'm not person you should ask that. When Snow's ready to tell you she will tell you", I said.

"That explains the paranoia", said Tatsuo.

"She thought a bird in the park was spying", I said.

"I agree with you that is a little much", said Tatsuo.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Tatsuo.

"Checking up on her", I said.

When I went into the room I saw Snow was sleeping on her side with the teddy bear I won her close to her chest. I pulled down the blinds and quietly shut the door again. I gently kissed her on the forehead.

"She's going to be out for awhile", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Tatsuo.

I nodded my head.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes slowly open and yawned loudly. The room was darker than I thought it would be. The pillow was damp with drool. I pulled the blankets close. They smelled of Kakuzu and made me calm. How did I get in here? I must have fallen asleep in Kakuzu's arms and he put me here to rest. I did feel better. Kakuzu was right a good nap did me well. I slowly sat up. The smells of lunch made my stomach growl loudly.

"Okay snack time", I said.

I pulled up the blinds. It was a beautiful day outside. I opened the window and let the fresh cool air in. I made the bed. When I turned to face the window there was that damn bird again.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DAMN BIRD!" I screamed.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I ran into the bedroom. I didn't see any bird. There was about ten diamond kunai dung into the window ceil and wall around the window, but there was no bird. She was red in the face from anger.

"There is no bird", I said.

"It was right there", said Snow.

"There's nothing there Snow", I said.

"Deep breaths Snow. Anger isn't good for your children", said Tatsuo.

That calmed her down quickly. I calmed when I saw her body relax.

"What do you want for lunch?" asked Tatsuo.

"Blue berry pancakes", said Snow.

"Okay, I will get that started", said Tatsuo.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Thank you",

Tatsuo went to the garden to pick blueberries.

"Do you want something drink?" asked Kakuzu.

"Orange juice would be nice", I said.

I happily sipped at my juice.

"I love you Snow even with your crazy mood swings and your little green bird", said Kakuzu.

My eyebrow twitched. The glass in my hand broke.

"That's not funny. I'm not crazy!" I yelled.

I ran out of the house. As I ran out I saw Tatsuo going by me. Where to go? I need a place to think. I stopped at the park. My feet and ankles ached. Running was probably not the best idea. I sat down on the nearest bench. I wanted to cry and scream to show just the world how frustrated I was.

"May I join you?" asked an elderly voice.

I nodded my head. I leaned back in the bench. My companion was elderly man that looked to be in his mid eighties. He had messy short gray hair and shaggy beard. He seemed nice enough.

"What has you so upset?" asked the old man.

"I got in a fight with my husband", I said.

"What was it about if you don't mind me asking?" said the old man.

"He called me crazy. He's probably right though I have been acting a little odd lately", I said.

"He shouldn't have called you crazy though. Even if it was true", said the old man.

I sniffled in an attempt to stop my tears from falling.

"I'm sorry I've been telling you about my problems and I don't even know your name", I said.

"Call me Birdy", said the old man.

I started humming to myself.

"You know he probably feels horrible for calling you that", said Birdy.

"I know he does I'm just going to let him feel bad for a while", I said.

A crooked smiled appeared on his face. The old man started throwing down birdfeed. He started making birdcalls. Sparrows, pigeons, blue birds, and cardinals appeared to peck at the birdseed. My eyes widened, when I saw the small green bird. Don't over react. You don't need another person thinking you are crazy. It's just a stupid bird that should be dead. Doku should have caught it by now.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow ran out of the house. I wanted to chase after her, but Tatsuo stopped me.

"Let go of me!" I growled.

"Both you and her need to calm down", said Tatsuo.

I sat down on the couch.

"What in your mind said it was alright to call her crazy?" asked Tatsuo.

"It was a slip of the tongue. I didn't mean it as an insult", I said.

"She took it that way", said Tatsuo.

"I know", I said.

An hour went by and hadn't come back yet.

"I think it's time for get her now. She probably needs some help getting up", said Tatsuo.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"The nearest place is the park", said Tatsuo.

I walked to the park, so Snow would have more time to cool off. When I reached the park I saw Snow sitting on the bench closest to the park entrance. There was an old man sitting next her feeding birds. Snow was eyeing the small green bird that was pecking at the ground.

"Snow",

She raised her head and smiled at me.

"Kuzu",

My Snow was back to her normal smiling self.

"Are you ready to go or do you want stay?" I asked.

"I'm ready to go. But I need your help getting up", said Snow.

She reached out her hand and took it.

"I'm sorry Snow", I said.

"It's okay", said Snow.

That okay wasn't reassuring. I knew it could change into something else. We made back to barn. She was calm the rest day, but Tatsuo and I were on edge preparing for her to snap.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I got up from the table when I finished dinner.

"Going to bed already?" asked Tatsuo.

I nodded my head then went my room. When I looked out the window I saw a barn owl. Nothing odd about a barn owl being here it's probably hunting. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I loved the shower here. It was a big steam shower with plenty of room. I wanted wash all the aggression of the last few days. I am so tired of being angry with anyone who annoys me in the slightest. The only person I hadn't snapped at yet was Tatsuo and Leader. I want my hormones back to normal. I felt jewels running down my face. A strong a pair of arms wrapped around me and gave me a gently squeeze.

"I hate seeing you cry", said Kakuzu.

"I know", I said.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and pulled me as close as he could. Kakuzu pulled away.

"I love you Snow. You can throw me through a wall as many times as you like, but I will always love you", said Kakuzu.

"I love you too"

He started kissing down my neck. His hand pulled away my towel and threw it to the floor. Kakuzu over my body and smiled. I couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

"Beautiful", whispered Kakuzu in my ear.

"I don't see how", I said.

"You are blind then", said Kakuzu.

His hands started wondering my body. It felt wonderful. But I didn't see how we could make love. I was getting bigger.

"Sorry Kakuzu I'm not in the mood", I said.

"Liar you think we won't manage it because of your new shape. But that doesn't mean I won't bring you pleasure", said Kakuzu.

I smiled.

"Then bring me pleasure", I said.

My hands tugged at his clothes. He quickly removed them. I led him into the shower. His threads groped my breasts. His fingers traveled lower. I gasped as they entered me. I moaned loudly. But I groaned. Kakuzu let out annoyed sigh he knew what it meant. I ran to the toilet and threw up.

"Right on time", groaned Kakuzu.

"Sorry Kakuzu I wanted to", I said.

"I know. It isn't your fault my love", said Kakuzu.

He wrapped a towel around his waist then helped me up from the floor.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded then kissed me on cheek and then left to give me some privacy. I brushed my teeth to get the bad taste out of my mouth. The pleasure was so nice.

"Why do you and your brother always have to stop your parents from having fun?" I asked.

I walked in bedroom and changed my clothes. I got into bed. I ran my hand over my stomach. My hand stopped when I felt kicking. I smiled this was the first time I had felt any big movement from them.

"Kakuzu"

He looked up from his book.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They are kicking", I said.

I took his hand and he smiled, when he felt the kick against his hand.

"That's your daughter", I said.

"She already has your strength", said Kakuzu.

I moved his hand lower.

"And this is your son. He's going to be powerful just like his father", I said.

Kakuzu actually smile. It was a real one that I even I didn't get see often.

"There not only mine they're ours", said Kakuzu.

I kissed him. He pulled me close. Kakuzu fell asleep before me. I couldn't sleep. I opened the blinds and saw the same barn owl staring at me. I was too tired to give any reaction to it. It started raining. I got out of bed. I

"Where you going?" asked Kakuzu.

"I have to pee", I said.

He closed his eyes. I walked to barn and opened the big stable door a crack. The barn owl swooped in. It perched on one of the rafters and started cleaning its feathers. I don't mind barn owls. I rather like them they always seem like they are lessening. There was one in my master's stable who always perched on the rafter above cage. I had named it Angel.

"You should be dry here for the night. If you get hungry there might be some mice in the fed room. If my snakes haven't gotten to them yet", I said.

It hooted then I left.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I felt Snow get back into bed. She smelled lightly of hay and grain. I didn't ask her about it. I knew she probably went to check on the horses. She cuddled closely to me. Hopefully tonight she would sleep peacefully tonight.

"Kuzu wake up",

She didn't sound sick, hurt, or angry so I could sleep.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five in the morning", said Snow.

"It's too early", I said.

"But I want ice cream", said Snow.

"There's seven different flavors of ice cream in the freezer", I said.

"I don't want those flavors", said Snow.

"Then go and get the flavors you want", I said.

"I want you to come with me", said Snow.

I heard the pout in her voice and kept my eyes shut.

"No",

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top",

"No Snow", I said.

She got dressed.

"You are coming with me. I just think you need some help getting out of bed", said Snow.

"Wha-

She flipped over the bed.

"Fine I'm coming", I said.

"That's a good boy", said Snow.

"I'm not a boy Snow", I said.

"From how you were acting a moment ago I would have thought you were one, but you're my husband now", said Snow.

I got dressed.

"Thank you for coming with me", said Snow.

"I didn't think I had a choice", I said.

"You didn't", said Snow.

"How do you even know this place is open?" I asked.

"The owner told me. Now let's go", said Snow.

I followed to the ice cream shop. She got a scope of pumpkin ice cream on a cone. I bought a tub of it. She would probably crave again and will through another tantrum. This will prevent that.

"I love you Kakuzu. I know I can be handful sometimes", said Snow.

I kissed her on the cheek through my mask.

"You are the most important woman in the world to me. I wouldn't give you away for all the money in the world", I said.

Gold and pink pearls started falling from her eyes. The rest the day went by quietly. There were still some fits about that damn bird, but other the days were going by smoothly.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I hadn't seen Doku for a few days and was getting worried. I tried summoning her a few time, but she didn't appear. That damn green and yellow bird is still alive though.

"What's wrong?" asked Tatsuo.

"I can't find one of my snakes and I'm worried about her", I said.

"I don't know why you concerned yourself with those heartless creatures", said Tatsuo.

"They're not heartless. You haven't gotten to know them", I said.

"I don't trust them and I have no urge to get to know them", said Tatsuo.

I understood Tatsuo's fear and distrust of snakes. Most people found them scary too, but I've grown to trust them. I distrusted only two.

"Where's Kakuzu?" I asked.

"He's going bounty hunting", said Tatsuo.

"That's good", I said.

"I don't know why he does it when he has a wife with your talents", said Tatsuo.

"He doesn't like using my talents to make money. And bounty hunting help him unwind he can't stay caged in the house all day it will drive him insane", I said.

I heard thud and then a hiss. It was Doku's hiss. I would know it anywhere. I opened cupboard door and Doku. Her hood was up and she was hissing loudly. Her eyes were all bloody.

"It's okay Doku it's me", I said.

She flicked her tongue out to catch my scent.

"Mistress?"

"Yes"

I stuck my arm out and she coiled tightly around me. I got some warm water and started gently washing away the blood. Her eyes were badly injured.

"This is going to be painful, but I need you to open your eyes", I said.

Her purple eyes were bloodied and red. It would take at least a week for the cuts to heal and months for her vision to return too normal.

"The good news is your vision will be back to normal in a few months", I said.

"How many months?" asked Doku.

"By the time I give birth your vision should be back to normal", I said.

I grabbed aloe leaf, usnea, and yarrow flower. I ground them into a paste.

"Close your eyes", I said.

She did as told. I spread the paste over her eyes and then bandaged her. I wrapped her in a baby blanket and cradled her.

"I will have to change you bandages twice day for a week", I said.

"Yes Mistress", said Doku.

"What happened?" I asked

"That bird you sent me after wasn't normal", said Doku.

"What was different about it?" I asked.

"It was someone's summon", said Doku.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"It had chakra. That bird had powerful summoner and the connection was old", said Doku.

"How old?" I asked.

"My best eighty years old", said Doku.

There couldn't be too many people with that old of a summoning contact. That got me worried.

"Do you have the ability to sense other summoning creatures?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Even with your injuries?" I asked.

"Yes", said Doku.

I took her into the barn. She flicked her tongue out to smell.

"There was summoning creature in here. It's was more powerful that damn green bird", said Doku.

"I let a barn owl in here last night could that be it?" I asked.

"Yes, but this one was a much more dangerous summon than that green bird. This was a fighter. He had more than one form like I do", said Doku.

"This isn't good", I said.

"Who's watching me?" I asked Doku.

"I don't know Mistress. If I did I would tell you", said Doku.

"There's no point in stressing about this now", I said.

"You should be though", said Doku.

"If they had wanted to attack they would have done it already", I said.

"I guess you are right mistress, but should tell your mate", said Doku.

"He won't believe me", I said.

"He will believe you", said Doku.

"I will tell him later", I said.

"You won't tell him", said Doku.

"I can't", I said.

"At least have the other three keep guard over you", said Doku.

"Okay", I said.

Dart, Mamba, and Terra slithered down my sleeves. They looked up at me for orders.

"I need you to keep watch over the land", I said.

"For what my lady?" asked Mamba.

"Any birds that might have a summoner", I said.

"What are we to do if we find one of these birds?" asked Terra.

"Just keep them at a distance. One of them already hurt Doku", I said.

"Doku",

"Mamba?"

He gently nuzzled Doku. When he was sure Doku was safe before he left.


	24. Company

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 24: Company**

**Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading the lasts chapters. Please leave a review telling me what you think. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu**

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I'm now 37 weeks pregnant and feel like a bloated hippo. Kakuzu, Konan, and Tatsuo were keeping an annoyingly close eye me. I could give birth any day now. I had been staring at the ceiling of my room for hours and finally had enough. They only allowed me to get out bed to go to the bathroom, which felt like every five minutes. It took me a bit to sit up and get out of bed, but I managed to waddle out of the room. When I looked in the kitchen Tatsuo was making breakfast. Konan was traveling back and forth in between the nursery and the kitchen getting things ready for the babies. Kakuzu was looking through the stocks section of the newspaper. Konan was the first to notice I was out of bed.

"You shouldn't be out of bed", said Konan.

"She's right you know", Tatsuo.

"I can't stay in bed any longer. Do you think I should go back to the bedroom Kakuzu?" I asked.

"At the risk of being thrown through a wall again I'll say no. I rather you be sitting down at the least", said Kakuzu.

"Have you come up with any boy names yet?" asked Tatsuo.

I shook my head. I could never find or come up with one I liked enough.

"Kakuzu some suggestions", said Tatsuo.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure if you would like them", said Kakuzu.

"Please tell me", I said.

"I've always liked the names Saizo and Kotaro", said Kakuzu.

"I love both of those names. What's the real reason you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"I thought you wouldn't like them because me and Am-

"Don't", I said.

He looked hurt.

"Sorry Kakuzu that came out harsher than I wanted it to", I said.

I kissed him on cheek.

"What's the girl's name you never told me", said Konan.

"Hazel", I said as put my hand on my tummy.

Hazel and Kotaro or Hazel and Saizo.

"I like both of those names, but I think Saizo is the best fit", I said.

The night came and Tatsuo retired to his room.

"I better get going", said Konan.

"Bye", I said.

Kakuzu and I were left alone sitting on the couch together.

"We have to be more careful", I said.

He nodded his in agreement.

"I'm never going to hit menopause", I said.

Kakuzu nearly choke on his tea. I started laughing, so hard I nearly peed my pants.

"How do you even know what that is?" asked Kakuzu.

"My doctor in the Hidden Diamond told me", I said.

"You will always be cable of having children", said Kakuzu.

"Yep", I said.

I cuddled as closely as I could to Kakuzu and close my eyes.

"I'll carry you to bed if you are tired", said Kakuzu.

"Lets stay like this for awhile", I said.

He started running his fingers through my hair. The peacefulness of the moment ended when Saizo started kicking his sister. I ignored it hoping he would settle down.

"Will you stop kicking your sister?!" I growled at my stomach.

He didn't settled down.

"Come on Saizo please stop", I said.

Kakuzu put his on gently on my stomach. His fingers ran gently up and down my stomach.

"Give your mom a break she needs her rest", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu started humming a lullaby. Saizo settled down. It's nice seeing this gently nurturing side of Kakuzu.

"That's better", I said as I ran my hand over my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kakuzu.

"Stressed and worried", I said.

"About what?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm worried about my labour. What if something bad happens?" I asked.

"You're healthy Tatsuo said the chances of you dying in labour are slim", said Kakuzu.

"I'm ready for bed Kuzu. Can you carry me?" I asked.

He is easily picked me up from the couch and carried me to the bedroom. Kakuzu tucked me into bed. I woke up early in the morning. The read twelve am. I flinched when I felt a slight cramping in my abdomen. I've had so many false contractions this week. I was tempted to wake I couldn't tell if this was real or not. I glanced at Kakuzu. A part of me was tempted to wake me him. The last time I woke him when I thought I was having contractions he looked like he was about to have heart attack.A walk down the dirt road wouldn't be too strenuous. I got up from bed and put on comfy robe and put on pair of slippers.

"Snow where are you going?" asked Kakuzu.

"Bathroom, I'm a big girl I don't need your help walking there", I said.

"There's no arguing about that", he said.

I glared at him.

"Shut it!" I growled.

I went to the bathroom and waited for Kakuzu to fall back asleep before leaving the room. I walked to the front door. The heat of summer ended and the coolness of October was setting in. I started walking down road. Midnight saw me and jumped the gate so he could walk with me.

"Hey, boy you know you shouldn't do that", I said.

He gave annoyed snort, which probably meant you are pregnant and could give birth any day now give me shit for jumping a gate. I reached the red mailbox at the end of the dirt road. I stiffened when I saw a man standing there. Why would anyone be up at this hour? He wore a dark cloak, but he was tall and muscular. There was a sword at his waist. His eyes were a gold color. Messy silver white hair hung in his face. Those golden eyes I have seen them before. Many of my family members in the Hidden Diamond have those same eyes. My attention went to the small green bird perched on my shoulder. I glared at it. The man laughed.

"You've met my friend Scout", said the man as he stroked the bird.

"Your bird attacked my snake", I said.

"Your snake attacked my bird", said the man.

This is the who has been spying on me, but why? What makes me of so much interest to him? Midnight's ears pinned against neck and took a protective stance in front of me.

"Call off your horse. I'm all but too willing to use my blade against your beast", said the man.

The tone in the man's voice was serious. His hand was on the handle of his blade.

"Back off Midnight", I said.

Midnight stood behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Let's just say I'm an old relative of yours, Minori", said the man.

I tried showing no reaction, but fear seeped into my expression.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want one of my most powerful family members at my side", said the man.

"What side is that?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter", said the man.

"It matters to me", I said.

"No it doesn't matter right now you have more important things on your mind", said the man my as he pointed to my stomach.

He looked over me carefully. I want to leave, but there's no point in running he can easily catch me if he wants to. I groaned as cramp made me wince. These are real. Hazel, Saizo both of you have to work on your timing. I forced the pain from expression. I couldn't tell if the man figured out I was going through my early contractions.

"There haven't been twins in our family since my generation. Those two are going to be very powerful. The abilities they will lack are jeweled tears and immortality, but being mortal can easily be change", said the man.

I put my hands protectively over my stomach. I don't want my children curse with immortality.

"Don't worry I won't lay a hand on them. I wouldn't dare hurt anyone who will be such an asset to my side", said the man.

I leaned into Midnight. I forced my legs to keep as much strength as possible. The man emitted the same kind of danger and evil that Orochimaru did. That's the kind aura I've been trying to avoid.

"The children's father is Kakuzu. I am correct?" asked the man.

I nodded my head.

"Good, a strong sire. I was worried you would choose that baker a talentless man who brings nothing good to our bloodline. I would have preferred the Uchiha though. Then the Hidden Diamond could have legendary Sharingon of the Leaf. But Kakuzu is still a good choice", said the man.

"How do-

"How do I know of your other family? That's easy I like to keep an eye on what's valuable to me", said the man.

If those secrets were revealed it could ruin my children's life and my own.

"Oh don't look so panicked my dear. Your secrets are safe with me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or your precious little treasures", said the man.

"Leave", I said.

My voice came out much weaker than I wanted it to be.

"Farewell for now", said the man before he disappeared in a sparkling mist.

I was terrified. He could return at any time and I can barely stay standing. I wrapped my arm around Midnight's neck. I leaned my weight on him and started slowly stepping forward. We made it up the front porch. There's no way I can make it up those steps.

"KAKUZU!" I screamed.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard Snow screaming for me. I panicked when I saw she wasn't in bed. I glanced out the window and saw Snow with her arm wrapped around Midnight's neck. There was an expression of pain across her face. I ran out the door and picked her up.

"What were you doing outside?" I asked.

"What the fuck does that matter?!" Snow hissed.

She groaned loudly.

"They are coming", growled Snow through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Do you think I would joke about this?" asked Snow.

The glare she was giving me left no room for argument. I was hoping we would have more time before they came.

"TATUSO!" I yelled.

He came stumbling out of his room.

"What is it?" asked Tatsuo.

"She's in labour", I said.

That woke him up.

"Lets take her to other spare room", said Tatsuo.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu carefully set me down in bed.

"Is there any way you can get Konan over here? The extra help will be nice", said Tatsuo.

There's no way I can summon anything in this state. Pearl appeared in Kakuzu's hand and tied a message to her leg. Kakuzu sat down behind me and leaned against his chest. The contractions weren't as bad as I thought they would be, but I know that will change in a few hours. By the Konan got to the house. Eleven hours later I went into active labour. I pulled Kakuzu down by his shirt.

"I swear Kakuzu if you make me go through this hell again. I will make you suffer through a hell far worse than labour", I said.

"Last time I checked you had no objections at the times of their conception", said Kakuzu.

"Do you really want to argue with while I'm in this state? For your sake you say I'm right", I said.

I felt something wet dripping down my inner thighs.

"I think my water broke", I said.

Thin cotton sheet that went over my leg became wet. I was starting to get nervous.

"Shh, it will okay", said Kakuzu.

My eye twitched before sending him a death glare. I could have sworn I saw him shutter.

"Don't you dare tell me it's going to be okay. You are not the one whose pushing out twins!" I growled.

"Deep breathes Snow that will help", said Tatsuo.

"How are you feeling?" asked Konan.

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?!" I growled.

"Don't take it personally she's been like this for a while", said Tatsuo.

"What can I do to help?" asked Konan.

"Get some ice chips and a cool clothe", said Tatsuo.

When she came back Kakuzu placed the wet cloth on my forehead. I clutched Kakuzu's shirt as I went through another contraction. I felt his fingers running through my hair trying to calm me down.

"It hurts Kakuzu", I whimpered.

"I know Snow, but you can do this. Do you want to squeeze my hand?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head.

"What if I break your hand?" I asked.

"You won't", said Kakuzu.

When I took his hand in mine it became dark and hard like a rock. This pain was far worse than anything else I've ever gone through.

"Can I push now?" I asked.

"Do you feel an urge to?" asked Tatsuo.

"Why the fuck would I be asking if I didn't have an urge to?!" I yelled.

"Okay with your next contraction I want you to push", said Tatsuo.

I screamed loudly as I pushed.

"The baby is crowning", said Tatsuo.

I barely heard him I was too consumed with the agonizing pain. It felt like I was being split in half. My grip on Kakuzu's hand became tighter if that was possible.

"Give me another big push", said Tatsuo.

As I pushed I screamed.

"It hurts Kuzu", I said.

"I know my love, but you have to push", said Tatsuo.

This time my scream was joined by another. Tatsuo raised a little baby boy. He was pink and slimy and I wanted to hold him more than anything.

"Kakuzu do you want cut the cord?" asked Tatsuo.

Kakuzu reach over to cut the cord. I reached out to hold to hold him, but Tatsuo gave him to Konan.

"Go wash him off", said Tatsuo.

I nearly cried when Konan took him away. I wanted to get up a chase after, but I in too much pain.

"Don't worry Snow he will be back", said Tatsuo.

I groaned as I went through other contraction. I nearly forgot I have one more to go.

"Push", said Tatsuo.

I pushed as hard as could and out came my little girl. Kakuzu cut the cord. Tatsuo took her in his arms.

"Help her wash off", said Tatsuo.

Kakuzu picked me up and carefully set me in tub. The water quickly turned pink. The last thing on my mind was how gross I felt the only thing on my mind was getting to hold my babies.

"I'm clean enough. I need to see them", I said.

He dried me off and helped me into a pair of underpants. Kakuzu helped me into a short comfy robe. Then he carried me to the bedroom. Konan and Tatsuo walked into the room each of them held a little bundle.

"Both of them are healthy and you're in good shape too Snow", said Tatsuo.

"That's great now can I please hold one?" I begged.

"Soon enough. They should wake up any minute now", said Tatsuo.

Tatsuo gave a bundle to Kakuzu and Konan gave me the bundle in her arms.

"Lets give these four some privacy", said Tatsuo as he led Konan out of the room.

I finally got a good look at my son. He had my pale skin. I had no idea what color eyes he had, since he was still in a peaceful sleep. Instead of his hat being blue it was a ghost hat. I moved his hat and saw Saizo had my hair. I carefully kissed him on forehead and then pulled his hat back down.

"Why is he wearing a ghost hat?" I asked.

"It's Halloween", said Kakuzu.

I giggled I could tell he felt awkward holding his newborn daughter in his hands.

"Let me hold her", I said.

I carefully moved Saizo into one arm and took Hazel into the other. They cuddled closely to me. I looked carefully over our daughter. She was wearing a pumpkin hate. Her skin was the same shade as her father's. When I lifted her hat I saw she had her father's dark brown hair. They didn't look like they were brother and sister.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I've never seen Snow so happy before. She carefully cradled both infants in her arms. Hazel was the first to open her eyes. I sighed when I saw she had my eyes.

"What are you signing about Kakuzu?" asked Snow in a calm voice.

"Nothing", I said.

"I just don't know why you wouldn't want her to have your eyes. She's beautiful and if you say otherwise I will happily knock your teeth out", said Snow.

When I looked Hazel's eyes I saw they were different from mine. They might be the same colors as mine, but hers were warm and kind like her mother's.

"Can you hold Saizo? I think Hazel is hungry", said Snow.

I took him my arm. Snow untied her robe and Hazel nursed. There's something nice about watching them. I gently kissed Snow on cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Snow.

"She might look like me, but she's going to be nothing like me", I said.

"How do you know?" asked Snow.

"She wake up first", I said

"That doesn't mean anything", said Snow.

Hazel had stopped nursing. Snow burped her.

"She's going to be beautiful like you", I said.

Saizo decided now would be good time to started crying. I tried to cradled him, but it did nothing to calm him.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

"What is he crying?" I asked.

"Tears", said Kakuzu.

I let out sigh of relief. The man was right.

"Give him to me", I said.

When cradled him in my arms. He worked his little hand out of his blanket and his fingers grasped at the fabric of my robe.

"Not yet little one", I said

I tucked his hand back into the blanket.

"He's going to be just like you personality wise", I said.

"I can see that. Are going to let him eat?" asked Kakuzu.

"Soon enough. I need to test something", I said.

My skin turned to diamond. When Hazel and Saizo saw this their skin turned to diamond too. My skin returned too normal and so did there's.

"I wonder how many of your abilities they have?" asked Kakuzu.

"All them expect two. I hope they never get immortality", I said.

I frowned I know there's a chance I would most likely out live my children. But I would get see my grandchildren and great grandchildren grow up. I could even have more children if Kakuzu wanted to. I shook my head and my focused returned to little Saizo. I moved the cloth my robe and Saizo started nursing greedily. When he finished he made a mess. I burped him wiped of his mouth.

"Messy little eater", I said.

He yawned and then quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

I felt uncomfortable with Hazel's little eyes staring at me. Why wouldn't she fall asleep quickly like her brother?

"She's not going to attack you. There's no need to look so nervous", said Snow.

Hazel yawned and then cuddled closely to me. Her eyes shut in a peaceful sleep. Snow looked exhausted.

"Give me Saizo", I said.

"But he's sleeping", said Snow.

"Yes I know Snow, but he should be asleep in the crib with his sister", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

I took Saizo out her arms and put him in crib with his sister. I got into bed with Snow.

"You need your rest too Snow", I said.

She rested her head on my chest and soon fell asleep. The only sounds I heard were soft breathing of my family. There was something peaceful about it, but it was nerve racking to. I don't want this to be taken away from me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Crying early in the morning woke me up. I knew it was Hazel.

"Kakuzu",

"Mmm",

"I can't get up you'll have to get her", I said.

She started nursing. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in", I said.

Tatsuo came in and smiled at us.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tatsuo.

"Sore and tired", I said.

"That's normal. The bruising will and cuts should take a few days to heal, but the soreness will last about six weeks", said Tatsuo.

"When can I start training again?" I asked.

"Well with your fast healing body it may only take three weeks", said Tatsuo.

I sighed.

"Why are you in such a rush?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm not in any rush to get back on mission I just want to get back in shape", I said.

"You'll have to wait right now you're on bed rest", said Tatsuo.

Saizo started screaming jealous that he wasn't receiving attention and hadn't gotten his turn yet. Kakuzu got Saizo from the crib and handed him to me. He greedily nursed. I put Hazel in the baby basket on the bed. There was no point in moving her. They woke up every few hours to eat and get their diapers changed. I love them, but they were boring. Kakuzu had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. He must not have slept much last night. I summoned Doku. To my surprise Mamba also appeared.

"Your babies are so cute", said Doku.

"Thanks", I said.

"You know they have the blood of the snake running through their veins", said Mamba.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means a snake will never hurt them and like you they are immune to any snakes' venom except for yours and another snake sage. Also that means one day they will seek out the White Snake Sage to study under his guidance", said Mamba.

My mind couldn't help wondering what else they had in their blood. Did they have any of my attributes from the curse mark?

"Have you seen any of those birds?" I asked.

Mamba and Doku hissed loudly.

"No, but we keep an eye out for them", said Mamba.

"Have you told him yet?" asked Doku.

"No", I said.

"You have to tell him Mistress", said Doku.

"What do you have to tell me?" asked Kakuzu.

"Doku Mamba go watch out for them", I said.

They slithered out of the window.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow looked nervous.

"What did you have to tell me?" I asked again.

"You know that paranoia I was feeling", said Snow.

"Yes",

"Well it was rightfully placed. Those birds I had been worrying about were summoning creatures", said Snow.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Doku could smell their chakra", said Snow.

She took a deep breath.

"And I met their master", said Snow.

My hands turned to fist as it tried to keep calm.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He wanted the one of the strongest members of the family on his side", said Snow.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Eiji?!" I yelled.

Hazel and Saizo started crying.

"We are not doing this in front of them", growled Snow.

"They are babies they have no clue what is going on", I said.

"Yes, but they still get scared at angry voice", hissed Snow.

There was a knock on the door and Tatsuo came in.

"Do you want me to watch them while you to figure things out?" asked Tatsuo.

"Yes", said Snow and I in unison.

As soon as he left the aggressive tension returned.

"I didn't fucking say it was Eiji. He didn't give his name. The only thing he told me was that he was an old relative of mine", said Snow.

There was fear in Snow's eyes that she was trying to hide with anger. I forced myself to calm down.

"He scared you", I said.

She nodded her head. Snow started shivering.

"What did he do to scare you so badly?" I asked.

"He knew everything", said Snow.

"How much everything?" I asked.

"Everything. He knows about you and the others. He said he would say anything about it, because he didn't want to risk hurting something valuable to him", said Snow.

"What else did he say?" I asked.

"He said that Saizo and Hazel would be very powerful", said Snow.

"Did he say he would hurt them?" I asked.

"He said he wouldn't lay a hand on them", said Snow.

"You should have told me sooner", I said.

"What would that do? It would only make you angry and get us into a fight", said Snow.

"I your husband I should if there's some that posses a risk to you", I said.

"I don't think he'll be any trouble to us. At least not for now", said Snow.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Snow", I said.

"Can you bring them back in here?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head. I walked out of the bedroom.

"What was that about?" asked Tatsuo.

"A threat that will hopefully stay far away", I said.

"Is there anything I can do about it?" asked Tatsuo.

"No that would only put you in danger", I said.

"Whatever it was it sounded serous", said Tatsuo.

"How are they doing?" I asked.

"A little fussy at being woke up from their nap, but otherwise okay", said Tatsuo.

I picked up the baby baskets.

"When should they meet the family?" I asked.

"Are going to take them away from here and make them live in cave?" asked Tatsuo.

"No I wouldn't do that. They will stay here if that's alright with you", I said.

"Fine with me, but will it be safe there for you and the other in your group?" asked Tatsuo.

"You are far away from the main village, even they don't know who we are. You are safe you are in the land of the Hidden Rain Village. No one should bother you about us. If they do come to me and I will take care of it", I said.

"Six weeks that will give time for Snow to heal. Also it will give time for you and your children bond", said Tatsuo.


	25. New Arrivals

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 25: New Arrivals **

**Sorry for how long this took. I've been a little distracted with writing another fanfic I've be working on, which I hope you will enjoy later on. I had a tiny bit of writer's block on this chapter please leave a review telling me think. I think it's a bit rough. Thanks for reading again sorry for how long this took. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, Konan, Leader, and Itachi **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Crying woke me. I knew by the cry it was Hazel. Kakuzu groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Saizo had kept him up most of the night.

"I've got her", I said before I kissed him on the forehead.

Kakuzu normally handled Saizo late at night, when I was too tired to get up and I took care of Hazel early in the morning. I knew it was Hazel if I didn't get her soon her brother would start wailing. I got up from bed and stumbled into the nursery. I walked into the nursery.

"Shh, little one there isn't any reason to make any fuss", I said.

She didn't stop crying until I scooped her up in my arms. I changed and put her in a zebra striped onesie and a black hat. I sat down in the rocking chair and gently rocked back and forth as I nursed her. Compared to her brother she was a very neat eater. I burped her.

"Do you want go see daddy?" I asked.

She smiled. I took that as a yes. I know she has no idea what I was saying, but I love to talk to her and Saizo.

"Kakuzu wake up someone wants to see you", I said.

He groaned loudly, but slowly sat up in bed. I sat down next to him in bed. I kissed him on the cheek. He took Hazel carefully in arms. It was odd seeing such a tough being, so gentle. Kakuzu gently kissed Hazel on forehead. She giggled and tried to grab at his hair, but he pulled away before she could. Her small hand wrapped around one of his fingers. He smiled. The twins had a talent of making him smile.

"I wish they both had the same sleeping habits", said Kakuzu before he yawned.

Kakuzu and I have gotten very little sleep these past few weeks. Hazel kept us up in very early hours of the morning and Saizo keeps us up late at night. They were finally starting show signs of settling down though, which a relief. Kakuzu and I managed to get five hours of sleep in a row, which was a miracle.

"Do you try switching shifts? You take care of her in the morning and I take care of Saizo at night", I said.

"No that will end up with us both annoyed. Either way you're waking up late at night because he wants to nurse. You need more sleep Snow. I think I've gotten more than you", said Kakuzu.

"I know. I wish Saizo wasn't so picky about the bottle", I said before I yawned.

Kakuzu suppressed a chuckle.

"I can take care of her, while you catch up on your sleep", said Kakuzu.

"No I got it. You can sleep. Maybe tomorrow you can take care of her", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think so. I'll wake you if I change my mind", I said.

I wrapped Hazel up in blanket and then walked out into the stables. I stopped by Midnight stall he stuck his head out expecting to get grain or a treat. I moved Hazel so I was holding her in one arm and pulled out a sugar cube for Midnight. I loved the feel of his velvety whiskered lips against the palm of my hand. His tongued licked off the extra sugar. He reached snout out and sniffed Hazel. She giggled as his whiskers tickled her. Hazel reached her out and accidentally shoved her hand up his nose. Midnight instantly pulled away and made a few annoyed snorts. She started crying.

"Shh, it's okay little. You just can't shove your hand up Midnight's nose he doesn't like that", I said as rocked her.

I wiped her hand off. I gave Midnight another sugar cube as an apology, which he all so happily took. I scanned the rafters I saw no birds that looked any different from the average barn sparrows. If I never see that man again I will be happy. I looked down at Hazel and smiled.

"Your father and I will not let any one take you or your brother away from us", I said.

She has no idea what kind of family her and he brother were born into. I do not want them to grow up to become criminals. What will I do when they get older? How I am going to explain right and wrong to them when all their uncles and aunt of all committed horrible crimes? They'll have questions that I won't be able to answer. We went back inside. If I had given birth them in the Hidden Diamond I wouldn't have these concerns. My stomach growled when the smell of breakfast drifted in my nose. Tatsuo must be making pancakes.

"You should be taking her out this kind of weather", said Tatsuo.

"She likes going outside. I kept her bundled up", I said.

"I just don't want her getting sick", said Tatsuo.

"I know, but she's a healthy girl and a few minutes outside won't hurt her. She likes seeing the horses", I said.

"How did you and Kakuzu sleep last night?" asked Tatsuo.

"Five hours of sleep in a row it was miracle", I said.

I put Hazel in her high chair and gave her toy keys to play with that she happily started to shake them.

"Want a pancake?" asked Tatsuo.

I nodded my head. He put three large pancakes on my plate.

"This is too much", I said.

"You need to eat. You're feeding two still", said Tatsuo.

"I just lost my baby weight though", I said.

"You looked good with a little weight on you anyway", said Tatsuo.

He left to feed the horses. Hazel started crying. By the smell I could tell she needed her diaper changed. When I picked her up from the changing table she grabbed my hair when I wasn't looking.

"Ow not Mommy's hair", I said as untangle her fingers from it.

Hazel loves pulling hair. She probably picked up the habit by playing with Kakuzu's threads. She eventually let go. I put her down for a second to put my hair up. There was a knock at the door. Who could that be? I smiled when I saw Itachi and Kisame.

"Kisame you're going to have leave Sameha out here", I said.

He leaned Sameda on the deck and came in.

"I got your boy something", said Kisame.

"You didn't have to do that", I said.

"I wanted to", said Kisame.

He pulled a shark stuffed animal. Hazel let go of my hair and her hands reached out for the toy shark. Kisame let her have it.

"No that isn't for you", I said.

She screamed when I took the toy away from her. I decided to let her keep the toy. It was too early in the morning for that kind of loudness.

"Looks like it hers now", said Kisame.

"Your son can have this then", said Itachi.

He took a teddy bear from his pocket.

"Thank you they will love them. What brings you two here?" I asked.

"We wanted to met the new arrivals before we left for our mission", said Itachi.

Hazel is a friendly baby and could warm the heart of anyone if given a chance to. She reached her free hand out to Itachi. The other one had a strong grip on the toy shark.

"We are also here to inform Kakuzu about his up coming mission", said Itachi.

I sighed. I should have known.

"How long is he going to be gone?" I asked.

"A month or two", said Itachi.

"Okay, but you'll have wait until he wakes up", I said.

I knew Kakuzu would return to missions eventually, but I was hoping it would be longer.

"These are your Uncles Itachi and Kisame", I said to Hazel.

"Hello tiny one", said Kisame he smiled showing all of his sharply pointed teeth.

Hazel smiled and reached out to him. She grabbed his nose and gave it squeeze. I moved her hand away.

"She already like you Snow. Most babies would scream in terror if I smiled at them like that", said Kisame.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

It was nice seeing Snow as a mother. She reminded me of my mother with Sasuke was a baby. My mind went back to the first time I met my little brother.

**Itachi's Flashback **

_Mom was cooking when she suddenly groaned in pain. _

_"Get your father now Itachi. Tell him it's time", said Mom. _

_I ran to get Father. _

_"What do I owe this visit Itachi?" asked Father. _

_"It's time", I said. _

_His eyes went wide. He dropped his pen and ran out of his office. When got back we got back Mom was laying in bed. There was an old women sitting by her side. _

_"Wait out here Itachi", said Father. _

_"What's wrong with mom?" I asked. _

_"Nothing wrong its only time", said Father. _

_Screams came from the room. It felt like for before the doors of the room opened. The old woman open the doors to my parents room. Mom was sitting up with her back against a pile of pillow. There was a happy glow to her. She seem happy and calm like everything was right. _

_"Come here Itachi", said Mom. _

_She held a small bundle in her arms. He was chubby, somewhat pink, and black hair like mine. His dark eyes stared up at me. _

_"This is your little brother Sasuke. It's your job to protect him", said Mom._

_"I will I promise", I said _

Crying from other broke the peacefulness of the moment.

"That's Saizo. Can you hold her while I take care of him?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head. I took Hazel in my arms. She started fussing when she saw Snow walking away. I start a little bounce and she calmed down.

"I wouldn't think you be good with children ", said Kisame.

I haven't held infant since I was child. Kakuzu glanced at us and groaned.

"We could have sent Hidan", said Kisame.

In second he was across the room and had his hand around Kisame's throat.

"You bring that man no where near my children", growled Kakuzu.

"He understands Kakuzu you can put him down", I said.

Kakuzu released him.

"What the fuck Kakuzu? Did you really think I would bring him here? I wouldn't do something like to Snow she would never forgive me" asked Kisame.

"Itachi what is the mission?" asked Kakuzu as stretched a bit.

His back cracked loudly.

"Are still good enough shape for a mission on old man?" asked Kisame.

"If you're going to talk bullshit Kisame at least wait until have my coffee", said Kakuzu as he walked into the kitchen.

We quickly went over the mission it was simple. During the whole conversation Kakuzu had kept close eye on me.

"I think I'll wait outside", said Kisame.

"She likes you", said Kakuzu.

I nodded my head. After while he was assured that I wouldn't hurt his child he went into his room to pack some for his mission. I sat on the couch with Hazel. She stared at me with those red and green eyes. I was used to seeing those eyes much harsher person it was odd seeing them in an innocent baby. While I was thinking she grabbed hold of my hair. Her little fist had a tight grip. Tried to untangle her little fingers from my hair. I went to where I saw Snow walk off to. She was dressing the other baby. Snow smiled.

"I should have warned you that she loves to pull hair", said Snow.

"My brother did the same thing when he was a baby", I said.

"You must miss him", said Snow.

I nodded my head.

"How big of age difference was there between you and him?" she asked.

"Six years", I said.

Snow walked up to and detangled Hazel's fingers from my hair and gave her a toy to hold onto instead.

"What's your mission?" asked Snow.

"It's nothing of any interest. Snow I have to go", I said as I handed her back Hazel.

She easily balanced the twins in her arms.

"I would hug you goodbye, but my hands are a little full", said Snow.

"I will visit soon", I said.

"That will be nice you don't know how boring it gets out here", said Snow.

"Even with those two?" I asked.

"Even with them", said Snow.

"I'll tell you all about my mission when I return", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Kisame and Itachi left. I went into the living room and saw Snow on the couch and the twins in their playpen. I know she's worried. The mission I was assigned to wasn't all that difficult, but it was far away. I also knew anything could happen on mission. From now I have to be much more careful. I have to be there for my family. If I don't return my family will be left in Eiji's hands.

"Are you really going to be gone for a month?" asked Snow.

"Yes, but I don't have a choice", I said.

"You might miss something", said Snow.

"I know, but we both knew that missions would continue soon after the twins were born", I said.

"I know, but that doesn't make it anymore easy for me to accept", said Snow.

This was hurting her. I should have given her more of warning of the upcoming mission. The pregnancy gave her a taste of what life would have been like if we weren't part of the Akatsuki. I gently kissed her on the forehead.

"When are you leaving?" asked Snow.

"Tomorrow morning", I said.

"That soon?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head. The twins started crying at the tension building in the room. I picked them up. I moved Saizo into her arms. She cuddled him close. I kissed her again trying to make her forget.

"Now it's even more important that you come back. I can't raise them by myself. They need their father", said Snow.

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly. The twins were in bed sleeping. It wouldn't be long till Snow and I went to sleep. Hazel and Saizo had a talent of draining our energy.

"You know it won't be long until you start going on missions", I said.

"I know. Then you'll be left alone with the twins", said Snow.

I gulped. The idea of dealing with those two alone was something I wasn't looking forward to. Snow laughed.

"Don't worry Konan will help you. She loves spending time with them", said Snow.

I woke up early in the morning. I got up in the early hours of the morning to meet Hidan. I got dressed. When I went into the kitchen I saw Tatsuo, Snow, and Hazel were already up.

"It's odd seeing you up this early", said Tatsuo as he looked up from his paper.

"He has a mission", said Snow.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", I said.

"I know you will", said Snow.

I kissed her through my mask.

"You're not getting with that horrible excuse for a kiss", Snow said.

I pulled down my mask and gave her the kiss she really wanted. Tatsuo groaned not like the sight. Snow pulled away.

"Much better", said Snow.

I pulled up my mask.

"Hold your daughter before you go", said Snow.

I took Hazel from her arms. She cuddled closely. When I moved her closer to my face her hand pulled at my mask. She cried when she couldn't get it off.

"Looks like Hazel feels the same way about your mask that I do", said Snow.

Hazel screamed when I tried to move her hand away from my mask.

"Say goodbye to Saizo before you go", said Snow.

"I don't want to disturb him", I said.

"You don't have to", said Snow.

I walked to the nursery. I went to the Saizo crib. He was peacefully sleeping. In his sleep was one of the few times he smiled.

"I'll be back little one", I said.

His eyes opened. I was expecting him to cry, but he didn't he just stared up at me with those midnight blue eyes. He yawned and then stretched out his arms. I picked him up and carried Snow. I said goodbye to them. I groaned when saw Hidan.

"It's been awhile heathen bastard", said Hidan.

I gave him no reaction, which annoyed him. I've put up with crying for ten hours straight I can put up with cursing for a least half that until I rip out his tongue. Hidan had been throwing every insult within his small vocabulary at me trying to get a reaction out of me. How childish he really was truly revealed now. My six-week-old children are more mature than him.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I was alone taking care of the horses and children. Tatsuo would be gone for a few days at a horse auction. Twins hadn't noticed that their Daddy was missing yet, but they would figure it out soon enough. There was a knock on the door. I knew it was Konan. She always looked for an excuse to come over. She had been a blessing and the twins loved her.

"How are they doing?" asked Konan.

"They're both more fussy today. They know that Kakuzu is gone. Hazel has noticed it the most", I said.

"She already daddy's little girl", said Konan.

"She's been her daddy's little princess since day she was born", I said.

"Is it alright if Nagato comes over?" asked Konan.

"Sure, I'm surprised he hasn't come over with you before", I said.

"I think he's afraid", said Konan.

I laughed. Our leader is afraid of two harmless babies.

"He's afraid of two babies that can't even crawl yet", I said.

"He's not afraid of them. I think worried that he might eventually want one of his own", said Konan.

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

"Yes. Snow, I don't have that much time left I'm thirty-five. I only have five years left at the most", said Konan.

"Let him hold Hazel. His deep voice will comfort her", I said.

"And she's such a sweet heart it will surely get children on his mind", said Konan.

The horses started to whinny. I had forgotten feed them.

"Can you watch them while I take care of the horses?" I asked.

"I would be happy to", said Konan.

"If they get hungry there are bottles in the fridge that just need to be warmed up", I said.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

I slowly walked up to the path to Tatsuo's farm. I didn't like babies. Not because they cried or went to the bathroom in their pant it was their reaction to me. They never liked me and they always started crying when they saw me. I opened the door and saw Konan giving a bottle to a baby. The smile she had on her face was one I had never seen before. I sat down next to her. The baby in her arms that resembled Snow. He had white hair and midnight blues. He just stared at me to my surprise. There was baby basket on the other side of the couch.

"Whose this?" I asked.

"This is Saizo. He's the oldest of the two by five minutes", said Konan.

Konan burped him and continued to cradle him in her arms.

"Where's Snow?" I asked.

"She's going to be busy with horses for a few hours. So I get to enjoy these two little pumpkins until Snow is done", said Konan as tickled Saizo.

The baby laughed. The other infant started crying. I looked down. Konan picked up the one in basket.

"Hold her", said Konan.

I took the infant carefully in my arms.

"I don't know how to make her stop crying Konan. Please take her", I said.

"Rock her a little and tell her its okay. She's an easy baby", said Konan.

"Children especially babies don't like me Konan", I ask rocked the little girl gently in my arms.

"She likes everyone. If Kisame doesn't scare her you certainly won't. Look she's already calming down", said Konan.

I took a careful look at baby in my arms. She had Kakuzu's dark hair and red and green eyes.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Hazel", said Konan.

"Is she like her father?" I asked.

"Not at all personality wise. She takes after her mother. Saizo is most like his father", said Konan.

I raised Hazel so she could look me in the eyes. She tried grabbing my hair, but her arms were too tiny reach. So instead she grabbed my nose ring. I groaned and tried to remove her hand.

"Oh I forgot to tell you she's grabby", said Konan.

She got Hazel to let got of my nose ring and gave her toy keys to play with.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He likes to grope me. I think he's gotten to second base on me almost as many times as you", said Konan.

My face went red. I started tickling Hazel. I loved watching her smile. Snow walked in she had hay in her and was covered in horsehair.

"Can you watch them a little longer? I have to shower and go to market", asked Snow.

"I don't mind", I said.

"Thanks for babysitting", said Snow.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

Nagato seemed to enjoy playing with little Hazel. I know she would be able to get him. She gave a yawn.

"It look like it's their nap time", I said.

I could have sworn I saw a frown appear on Nagato's face when I took Hazel from his arms.

"Do you want me to come with me to put them down for their nap?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

I smiled and put Hazel in his arms. I carefully laid Saizo down in his crib. He yawned and quickly fell into a deep sleep. It was always easiest getting him to fall asleep his sister was a little more difficult.

"With Hazel you have to rock her in the chair and hum a song to her. Then she fall right back to sleep", I said.

He sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking back and forth. He hummed a tune to her. Hazel's eyes closed in a light peaceful slumber. Nagato carefully placed her in the crib. We went back to other room.

"Why does she like me?" asked Nagato as we sat down on the couch.

"Your voice. It probably reminds her of her father", I said.

"I know what your thinking Konan the answer is still no", said Nagato.

"Please I want a baby that we can call ours", I said.

"I know you do Konan. And now after meeting these two idea is more tempting, but with our life style a child isn't in the cards", said Nagato.

"Snow and Kakuzu did and they have the same life style as us", I said.

"They were an accident. I wouldn't ask Snow to get rid of them. That would crush her", said Nagato.

"I don't have much time life on my clock. I want to have a baby Nagato", I said.

"I know. I want that for us too. But do you really want to bring a kid into this kind of life?" asked Nagato.

"I could stay with Snow and raise the child here. Tatsuo wouldn't mind the extra company. He likes having a full house", I said.

"He wouldn't?" asked Nagato.

He's actually thinking about it, which is a miracle. It would be nice to raise our children with Snow's.

"Maybe Konan just maybe. I'm making no promises", said Nagato.

I tackled him down on the couch.

"Thank you", I said.

The door opened.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt", said Snow.

Her face was red with blush.

"It's alright Snow you didn't interrupt", I said.

"I have to attend things in the village", said Nagato as he got up from the couch.

He left.

"So did it work?" asked Snow.

"He's went to a no to maybe", I said.

"You could always trick him", said Snow.

"Is that what you did to Kakuzu?" I asked.

"No I didn't do anything like that to Kakuzu. I was perfectly happy waiting until all the Akatsuki business was over before having children, since I didn't have a time limit on when I could stop having children", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

One month went by and Kakuzu hadn't returned from his mission. They help the time go by more quickly. Konan came in.

"Sorry for running late. I know their doctor appointment is soon", said Konan.

"It okay can you put Hazel in her winter onesie?" I asked.

"Of course", said Konan.

When I came out of the nursery Hazel was wearing a cute pink teddy bear onesie with little bow buttons.

"Doesn't she look cute?" said Konan.

"But they would look cuter together", I said.

I had put Saizo in comfy warm yellow teddy onesie. I took picture of them both laying together.

"Okay now it time to go to their check up", I said.

We ran to the hospital. The nurse took us to the waiting room. The waiting room was painted yellow and had train decorations going across the wall.

"Hazel and Saizo", called the nurse.

Konan and I followed the nurse into a small light blue room. Konan and I took the two empty seats in the room.

"Dr. Star will be seeing you soon", said the nurse.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in. He was tall and had thick dark blond hair, brown eyes, and a mustache.

"Nice to see you Snow how are the twins doing", said Dr. Star.

"Well", I said.

"Who should we start with?" he asked.

"Hazel", I said.

He took off her onesie and kept her only in her diaper. He picked her up and hazel instantly tried to grab his mustache. He put her on the scale.

"She's average weight for her age", said Dr. Star.

"When do think I should start giving them baby food?" I asked.

"I prefer to introduce baby food later. So I would say six months", said Dr. Star.

He gave her normal work up.

"Snow can you hold her while give her at shot", said Dr. Star.

I nodded and sat down on the table with Hazel in my lap. She screamed loudly as when she was pricked with the needle. The doctor put a pink Band-Aid over the little puncture mark. From that day on Dr. Star became the only person Hazel didn't like. I did a little bounce.

"Shh it okay little one. It over", I said.

She eventually calmed down and stopped crying.

"Now Saizo's turn", said Dr. Star.

Saizo squirmed angrily in his arms. He was good throughout most of the check up. As soon as Saizo saw the needle his skin turned to diamond. Dr. Star's eyes went wide.

"You didn't tell a kekkie genkia ran their bloodline", said Dr. Star.

"It does and I trust you not tell anyone about their abilities", I said.

"Of course I won't doctor patient confidentiality, but I still need to give Saizo his shot", said Dr. Star.

"It should fade in a minute. He doesn't have that much chakra", I said.

His skin returned to normal. Saizo screamed in anger, when the needle pricked him. He reached his hands out to me.

"Hush baby boy. Mommy's here", I said.

I tickled his tummy trying to make him forget. He huddled closely to me to get away from the doctor. He let me dress him. Saizo glared at Dr. Star.

"I'm surprised such a young baby has master such a harsh glare", said Dr. Star.

"He got that from his father", I said.

By the time we got home the twins had fallen asleep. I put them in their playpen.

"So have you had any problems with that strange man?" asked Konan.

"No he hasn't been around. I haven't spotted any of his bird either", I said.

"I wanted to where did you get those baby mobiles?" asked Konan.

"Sasori", I said.

"How long did he stay? I can't see him being very fond of infants", said Konan.

"He came when they were napping and left soon after he gave me the mobiles for their cribs", I said.

"Has Deidara made a visit?" asked Konan.

"No with Kakuzu's lack of sleep. It would be too dangerous for him to stop by", I said.

I yawned.

"I can watch them while you get some sleep", offered Konan.

"That would be nice. Wake me up if they need anything", I said.

I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

The mission was successful. Hidan had put up two major fits that nearly brought me to the edge of insanity, which was what he wanted. I had no idea why he found such joy in getting me angry.

"Can't we stop for a little while you heathen fuck?" asked Hidan.

"No", I said.

I wanted to get home to my family. That's where I belonged. I wonder how much they had grown.

"I wonder if Jashin would accept your little brats", said Hidan.

I grabbed him by his hair and threw. When I found him in a giant crater. I put my foot his throat.

"You are never to mention my children", I said.

"Looks like I've your new button", said Hidan.

A protective anger took over me, but I tried to keep it manageable.

"Their blood would taste so sweet. What were names again Hazel and Saizo?" said Hidan.

Lost control. My children were innocent their names should never pass his lips. My thread tied him, so he was helpless. My skin hardened and I forced Hidan's mouth open and ripped out his tongue and then sewed his mouth shut.


	26. Innocent

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 26: Firsts**

**I know this chapter took a long time and have no real excuse for the delay, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have suggestions on how to make this chapter please tell me. Thanks for reading. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, and Leader **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The path back to the hideout was relatively peaceful. Having Hidan's mouth sewn shut with his tongue ripped out made him easier to manage. His fingers pried at the stitches trying to remove them.

"You're only going to make it worse by doing that", I said.

"What did Hidan do to deserve this?" asked Leader as he examined Hidan's injuries.

"Do I need a reason?" I asked.

"I think its an improvement", said Sasori.

Hidan flipped me off.

"Don't make me remove your fingers too", I said.

Hidan went to his room.

"You know you'll have to take out those stitches sooner rather than later", said Leader.

"He doesn't have to know that", I said.

"You may go to your family", said Leader.

I left. I opened the door to Tatsuo's house. Snow tackled me with down in a loving hug. She tugged off my hood and pulled down my mask. She kissed me on the lips.

"I'm so happy you're back", said Snow with pink pearls and gold falling from her eyes.

"I'm happy to be back. Don't cry though", I said.

"I can't help it", said Snow as she failed to wipe away her jeweled tears.

She got off of me.

"Why is there blood on your cloak?" asked Snow.

"It's not mine", I said.

"Than whose is it?" asked Snow.

"Hidan's", I said.

"Did he deserve it?" asked Snow.

"He always does", I said.

She took my cloak and put it in the laundry basket.

"The twins missed you", said Snow.

"I missed them too", I said.

"They are sleeping right now, so you'll have to wait", said Snow.

"That only means I have more time to spend with you", I said.

We sat down on the couch.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Nope, well Saizo did give Dr. Star a scare", said Snow.

"How so?" I asked.

"His skin turned to diamond when he got a shot", said Snow.

"It's risky taking them to him", I said.

"Our children are extremely important to me Kakuzu. If I didn't think it were safe for them I would correct it", said Snow.

Snow rested her head on my chest.

"I love you", said Snow.

"I love you too my treasure", I said.

She ran her fingers through my hair and carefully kissed along the stitches on my jaw. Some intimacy would be nice. We hadn't been together since the twins were born. I sighed we couldn't do anything while Tatsuo was still in the house. I pulled away. She understood the message.

"Have you been getting your sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, the twins are sleeping also all through the night. Doku, Terra, Konan have been a blessings", said Snow.

We were able to relax for about fifteen minute before crying broke the silence.

"That's Saizo", said Snow.

She got up from the couch and returned with the twins in her arms. They had grown. Hazel reached out for me and started squirming in Snow's grip. I quickly took her from Snow's arm.

"She missed you the most", said Snow.

Hazel cuddled closely to me. Saizo started wailing angrily.

"He'll notice you more after he eats", said Snow.

Saizo instantly calmed down as soon as Snow started nursing in him. Once he finished he stretched out his arms to me.

"Now you notice me, but I can't blame he him for being distracted", I said.

I took him from Snow's arm.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Four months went by without many problems. Kakuzu went on his missions and came back safely. Hazel and Saizo were now six months old now. They were growing quickly and were healthy. Kakuzu returned from his latest mission.

"Kakuzu can you help me in barn?" asked Tatsuo.

"Go", I said.

I was washing the twins in the giant farm skink in the kitchen. Hazel and Saizo were happily splashing each other in the sink. The two of them got along well. I only hoped their friendship would continue. Hazel was the smaller of the two. Doku laughed as the twins splashed each other. My snakes were great babysitters and loved spending time with the twins. There was a knock at the door. Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone.

"Doku can you get that?" I asked.

Before Doku could answer the door Leader barged in. He looked panicked. I took the twins out of the sink and dried them and got them dressed. I quickly placed the twins' in their play pin.

"What do I owe this visit to?" I asked.

"Konan hasn't returned from her mission. I fear she's been imprisoned", said Leader.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"Come with me to save her", said Leader.

He was hiding whatever fear he was feeling well, but not well enough that it was completely unnoticeable.

"Okay first tell me what happen?" I asked.

I led him to the couch so he could sit.

"She was on a mission to the Hidden Stone Village", said Leader.

"When was she suppose to come back?" I asked.

"A week ago", said Leader.

"And you are sure you want my help with? I haven't been on a mission for almost a year", I said.

"Have you kept up your training?" asked Leader.

"Yes", I said.

"Then you are ready. I've been trying to avoid giving you missions because of your children, but I need your help", said Leader.

"I will help you. Let me tell Kakuzu and pack up", I said.

"Where's Kakuzu?" asked Leader.

"In barn", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow rushed into the barn. I dropped the bales of hay I was carrying when I saw the worry on Snow's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Konan hasn't returned from her mission and Leader wants me to go with him to rescue her", said Snow.

I wanted to get angry, but I knew there was no way to stop Snow from going. One of her closest friends was in danger and she was under direct orders from Pain.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Today as soon as I'm ready", said Snow.

"Go get ready. I will watch over the twins", I said.

A frown appeared on her face.

"She is like a sister to me and I want to help her, but I don't want to leave them", said Snow.

"Snow its part of being a shinobi. I will make sure Saizo and Hazel are safe here. Just make sure you come back", I said.

I followed her to the bedroom. I watched her as she dressed. Before she could put on her mask I kissed her. As our lips molded to each others I slipped a small cardboard box into her hands. She pulled away.

"I wanted to give to this to you later, but I think you'll need it now", I said.

Snow smiled when she saw the photos of the twins together.

"Thank you I do need this", said Snow.

Sapphire started streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Snow you know this would eventually happen. It's your turn to have a mission", I said.

She took a deep breath. Snow wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I love you", said Snow.

"I love you too. Now stop your crying", I said.

Her tears stopped flowing. I pulled up her mask.

"The twins aren't going to recognize you", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I hope this doesn't take long", I said.

"You'll be fine", said Kakuzu.

I walked out of the bedroom and went to the twins' play pin. I pulled down my mask, so they knew who I was. I kissed each of them on the forehead.

"I love you two", I said.

The twins had no idea what was going on. I joined Leader outside.

"I am sorry for separating you from your family. I wouldn't have asked you if weren't important", said Leader.

"I know lets go get Konan back", I said.

It was a long journey to the Hidden Stone village.

"Do you have any information on where she's being kept?" I asked.

"The Hidden Stone's interrogation rooms are hidden among the mountains. The doors are almost impossible to find", said Leader.

"How are we going to find her?" I asked.

"Your snakes have thermal vision so they will be able to see bodies of heat hidden within the mountain", said Leader.

As I traveled couldn't help wondering how much information Leader how about this. We could easily be going into a trap. I wanted to know what to expect. Going blind into a battle could be a deadly risk. We were half to village. I stopped.

"What are you doing?" asked Leader.

"We need to rest", I said.

"No we have to keep going", said Leader.

"Sit down now or I will force you to", I growled.

"She needs me", said Leader.

"I know and we are going to get here, but we can't be rash about it. I know what it is like to be separated from someone you love, but we can't go charging into the village demanding for her return", I said.

He sat down and I made a small fire. I knew neither of us were going to sleep tonight. I sat down next to him.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"I only want her back", said Leader.

"I know, but that isn't a plan", I said.

He was still in shock that someone would take Konan away from him.

"Where was she captured?" I asked.

"Aka River", said Leader.

It was a river that looped widely around the village. Aka River was known for its rich clay. The bottom of the river was rich with red clay that was perfect for sculpting. I pulled out a map. In the Hidden Diamond Village Eiji told me that prisoners of Hidden Stone were kept their prisoners in the Guardian Mountains.

"I think she's in there", I said as pointed to mountains on the map.

"The Guardian Mountains?"

I nodded my head. The Guardian Mountains was a group mountains that surround the Hidden Stone Village. They were steep and extremely dangerous to travel on. The stone of the mountains were smoothed by thousands of years of rain. The smooth stone made it difficult to get a foot hold even with the assistance of chakra.

"That's a large area to search", said Leader.

"Yes, but I think I know exactly where she is or at least the area", I said.

"How?" asked Leader.

"Like the Hidden Diamond the Hidden Stone is mining village. Most of the mountains are somewhat hallowed from years of mining. Most of the mountains still have treasure in them and are still being mined. That eliminates all the mountains where mining is still active", I said.

I crossed off the parts of the mountain where mining was being done. That got rid of a fair amount the area we had to search.

"Where did you learn this?" asked Leader.

"Most of the population of the Hidden Diamond are miners. There was a great exchange of mining information between the Hidden Stone and Diamond. I found it all extremely boring, but I learned as much as I could about, so I could have more in common with my people", I said.

"And they wouldn't want their prisoners anywhere near there village", said Leader.

He crossed off the mountains closest the village.

"I think she's in this mountain", I said.

It was and old mining mountain. The tunnels that wound through it would be a perfect place to keep prisoners. The screams wouldn't be heard and it was out of the way of the village. Leader seemed more at ease. He started pacing around the small fire.

"Lets leave now", said Leader.

"We will leave in the morning", I said.

"We leave now!" growled Leader.

He started running toward the Hidden Stone. I got up and took off after. I sped in front of him.

"Snow get out of my way", said Leader.

I knew there was no way to convince Leader out of this.

"I'm not going to stop you Leader, but you have to let me come with you", I said.

It took us most night to reach the mountain. There were multiple entrances, which led to traps. There was only one entrance that was defiantly real and two guards stood outside of it. We had to set up camp. There was no way we would risk a day light attack. Summoned Terra and Mamba.

"How may we be of service to Mistress?" asked Terra.

"I need the both of you to scout out that mountain. If you find Konan report back immediately ", I said.

Both went slithering off. I eyed the mountain. I couldn't see a way of get Konan without having to kill. This was going to be messy. Mamba was the first to report back.

"Did you find her?" asked Leader.

"Yes, she's in the east part of the mountain", said Mamba.

I grabbed Leader's wrist.

"We cannot be rash about this. If we are going to do this we have to do it right. When night will come soon enough", I said.

Night could be two seconds away and that wouldn't be soon enough.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Leader.

"I know if I mess this mission up I will lose a lot. It surprise me that you are managing it so well", I said.

"You think I am managing this well? I'm worried out of my mind about this", said Leader.

"You are more together than most would be. You are actually listening to my advice", I said.

Night finally came. I had not idea how Leader was able to keep calm through out the hours.

"I'll cause a distraction while Mamba takes you", I said.

I carefully snuck to the base of the mountain. There was a tunnel entrance. It was only guarded by a young looking ninja. Probably a chunin. As long as he does scream extremely loudly I should be safe.

"Who's there?" he asked.

I gave no answer.

"What are you worrying about?" asked another guard.

"I guess it was nothing", said the other.

"I wouldn't say nothing", I said as I step forward.

"Who are you?" asked one of them.

"My name is none concern of yours", I said.

"Get back up", said the other.

"There's no reason to cause a fuss", I said.

The chunin made the mistake of looking him the eyes. He froze a he saw the image of his own death flashed before his eyes. Chains of earth wrapped around him. The chains started tightening around him.

"If you want your friend to live. You will surrender and no harm will come to you", I said.

"Fine", said the guard.

I summoned Doku.

"Hide them somewhere", I said.

Doku tugged them somewhere. I went into the tunnel. I walked until I found the center of the mountain. I did the hand signs.

"Earthquake"

I placed my hands against the wall. I heard screams coming from above.

"Evacuate the mountain", yelled someone.

Hopefully Leader knows what to do.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

As soon as I saw the guards evacuating I snuck into the mountain.

"Take me to her", I said to Mamba.

I followed Mamba as he slithered quickly through the tunnels of the mountain. The smell of blood hit my nose.

"Smells like someone got on Terra's bad side", said Mamba.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I was expecting a fight it surprised me when I saw the guards were already dead. As stepped further into the room I saw Konan she was tied down the chair and bleeding. A snake was coiled in her laps. There was blood on the snake's mouth. There were seals painted onto the floor keeping Konan from using her chakra. I broke the seal.

"Nagato", said Konan as she slowly raised her head.

I kissed her quickly on the forehead. I untied her from the chair and picked her up.

"I want to go home", said Konan.

"That's where we are going", I said.

I ran to safety and waited for Snow. The whole mountain crumbled down.

"No"

"What is it Nagato?" asked Konan.

"I'm right here. There no need to worry", said Snow.

She was covered in rock dust.

"We should leave", said Snow.

We traveled a few miles. I sensed chakra chasing after us. Snow stopped.

"Take her and get some distance. I will delay them", said Snow.

"Snow"

"Go now!" growled Snow.

I didn't want to leave her behind. But Konan's condition forced me to.

"I will catch up", said Snow.

I went far enough not to be noticed by the guards, but close enough to watch Snow. Four men were had cornered her. There was something different about her. She seemed cold and remote. An evil smile appeared on her face. I had only seen her smile like that once before.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"What are you smiling about?" asked one of the men.

"I will make this simple on you four give me the man who injured my friend and the rest of you can go free", I said.

"That would be me", said the oldest of the four.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ko. You three leave", said the man.

A stone cage appeared around the three.

"I can't have them ruining all our fun", I said.

"Agreed", said Ko.

The battle went by quickly. Ko laid huddled on the ground.

"Death will be too easy for you", I said.

I broke his back. He would be paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life. Earth chains wrapped three guards.

"Goodbye Ko", I said.

I left. I sensed a chakra following me. I stopped.

"I know you are there", I said.

A teenage boy stepped out of the shadows. He looked about eighteen. His clothing was all gray and wore a mask. Around his neck was a forehead protector with the symbol of his village on it. In his left hand he held a pix axe.

"You are only a child", I said.

"I'm only a few years younger than you", said the boy.

"I've been through things you can't imagine, which have force me to mature quickly", I said.

"You are Compassion", said the boy.

"You are familiar with, but I don't have the knowledge of who you are", I said.

"Ryo", he said.

"Are you sure you want to challenge Ryo. You saw how easily I handled your sensei. I will give you this chance to leave freely without injury", I said.

"I am not a coward", said Ryo.

"Did I say that?" I asked.

He charged at me. I easily dodge his first attacks. They were sharp, but he wasn't as quick as me. He kept coming at me. I meant only to injure him but my attack missed its target. My attack hit heart. He fell dead. Ryo was innocent in all this. I had never killed an innocent person not even when I was with Orochimaru.

"No",

I ran to him and channeled my chakra into him. It was too late. I started crying.

"I'm sorry", I said.

I put a diamond the size of a strawberry in his hand. I knew a jewel of the price was nothing to heal the death of a loved one, but it was all I could do. I had to go. I quickly found Leader and Konan.

"It wasn't you fault. You had no choice he kept coming at you. You were only defending yourself", said Leader.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" I asked.

"It is always that way", said Leader.

Once we were far enough of away Leader laid Konan on the ground so I could heal her. Her injuries weren't horrible, but I was worried about the injuries that couldn't be seen by the eye.

"She might need a long break after this", I said.

"But she is healthy?" asked Leader.

"Yes, she's healthy, but I'm not sure how her mind was affected", I said.

Konan fell asleep leaning against Leader. He ran his finger lovingly through her hair.

"Can I speak with you?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"I can't do this anymore. I cannot stand the idea of having to take another innocent life. Please let me retire to Tatsuo farm", I begged.

"You can. Snow you served the Akatsuki well. Will we be free to visit?" asked Leader.

"Yes feel free to visit whenever you want. I'm not leaving the area. I promise I will never say anything about the Akatsuki", I said.

"I know you won't say a word and I won't say a word about you", said Leader.

It took us two weeks to return. Instead of going to the hideout with Leader and Konan I went to Tatsuo's farm. I quietly got into bed with Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

When I woke up Snow was beside me in bed. She was awake and staring blankly at the wall.

"Snow",

She looked at me an instantly started crying. I wrapped my arms around her trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong my treasure?" I asked.

"I took an innocent life", said Snow.

That didn't sound right. Snow wouldn't take a life unless she had to.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had to keep four guards busy while Leader and Konan could get away. I only seriously injured one. And the other three were too terrified to move, so I left", said Snow.

"Leader abandoned you?" I asked.

"No, he was only trying to someone he loves safe. You understand that don't you?" asked Snow.

"Yes, I understand it", I said.

"As I was getting back I sensed a chakra and stopped. I confronted him. He was only eighteen Kakuzu", said Snow before she started crying again.

I ran my fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

"He wouldn't stop attack me. I only wanted to injure him. But my attack ended up hitting his heart. I tried healing him, but it was too late", said Snow.

"Snow you were only defending yourself. It wasn't your fault", I said.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"I have some good news though", said Snow.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Leader is letting me retire", said Snow.

"That's great Snow", I said.

She wasn't meant for this lifestyle anymore. Staying at the time with the twin will be perfect for her.

"Saizo missed you", I said.

"Really?" asked Snow.

"Yes, he cried for a week straight", I said.

Later the twins woke up and Snow fed them. I know Snow would never forgive herself for killing that ninja. But at least the twins and life style we keep her mind of it.


	27. Firsts

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 27: Firsts**

**This is cute little chapter that I hope you will enjoy. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review or any suggestions. I'm not sure about this chapter. Maybe your input will help me clean it up some. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, and Konan **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It didn't take me long to settle into retirement. The others would visit when they had the time. I got bored sometimes, but the twins kept me busy enough. I kept up my training. I wasn't going to let my skills dull and put my children at risk if an attack were to happen. Since the twins started crawling I had to keep a closer eyes on them. Saizo and Hazel were even making their first attempts at standing. I hope Kakuzu will get back in time I don't want him to miss an important part in his children's life.

Today was a stormy dreary day. It was one of few times I craved being back on a mission. If it weren't raining I would take the twins to park and them in the swings. I craved the company of someone who could actually talk. I might have to summon my company. My snakes were always happy to see me. The twins were both asleep, so I couldn't do anything with them. A knock on the door brought hope of entertainment. I ran to open it. I smiled when I saw Itachi. He was drenched and tired.

"Come in", I said.

I pulled him into the house.

"You'll catch a cold in this weather", I said as I took off his cloak and put a blanket over his shoulders.

"Snow you're mothering me", said Itachi.

"Sorry I live with two babies who are dependent on me", I said.

"It shows how dear they are to you", said Itachi.

"I can't imagine my life without them", I said.

I think Itachi liked coming over because it took him away from the emotional coldness of the Akatsuki. He could be somewhat human here and he trusts me enough to reveal some of his suppressed emotions. He looked shaken up. It had to be something horrible to get to Itachi.

"How are my niece and nephew doing?" asked Itachi.

"Good they're napping right now. But they will be happy to see you when they wake up", I said.

I made him a cup of tea and we sat down at the table.

"How have you adjusted?" asked Itachi.

"Well I guess, but have to admit it gets boring sometimes. It's nice having someone who can actually talk here", I said.

"What about Tatsuo?" asked Itachi.

"He travels a lot and Kakuzu has missions", I said.

"Have you kept up on your training?" asked Itachi.

"Whenever I have the spare time. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I saw my brother a few days ago", said Itachi.

Itachi rarely ever spoke of his family. I didn't push him to. His past is his to tell.

"I think I've pushed strait into Orochimaru's arms", said Itachi.

I shuttered when I heard that name. I hate that his name still has an affected on me. There was a mix of emotions in Itachi's voice. One of the few I recognized was guilt.

"I know Orochimaru had you spying on him", said Itachi.

"Why would he want to go with Orochimaru?" I asked.

"So he could have the power to defeat me", said Itachi.

"Power is an attraction, but its such a high price. I hope your brother knows what he's paying", I said.

"He's young", said Itachi.

"Orochimaru has a talent of attracting the young. I was one of the oldest people there", I said.

"What should I expect from him?" asked Itachi.

I pointed to the shiny scar on my.

"A curse mark" said Itachi.

"All Orochimaru's servants have one except for Kabuto", I said.

"Will it be like yours?" asked Itachi.

"No mine was one of a kind. Your brother's one will be like the one on the Sound Five. It will most likely be on his neck", I said.

I stopped myself from asking why his brother would want him dead. I found myself constantly forgetting about what Itachi has done. It never matter to me. I always thought there had to be some reason behind it. I could never imagine him committing such a horrible act, but I've only seen one side of him that always kind to me.

"I won't hurt your children Snow. I swear on my life I won't", said Itachi.

"If I didn't trust you with them I wouldn't allow you near this house. You need to relax", I said.

"Easier said then done", mumbled Itachi.

The twins started crying. A perfect distraction for Itachi and I.

"Can you help me with them?" I asked.

He nodded his head and followed me into the nursery. I picked up Saizo and he nuzzled closely to my chest. I stopped nursing them since both of them started biting. Hazel gave a happy scream when she saw Itachi. As he picked her up she tried to tangle her hand in his hair. He easily avoid the grasp of Hazel's tiny hand. We placed each of them in their high chairs. Carrot and peas baby food for Hazel and only carrot for Saizo. He's a fussy eater.

"You can feed Hazel", I said as handed him the baby food.

As we fed them I couldn't help noticing how good he was with her.

"Itachi how did you get so good with children?" I asked.

"My younger brother was a baby when I was young. I watched and learned from my mother how to care for him. She always told me one day I would have children of my own and that learning it early would save me trouble in the future", said Itachi.

"I bet you would have made a great dad", I said.

"I'm a wanted mass murder Snow that doesn't make for great parenting material. I don't mean to say Kakuzu is a bad father. It's unusual for some with our kind of record to settle down and have a family", said Itachi.

"I wouldn't say Kakuzu has exactly settled down but his trying his best to be there for them. That's besides the point. You have the qualities that would make a great father", I said.

"And what qualities are those?" asked Itachi.

"You're patient, kind, and tolerant", I said.

"Rarely anyone get to see that", said Itachi.

"I'm grateful I am one of the few who get to see it", I said.

I looked over Itachi. It surprise me that someone as handsome as him hasn't had a girlfriend or two. I bet the girls in his village tried to stalk him everywhere.

"Itachi you don't have to answer this, but did you ever have a girlfriend or something like that?" I asked.

"No, there were a lot of stalker girls, but nothing real. No one had the ability to really understand me", said Itachi.

The day went by smoothly and Itachi eventually left around eight. I didn't like being in this large house by myself. Tatsuo was constantly traveling to convention. It got lonely sometimes. That's why it was so nice to have the occasional visitor. I knew tonight I wouldn't get any sleep. I stayed up through most of the night.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Traveling in this weather slowed down my travel. I returned home late. Snow sat on the couch with an empty expression on her face.

"Snow?"

She blinked her eyes a few times as she came out of her haze.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I can't sleep", said Snow.

"Because of him?" I asked.

She still hasn't gotten over killing that young ninja. I saw nothing wrong with her actions, but I'm not her. No matter how many times I told her it wasn't her fault it did nothing to ease the guilt she felt.

"I keep on seeing his death", said Snow.

"Snow his death isn't your fault", I said.

"How can you say that? My attack killed him", said Snow

"Snow you fought with another ninja you both knew the risks of battle", I said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better", said Snow.

"I know what will", I said.

I took her hand and led her to the twins' nursery. She smiled when she saw Saizo. Snow gently kissed him on the head. She sat down in the rocking chair.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile", said Snow.

The next morning I found her asleep in the rocking chair.

"Snow",

Her eyes opened and she yawned loudly. She stretched out in the chair.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Better than I thought I would", said Snow.

Hazel started waking up. I picked her up. Her hand tangled in my hair. I carefully pried her hand out of it. She whined, but settled down when I gave Hazel her toy shark.

"Come on Saizo its time to wake up", said Snow.

He cried angrily, but quickly settled in her arms. She's the only one who can calm him so quickly.

"You are so good at keeping him calm", I said.

"I can calm his father, so keeping him calm is easy. Oh it's your turn to change the twins", said Snow before she left the room.

I saw a smile on Saizo's face. I know that smile it means something horrible that I don't want to deal with.

"Sometimes I think you do this on purpose", I said to Saizo.

He laughed. I changed his diaper as quickly as I could. His diapers have to be one of the worst things I've ever smelled. Snow took him from the changing table and put him in a red and white striped onesie.

"Who's my handsome little boy", said Snow as she tickled him.

"He's more a little stinker", I grumbled.

Snow threw a pacifier at my head.

"You go feed Saizo", said Snow.

I left the nursery to feed Saizo.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"How's my pumpkin doing?" I asked.

She screamed happily. I changed her then dressed her in black shirt with red pants. When I went into the kitchen Saizo and Kakuzu were covered in baby food. I couldn't help laughing.

"Looks like the twins are going to have a bath today", I said.

"I don't know how he made such a mess I took my eyes off of him for a second", said Kakuzu as he wiped the baby food off his face.

"I should have warned you about that. Here I'll take care of Saizo", I said.

I sat down in front of Saizo and started feeding him.

"You make it look so easy. How did you get so good with children?" asked Kakuzu.

"They helped me learn fast, but when I was with my master I had to watch over all of his children", I said.

"That must have been unpleasant", said Kakuzu.

"They were innocent their father might have been bad, but they weren't", I said.

I cleaned off Saizo and him crawl around on the carpet with his sister. I sat down on the carpet with them. I smiled when I saw Saizo trying to stand.

"Kakuzu look"

Saizo slowly took his first wobbly steps. He fell down, but got back up and started walking toward me again. He didn't stop till he reached me.

"That was so good Saizo", I said before I kissed him on the forehead.

He laughed. Then Hazel got to her feet and started walking toward Kakuzu. She fell a few times, but continued her determined walk toward her daddy.

"That's a good girl", said Kakuzu as he gently hugged her.

The days passed smoothly. Until one day one a little voice yelled, "Mama"

It was Hazel.

"Mama", she said again as she stretched out her arms to me.

"Kakuzu", I called.

He walked over.

"Hazel said her first word", I said.

"Mama! Dada", said Hazel.

Kakuzu still seemed in shock over being called Dada.

"Not used to your new title?" I asked.

"I never thought I would be called it", said Kakuzu.

"If makes you feel any better I never thought I would be called mama", I said.

"You're a great mother", said Kakuzu.

"Thank you that means a lot", I said.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too my treasures", said Kakuzu.

"Mama", said Saizo.

I smiled and picked up Saizo.

"Yes, I'm your mommy", I said as I held him close.

"Dada", said Saizo.

There was knock on the door. I got up to go get it. I smiled when I saw Konan. She had recovered fully from being captured.

"I was wondering you want to go on a walk", said Konan.

"Kakuzu watch the twins", I said.

He looked a little tense.

"You'll be fine", I said.

I left with Konan. She hadn't talk to me about what happened to her while she was imprisoned. I hope she's talking about with Leader at least.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I don't how Snow puts up with it. The horrible nightmares and all the other parts.

"How did you put up with?" I asked.

"How did put with what?" asked Snow.

"You know what I'm talking about", I said.

"I talked about it with someone I love. Have you talked about it with Leader?" asked Snow.

"No he's asks, but I don't want talk about it. Being captured liked that reminded me of the time I was captured by Hanzo", I said.

I kept my eyes on the ground.

"You must think I'm weak. Compared to what you've gone through this must be nothing", I said.

"It isn't nothing. It was an ordeal. I'll be there for you like you've been there for me", said Snow.

I wanted to get off this topic and talk about something more positive.

"Has anything new happened with the twins?" I asked.

Snow smiled.

"They said their first words and started walking", said Snow.

"I wish I could have something like that", I said.

"What's stopping you?" asked Snow.

We did a circle around the park and then returned.

"Promise me you'll talk with Leader", said Snow.

"I will", I said.

I walked back to the hideout and went into Nagato's room.

"What is it?" asked Nagato.

"I want to talk about it. All of it", I said.

I told him everything. We talked for hours. Snow was right it was better talking about it with Nagato.

"Thank you for telling me this Konan. I know it must have been hard on you", said Nagato.


	28. Two-Tails

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 28: Two-Tails **

**Thank you for the honest review Chico. I think this chapter is much more interesting. Thank you for reading **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, and Hidan. **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Four years went by in a blink of an eye. I'm now twenty-eight and Kakuzu ninety-eight. There's been loses in this time, but I was able to move on. I couldn't let sadness affected me I have to be strong for my children. Hazel and Saizo have grown and are happy. I've made sure that my children have a better life than me and I will continue to do that for the rest of my life. Their personalities are more distinct now Hazel was more like me and Saizo was almost exactly like his father.

"Mommy?"

It was Saizo. His features held a strong resemblance to his father. His hair went down his shoulders and his bangs fell in front of his eyes.

"What is sweetie?" I asked.

"When is daddy coming home?" asked Saizo.

This was the tenth time this hour I've been asked this question and I was getting a headache. They missed their daddy as much as I did.

"He will be home soon. Why don't you play with your sister?" I asked.

"She's no good at monopoly", said Saizo.

"Where is your sister?" I asked.

"I don't know", said Saizo.

"Hazel", I called.

"Out here mommy", said Hazel.

She was sitting on the porch. Hazel was wearing yellow over-alls and blue striped t-shirt. Her long dark brown was in pigtails. Hazel feet were bare and covered in dirt. Where has she gotten into this time?

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for daddy", said Hazel.

"There he is", said Saizo.

They went charging in his direction. I smiled when I saw him. He put down the twins and pulled me close. I pulled down his mask and kissed him.

"Gross!" said Saizo.

"Yucky!" said Hazel.

"What so wrong about me and your dad being together?" I asked.

"It's just weird", said Saizo.

"Me and your mother being together was how you two were made", said Kakuzu.

I didn't want to have long conversation with twins about where babies come from.

"What?" asked Saizo.

"Nothing", I said.

He pulled away from me.

"Have you two been training?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, Daddy", said Hazel.

"Why don't you show me what you have learned", said Kakuzu.

The twins each had a turn sparring with Kakuzu. He was always extremely careful when playing with them. After that twins yawned.

"Nap time you two", I said.

"I'm not sleepy mommy", said Saizo before he yawned.

"Me too", said Hazel.

I picked up Hazel and Kakuzu picked up Saizo. The two of them still shared a room, which was thing of constant argument between the two. I quietly shut the door to their room.

"When is your next mission?" I asked.

"A day from now", said Kakuzu.

"That soon?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"What kind of mission?" I asked.

"The two-tails is close. I have to go", said Kakuzu.

"I know", I said.

The day went by quickly. There was only one fight between the twins today, which was a miracle. They fell asleep at seven thirty.

"They're asleep why don't we have some fun", said Kakuzu.

He started kissing my neck. Sex has been lacking in our relationship lately. It wasn't that we didn't want to. The twins took up a lot of time.

"We should wait to make sure", I said.

After hours we were sure that the twins wouldn't wake up. I took his hand and led him into the bedroom. We quickly undressed. We were about to get into bed to continue when there was a small knock on the door. We stayed quiet hoping that it wouldn't continue.

"Mommy",

It was Hazel. Kakuzu left to the bathroom to calm down. I opened the door and let Hazel in. She held Kisa her toy shark in one hand.

"What's wrong Hazel?" I asked.

"I had a scary dream. Can I sleep with you and daddy?" asked Hazel.

I knew she wouldn't fall back asleep, until she relaxed.

"Okay honey", I said.

She walked into room and got comfortable in my bed. Kakuzu came out of bathroom wearing pants. He looked at Hazel.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

I nodded my head. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. Kakuzu opened the door and it was Saizo.

"I can't sleep daddy", said Saizo.

He walked into the room and got into bed next to Hazel.

"There's always tomorrow night", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, there's always tomorrow", I said.

I gently kissed him on the lips. With the twins in the bed there was that much room in the bed.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I felt someone poking my face. I had no idea what time it is. Normally Snow lets me sleep in after a long mission.

"Daddy it's time to wake up", said Hazel.

I didn't open my eyes.

"Hazel, I need my sleep", I said.

"But its wake up time", said Hazel.

"No, it's not Hazel", I said.

She kept on poking my face. Why did she have to have her mother's stubbornness? I finally sat up when she poked me in the eye.

"Hazel!"

I saw that I scared her.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, Hazel", I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry", said Hazel.

"I'm not angry Hazel, but you can't poke me in the eye", I said.

"Okay", said Hazel.

She took my hand and led me into the kitchen. Tatsuo was at the table with Saizo.

"That's some look, Kakuzu", said Snow.

I had no idea what she was talking about.

"The braids", said Tatsuo.

I caught my reflection in the window. There were three braids in my hair each was tied with a large pink bows. Hazel giggled.

"I thought daddy looked pretty with them", said Hazel.

I couldn't get mad at her. Her and her mother both had that affect.

"Hazel eat your lunch", said Snow.

Snow quickly undid the braids. The table was silent as we ate.

"Daddy can we go play the hiding game?" asked Hazel.

The hiding game was variation of a training exercise. Hazel would be give ten seconds to hide before I would try and find her. She would try a surprise attack me.

"Let me finish my coffee", I said.

"Okay", said Hazel.

As Hazel and I left Saizo tried to follow.

"Where do you think you're going Saizo?" asked Snow.

"To play", said Saizo.

"Not until you finish your broccoli", said Snow.

I knew there was going to be a tantrum from Saizo in a matter of minutes.

"Daddy let's go", said Hazel as she tugged on my hand.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Go have fun", I said.

Hazel and Kakuzu left.

"But I hate broccoli", whined Saizo.

"I don't care its good for you. And you're not leaving this table until you eat it", I said.

He went into a screaming tantrum. After thirty minute he finally gave in and ate his broccoli.

"Now can I go play?" Saizo.

"First you're going to help me with the dishes", I said.

"But mommy", said Saizo.

"No buts or you're not going to play", I said.

He helped with dishes then I let him go play. After that the day went by rather smoothly. Night finally came.

"Mommy can you read us a story please?" asked Saizo.

"Each of you pick one", I said.

Saizo picked "Goodnight Moon" and Hazel picked "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie".

After I finished reading they were both about to fall asleep. They each walked to their own bed.

"Good night"

I kissed each of them on the forehead. I turned on their nightlight.

"Night", said both of the twins.

I quietly closed the door. Kakuzu and I could finally have some alone time. We both went into the bedroom. I locked the door. He smiled.

"I don't want the mood to be broken", I said.

Kakuzu picked me up and carried me into bed. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closely against my body. I ripped off his shirt and he helped me out of my pants. Leaning back Kakuzu grabbed both of my knees and pressed my thighs open. I felt my facing going red. I tried closing my legs, but his hands were like a vice.

"You're beautiful there's no need to be ashamed my treasure," he whispered.

He moved me into his lap and in one brutal thrust he set me down on his length it made me gasp loudly. The stretch was uncomfortable.

"Don't move",

There was a smug smile on his face. His hands roamed, over my back and bottom. His threads massaged my breasts. I slowly started ride him. He pulled me up then slammed me down on him. I was spinning in pleasure. Waves of pleasure rolled over me. My fingers dug into his shoulders. I could hear him whispering loving words in my ears, but my mind was in too much pleasure to pay attention to them.

I'm close. Kakuzu threads rubbed my clit. I started kissing my neck and pulled at his threads. I tightened around him. Kakuzu's eyes went wide with pleasure he bit my shoulder to stop him from moaning loudly. When my pleasure ended I clung to his sweaty body and gently kissed his neck. His eyes were still hooded with lust. It tried to get out of his lap, but his hands kept me in place.

"Oh no, my love. It's been far too long I'm not done with you yet", said Kakuzu in a deep voice that was clouded with lust.

"Eight months we have a lot of catching up to do", I said.

"Yes we do",

He placed me on my back. Kakuzu made his way to my breasts. His lips sucked on my nipple. I wanted to tangle my hands in her hairs, but he used his threads to tie my wrists together. I couldn't stop a growl from leaving my lips.

"Trust me you will enjoy this", said Kakuzu.

I let him take control. Our lips locked in a deep kiss. He surprised me when he gently nipped my bottom lip. As he slowly pushed into me my eyes changed as I became more turned on. His threads gently stroked my sides. Kakuzu gaze was fixed on me. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pulling him deeper. Kakuzu started kissing my neck. He kissed his way to collarbone. He brought one hand between our bodies and pressed on my throbbing clit. My eyes went wide with pleasure.

He pulled out of me and flipped me onto my stomach, grabbed my waist and pulled my hips closer for deeper access. He slowly pushed into so I could feel every inch of him. Then he picked up the pace. His thrusts were ruthless now as he slammed into me over and over. I had to bite my lip to stop myself screaming in pleasure. I craved release.

He stopped, which cause me to whimpered. Wordlessly Kakuzu flipped me over, positioning me on my hands and knees in the middle of the bed. He only stared at me for a few seconds. I let out a low warning growl I want touch. His fingers gently trace down my spine. I shivered. Kakuzu plunged into me, steadying me with his hands gripping my hips.

Kakuzu remained still for a moment. I had no idea how he had the control to do so. I wiggled against him trying to urge him to move forward. His threads released my wrists. He pulled out of me and slammed into me so hard I fell forward onto my elbows. It feels so good! I bit down on the sheets to stop myself from waking up the whole house. Kakuzu repeated it again this time grunting. I rocked forward, but stayed on my elbows. A pressure was building in the pit of my stomach.

"Kakuzu please," I begged

His thrust were becoming more erratic. I couldn't take it any longer. I reached my climax. I tightened around him, which caused Kakuzu to reach his release. He came inside me. I lay down on my stomach. Kakuzu lay on top of me our bodies still connected. We were both panting. I gave an annoyed whine. He pulled out of me before collapsing beside me. Kakuzu pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest. His hearts were racing.

"That was wonderful", I said.

Kakuzu nodded his head in agreement.

"Next time let's not wait eight months", I said.

"That was far too long", said Kakuzu.

He pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest. We fell asleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I asked Snow to wake me up early in the morning. I groaned as she woke me up. I noticed that she had already showered and was dressing. I watched Snow as she dressed.

"Stop staring its nothing you haven't seen before", said Snow as she put on her shirt.

"Your body is something I will never grow tired of seeing", I said.

"Thank you sweetie", said Snow.

"Sweetie?"

"Sorry, I'm so used to calling the twins sweetie. It must have slipped my mind", said Snow.

She kissed me on the cheek.

"I have to make breakfast", said Snow before she left the room

"Snow have you seen my mask?" I asked.

"Hazel might have hidden it again", answered Snow from the kitchen.

Hiding my mask was Hazel attempt of getting me to stay. I went into the twins' room. Saizo was still fast asleep. He would sleep the day away if he weren't woken up. Hazel normally hid my mask under bed. I stepped on some sort of toy wheeled toy, which caused me to slip. I hit the floor with a thud. Saizo instantly woke up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Saizo",

"Why are you on the floor?" asked Saizo.

"I tripped over one of your toys. How many times have I told you and your sister to keep the room clean?" I said as I got up.

"I don't know. A lot I guess", said Saizo.

I found my mask under her pillow.

"Come on its time for breakfast Saizo", I said.

"No it's too early", said Saizo as he pulled his blanket over his head.

"You can't sleep the day away", said as I pulled him out of bed.

"You do", said Saizo.

"Only after a mission you don't have an excuse", I said.

"But daddy", said Saizo.

"Don't start with that Saizo. Go brush your teeth", I said.

"Fine", grumbled Saizo.

It finally time to confront and capture the two-tails. As I walked into the kitchen and saw my family eating breakfast. Snow gave an annoyed sigh when she saw that was leaving for a mission. She knew I didn't have an option about leaving or staying. I stood besides her.

"I don't feel good about this mission, Kakuzu", said Snow.

"You never do", I said.

"I don't like it. I don't like it at all", said Snow.

"I know", I said.

I wrapped arm around Snow and pulled her close. She leaned against me.

"Daddy do you have to go?" asked Hazel.

Hazel looked like she about to cry.

"Yes I do", I said.

She started crying.

"Shh, there's no need to cry Hazel. You know I'll try my hardest to come back", I said.

I carefully wiped away her tears. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you daddy", said Hazel.

"I love you too", I said.

Saizo looked down at the table and tried not to look me in the eyes. He was just as upset as his sister, but didn't want to show it.

"Saizo"

He looked up.

"Take care of your mom and sister for me while I'm gone", I said.

"I will daddy. I promise", said Saizo.

I hugged him.

"I'll miss you", whispered Saizo.

"Come on you old heathen bastard. Get your ass out here!" yelled Hidan.

I walked over to Snow. There was frown on her face I kissed her.

"That's gross", said Saizo.

"Ya yucky", said Hazel.

"If they think that's bad I don't want to know what they would think of what we did last night", I whispered in Snow's ear.

Snow giggled.

"I love you my treasure", I said.

"I love you too", said Snow.

I went outside. Snow followed me out to the porch. Hazel and Saizo followed us. For the first time I saw Hazel's death glare. It mimicked her mother's one perfectly.

"I hate you", said Hazel as he pointed to Hidan.

"The feeling mutual brat", said Hidan.

She stomped her foot. Diamond blades came out of the ground heading in Hidan's direction. He moved away.

"Control your brat Kakuzu", growled Hidan as he dodged the blades.

"That was very good Hazel", I said.

After that I left with Hidan. It was a few days travel to get where the two-tails was spotted. We had to hurry before the location changed much.

"Can we take a fucking break Kakuzu?" asked Hidan.

"No",

"Why the fuck not?" asked Hidan.

"We are close to our target and rather not waste more time on travel. This is your fault anyways", I said.

"How is that?" asked Hidan.

"If you didn't insist on carrying that heavy scythe you every where go we would be able to move faster", I said.

I zoned out as he barked about Jashin and how his weapon was some way of serving him. I'm not sure how long this one sided conversation went on for. We came to the campsite, which belong to our target. Smoke still rose from the ashes of the fire. She was only a few minutes away. It take us long to catch up with them. The target was standing between her two teammates. She had long blonde hair and dark eyes. Yes, this was Yugito Nii holder of the two-tails. I grabbed Hidan before he could expose us.

"Don't be rash we have to separate her from her partners", I said.

Hidan whined but quieted down when I said he could kill the two-tails' teammates. It didn't take long for one of them to separate from the group. Like always Hidan had to drawl out the battle. I heard them calling for there teammate. They would most likely separate to search for him then I can kill the other teammate. I quickly killed him. There was no point in drawing this out. We cornered her.

"Where are my teammates?" she asked.

"They served as a sacrifice to Jashin", said Hidan.

Tears started streaming down her face and then she went into a run.

"Why do they always have to fucking run?" groaned Hidan.

We fallowed her into a sewer.

"It fucking stinks in here", said Hidan.

"Stop complaining and move!" I growled.

We chased after her. Hidan threw his scythe at her. By the splashing sound I suspected he missed.

"Impressive eluding that barrage", said Hidan.

The water rippled as he pulled back his scythe.

"But seeing as how I've got the worst attack speed in the Akatsuki. You shouldn't feel too great about it", said Hidan.

"So I was right. You two are from the Akatsuki", said Yugito.

"No need to sound so nervous. If it makes you feel any better. You're the last one", said Hidan.

I want this over with. I would much rather be with my family.

"Cut the causal shit Hidan. This bitch is the two-tails jinchuuriki. If you let your guard down I'll have to drag your corpse back to the Akatsuki", I said.

"Be careful how you talk to me Kakuzu", warned Hidan.

"Stand back", I said.

"Hang on", said Hidan as he pulled out his rosary.

Not this again.

"Before we with that, let me offer my prayers to Jashin", said Hidan.

"You really drive me nuts with all that praying", I groaned.

"I know it can get annoying but it's part of my religion I have to", said Hidan.

He didn't have to. Sometimes I think he does it just to piss me off. I noticed a smirk on Yugito's face. She's planning something. I took better look at my surrounding. Yes, if she exploded the tunnels entrance we would be trapped inside here with the two tails. If she did that she would in turn trap herself in here with us, so it could be used to our advantage.

"Heh you two might think you've got me corned. But you fell for my trap", said Yugito.

She did a hand sign. The entrance behind Hidan and I exploded. Other tunnels collapsed after it. Hidan and I were able to avoid the shrapnel from the attack.

"I know you're from the Akatsuki and I have no intention of letting you go. Especially after what you did to my teammates", said Yugito.

"Yeesh, we're really not paying attention here Kakuzu", said Hidan.

"It doesn't matter this is actually better for us", I said.

I don't know how Hidan could blind to the advantage to this situation. The two-tails didn't look any what intimidated by our presence.

"I am Yugito the second strongest ninja in the Hidden Cloud! In the name of my village I'll kill the both of you", she threatened.

"What? Kill who?" asked Hidan.

I couldn't tell if he was asking this to be annoying or with his tiny attention span he had lost interest in her.

"You're starting to piss me off, getting all enthusiastic like that. And when I get pissed, the blood starts rushing to my head and when the blood-

"Ohh, put a cork in it!" I growled.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously when the blood rushes to my head I get all 'destroy everything' and forget about my goal", said Hidan.

"Enough! Forgetting the goal is not an option", I said.

"My point is that this mission conflicts with my beliefs", said Hidan.

Is he really going to do every mission? He hasn't failed to do so yet. Looks like I'm going to have to endure another one of his countless speeches.

"In Jashin we believe in slaughter. Anything less than utter destruction is a sin. I can't get motivated over a mission that goes against that. Seriously, I'm very faithful, so not finishing the job bothers me", said Hidan.

I leaned against the wall as he continued with his speech.

"Why don't we just talk things out?" asked Hidan

In other words Hidan was asking her to let him kill her in a gruesome and horrible manner.

"Talk? What's with him?" asked Yugito.

I sighed I've been asking that question since Hidan was assigned as my partner.

"Why don't you just come quietly?" asked Hidan.

"Hmph, I DON'T THINK SO!" screamed the jinchuuriki.

She went on all fours. The water splashed angrily around her. A blue flame like chakra surrounded her.

"Eh, I guess that's a no", said Hidan.

"You are so stupid", I muttered.

The chakra formed into a giant blue cat with two different colored eyes. It was angrily spitting and hissing at us. Hidan tightened his grip on his scythe.

"Wow this is some jinchuuriki! She's totally become the beast within her", said Hidan.

The cave filled with steam. A giant blue paw came in my direction. I braced myself for the impact. I hate cats.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I saw the old man get pinned under the giant paw of the jinchuuriki. I knew he was perfectly fine. He's probably fuming.

"Yeesh"

The cat lowered its head and a giant ball of fire formed at its mouth.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I avoid the attack. There was a giant explosion and rumble as the building crumbled. Scolding hot water splashed everywhere.

"Damn that's hot! I bet she's good with spicy food", I said.

I peaked out from rock I was behind. There was a giant blue flaming cat glaring back at me.

"So this is the two-tailed demon cat they call the living ghost", I said.

I couldn't help being excited about this.

"And I'm apparently trapped like a rat", I said.

The paw of the cat lifted. The look of pure rage in Kakuzu eyes meant it was finally going to get interesting. The battle went by far too quickly.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I looked around. The buildings and landscape was permanently changed by the battle. I was glad it was over. After I captured a bounty I will return home. I'll be with my children and wife. Hidan was lying on the ground with his spear through his chest. His skin was slowly fading and returning to its original jinchuuriki was pinned the wall by her hands. Blood was dripping down her arms. Her was hanging down and her covered her face. Her breathing was weak, but she would live long enough.

"Hidan, it's been thirty minutes aren't you done yet?" I asked.

"Shut up damn it! Don't mess with me while. I do the sacrifice", said Hidan.

"You do this Jashin sacrifice thing every time", I said.

"I know it can get annoying, but it's part my religion I have to", said Hidan.

"We've still got one left", I said as looked at my map.

I folded the map and put it in my cloak. I heard something emerging from the ground. I drew a kunai, but it was only Zetsu.

"It would seem you two are done", said White Zetsu.

"And I take this tediously long ritual is over with as well", said Black Zetsu.

"Sure, why don't you all just gang up on me. You're all infidels completely ignorant of prayer", said Hidan.

"When you're sad and alone", said White Zetsu.

"All you can count on is yourself", finished Black Zetsu.

"No, you're wrong the only thing you can count on is money", I said.

"What about Snowy?" asked White Zetsu.

"Leave her out of this", I said.

I didn't even want to mention her name during mission. I don't want risk anyone finding her and the twins.

"Oh, here we go again! You realize that your little side job that has us running behind schedule. Right?" said Hidan.

"Hey, I was paired with you because you said that you religion would be a good source of money. I have to manage the 'Akatsuki' finances, why don't you try wearing my shoes for a moment", I said.

And I have a family to support. I have a good amount saved for them.

"Money is important for sure", said White Zetsu.

"But that's enough talk, carry on with your assignment I'll look after the two-tails", said Black Zetsu.

"Where are we going next?" asked Hidan.

I just started walking and Hidan eventually followed. We eventually reached and climbed up the white marble stairs, which led them heavy iron doors.

"Hey, this is a temple. You're telling me our target here?" asked Hidan.

"I wouldn't know", I said.

I knew the chances of the jinchuuriki being here was slim, but there was a large bounty here.

"But this isn't any ordinary temple you know. There's a good chance our target could be here", I said.

My hand darkened and easily broke down the door. I heard the questioning monks each of how the gate seal was broken. The dust was still settling.

"Doesn't look like anybody here would be willing to convert to the faith of Jashin", said Hidan.

The monks stood their staring at us.

"Those cloaks they match the rumors", said one of the monks.

"There's no doubt they're from the Akatsuki", said another monk.

One of the monks stepped forward.

"Looks like we've got ourselves another high-and-mighty to deal with", groaned Hidan.

"According to our wanted list the reward on his head is high-and-mighty as well, a whole thirty million", I said.

This monk was Chiriku. A great cash cow.

"Hey you're not looking to make a haul here are you?" asked Hidan.

"What does it matter? You'll still have your fun", I said.

"Kill a monk for something like that and you'll burn in hell", said Hidan.

"They say money makes the underworld turn as well. I can't say I'd complain", I said.

"I know not your purpose, but return from whence you came!" yelled Chiriku.

"I guess that means you don't kill without reason, but you see my religion's reason is killing", said Hidan.

"This is the world-renowned shinobi monastery of the fire 'The Temple of Fire'. The monks here all have command of a special power known as 'theurgical enlightenment'", I said.

The monk only glared at us.

"And that thirty million on his head this guy is partially dangerous. Having once been selected as one of the 'The Twelve Shinobi Guardsmen', the escort of the fire country daimyo", I said.

"The twelve shinobi guardsmen. Is he really all that powerful?" asked Hidan.

"The insignia of the fire country on his waistband is proof of it. If you let your guard down you're dead", I said.

We went running toward them. The battle went smoothly. Most of the monks lay dead or dying. Hidan lay on the ground with a spear through his chest.

"Well, it looks like there's no jinchuuriki here", I said.

"As soon as my prayers are done let's move on", said Hidan.

"No", I said.

I picked up Chiriku by the collar of his shirt.

"We need to go exchange this corpse for its bounty. Money comes first", I said.

"Hey, you mind if I get pissed at you for once seriously?" asked Hidan.

For once? Hidan has gotten upset with me ever since I've known him.

"The fire country is quite big. We are taking things in stride", I said.

"Goddamn you realize it's you, not me who's holding us up, right", said Hidan.

I was in no mood to listen to his complainants. We started walking to the nearest bounty exchange station. I was getting tired of holding the corpse.

"You carry him next", I said.

"Whoa, you were the babbling about money and more money so you'll carry him to the end", said Hidan.

I glared at him.

"What's with those eyes?!" asked Hidan.

"You're going to end up killing me one of these days", I said.

The sooner I get out of this the better.

"Why are you telling me that, Kakuzu?" asked Hidan.

We walked into dirty men's bathroom.

"Don't tell me he chose to put a secret door in the bathroom", said Hidan.

The door opened and Zangei peaked out.

"This way", he said.

I placed the corpse on the floor. Zangei smiled.

"There's no mistaking it, it's Chiriku. He was quite the big name this time eh Kakuzu", said Zangei.

"Yeah"

"Yo, it reeks in here", said Hidan.

I swear my four-year-old son has more patience than Hidan.

"Hurry up and let's go, Kakuzu", whined Hidan.

"Wait, I'm counting the money", I said as I carefully looked over the case.

"Excuse me then cuz I really don't know if it reeks in here cuz of that piss smell or the stench of the dead bodies", said Hidan.

"Hmph! I'll be out soon. Don't do anything stupid", I said.

I took the suitcase from the table. The money was all there. Zangei knows what will happen to him if he cheats me.

"I look forward to your next capture sir", said Zangei.

"Don't hold your breath. I've got to head to leaf to look for the jinchuuriki", I said.

I had to be realistic about things.

"May I offer some advice sir?" asked Zangei.

I nodded my head.

"You should find a new partner. That man seems far beyond the influence of money", said Zangei.

"I know", I said.

I better go check up on the idiot before he get himself into some kind trouble, which I will have to get him out of.

"He may have no interest in money but there is one reason why he's the only person I can partner with", I said.

"Which would be?" asked Zangei.

"Everyone of my previous partners is dead. The second I have a problem with someone, I get really pissed and kill them. But him I just can't manage to kill him. That's about it", I said as left.


	29. Brats

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 29: Brats**

**I hope you enjoyed the last few chapter. Hopefully this one will be just as good. **

**Perspectives: Hidan and Kakuzu **

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I took a seat on the steps of the bounty building. First a sewer then a gross men's bathroom. I don't know how Kakuzu can handle the smell. At least its a nice day out. I enjoyed the feel of the sun against my skin.

"Urg, I spent all of five minutes in that shithole and my clothes still reek", I said.

I heard someone walking toward me. It must be Kakuzu.

"Finally took you long en-

It was a leaf ninja. There was quickly as the stars deflect from the blades of my scythe. I chucked my scythe at the bearded leaf ninja. He sidestepped blocking my attack. Shit! Two different ninjas came charging at me with long blades. I couldn't move to dodge their attack. Why the fuck can't I move? Their blades dug into my sides.

"Ow, that hurts damn it. Who are you people?" I asked.

"One down!" said the bearded ninja.

I loved hearing the shock in their voice, but I hate the pain, which it caused me.

"What the hell?" stuttered the ninja in the cap.

"We hit his vital spots", said the spiky haired ninja as he moved the blade.

They moved the blades inside me. Do they not know how incredibly painful this is?

"Quit sticking it in like that!" I growled.

They continued to move the blades.

"Knock it off that hurts", I said.

"Is he immortal", said the ninja in the cap.

Took them long enough.

"Isn't that obvious you fool? Once again who are you people?" I asked.

I noticed the symbol on the bearded ninja's waist. That symbol was on that priest Kakuzu killed.

"We are shinobi from the Leaf Village. Our orders are to capture or eliminate Akatsuki", said the bearded ninja.

I groaned. Kakuzu is going to blame this one me.

"We already know you Akatsuki travel in pairs. We planned to handle one of you first then deal with the other, but you obviously posses great skills", said the bearded ninja.

Finally someone acknowledges my talents! I laughed they screwed up the order. I won't be the only one to suffer Kakuzu's wrath. It's fun to watch the old man lose control, when I'm not the target.

"Looks like you went after the wrong guy", I said.

"Your partner where is he?" asked the bearded ninja.

The side of the building exploded as Kakuzu made his entrance. Show off. The jutsu that stopped me from moving wore off.

"I'm free of his jutsu", I said.

"Izumo, Kotetsu retreat", yelled the beard ninja.

That's right runaway.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I leave him alone for five minutes and he gets into to trouble. There was blade stuck in each of his sides. That fellow in front was Asuma Sarutobi. He has 35 million on his head. His ninjas fell back.

"Hidan for once you've struck gold", I said.

He has no idea he stumbled upon a massive cash cow.

"Kakuzu, just stay out of this alright. I want these three for my ritual. You can have them after", said Hidan.

I guess it doesn't matter how they die as long as I get my bounty. I only have to make sure he doesn't mar Asuma's face. Hopefully, he doesn't drawl this out too long. I will let Hidan have his fun unless things get out of hand. But if they make a foolish attempt to attack me I will defend myself.

"Very well, but don't get careless or you're dead", I said.

He started drawing out the symbol for Jashin with his foot.

"Not that again. Knock it off will you", said Hidan.

I don't know why I even bother warning him. He never learns.

"Believe me I wish someone would kill me. But that's not possible", said Hidan.

The idiot should listen to opponent's conversation to gain information. How the fool ever became a ninja is beyond me.

"I'll attack alone while you trap Mr. Immortal with your with your shadow stitching. Capture him if only for an instant Shikamaru that's all the time I'll need to take his head off", said Asuma to the brat with the ponytail.

"This move is crazy risky. It's not like you", said the brat with the ponytail.

He was right. Their plan is drastic and would likely end his death and the death of his men, but it's their only option. It's a risky plan especially with Hidan as an opponent.

"Don't you guys get it! It's the only move we've got. Look these two are stronger than I am. Izumo, Kotetsu you two provide Shikamaru with back up against the other Akatsuki", said Asuma.

"Now that we have an idea of the enemy's strength wouldn't it be better for us to fall back and regroup?" asked Izumo.

"Do really think they're going to let us turn around and walk away", said Asuma.

He's right. I'm not going to lose that reward, so easily.

"If we don't stand and fight them right now we'll be slaughtered. And the Leaf Village will be in even greater danger. To penetrate the enemies' line sometime you have to risk a bold move", said Asuma.

That's true, but you should always have to consider the risk. You always have to balance the pros and cons of the risk before making a move. I made sure to to teach my children that. No, I shouldn't be thinking about them.

"Climbing Silver doesn't suit you", said Shikamaru to Asuma.

A choji move, so Asuma is going to sacrifice himself to try and save his men. Makes my job easier.

"Don't sweat it. I'm not going to be the sacrificial piece. I've got you with me", said Asuma.

It doesn't matter if he sacrifices himself or not either way he's going to die. By my hands or Hidan's I do not care.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

"Have you finished strategizing yet?" I asked.

I pulled one of the long metal blade out of my side.

"Damn that hurts", I groaned.

I glared at the two ninja who stabbed me.

"Bastards like you that don't know the sores of a man will undertake the judgement of god", I said.

The kid with the ponytail kneeled down and did some kind of hand sign. Asuma's attention focused on me. In both of his hands held trench knives that he channeled his chakra into. He came rushing at me. He came at me I used the blade in my side to deflect the attack with my scythe. He missed and came charging right back me. A dark shadow came following after me.

"That's a nifty little trick you have", I said the brat with the ponytail.

I jumped into the air avoid being caught in his shadow jutsu again. I threw my scythe at Asuma again, but he dodged it. Strands of shadow came following as I went right for my target. I don't want to get caught in that again. Asuma was heading right at me I jumped over him, but he deflected my attack once again. That fucking shadow jutsu is taking away from my fun. I attacked again, but I took a stance that I saw at temple.

"There's that stance again",

A golden woman sitting cross-legged appeared in front of him. Its many arms spread out to protect them. My scythe was deflected and I was sent backwards.

"Yes, Chiriku's jutsu. Of course Chiriku was better than I was at it", said Asuma.

"Hidan don't underestimate them", warned Kakuzu.

"You stay out of this. Just keep your mouth shut and watch", I said.

Asuma sent throwing stars in my direction. I easily dodged them. I didn't have a chance to hold still for long as the shadows came after me. My scythe crashed into the ground as again Asuma dodged. I jumped into air to dodge the shadows.

"It's always this way with you non believers. You're so desperate to escape your fate you chose the obvious line of attack", I said as I returned to the ground.

I landed behind Asuma.

"You're so transparent", I said.

"You play around too much when you fight. You know that", said Kakuzu.

Two throwing stars came at me.

"You have nowhere to run this time", said the kid with the ponytail.

"Then I won't run", I said.

The stars hit me in the back and I went running toward the weaklings.

"I'll guess I'll just take care of the weak ones first", I said.

"Leave them alone its me you want!" yelled Asuma as he came running to protect them.

Predicable threaten the weakling to the real target. I jumped back into the air and sent my scythe toward him. This time I hit him. I returned to my symbol. I licked the bladed of my scythe. The sweet irony taste of blood filled my mouth. I savored the flavor for a second. A cloud of ash surrounded me and my skin started to change. The ash exploded causing burns all over my body.

"It hurts doesn't it",

I started laughing. He groaned in pain.

"Judgment has been passed", I said.

I not only took joy in the pain of sacrifice, but also the shock and confusion of his teammates.

"What the hell going one?" asked Izumo.

"So what do you think? Helps you understand the suffering of other doesn't it", I said.

I suppressed the urge to laugh.

"I've already cursed you. And the ritual can now begin", I said.

I let out a small laugh.

"Well then let's experience the ULTIMATE PAIN TOGETHER SHALL WE", I yelled.

"I don't understand what happened to captain Asuma", said Izumo.

I went for my spear, which was hidden inside my cloak pocket. I couldn't stop laughing with joy.

"All the preparations have been competed. Now you and I will share in the ultimate together!" I said.

Asuma's blade went alight with chakra. The fool charged right at me. I jabbed my spear through my thigh. He fell to the ground.

"Hurts huh. And I didn't even hit a vital spot", I said before I went into a wave of laughter.

He just that laid there on the ground.

"But that kind of pain is the best. The pain present when someone dies goes through my body. It goes beyond pain and turns into the purest ecstasy", I said.

He clutched his bleeding leg as he glared at me. His teammates were slowly catching onto my jutsu, but it's too late. He groaned in pain as I moved the spear in my leg. I pulled the spear out of my leg.

"Where do you want to feel pain next? How about your legs? What do you think? Or should we just end it already?" I asked.

I position the tip of my spear at my heart.

"DIE!"

"I don't think so", said the brat with the ponytail.

The tip of my spear was only short distance away from my heart when it was stopped. I let growl of frustration. A shadowy claw like hands wrapped around my body. The kid was shaking he wouldn't be able to hold this for long.

"You think with this you can stop me?" I asked as I flexed my muscles and the shadowy hands slipped back some.

I saw the jutsu's caster talking. The only part that of the conversation that caught my attention was reinforcements. I caught a quick glance at Kakuzu. He's getting impatient.

"If things drag on like this, then I'll join in too. We can't let such a big fortune get away", said Kakuzu.

Again with the money is that all he thinks about?

"I told you to stay out of it didn't I? Now but out I don't need your help", I growled.

"Hmm, only a matter of time now I guess", said Kakuzu.

I will complete my ritual. I turned my head so I could see him.

"I didn't tell you not to interfere Kakuzu! I can do this on my own!" I growled.

I'm not his kid he doesn't have to constantly lecture me. My feet started moving away from my seal on the ground against my will. Damn it the bastard figured it out. How the hell did he figure it out so quickly?

"FUCK YOU!" I growled.

"Shut up. You talk too much", said the kid.

"FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT. AFTER I GET FREE I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" I yelled.

"There is no after for you", said the kid.

He finally managed to pull me out of Jashin's symbol.

"Damn it he knows!" I growled.

"He's out", said the kid.

"Let's see if the curse is broken", said Asuma.

A ninja star sliced my ear. Shadows turned into sharp and dug into my skin. I couldn't move.

"How dare you", I growled.

I'm trapped. Shit, I don't want to ask for Kakuzu's help.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

This kid is good. Being able to analysis Hidan so quickly was truly impressive. I glared at my idiot partner. He could have avoided all this if he didn't run his mouth. I wouldn't help him yet. I want to ask. Maybe then he'll learn a lesson that I've been trying to teach him for years now. But I have no intention of letting my fortune get away.

"I'm wiped out. I don't think I can hold him much longer", said the kid.

"It'll be good enough Shikamaru", said Asuma

Asuma limped over to Hidan. His blade ignited with chakra.

"Kakuzu help me out here", said Hidan.

I ignored him. Asuma pointed his blade at Hidan.

"Hurry the fuck up!", screamed Hidan.

"I told you to be careful didn't I", I said.

After that Hidan's head fell of his shoulders. His headless body fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Yes", panted Asuma.

The shadows retreated from Hidan's body. The kid went to his knee. His chakra is almost completely drained.

"Alright that's one down", said Shikamaru.

If he thinks I will fall as easily as Hidan he's dangerously wrong. Their attention went to me.

"If you want my help Hidan you should have asked sooner", I said.

"Fuck you and your slow ass. You let that happen!" yelled Hidan.

I glared at him. He was right I did let that happen. I had no urge or want to prevent Asuma's attack. I'm in no mood for this.

"You said 'back the fuck off', you asshole. You're a god damn head and you're yelling at me", I said.

"Alright alright point taken I did tell you not to but in. I assure you it wasn't out of disrespect or anything like that. Anyway Kakuzu would you mind bringing my body over here. Come on Kakuzu won't you please bring my body back to my head. Pleeease Kakuzu old friend pretty please", begged Hidan.

I guess that's enough. I appeared next to Hidan's head. I picked up his head by his hair.

"No hey wait. What are you doing? I said to bring my body to my head. Not the other way around don't you get it", said Hidan.

"It's lighter this way", I said.

"What do I care? This isn't about you. Hey, are you even listening?" said Hidan.

Most of Asuma's team was frozen with shock. I guess it's not often they see a talking head. Over the years it become a sight I'm acustom to. I've been stuck with this pain in the ass demeanted priest for years. I tightened my grip on his hair

"Ow, ow that hurts. What the fuck is wrong with you! You're gonna rip my hair out!", whined Hidan.

"I would think your neck wound would hurt more", I said.

"You idiot over course it does. It hurts like a son of a bitch. This is no ordinary injury. Yeah, it really really hurts you know. You have no idea how incredibly painful it is having your head sliced off ", said Hidan.

"Why are you whining so much? This isn't the first time you've been decapitated", I said.

"What's going on? It doesn't make sense", said Kotetsu.

"I don't know how to explain this", said Izumo.

"Yeah, but you got to look at the bright side. Even if he's still alive so long as he's not connect to his body he can't preform any jutsu. He might be immortal, but he's completely useless", said Shikamaru.

I can easily amend this problem and there goes his bright side. But he is right head or no head Hidan is almost completely useless. What part of him being immortal did they not understand? If he weren't I would have discovered a way to kill him by now.

"Only one left to go", said Shikamaru.

I glared at them. The kid collapsed from exhaustion. He's done. He won't be any threat to me, but if he gets in my way I won't think twice about killing him. They probably think they have the advantage. I allow them to think they have the upper hand for now. Asuma managed to get back on his feet.

"Enough of this", I said.

I kicked Asuma's injured leg and used the suitcase to block his blade. My attack sent him rolling backwards. I jumped up and kneed him in the back. He shouldn't be moving any time soon. I walked over to the Hidan's headless body. I was sure that my opponents wouldn't attack, but I kept a close eye on the just in case. I placed Hidan neck against his body. I put down my suitcase and sat Hidan's body up.

"Since you asked for my help I'm giving it whether you want it or not", I said as I adjusted his head on his neck.

"Yeah, alright fine", said Hidan.

A thread came out of my wrists and worked its way through Hidan's skin reattaching his head to his body.

"Ow, that hurts", whined Hidan.

"Just hold still", I said.

My thread made it all the way around his neck.

"That should do it", I said.

Hidan got up from the ground.

"That's better", said Hidan as he moved his neck side to side causing a cracking sound.

"He…He sewed it back", stuttered one of the ninjas.

"Finally back in one piece again", said Hidan.

"What the hell are we up against?" asked Izumo.

"Don't move it too much yet it will come right off", I said.

"Don't be such a nag Kakuzu", said Hidan.

"Your battle prep and repartee are as drawl out and tedious as your rituals. Stick with the cash cow", I said.

This earned me an angry glare from Hidan.

"I better be sure to pay him back in spades. It wouldn't do to violate the sacred commandments", said Hidan.

"Not that again", I said.

I had enough of religion for one day.

"Well anyway as for the other three leave them to me", I said.

I really only had to take out two. The kid was so low on chakra he would be a real challenge. They pulled scroll and an odd horned weapon appeared.

"Alright",

They charged at me.

"Water style syrup trap",

A weird liquid shot out of one the ninja's mouth. I stopped before I could be entrapped in it. One of the two jumped up and threw that odd looking weapon at me. My threads couldn't stop, so a clone took my place.

"I presume your plan was to distract me with that eye grabbing aerial display, while all the time your friend was launching a ground attack at me feet with this strange liquid. However you didn't quite pull it off. Such a waste of effort", I said.

I heard the rumbling sound as that odd looking weapon came out of the ground. Instead of coming right at me it flew up and was caught by one of the ninjas. I tried to move, but my feet were stuck in the strange liquid.

"What a surprise?" I grumbled.

Again that one came at me. The threads along my forearms came undone. My threads wrapped around both of them. I caught each of the by the neck.

"They're giving me a run for my money", I said.

While I worked Hidan took care of Asuma.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective**

I stared at the limb still breathing body of Asuma. In the background I heard the delightful of people slowly suffocating.

"Sounds like Kakuzu is about worn out. I better cut this short then otherwise I'll have to keep on hearing how my rituals go on forever", I said before I walked toward him.

I raised my spear.

"Nighty night", I smirked.

His eyes opened. A chakra blade came at me. I blocked it with my spear. My scythe wound around him.

"Asuma behind you!" yelled the kid.

The blades of it dug into my abdomen.

"How many times do you think I'll for that?" asked Asuma.

I started laughing as he realized the situation. I was back in the symbol of Lord Jashin.

"You fool it's the same trick again", I said.

He collapsed and started coughing up blood.

"Well does it hurt?" I asked as I jostled the handle of my scythe.

I started laughing.

"I can finally savor it. The pain caused by your death", I said as I raised my spear.

I stabbed my spear right through my heart.

I grabbed my spear and pushed it through my heart. There was crunching as the spear went through my spine. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"This feel so good", I moaned.

My skin returned to its normal.

"All done here. How about you?" I asked.

"Just give me a minute ", aid Kakuzu.

He says I'm slow.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspectives **

"You are going to pay for this!" yelled the kid as he charged in my direction.

I threw one his comrades at him and he fell back in his tracks. A swarm of crows circled us a diversionary tactic.

"What the hell is this? Do you really think you can beat me with a flock of crows?" asked Hidan.

"A pitiful attempt at a diversion", I said.

I caught the image of a scarred face in front of me. A blade with a black tip came toward my face. I moved my face just in time for it only to cut the side of my face. I released the two ninjas I held by the neck. A fat teen kid and a blonde haired girl appeared. These must be the reinforcements they sent for. Asuma's reinforcements carried him onto the roof. The hail of birds came charging at us. Hidan and I jumped back.

"Shit back up!" growled Hidan.

The birds puffed into smoke. I saw blonde, chubby brunette, and the kid were all mourning of their friend's death. There's no way I'm leaving behind such a great reward.

"I'm not giving up my bounty", I growled as landed on the roof of the building.

"Is that right?" asked Shikamaru.

"We'll hold him off. Take the opening and transport Asuma", said the ninja that separated me from my bounty.

I easily defended myself from one of the reinforcements.

"_It's time to return now", _echoed Leader's voice in my head.

I knew Hidan was whining about being forced to leave and I wasn't too happy leaving behind such a high bounty. I jumped down.

"Enough Hidan", I said.

"We'll be back in no time. Prepare yourself", I said.

I grabbed Hidan's forehead protector as I walked next to him.

"Let's go Hidan", I said.

"That blasted Leader I swear one of these days I'm going to curse him", said Hidan.

We vanished.


	30. Team Ten

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 30: Team Ten**

**Thank you for reading the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one too. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Leader, and Hidan. **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I found a safe enough place for Hidan and I. I closed my eyes and focused. We sent our heliograms to the hideout. A large gray turtle like creature laid in the middle of the floor.

"We'll do the three-tails first then the two-tails. Be prepared to spend six days here", said Leader.

"Six days?! That's fucking forever. The hell with this!" whined Hidan.

"Hidan, shut up", I growled.

Like usual Hidan chose not to listen to me.

"I was like a second away from killing all of those godless Leaf idiots. I didn't even get a chance to tell them about Jashinism", whined Hidan.

"The Leaf ninja are far from godless. They view the generation before them as heavenly beings and follow the will of fire", said Leader.

Leader sighed. He should have learned by not there no point in wasting your breath trying to explain thing to Hidan.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME? MOTHER FU-

"No, I'm not trying to belittle your reason for fighting. Remember I'm in the same boat as you. I don't care why you or anyone else is on my side", said Leader.

"Religions are ideals, resources, land, grudges, and love", said Hidan.

Did Hidan just say love in sentence? Maybe getting decapitated for the twentieth time caused some sort of brain damage.

"Anything that motivates people to action will eventually lead to war. The reason can be dealt with afterwards, but war will always happen because all people truly want is to fight", said Leader.

I agreed with Leader. It's in the base of human instinct to fight.

"No one's listening to your bullshit!" yelled Hidan.

Most of the group was focused on taking care of the three-tails not listening to Hidan and Leader's conversation.

"I do things for my own purposes. I'm not gonna give it all up for the Akatsuki!" growled Hidan.

"Working with us means working for us. If we achieve our goals, yours will be met that much faster", said Leader.

"Yeah, yeah preach all you want. Akatsuki's just being reduced to bankrolling money! You're just like Kakuzu. I hate people who fight for petty reasons like that!" yelled Hidan.

"It's true. That right now we have a pressing need for money", I said.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

"However we only need that money to fund our true plans", I said.

"Oh really? Being the one of the newest members I haven't had the chance to hear these amazing plans", said Hidan.

There was good reason for it. Hidan would probably go ranting about in one of his drawl out speeches.

"Aww, are you upset?" I asked.

Hidan sighed.

"Fine listen carefully because I won't repeat myself. The Akatsuki's goals can be broken down into three steps. The first as you've noticed is to gather a large some of money. After that we use the money to create the first true mercenary organization the shinobi world has ever seen", I said.

"Huh? That's the same thing the ninja villages do now. You take missions compete it and get paid. You'll be the leader of a tiny ghetto with no country to back it up that retarded!" said Hidan.

I saw Kakuzu grow tired of the listening to the conversation and zone out. I was stuck here trying to explain thing to Hidan.

"You couldn't be more wrong let me explain", I said.

"Make it quick", said Hidan.

I wonder if this even worth explaining to Hidan.

"What does it means to be a ninja village within a country", I said.

Hidan motioned for me to continue

"Those with large powerful ninja villages can be said to be in the 'shinobi business' because so much of their money comes directly from those villages. By taking missions within and beyond the country, the ninja earn large sums of money. Enough to merit saying that they're the life blood of the country's economy", I said.

"So, for these countries to remain finically stable they need war. But now a days most mission amount to small skirmishes. But there is an exception to this the Hidden Diamond has such great income from diamonds and others jewels they can survive without war", said Zetsu.

"Large destructive wars have all but disappeared. As a result many shinobi are losing their place. As the smaller countries tried to cut expenses", said Tobi.

"These shinobi who lived only to fight. And risked their lives for their village are abandoned", said Deidara.

"The six great countries in no danger. Both the countries themselves and their villages have many clients, some within the country and others past their borders", said Itachi.

"The costs to maintain a shinobi village are about the same in both wartime and peacetime. If those smaller villages reduce their forces too drastically they won't be able to survive if war were to break out", said Kisame.

"What we are doing will change everything! No, allegiances to any country! Mobilizing only when necessary using only the most suitable shinobi", I said.

I waited to see if there was going to be response from the others.

"We'll build up our forces with those small villages and countries and create an army of war bringers. In the beginning they'll take any mission for very little money, and as the word spreads. We'll start using the tailed beasts to manufacture our own wars! One as big or small as the market requires", I said.

Some of the group nodded in agreement.

"Before long we'll have a monopoly on war", I said.

That got a smile out of Kakuzu. Hidan just glared at me.

"Even the biggest villages will eventually collapse. And the six great countries will be forced to use the Akatsuki", I said.

"And then will have our true goal", said Konan.

"The third and final step we will be in control of the world", I said.

We finished the three-tails successfully and now it was time for the two-tails.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"That completes the extraction of the two-tails", said Leader.

Finally that took much longer than I thought it would.

"You are dismissed", said Leader.

"Finally!" said Hidan.

"Hidan, we're going to the Leaf", I said.

"Kakuzu, Hidan if you're going to the Leaf. I've got a bit of advice un. A jinchuuriki called Naruto lives there if you run into take precautions un", said Deidara.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for her", said Deidara.

I would try to keep his advice in mind.

"Heh, I ain't like you Deidara chan. An amateur that gets his arm sewn back on by Kakuzu", said Hidan.

"Better than his neck", I said.

"Damn you Kakuzu! Whose side are you on?" growled Hidan.

We left. I got up from my seat. My back cracked loudly as I stood up.

"I've waited patiently for six days. Time to bust loose", said Hidan.

I started walking away.

"Hey, Kakuzu! Where you going? The collection station is this way right?" asked Hidan.

"You're an idiot", I said.

"What did you say?!" yelled Hidan.

"Our target the jinchuuriki there's no need to go back to that place you mentioned and get ambushed. We'll go a different route to the Leaf. Besides its been six days bounty was taken by his friends", I said.

"Hmm, I guess that true", said Hidan.

I started walking again and Hidan followed.

"And another thing that scar on your neck is embarrassing cover it up", I said as I threw his forehead protector to him.

"Hey, look at that its my headband. You went to the trouble of picking it up and keeping it for me. I'm touched you're a pretty nice guy Kakuzu. Snow made you into a big softy", said Hidan.

I want to rip him to shreds for mentioning Snow, but we didn't have the time.

"Shut up and move", I said.

"Hey wait up let me put it on at least. Come on you like me a little after all this time together", said Hidan as he tied his forehead protector around his neck.

"Will you shut up you moron", I growled.

The land started to change as continued. It went to green and to barren land with only giant dead trees. I saw a bird following. In this barren it would have no reason to come here to hunt. There was a chance it was being used as spy. I sent my hand after and snapped its neck.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Hidan.

"It was nothing", I said.

"Then let's keep moving", said Hidan.

I saw a shadow snaking toward us. So the brats did prepare.

"Hidan",

"I know", he said.

We both jumped away from it. A kunai with an explosion charm came in my direction.

"Paper bomb", I said.

Hidan blocked the first one with his scythe. I hardened my hand so the bomb was useless. A cloud of dust and dirt surrounded both Hidan and I.

"KAKUZU!" yelled Hidan.

"I hardened my arm. I'm fine", I said.

Smoke rose off my hand.

"Just watch the shadows", I said.

"Ha, we won't fall for that trick again", said Hidan.

"Hidan above you", I said.

It was that kid Shikamaru. He threw two kunai at Hidan. It was another explosive tag.

"Hidan dodge it!" I yelled.

"Shit", growled Hidan.

The tag didn't explode. I couldn't move.

"We've been had", I said.

The kid jumped down from the tree he was in. I hated that confident look on his face. I will wipe that look off his face.

"My shadow possession shuriken jutsu complete", said Shikamaru.

"You bastard! How did you do it when I dodge your shadow?" growled Hidan.

"What I threw at you was a chakra blade. It absorbs the users chakra properties then based on the jutsu it gives off an effect. In other words I was only aiming for your shadows", said Shikamaru.

"What the hell is this kid talking about, Kakuzu?" asked Hidan.

"Will you shut up you idiot", I said.

That explosive charm was a fake only a scrap of paper. Of course the first charm with the kunai was there to make us dodge the second one he threw, his chakra blade. He also made us focus our gaze at our footsteps with his shadow, and made us focus on the attack from above in hopes of attacking our shadows directly. He's quite sharp.

"Alright then its time to finish this", said Shikamaru.

"SHIT, HE GOT US BOTH?! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?! WE'RE SERSOUSLY FUCKED KAKUZU!" screamed Hidan.

"Fucked? That sounds about right. By my calculation it's about over for you two", said Shikamaru.

I was getting fed up with this kid. I forced myself to stay calm. I can't take any risks. I have a family to return to.

"You fool", growled Hidan at the kid.

Shikamaru's shadow picked up the blade that pinned Hidan's shadow.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Hidan.

"Just want to get it right. I won't make the same mistake as last time. And mess up the order of attack again. This time I'll see to finish this once and for all", said Shikamaru.

Hidan started backing toward his shadow. Shikamaru made a grabbing motion and Hidan picked up his scythe.

"I never forget a face kid some day I'm gonna find you and kill you", threatened Hidan.

"You just won't shut up will", said Shikamaru.

Hidan came running in my direction swinging his scythe wildly in my direction.

"KAKUZU DUCK!" screamed Hidan.

My hand that was hidden underneath the ground removed the blade that pinned my shadow. I duck just in time to miss Hidan's attack. My arm returned to me.

"Alright!" yelled Hidan.

"I'll give you credit you must've known I had other abilities, but you considered the full range possibilities and came up with your next move. You actually think unlike my partner", I said.

Hidan didn't seem to realize I had insulted him so I continued.

"But even if you analyze every aspect of a battle, things don't always go according to plan", I said.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT 'UNLIKE MY PARTNER' BULLSHIT?!" screamed Hidan.

"Just what I said you idiot",

Hidan came charging at me with his scythe again. His scythe swinging wildly back and forth at me.

"I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY! DO SOMETHING KAKUZU!" yelled Hidan as he came at me.

"Me? What's wrong with you", I said.

I ended up being with my back pinned against a tree. A giant rolling spike ball rushing in my direction. The ball hit me straight on, but I was able to harden my skin just in time. I got up. The fat brat stared at me in shock that I had survived his attack.

"What happen?" asked the fat kid.

"He can harden his body like steel. That's his hidden ability", said Shikamaru.

"Good eye it's true. Physical attacks are useless against me", I said.

Hidan started up with his annoy laugh.

"Be afraid be afraid you ignorant heathens. Kakuzu, enough chit chat let's counter attack. C'mon hurry undone this idiotic jutsu already", said Hidan.

"Alrigh-

At that moment there was a horrible pain that went through my heart. I gray haired ninja stood behind me. I saw his hand through my chest.

"How the hell? I couldn't sense your approach", I said.

"Sorry about that", said the silver haired ninja.

"What the hell is going on? What was that crap about physical attacks being useless against you?" asked Hidan instead of helping me.

"I saw everything including that flesh hardening jutsu of yours. From the signs you were using an earth style jutsu", said the man standing behind me.

"You read my seals at that speed. Lighting jutsu of this level you're Kakashi of the Sharingon", I said.

"Earth is inferior to lighting. You were matched with the wrong guy. And you're going to die", he said.

I groaned as my heart moved in preparation. He pulled his hand out of me and I fell to the ground.

"Sucker punch to the heart and you're through I can't believe it", said Hidan.

"That's right and you're next", said Kakashi.

I had no idea how didn't sense his chakra. Now I'm down a heart. I saw Kakashi heading toward Hidan with his lighting attack. Before he could reach Hidan appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chest sending him crashing into the tree.

"And after all that tough talk of yours who done for now?" asked Hidan to Kakashi.

I glared in Kakashi direction. He was foolish enough to think he could take me down with one attack.

"Alright let's hurry this up", said Hidan.

"That's the plan", I said.

I threw off my cloak. My hearts worked their way out of my skin.

"Why isn't he dead?" asked the chubby kid.

"Who knows? After going head to head with these there's nothing that'll surprise me anymore", said Shikamaru.

"Ah, that's more like it. I can finally move", said Hidan.

My hearts surround us.

"Now then shall we let the slaughter begin?" asked Hidan.

"Yes"

Hidan started giggling.

"Look Lord Jashin behold your servant. I give myself body and sol to the carnage to come. In your name I will rip their guts out", shout Hidan.

My water mask was destroyed by the attack. It gave a dying groan as it fell to the ground. It lay in a puddle of lifeless thread. My back stitched back together.

"Kakuzu what the hell was that? You put on this big show and one them drop dead before we even get started. Come on that's pretty lame if you ask me", said Hidan.

"Hidan step back a bit. I'll take care of this", I said.

"No way! I want in on this action. I'm sick of watching us be push around by losers. Let's go with the usual", said Hidan.

Hidan went charging after Kakashi. I sent my wind mask after him. I did the sign for pressure damage.

"Wind style Pressure Damage"

A giant tornado like mass surrounded Hidan and Kakashi. I glared at the chubby kid and Shikamaru. My lighting mask opened its mouth.

"Lighting style false darkness"

Two bolts of blue lighting the two brats. Shikamaru pulled out a scroll, which said shield. That would not hold up against my attack. Kakashi stood in front of the attack blocking it with his hands. That had to cause some damage to his hands. Three brats stood behind Kakashi.

"You're the first we couldn't kill using that combination Kakashi Hatake", said Hidan.

"You saw through it with the sharingan. Then how about the next one?" I asked.

My fire mask opened its mouth.

"Fire style searing migraine"

It sent a giant wave of fire in their direction.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I went charging after Kakashi while Kakuzu kept the brats busy. He kept on deflecting my attacks with his kunai. We went running up the tree trying to find a weakness in each other defenses. Normally by now I can get some blood from my intended victim.

"Hoo, you're good seriously", I said as we both went skidding in opposite directions.

The three young brats appeared at his side.

"You all right Kakashi sensei?" asked the fat kid.

"Their team work is flawless", said the blonde.

It truly was. Kakuzu and I might hate each other but we work perfectly together.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I stared at the four waiting for one of them to make a move. I listen in as they talked.

"Your lighting blade definitely got him. How is he not dead?" asked the chubby kid to Kakashi.

"You're right I ran straight through his heart. He should be dead already. But instead I took down one of the monsters that sprang from his body. I suspect it died in his place", said Kakashi.

"Probably just look at the way he dodge my shadow possession shuriken. He detached his arm with what looked like a beating heart and it was moving all on its own ", said Shikamaru.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" asked the chubby kid.

"Best guess those dark figures with him not to mention masked guy himself all have separate hearts. And yet all five are his", said Shikamaru.

So far the brat is right.

"That's impossible", said the fat kid.

"Actually four since Kakashi's lighting cutter took it out", said Shikamaru.

"So to completely finish him, we need to destroy the hearts in those four monster?" asked the blonde.

"Afraid so", said Shikamaru.

"Good eye once again. Each of these hearts belongs to a shinobi that faced in battle and got the better of. They can easily be replenished by your hearts for example", I said.

"Oh, by the way you Leaf ninja you bury your dead?" asked Hidan.

There will be no point in getting that bounty after this no matter how tempting its. It's too risky.

"It'll be a real hassle if you do. Knowing Kakuzu he'll totally want us to go digging up that cash cow of his. He was already a dead man. Seriously that guy with beard went down like it nothing. You know? Where was the fun in that?" asked Hidan.

"Big talk from the man who got his head shop off", I said.

"Kakuzu shut the hell up!" yelled Hidan.

His attention went back to the brats.

"So any way I know you're looking for revenge, but I think you're out of your league here. You three are just pups. You must have been his students then. Well with a loser like that guy teaching ya your pretty much screwed", said Hidan.

Hidan had a way of agitating people that sometime could be put to good use. His words seemed to affect the chubby kid the most. Getting rid of him will make things somewhat less of a hassle.

"Don't insult Asuma Sensei!" yelled the chubby kid.

Shikamaru tried to calm down.

"Aww, the loving bond between teacher and student. Heh what a load", said Hidan.

The chubby kid went red in the face. He may be the first to die if he gets careless.

"You're not all bent out of shape because of that fatso", said Hidan.

He came running at us. His fists enlarged drastically. Hidan readied his scythe. The kid was stopped and Hidan's attack missed. The kid was saved when Kakashi reflected Hidan's next attack.

I appeared in front of the kid. I want the battle to be over with. He slowly got his feet and tried to hit me with his enlarged fists. I easily blocked the attack it only sent me back a few inches. I easily sent him tumbling backwards. He landed with his back against the tree. I kicked him full force sending him farther back into the base of the tree.

I spared a few seconds to spot Hidan and found chasing after Kakashi. I sent my fire mask to assist him to make this process go faster. The next mask to spot him was my lighting mask, which missed in its attempt. After that my wind mask went flying through the falling pieces of wood trying to attack its target. I grabbed the fat kid by his faces and pulled him closer. My fist darkened.

"Time to die", I said.

A kunai being thrown at me caused a bit of distraction. The thrower was a blonde girl.

"Little brat", I growled.

I saw a shadows coming in my direction and dodge them. My lighting mask went after him. I grabbed the blonde girl by the neck while she was paying attention and pulled her closer along with her fat teammate.

"Pathetic little worms", I said.

They kept struggling for life. I didn't see the point why they were fighting so hard they are to die either way. If they stopped struggling it will be less painful for them and easier for me.

"Just die", I said.

I tighten my grip around their necks. I watched Shikamaru as ran trying to dodge my lighting mask. The kid laid down a scroll when he stepped on water emerged. Water puddled underneath my feet. My lighting mask came following it target, but ended up hitting the water. Volts of electricity coursed through me and the two brat I was holding by their necks. He threw a paper bomb at me. I let go of the blonde and the chubby kid to preform a water jutsu, which protected me from the explosion. A cloud of smoke surround me. Now I'm getting angry. Hidan appeared besides me.

"That was pitiful what happened buddy?" asked Hidan.

"You should talk I wasn't the one who fell for a shadow clone", I said.

"Oh, you saw", said Hidan

"What's now Shikamaru?" asked Kakashi.

They're leaving their lives in the hand of a kid, but a kid who holds quite a bit of knowledge.

"First thing we do is get them on their own. We've got to tackle them individually", said Shikamaru.

"Agreed", said Kakashi.

It was smart plan separating Hidan and I. Hidan is likely to fall into one of their tricks and get us separated. Even if we do get separated he should be fine on his own. Hidan is an idiot, but his an extremely dangerous who shouldn't be taken lightly by them.

"Once their combo attack are off the table we can focus on destroying the big guy's last four hearts", said Shikamaru.

"Okay then, but for that to happen someone will have to stall Hidan", said Kakashi.

"I'll take care of him. Listen out of the four of us I have the most chakra left. And beside I'm not go in straight fight anyway. I'll use my mind switching technique", volunteered the blonde.

Mind switching technique? That could be troublesome later on, but it will be useless against Hidan. Shikamaru disagreed and volunteered to take the job of separating Hidan from me. I would rather have the blonde go after Hidan.

"I'm going to do it. I'll get him with possession and head off with him", said Shikamaru.

"You sure? How do you plan on trapping him? We still need some kind of diversion

"Well could take care of that", said the fat kid.

"No way Choji. If he draws a single drop of blood from you, you're dead. It'll be just like last time", said Shikamaru.

Hidan smiled. He took what Shikamaru said as compliment.

"You need your chakra for fighting the masked guy with Kakashi sensei. I'll get a hold of him you guys stay out of it. And the diversion that will be me. I've got this", said Shikamaru.

"Alright he is all yours then. Here", said Kakashi as he handed something to kid.

What was that in his hand? It could mean the difference between life and death. Shikamaru came walking toward us. His shadow went rushing toward Hidan.

"Not that again", said Hidan.

He jumped to avoid the attack.

"Are you scared of my scythe? And abilities", said Hidan to Shikamaru.

Kakashi came at me with a kunai. I was able to disarm him.

"You're fighting me", said Kakashi.

That was fine with me. I could use his heart to replace the one he stole.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I sat as I watched Kakashi and Kakuzu fight. I got to my feet when I saw a shadow rushing toward me. Shikamaru's shadow followed me up a tree. It was moving too slowly to catch up with me.

"You're way to slow!" I yelled.

At that moment his shadow sped up. I got to the ground and the shadow was still following me.

"A covert attack from a distance how pathetic!" I shouted.

He managed to chase me back up a tree. Shit, his shadow picked his chakra blade and threw it at me to try and pin my shadow. I jumped up to avoid it. I dug the blades of the scythe into tree and landed on its handle. The blade missed my shadow by a few inches. The two other brats looked up at me in shock.

"You wish kido", I said.

A pathetic attempt to get me. I don't know why Kakuzu holds respect for the ponytailed brat. If I concentrate on dodging the shadow, this jutsu will never catch me. I appeared out of know where. Where did he come from? I pulled my scythe from the tree in time to block his attack. We landed our shadows were connected again.

"Now whose pathetic now? I don't hide in the shadow I become them", said Shikamaru.

We landed on the ground.

"Shadow possession jutsu complete", said Shikamaru.

"Get out of here Shikamaru", said Kakashi.

"Right", said Shikamaru.

He made me drop my scythe. I went running following the ponytailed kid.

"We're going on a little stroll", said Shikamaru.

We were heading right back into the woods.

"Where are we going kid? Splitting up me and Kakuzu isn't going to save you", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

My hearts surrounded Kakashi.

"Wasn't wise for the kid to go alone. He's underestimating Hidan. He did show a lot of promise though. He'd commanded quite a bounty down the line, but today that boy dies", I said.

The earned glares from his teammates.

"However you were correct about one thing. I am strong", I said.

I earned another glare from Kakashi. I knew he was trying to figure out my fastest way to get to my weakness.

"The gap between our battle experience is vast. Those headbands remind me of the very first Leaf shinobi I faced the first hokage", I said.

That earned a look of shock from all three of them.

"Just how old is this guy?" asked the blonde.

"So you are immortal?" asked Kakashi.

"Nah, there's no such thing in the world. I've just managed to prolong my life by stealing other hearts before mine stops from old age", I said.

The blonde looked terrified of me, as she should be.

"If you're counting the original my body can store up to five hearts. Thanks to you though I'm now in need of a replacement. That's why I'll be taking your heart", I said.

My fire and wind mask combined to form one creature.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

Shikamaru had surrounded us by a net of paper bombs.

"You think I'm gonna run?" I asked.

I saw his shadow disconnect from mine.

"You're shadow jutsu it lasts about five minute as I recall. And its just the two of us now", I said.

I charged at him.

"You've made this one easy for me, boy", I shouted.

I managed to cut his cheek with the tip of my spear. I licked the tip of my spear. My skin changed. I stabbed the spear through my hand. I let my blood drip from my hand onto the ground. I made the symbol of Jashin on the ground.

"The preparation are complete", I said.

I took a few seconds to enjoy the expression of fear on his face.

"Oh, how I've been waiting for this DIE!" I yelled as I thrust my spear through my chest.

The kid went to knees and the collapsed to the ground

"Heh pathetic even Jashin would be rolling in his grave. Well, Kakuzu should be finished by now as well", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"I needed a new heart Kakashi to replace the one you stole from me", I said.

My lighting mask made the first move. Kakashi avoid the attack. I tried to force him out in the open where I could shoot him down. He failed horribly at hiding.

"You call that hiding", I said.

One of the fireballs hit its target perfectly. There was poof it was only a substitute technique.

"You did well this time Kakashi, but do you have the courage to show yourself and stand before us like a man.

My lighting mask was pulled underground. He jumped out of the ground and went for my wind and fire mask, which dodge his attack. My masks attacked, but there attack was negated by a wall of water. I used the dust and steam from the attacks to my advantage and when I saw Kakashi I sent my threads at them. They wrapped around his arms, legs and dug into his skin trying to reach his heart. I pulled him to the ground. I landed on top of him.

"You took your eyes off of me an unfortunate distraction. And now your heart is mine", I said.

My threads kept him pinned to the ground. There was a horrible pain as the heart in my chest was destroyed.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"It seem he pulled it off in time", said Kakashi.

"But how?" I asked.

"I used your blood. Shikamaru knew Hidan used a blood ability so I prepared a blood holding capsule", said Kakashi.

That was what he had the kid. But how did he get it?

"No way when did you have a chance to? It's not possible", I said.

"When I struck you with my lighting cutter. I took some of your blood", said Kakashi.

My threads started to loosen.

"It is you that are taking Shikamaru too lightly. There is no way in hell he'll allow the information Asuma gave his life for to go to waste", said Kakashi.

I collapsed.

"No way that lousy kid planned that far ahead", I said.

"You should have been more careful. This time you misunderstood your opponent. Asuma gave his life to leave behind that information there's no way he was going to let it go to waste. You people take lives without hesitation. There's no way you could depth Shikamaru feels", said Kakashi.

He was wrong about that. I know what it feels like to have that kind of bond, but I feel no guilt about taking it away from others.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

My skin slowly started to fade back to its original color. I pulled my spear out of my chest.

"Time to go", I said.

I heard the sound of someone moving behind me. I turned a dagger inches away from my neck. I managed to fall back in time to stop the kid from chopping of my head completely. Blood was dripping down my neck. I put my hand on it to stop the bleeding. The shadow wrapped around me.

"Damn you! Why are you still alive? You shouldn't be standing. How?" I asked.

"It's simple I fooled you. You thought you killed me, but you were dead wrong", said Shikamaru.

He wiped away the blood on cheek. There was no cut.

"And all the blood dripping from your weapon it isn't even mine. That's right its your partner's blood", said Shikamaru.

My eyes went wide. How did this asshole get Kakuzu's blood? He held a weird capsule in his hand.

"It didn't matter who came after you. We needed a chance to get Kakuzu's blood into this capsule. After I got it. It was my job to trick you", said Shikamaru.

That fucking brat! How dare he screw with my ritual?

"That's how my little strategy played out", said Shikamaru.

"Bastard!" I growled.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I collapsed to the ground. Kakashi pulled my threads out of his chest. My hearts came charging at them. The fat kid became huge. He channeled chakra into his hand and mashed them against the ground. He only managed to chip the mask of my hearts. The threads on my back opened to allow my heart back in. My lighting mask was the first to return then my other two returned. My arms extended with thread. Thread came out of my mouth. I will not fall so easily. Not to these children.

"What is he becoming?" asked the blonde.

"His primary body is becoming a monster too", said Kakashi.

"Not one of my hearts, but two. This hasn't happened to me in awhile", I said.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I laughed and the Shikamaru kid stared at me with frustration. Shadowy hands wrapped around my body were starting to withdraw.

"You know I'm not all that bright, but even I can see through you. You've used it so many times now after seeing you do it any idiot can figure out the ins and outs of your jutsu", I said.

"What did you say?" asked the kid.

"I can tell your jutsu isn't as strong as it was before. It hasn't even been five minutes and I can already move again", I said as I raised my hand.

I pulled my spear out of my chest. The kid just gave me an angry glare as slowly started to stand up.

"The thing is I realized that the power and duration of your little jutsu gradually weakens in each and every time you use it. Admit it kid the longer you use this jutsu the more feeble it becomes. Until you have nothing left. I'd even venture to guess you're approaching the limits over your chakra. Ain't that right?" I asked.

I started slowly walking toward him. The kid kneeled down from weakness and I started to laugh. I raised my spear.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"This time there's no escape", I said.

My threads wrapped around the blonde, the fat kid, and Kakashi. They were all unable to move. The masks of my hearts opened.

"Kakashi I had intended to replace the hearts I lost with yours, but I've changed my mind. After all I can more heart any time I please", I said.

My masks appeared out of the thread.

"DIE!" I growled.

A fireball launched in their direction, but a hurricane of water and wind blocked my attack.

"Sorry we're late", said a blonde haired boy.

That was Naruto the nine-tails jinchuuriki.


	31. Gone

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 31: Gone **

**This is the last chapter in this story. I thank all the readers for taking the time to enjoy my series. The next and last story in this will be "Heart's Treasure". I will publish it as soon as possible.**

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Hidan, and Snow**

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Four other ninjas appeared.

"Just in time", said Kakashi.

He was right they had come just in time. Now I'm out numbered and down two hearts.

"Reinforcements we're saved", said the fat kid.

I'm not dead yet.

"I've never seen you look this disheveled Kakashi ", said a brown haired man.

"It's just one of those days", said Kakashi.

"The enemy must be powerful indeed", said the brown haired ninja.

The jinchuuriki already looked beaten up. The other reinforcement looked healthy except for one.

"Perfect another group of weirdoes to deal with. Though this one is already bruised up a bit", I said.

"Where's Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

Hopefully Hidan has had some success. He should be done by now unless that kid got the upper hand on him.

"He's fighting this guy's partner", said the fat kid.

"Two of you head over and assist Shikamaru. A long distance fighter and a medic. He's gonna need you", said Kakashi.

Kakashi summoned a small dog.

"Rag tag bunch of misfits you people are nothing, but potential heart replacements for me", I said.

The pinked haired girl and blacked haired boy went running with the dog. The nine-tails was the first to step up.

"Leave this guy to me", said Naruto.

So this is the one Deidara warned me about.

"He's perfected it?" asked Kakashi.

"No, it works half the time", said the brown haired man.

"I see", said Kakashi.

"Although just keep watching. Trust me he's come a long way", said the brown haired man.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I raised my spear.

"If you too believed in Jashin, then maybe he'd have saved you from this situation. If you wish to believe in Jashin now then rest assured knowing that there's no way you'll be forgiven you fucking moron", I said.

Shikamaru raised his hand and I couldn't move.

"I'll do fine without his forgiveness", said Shikamaru.

The shadows that were wrapped around my arms extended and snagged onto the paper bombs. The threads of paper bombs wrapped around my body. He should been out of chakra by now.

"Well, well looks like I'm not out of chakra", said Shikamaru.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

Does he really think paper bombs will stop me from seeking my revenge?

"Kid, what are you doing?" I asked.

He threw his knife at some kind of target.

"See for yourself", said Shikamaru.

The ground started cracking a deep hole appeared underneath my feet.

"What is this? When the hell did you set this?" I growled.

"I set this up in advance nothing much", said Shikamaru.

There's know way he set this up so far in advance. This guy wasn't just recklessly trying to divide us. He was leading me to this place all along.

"Your curse is a double edged sword. You cursed my mentor and killed him. You expect to just walk free after that?" asked Shikamaru.

I glared at him.

"That's your grave you're hanging over", said Shikamaru.

I started laughing.

"I won't die. You can blow me apart, leave just my head I'll still crawl out after you and rip out your throat", I said.

Deer started walking out of the woods and toward the kid.

"This forest is unique within the fire country. Only my kin are allowed entry no one else. My kin will always keep watch over you", said Shikamaru.

The kid threw his cigarette at me setting the bomb off. My body parts fell into the hole. I can't believe he actually got me. I started laughing.

"Unreal you actually got me", I said.

The kid glared down at me.

"Lord Jashin will punish you for this. You'll suffer as he brings his vengeance down upon you", I growled.

"Your bullshit doesn't scare me. See you and I have very different beliefs. I'll believe in the will of fire. And you? Your Lord Jashin is nothing and you're pathetic the only one bringing vengeance is me", said Shikamaru.

Rubble came exploding down on me and everything went dark.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Multi shadow clone jutsu"

Three clones of him appeared.

"Shadow clones huh? So you're the nine tailed jinchuuriki", I said.

Kakashi briefed the reinforcements of my abilities. The three clones came charging at me.

"Naruto don't a head on attack won't work with this guy", said the blonde.

She was right the boy should have listen to her, but running toward me. My threads destroyed the clones.

"Only shadow clones? You'll never win that way", I said.

The kid must have been using the clones to test my abilities. I noticed that his eyes had changed.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu"

Three clones appeared.

"Another trio of clones", I said.

What is he planning on doing with them now? A whirling ball of charka started to form in his hands. He started weaving wind nature into the attack. The sound of attack was a warning of its power.

"Interesting now what?" I asked.

What is that jutsu? I can't let it hit me or I'll be finished.

"Wind element spiral shuriken rasengan", said Naruto.

He came charging at me with that jutsu.

"Let's finished this!" yelled his clones.

"So this is the power of the nine-tail jinchuuriki. The jutsu befit the beast", I said.

I caught the first clone that came at me from above a kunai. My fire and wind masks destroyed the two clones at my sides. Some how he managed to get behind me with swirling ball of chakra in his hand.

"NO!"

Right before it could hit my chest the ball of swirling chakra shrunk and evaporated into nothing.

"Another failure", said the brown haired man.

I sent my threads around him and my hand grasped his shoulder tightly. My thread slowly pulled him closer to me.

"Your heart belongs to me", I growled.

Kakashi's lighting cutter slashed through my threads freeing the brat. Spiked wood came in my direction. I managed to dodge it. Looks like I can avoid that jutsu if I just keep my distance I won't have any problems. If I keep my eye on the original and fight at my own pace I should be fine. I paid close attention their conversation.

"Okay, let me try this again now that I now what I'm doing", said Naruto.

"He's from the Akatsuki the same trick won't work twice", said the blonde.

She's right the same trick won't work twice on me.

"He'll know you're trying to distract him. We need to fight together", said the fat kid.

"That's true. It's five vs. one right. We don't need to take him one by one. That'd be a dangerous bridge we'd be trying to cross", said Kakashi.

So what do they plan now?

"Remember what you told me during out training? I'm only shinobi who can surpass the fourth hokage. That's what you believe. I know teamwork is important. You've taught me that. I want to cross that dangerous bridge. If I can't make it to the other side I'll be a kid forever. So don't burn that bridge yet", said Naruto.

"What do you think Yamato?" asked Kakashi.

"You still haven't noticed. I told you this is a completely new Naruto", said Yamato.

"I guess you're right", said Kakashi.

The nine tails came walking forward. So he's going to try again is he, well then I better shift to a long-range style. My seams ripped as giant strands of threads emerged from body. My arms came returned to their normal state. I can't remember the last time I was forced to go into this form.

"What on earth?" said blonde.

"That's not just not a transformation. It's a huge amount of chakra", said Yamato.

"He's preparing for Naruto jutsu", said Kakashi.

"Shadow clone jutsu",

Another trio of clones appeared. They came charging at me and I came rushing toward them. I managed to jump above them. I can ignore the shadow clones they're only a distraction. Aim for the head and the rest will fall. Once I defuse his jutsu I'm home free.

My strands of threads went for the kid crushing him and his attack. It is done. But jinchuuriki disappeared turn to smoke. Where is the real one? I heard the horrible sound of his jutsu coming from behind me. I see he hid himself until.

"Got ya!" yelled Naruto.

The wind and chakra from the attack ripped off my skin. My masks started spewing blood. The pain was indescribable. I fell to the ground. Two of my hearts were completely destroyed. The one that was keeping me alive would only last me a few minutes. I'm going to die here there's no doubting it. Why did I risk my life for this? I should have fought to stay with my family.

I fought this battle and forgot about what I was putting at risk because of my anger. I'm sorry Snow I broke my promise. I should have tried my best to escape this battle instead of winning it. I might have been considered a coward, but at least then I would be with you and the twins. The image of her and our children flashed before my eyes. I heard someone walking toward me. It was Kakashi.

"How could a bunch of kids beat me?" I asked.

"I'm sure we look like kids to someone who fought the first hokage. And to us you look like a washed up decrepit old man", said Kakashi.

His hand went alight with lighting.

"That's why it's time for you to die", said Kakashi.

I only wish I could see my family one more time before I go.

"The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never ending cycles in life", said Kakashi.

He ran his attack through my heart everything went dark.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I sat outside on the porch as I watched the twins play. The clouds were a stormy gray it would rain soon. I felt something fall into my lap. It was my locket. The thread that kept it around my neck had lost its chakra. No!

I saw three figures walking toward the house. It was Itachi, Konan, and Leader. It started raining. Twins ran onto the porch to escape the rain. They joined me in the swings. I stood up and clutch my locket tightly in my hand.

"Stay here", I said to the twins.

"Mommy?"

"Shh", I said.

I walked toward them.

"Please no", I said.

"I'm sorry Snow. He didn't make", said Leader.

My legs lost all their strength. Itachi caught me and eased me to the ground. My heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. I screamed in pure agony. I never thought I would have to feel this pain again. I couldn't breath it hurt so much. Rubies and sapphires started falling down my eyes. This can't be real. I pushed out of Itachi embrace.

"No you're lying!" I screamed at Leader.

"I'm not", said Leader.

I punched Leader sending him flying. No, no this can't be real. Kakuzu can't be dead. He just can't be. I was about to charge at Leader again, but Itachi wrapped his arms around me.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

I struggled against him and he only held me closer against him till I became calmer. He ran his finger through my hair.

"He's not lying to you Snow. If you don't believe him believe me", said Itachi.

I knew Itachi wouldn't lie, but my heart and mind couldn't accept the idea. Itachi loosened his grip around me. Leader took my hand in his and placed Kakuzu's wedding ring in it. The sapphires and rubies kept flowing down my eyes.

"Who did this? I want them dead!" I growled.

"He will be soon enough", said Leader.

"I want him to suffer as much as I am suffering", I said.

Itachi gently rubbed my back.

"Mommy what's wrong?" asked Saizo.

"Where's daddy?" asked Hazel.

My children. Kakuzu's and mine children. I still have a part of him. How I am going to tell them? I took a deep breath I have to be strong for them.

"Something happened to daddy on mission", I said.

"Is daddy in the hospital?" asked Hazel.

"No he's somewhere else", I said.

"Where?" asked Hazel.

"He's in the after life", I said.

"Will he come back?" asked Saizo.

"I'm sorry honey, but daddy isn't coming back", I said.

Tears started falling from their eyes. I wrapped my arms around them and hugged them close. My poor babies. They were too stunned to move. Leader picked up Hazel and I picked up Saizo. Itachi the twins to their room, so they could change into dry clothes. I couldn't move.

"Snow"

It was Konan.

"You need to change", said Konan.

She took my hand and led me to my bedroom. I started crying diamonds and sapphires. Konan helped me dressed. I forced myself to stop crying. I sat down on the couch. Hazel and Saizo were waiting for me. Saizo went from sad to angry.

"THIS YOU'RE FAULT!" Saizo screamed at Leader.

Diamond blades shot through the wooden floors and went straight for Leader. He dodged Saizo's attack.

"Saizo stop", I said.

He started crying. The blades sunk back into the floor. I hugged him close.

"But if he hadn't ordered daddy to go he would still be here", said Saizo.

"It is his fault", said Hazel.

They are too young to understand, but I would have to explain.

"It was your father's choice to go. This wasn't Leader's fault", I said.

It would be easy to blame the game now, but it wasn't fair to Leader. I place the twins on the couch. They cried themselves to sleep.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave to watch over the village", said Konan.

Konan gave me a gentle loving hug.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to take care of things", said Konan.

"I understand", I said.

Leader stayed behind with Itachi. I didn't blame her for leaving. No one wants to be around in this much pain.

"Why did you stay?" I asked.

"You're my sister and you're in pain. I want to help you", said Itachi.

"How long are you going to stay?" I asked.

"As long as I can", said Itachi.

I was too distressed to cook so Itachi made dinner for the twins. Leader kept out of the way. The twins had stopped crying for now. They picked at there food, but didn't eat any. Hazel and Saizo refused to leave my side. I sat on the couch and they huddled to each of my side. They cried themselves to sleep. Itachi kept quiet the hold time waiting for me make a request of him.

"Itachi", I whispered.

He looked up me.

"Can you help me put them to bed?" I asked.

He nodded his head and carefully picked up Hazel. I took Saizo in mine. Itachi returned to the living room.

"I'm going to bed", I said.

He nodded his head. I got into bed. The blankets still held his scent. The bed felt so empty without him. I hugged his pillow closely to my chest.

"Kakuzu",

I can't stay here any longer. The door of my room opened. It was Saizo when I saw him I force my tears to stop flowing. His eyes were red from crying. As came closer I saw his pants were wet. He clutched his teddy bear tightly in his hand. Saizo hadn't wet the bed before now. He reached out his hands for me to be picked up. I picked him up. I filled the tub with warm water and placed him in it.

"What happen?" asked Itachi.

"Saizo had an accident. Can you take care of his bed?" I asked.

He nodded his head and left. I got him ready for bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Saizo.

"Yes, I'll be in soon", I said.

I heard a scream and went running to the kids' room. Itachi followed behind me. Hazel was sitting up in bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy"

"I'm right here", I said.

She wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened Hazel?" I asked.

"Scary dream", said Hazel.

I picked her up and carried to my room and put her into bed with her brother.

"How can you be so strong?" asked Itachi.

"I have to be strong in front of them. Kakuzu would want me be strong for them", I said.

I walked into the kitchen where Itachi and Leader were. I joined them at the table.

"Once the twins have settled I will be leaving", I said.

"Why can't you stay with us?" asked Itachi.

"It's too painful. I'm going to Hidden Diamond", I said.

"I understand. I promise your identity will be kept safe. I'll make sure no one finds any connection between you and us", said Leader.

"Thank you", I said.

"Are you going there to keep your promise?" asked Itachi.

"No, I'm going there because the promise I made to Eiji. It's the right thing to do by my children. I will always do what's best for them", I said.

"I wish you luck sister", said Itachi.

"Mommy?"

I saw it was Hazel.

"When are you coming to bed?" she asked.

"Soon go back to bed", I said.

I returned my room. Hazel and Saizo were cuddled closely together. I joined them in bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Saizo",

"Is daddy in heaven or the other place?" asked Saizo.

If I go by Kakuzu logic even hell run on money.

"He's in heaven watching over you and your sister", I said.

"Really?" asked Hazel.

"Yes", I said.

The a few weeks later the twins finally accepted the idea that their daddy wasn't coming back. I packed up their bags. Most of the Akatsuki was out the house except for Deidara and Sasori. Both Hazel and Saizo had the favorite uncles. Hazel's favorite uncles were Kisame and Itachi. Saizo's favorite was Itachi.

"I don't wanna to mommy. Can't we bring Uncle Itachi with us?" asked Saizo as he clung tightly Itachi.

"Saizo I can't go with you. You're mommy has a wonderful home for you away from here. You'll be safe there and become a powerful shinobi", said Itachi.

"I'll be a powerful ninja like you and daddy?" asked Saizo.

"Yes even stronger. Here take this", said Itachi.

He gave Saizo his necklace.

"You can't go either right?" asked Hazel to Kisame.

"I can't go with either", said Kisame.

He placed a luck charm in her hand. After many goodbyes we finally left. I carried the twins most of the way there. I easily got past the gates of the Hidden Diamond Village. I jumped onto Eiji balcony and opened the double doors to his room.

"Eiji", I said.

He instantly sat up in the bed.

"Snow?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Mommy where are we?" asked Saizo.

"Your new home", I said.

Eiji's eyes widen when he saw the twins.

"Will you still take us in?" I asked.


End file.
